Seven Weeks
by Mag68
Summary: **** RATING CHANGED **** Lorelai and Luke during the seven weeks between their first kiss and their first date. Rating just a precaution at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again, not abandoning anything. This is just an idea that has been fluttering around in my head for a little while, and I thought I would put it out there. I am thinking that I will cover the entire seven weeks that Luke was away between their first kiss and their first date. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue. Phone conversations, possibly a trip to Maine. Just the two of them trying to figure out where they go from here. It will be slightly AU, of course, but not too far out there… **

**Seven Weeks**

**Prologue**

Lorelai walked into the empty house with a heavy heart. All the way home from the airport all she could think of was Rory and what a wonderful and disastrous twenty four hours this had been. A roller coaster. Starting off with the pleasant shock of Luke admitting his feelings and planting a kiss on her that she felt to the tips of her toes, and ending with her daughter unable to look at her and unwilling to speak to her as she ran away with her grandmother. Away from her mother. Away from her best friend. She dropped her keys on the desk and cast a mournful look around the dimly lit house. She glanced down and noticed the message light blinking furiously on her machine. Hoping that it would be Rory, she quickly hit the play button. When she heard Luke's voice she dropped into the chair, her heart fluttering a little as a soft smile played at the edges of her lips.

"Hey, it's me. Uh, listen, I got a call from my sister and T.J. They're up in Maine, and they got into a little accident, nothing major, just each one of them broke an arm and a leg," he told her. Lorelai gasped and stared at the machine with a concerned frown. Luke continued, "So anyhow, they can't run the Renaissance Fair booth for a couple of weeks. So they asked me to come and help them out, and I, unfortunately, answered the phone, so I'm on my way to Maine. I'll be back in about a week. Okay? Bye," he said before hanging up.

Lorelai felt her heart plummet again and muttered, "Great," as the machine beeped to the next message.

"Hey, it's me again. I'm not sure if we're at the point in this relationship where you actually need to know that much information about my whereabouts," he rambled. Lorelai smiled and chuckled a little at his self deprecating tone. "So if we're not, I'm sorry. I could have just said, 'I'm going out of town, and I'll call you later.' So I'm going out of town, and I'll call you later," he said trying hard to sound casual about it.

When the machine beeped again, Lorelai stared at it in disbelief as she heard Luke say, "It's me again, the idiot that leaves you three rambling messages on your machine." Lorelai giggled a little. "I just wanted to tell you I got a cell phone before I left, so, you know, you could call if you want, but only if you want, so that's it." Lorelai sat with pen poised as Luke ended the message without leaving his number.

"Gah!" she grunted in frustration as the machine beeped again.

She heard Luke say, "Yeah, a number might be good."

"Thank you," she said to the machine with exasperated relief.

"860-294-1986. Okay, bye," he said quickly hanging up again.

Lorelai scribbled the number down and stared at it as she heard the next beep.

Nervously Luke said, "Just...don't change your mind until I get back, okay? Okay. Talk to you later."

Lorelai smiled and picked up the portable phone, dialing as she read the number from the card she had scribbled it on.

Luke answered, "Hello?"

"Well, if it isn't Dean Moriarty," Lorelai cooed into the phone.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, this is the life."

Lorelai squished around, getting comfy on the couch as she asked, "So, are Liz and T.J. okay?"

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, they're just not getting around too well. Liz is all panicked that if they don't finish out the season, they're gonna lose their spot next to the apple doll booth, which is apparently the prime spot, so I said I'd help them out," he told her with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled as she listened to the Luke she knew so well. "Very chivalrous of you," she said softly.

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm a regular Lancelot. So, you get my messages?" he asked nervously.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Oh, no, did you leave a message? Sorry, my answering machine dropped dead of exhaustion. What did you say?" she asked with a grin.

Luke blushed a little, glad she couldn't see him and said casually, "Not much."

"Okay," Lorelai said with a knowing smile.

"So..." Luke said leadingly.

"So..." Lorelai answered coyly.

Luke smiled and said in a gruff voice, "That was a hell of a test run."

Lorelai grinned at his enigmatic statement and said, "You mean for the inn, of course."

"Of course," Luke agreed quickly, knowing that she was playing with him.

"Yes, it was," Lorelai agreed. She sighed and said, "Although, you know, until you have a successful second go-round, you really don't know if everything's gonna work."

Luke smiled and answered, "Then I guess there's got to be a second go-round."

"Well, yes, it's the only thing that makes really good business sense," Lorelai said in a serious tone. "So, where are you right now?" she asked.

Luke glanced around and muttered, "About 10 minutes from 'if I lived here, I'd blow my brains out.'"

Lorelai grinned and settled back against the cushion saying, "Ah, yes, I hear it's lovely there this time of year."

"Beautiful," Luke grumbled.

"It's nice that you're helping them out. No wonder Liz worships you," she said softly.

"She does not worship me," Luke grumbled. "Anyway, hopefully, they won't be too banged up when I get there, and I can get home quicker."

"Already missing the bright lights of the Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled and said in a husky voice, "Something like that."

"It's hard to be away from all of this glamour and excitement. I hear Reverend Skinner is upping the number of bingo cards you can play at once," she told him.

"Damn, I knew that would happen the minute I left," Luke said with a chuckle. "So, where were you earlier? Still at the inn?" he asked.

"No, I was out with my new boyfriend, Tom. He thinks that we're right together," Lorelai said, skillfully avoiding his question.

"Stop," he growled.

"He did look nice in that suit last night," Lorelai teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "You are a cruel woman."

"You just noticed?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"No, I knew that. I also know that you purposefully avoided my question," he said softly.

Lorelai sighed and said, "I was seeing Rory and my mother off at the airport."

"Airport?" Luke asked with a frown. "Where are they going?"

"Europe," Lorelai said shortly.

"Again? Did I know this?" Luke asked in confusion.

"You mean Rory didn't clear it with you first?" Lorelai asked sharply.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quickly. "I just meant that I usually know when you guys are gonna be gone or something," he said awkwardly.

"No, I'm sorry. It just happened today," she told him.

Luke was silent for a moment and then asked gently, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Lorelai said defensively.

Luke sighed and said, "Lorelai, setting aside what happened on the porch last night, we've been friends for a long time. Do you honestly think I don't know when something is wrong?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Okay, well. I know that you seemed to like it when I kissed you. Hell, you even kissed me back. Then after I corralled the naked nut job running through the streets, you came back from God knows where and you're all distracted and distant," he said as he pulled over to the side of the highway. He put the truck in neutral and said quickly, "I'm not saying that you have to tell me, but if something isn't going on with you and Rory, I might start to think that maybe something isn't right about you and me and last night."

"No, no," Lorelai assured him. "Rory and I are just going through weird time right now. She's home from college after being out from under my thumb, and she thinks she's all grown up, and doesn't need my help, or my opinion or my anything," she babbled.

"Yes she does," Luke said gently.

Lorelai glanced around the empty house and stifled a sob as she whispered, "She doesn't think so."

"She'll come around," Luke told her confidently.

Lorelai nodded and swallowed hard. She could hear Luke's soft breathing on the other end of the phone and asked quietly, "Luke? No matter what, we'll still be friends, right?"

"Definitely," Luke answered firmly.

"Good," Lorelai whispered. She took a deep breath and asked, "Have you stopped? I don't hear car sounds."

"I just pulled over for a minute. I didn't want to be one of those people who drive ten miles an hour because they're too wrapped up in their cell phone conversation to drive," he explained.

Lorelai nodded and smiled weakly. "I should let you get going, or you'll never make it," she said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Luke answered, just as reluctant to hang up.

"So, you'll call me?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Luke brightened and said, "Yes, I'll call you. You can call me too," he said shyly.

"Maybe, sometimes," Lorelai said as she picked at a throw pillow. "But for now, I want you to call me," she said coyly.

"I will," he assured her, smiling like an idiot into the phone.

"A lot," she amended quickly.

"I'll do my best," Luke said with a chuckle.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Goodnight Luke. Drive carefully."

"I will, goodnight Lorelai," he said softly.

For the second time that day, Lorelai Gilmore hung up the phone and pressed it close to her, smiling like a giddy teenager.


	2. Paint Me a Picture

**Paint Me a Picture**

The following afternoon, the Dragonfly lobby was a bustle of activity as Lorelai picked up the phone which had been ringing off the hook all day. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," she said distractedly.

"Hey, it's me," Luke said with a smile in his voice.

"Oh, hi," she said, immediately softening her tone. She pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "How are you? How are things?"

"Well, things are what they are," Luke said cryptically. He heard a commotion on the other end of the line and asked, "Are you busy? Do you need me to call you back later?"

"Crazy day," Lorelai answered. "We have our first paying guests checking in, and things are a little hectic," she explained.

"I'll call you back," Luke said quickly.

"No, no! Just let me, hang on, just let me get to my office," Lorelai said as she tucked the phone under her chin, grabbed a stack of paperwork and opened the door to her office. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found a large chow sitting in her desk chair as if he were taking a meeting. "Michel!" she yelled.

"Own!" Luke said as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Oh, sorry, there's a dog at my desk," she grumbled. She held the phone away from her as she turned and yelled again, "Michel! Get your Stairmastered butt in here now!"

"Really, I can call you back," Luke said anxiously.

"No, I do not want you to call me back. I want Michel to get his stupid dogs off the premises," Lorelai said through clenched teeth. When Michel appeared in the doorway Lorelai whirled and said, "I am not going to say this again. Get your dogs out of here, and never bring them back again. If you think you can't do that, then we will work out a repayment schedule for whatever money you have invested here. Am I being clear enough for you, or do you want a translator?" Lorelai snapped.

"Chin Chin is only here because I have to take him to the vet on my break," Michel answered pathetically. "Come baby," Michel called to the dog. "Come away from the mean lady," he said in a hurt tone and spun on his heel, the dog following him out of the office.

"Luke? Are you still there?" Lorelai asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Uh yeah," Luke said hesitantly.

"Sorry," she said shortly, her temper still simmering.

"I really should let you go," Luke said nervously. "You're busy."

"You don't want to talk to the crazy, mean lady?" Lorelai asked as she dropped into her chair with a pout.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm afraid you'll yell at me."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"And probably not the last," Luke added. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Whatever has put you in such a charming mood today," Luke clarified.

"Oh well, let's see. We've already had one small kitchen fire because this new staff is not as good as following behind Sookie as the old staff was. The people who made our first reservation showed up. We gave them the best room in the place, but the guy's wife thinks she's staying at the Plaza. I mean, she out snootied, Michel, and that's not easy to do," Lorelai told him with a frown. "The water pressure still sucks in some of the rooms, Cletus keeps nosing the lock off of his stall and wandering around the grounds, leaving these really nice calling cards behind him, which someone tracked up onto the porch and through the lobby," she listed, her voice edging toward hysterical.

"Wow. The place seems to be falling apart," Luke said gently. "I probably should have thought harder about that investment, huh?" he said, trying to cajole a laugh from her.

"Too late now, I've already spent it," Lorelai grumbled.

"I'm sorry that things aren't starting out well," Luke said sincerely.

"Icing on the cake," Lorelai said as she blinked back the moisture in her eyes. "I mean, why not? My inn is falling apart after one day, my kid hates me and my guy has taken off," Lorelai said pathetically.

"Your guy?" Luke asked quickly.

"I mean, a guy, you know, the guy that, uh," she stammered helplessly.

"I hope you mean me," Luke said in a gruff voice. "Otherwise, I'm burning up daytime minutes for nothing," he said, trying to sound like his heart wasn't trying to leap from his chest.

"Well, yeah sure," Lorelai said cautiously.

Lorelai could almost hear his smile as he said, "Good. I like the sound of that."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile as she said, "I notice that you missed the taking off part of the statement."

Luke glanced around the fairgrounds and said, "Unfortunately, I am all too aware of that part." He sighed and said, "I have bad news."

"No. I don't want any more bad news," Lorelai moaned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "Liz and T.J. are a little worse off than I thought," he said as he took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh no," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Yeah. They each broke and arm and a leg. Pretty severe breaks. T.J. hurt his back too. Liz has pins holding her arm together. They're gonna be down for a while," Luke explained. "Anyway, I think I might be gone more than a week," he finished with a grimace.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry. Are they in a lot of pain?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "They're both fairly doped up, which is right up Liz's alley."

"Oh man, that has to suck," Lorelai said. "I remember when I broke my leg. It was bad, and that was a pretty clean break," she recalled.

Luke smiled at the memory and said, "Yoga kills."

"Not my most graceful moment," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I thought I should call and tell you," he trailed off.

Lorelai pressed her lips together and said, "Well, as much as I hate the news, I'm glad you called."

"So, can I call you tonight?" Luke asked, as anxious as a teenager.

"You'd better," Lorelai said sternly.

Luke smiled his relief and asked, "What time?"

Lorelai glanced at the stack of paperwork on her desk and said, "I might be working pretty late. Why don't I call you when I get home?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted me to call you," Luke teased.

"You did. I'll just be returning your call," Lorelai justified primly.

"I'll talk to you later," Luke said softly.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "Later," before pressing the end button.

XXXX

orelai puttered around her bedroom later that night, trying to shed the day as she shed her clothes. The afternoon had actually improved after her conversation with Luke. Things were still going wrong, and she barely made a dent in the mountain on her desk, but somehow, it didn't seem so bad now. All afternoon, she kept glancing into the hallway where he started ranting at her. She had to tear her eyes away from the doorway when she caught herself staring at the spot where they had kissed. She kept replaying what Luke had said to her that night over and over in her head, just now having a chance to process it.

She hummed softly as she left her clothes in a heap on the floor and strolled to the bathroom in her underwear. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, and went back into the bedroom in search of sleepwear. As she pulled her favorite oversized t-shirt from her drawer, she caught sight of the portable phone she had tossed onto the unmade bed. She paused and frowned at the worn old shirt in her hand. She quickly pushed it back into the drawer, and pulled out a pair of pink short pajamas with a scalloped neckline. Chuckling at her silliness, Lorelai pulled the pajamas on, and flopped down on the bed, reaching for the phone. She hit the on button and realized that she had left the card with Luke's cell number downstairs on the desk. She frowned at the phone, trying hard to recall the number, but gave up after a minute. She heaved a huge sigh and padded downstairs to retrieve it. She hurried into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, before dashing back up the stairs again.

She settled back against the headboard muttering, "8602941986, 8602941986, 8602941986," as she dialed. "1986, should have been in the class of 1986, 8602941986," she murmured as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" Luke answered breathlessly.

"Running a marathon?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Just back from running T.J. around," Luke answered.

Lorelai nodded and asked sweetly, "Did he want you to dry his armpits again?"

"Let's not talk about T.J.'s armpits," Luke grumbled. "Hey," he said, his voice softening as he dropped into his camp chair.

"Hello to you," Lorelai answered.

"Your day get any better?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Yeah, a little." She smiled and said, "Better now."

Luke chuckled and asked, "You just get home?"

"Not too long ago," Lorelai answered. "Hey, I have to ask you something. It's been bothering me all afternoon," she said with a frown.

"What's that?" Luke asked cautiously.

"When you were yelling at me, you know, Saturday night? You said something that I thought was kind of weird about how you invested in the inn," she said cautiously.

"Um, yeah," Luke said as he winced a little.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I just thought it was a little weird. I mean, you loaned me the money, you didn't even want to talk terms, you didn't want to approve anything, I had to force you to take a tour of the place, and then suddenly you're getting all possessive of your investment," she said. "Anyway, you mentioned it again today…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really thinking about the money," Luke admitted as he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorelai smiled smugly and asked, "So it wasn't the inn you were territorial about?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I think I made that pretty obvious shortly after I said that."

"I guess so," Lorelai said coyly. "Hey Luke?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What book?" she asked gently. Luke sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, debating how much he wanted to own up to. "You mentioned something about doing just what the book said," Lorelai reminded him as he remained silent on the other end of the line.

"I did," Luke admitted, closing his eyes and thanking God that she couldn't see him squirming.

"What did you mean?" she prodded.

Luke drew a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm gonna tell you this, but so help me, Lorelai, if you mock me for it." He paused as he tried to come up with a suitable threat. "You will never get coffee from me again," he finished with a nod.

"Wow, harsh," Lorelai breathed.

"Are we agreed, or would you rather just drop it?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Agreed, no mocking," she promised.

"You swear?" Luke asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Lorelai said as she crossed her chest.

"Don't say that, I hate that," Luke said quickly.

"I promise," Lorelai amended.

Luke leaned over, planting his elbows on his knees as her cradled the phone with his shoulder, he rubbed his palms together nervously and said in a low voice, "The book you saw Jess reading was mine." He closed his eyes and waited for the burst of laughter he was sure to come, but Lorelai was silent. "Lorelai?" he whispered.

"I'm here," she answered. She looked around her bedroom, suppressing a giddy laugh as her heart began pounding. "So, it's yours?" she asked, stalling for time as she tried to process it.

"You said there were a lot of Dr. Phil books in our futures," Luke reminded her.

"Wow, I never really thought that you would go buy one," Lorelai whispered as she realized how much he had already invested in trying to date her.

Luke sighed and said, "I couldn't wait anymore. I had to act. I had to do something."

"For me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, you were always meeting some guy, dating someone, or getting over someone," Luke said gruffly.

"And when I wasn't you were," Lorelai said with a nod. "Or getting married," she added caustically.

"Yeah," Luke said as he stared at his knees.

"This is a pretty heavy conversation," Lorelai said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Luke smiled and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but this might be a little easier if we didn't know each other so well."

"Maybe," Lorelai admitted.

They were quiet for a moment and then Luke said, "Thanks for not mocking me."

"You're welcome," Lorelai said with a grin. "It was really hard," she admitted with a giggle.

"I'm sure," Luke said dryly.

"Thanks for making the effort," Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke chuckled and said, "Turned out to be worth it."

"I'm glad you think so," Lorelai flirted. She caught herself and giggled as she asked, "Do you find this weird at all?"

Luke shrugged and said, "A little." He hesitated before asking, "Is it bad?"

Lorelai shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No, that's what's weird." She smiled as she settled back into her pillow and said, "So where are you?"

"Somewhere north of Bangor," Luke answered.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Bangor? Dirty!"

Luke chuckled and said, "You're worse than a fifteen year old."

"But much prettier," Lorelai answered. "So, how is it there?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and looked around the darkened fairgrounds. "It's pretty. Lots of trees, rivers, stuff," he said with his usual expansiveness.

"Oh, perfect for you," Lorelai said with a smile. "So where are you now? At a hotel?" she asked.

Luke snorted and said, "Oh no. I'm camping."

"Camping?" Lorelai asked. "You mean in tents and stuff?" she demanded.

"All part of the Renaissance experience, according to T.J.," Luke grumbled. "Of course, they're laid up in a hotel in Bangor for a little while, which I get to help pay for, by the way," he added with a bitter laugh. "But, I do get to go pick them up in the morning and bring them here so that they can hobble around and tell me what to do, how to speak and what to wear," he complained. "And then, after all of that fun, I get to drive them back to their hotel and fetch their dinner for them before I sleep with the crickets," he added with mock enthusiasm.

"Better than sleeping with the fishes," Lorelai said with a grin. "Well, you like camping," she said helpfully.

"For a day or two, not for weeks," Luke said with a laugh.

"Weeks," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah," Luke answered, regret tingeing his voice.

Lorelai sighed and said, "So describe it to me."

"Describe what?" Luke asked.

"Where you are, what you're doing, what you're wearing. Are there tights involved? "Cause if there are, I need pictures," she teased.

"We're at a county fairground, I'm talking to you on a forbidden cell phone, and I will never wear tights," Luke answered sternly.

"Air pants," Lorelai corrected with a giggle. "Come on, Luke, paint me a picture," she cajoled.

"I'm no good at that," Luke protested.

"I want to be able to picture you," she said with a pout.

"You do, huh?" Luke asked, a pleased smile creasing his face.

Lorelai picked at her comforter and said, "Well, yeah. I never see you outside of Stars Hollow. What's Luke like when he steps out from behind the counter?" she teased.

"Oh, he's a wild and crazy guy," Luke chortled.

"Well I know that," Lorelai said dryly. "You're not planning on eloping again are you?" she asked.

"Never gonna live that down," Luke mumbled, hanging his head.

"Well, it was a pretty big thing," Lorelai said with a frown. "Why did you?" she asked.

Luke looked up at the sky and said, "Well, the stars are out. It's a pretty clear night. The place is packed with all of these nut jobs in stupid clothes saying things like 'Huzzah' and 'Good morrow' and apparently, they drink a lot of grog and ale," Luke started.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Dodging the bullet again."

"I don't have any good answers for that," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "So, you're sitting outside? On a log or something?"

Luke laughed and said, "On a camp chair. But, it's cooler up here. I had to put my jacket on," he told her.

"Do you sleep in a sleeping bag?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not on the ground, I have a cot," he explained.

"Oooh! You should get one of those air bed things they show on TV," Lorelai suggested.

"Nah, the cot is fine," Luke answered.

"So, it's pretty, and there are a lot of stars out?" Lorelai asked as she snuggled down deeper into the bed.

"Yeah, you'd like it," he said shyly.

"You think?" Lorelai asked doubtfully.

"I think so," Luke answered.

"So what do you do there?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'll help run the booth. Sell jewelry and stuff."

"I can't picture you selling earrings," Lorelai giggled.

"Well, they need help," Luke said with a defensive edge in his voice.

"I know they do," Lorelai soothed. "You're good that way."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, just talking to you," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In my room," Lorelai answered. "Is this gonna go to a weird place?" she asked with a laugh.

"I just wanted a picture too," Luke answered. "No weirdness."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I guess I don't need to describe it to you, you've been in my room more than any guy I have ever known."

Luke chuckled and said, "I can probably describe it to you."

"Go ahead," she invited.

"Let's see, clothes on the floor, clothes on the chair, clothes spilling out of the hamper. Makeup and hair stuff all over the dresser, pictures of you and Rory shoved into the frame of the mirror, bed unmade," he listed.

"You're very observant," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, like you said, I've been there a few times. I usually have to climb over the piles to get to whatever I'm fixing."

"Yeah, sometimes, they attack," Lorelai said ominously.

"I have feared for my life in the past," Luke agreed.

"So do you stay there, or does the fair thing move around?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess they stay put for a week or two, depending on the area, and then they move to the next town," Luke explained.

"Will you be down by the coast?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Luke answered.

"There's this place on the southern coast. Barnacle Billy's. They have the best lobster you've ever tasted, and you can sit on the deck, look at the view," she trailed off.

"I've never had lobster," Luke told her.

"Never? Really? Man, you'd really like it, and this place is really fun," Lorelai told him.

"I'll have to check it out if we get down that way," Luke said with a nod.

They were quiet for a moment and then Lorelai said, "I suppose I should let you go. Let you get ready for bed, or cot as the case may be," she said with a little laugh.

"I'm glad you called," Luke said in a deep, sexy voice.

Lorelai shivered a little and whispered, "I'm glad I did too."

"So, I'll call you?" Luke asked.

"Call me," Lorelai answered quickly.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Luke said gently.

"Goodnight Luke," she said with a sigh. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Luke answered before he closed the phone and squeezed it in the palm of his hand. He looked back up at the stars and gave a happy sigh as he pushed himself up out of the chair and walked toward his tent.

Lorelai smiled and rolled onto her side. She placed the phone on the other pillow and snuggled down to go to sleep, all alone in her too quiet house with the lamp still lit.

XXXX

Michel pushed open the kitchen door and said in his usual monotone, "Phone for you."

"Oh!" Lorelai said as she hopped off of her stool. "Who is it?" she asked as she crossed the room.

"I am not your secretary," Michel sniffed. When Lorelai shot him a glare he relented and said, "Your mother," as she took the phone from him.

"Hi Mom?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said coolly.

"You made it okay?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry we didn't call sooner, but we were so jet lagged that we fell asleep and didn't wake up until late. I tried to call last night, but I kept getting a strange busy signal," Emily said. "Don't you have that horrible call waiting on your phone?" she asked imperiously.

"Oh, yeah, well, sometimes Rory blocks it if she doesn't want to be disturbed," Lorelai said with a frown, making a mental note to check the phone when she got home.

"I was afraid something was wrong with your telephone line. You didn't forget to pay your bill did you?" Emily asked snidely.

"No Mom," Lorelai said with a sigh. "May I speak to Rory, please?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Lorelai I called you. You don't get to ask to speak to Rory when I am the one placing the call." Emily covered the mouthpiece with her hand and mouthed to Rory 'Your mother,' to which Rory responded with a shrug as she gathered her toiletries from her suitcase.

"Fine, Mom. How was your flight?" she asked politely.

"The flight was fine, Lorelai. We're going to the Lourve today. I would let you speak to Rory, but she just stepped into the shower," Emily said as she watched Rory disappear into the bathroom. She shot a worried look at the closed door and then asked, "Is everything alright with you two?"

"Fine, Mom. Everything is fine," Lorelai said quickly. She closed her eyes and tried to squash the sharp pain in her gut, unwilling to admit, even to herself, that she hadn't expected Rory to call.

Emily sighed and said, "Well then, I'll ask Rory to give you a call later. Will that be alright?" she asked.

"Perfect," Lorelai said with an uneasy smile.

"And Lorelai, please check your telephone line," Emily said again.

"I'll climb up the pole the minute I get home," Lorelai assured her.

"I don't know why I bother," Emily said under her breath. "Very well, we'll talk to you soon, Lorelai."

"Bye, Mom. Thanks for calling," Lorelai said as she hung up. She tossed the phone down on the counter with a clatter and dropped back onto her stool with a huge sigh, plating her chin in her palm.

"Everything okay, Kitten?" Sookie asked as she placed her hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"What? Oh, yeah," Lorelai said, trying to straighten up and smile.

Sookie eyed her friend carefully, but said nothing. She turned back to the batter she was mixing and asked casually, "So, have you heard from Luke?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head a little to clear it. "Oh, Luke, yeah. I talked to him last night," Lorelai said, her lips curving into an unconscious smile.

"Good talk?" Sookie asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Lorelai said simply.

"Good," Sookie said with a decisive nod.

"I'm gonna go back. To work," Lorelai said awkwardly as she slid from her stool and jerked a thumb toward the front.

"Oh, okay," Sookie said, a little taken aback by Lorelai's sudden need to flee.

"Paperwork," Lorelai mumbled as she escaped through the door. She went into her office and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it and tried to fight back the tears that burned behind her eyes. "Damn it, Rory," she whispered. She angrily wiped the tear that escaped with the heel of her hand, stalked over to her chair, and sank down into it slowly. She stared blankly at the piles of paper on her desk, and failed to choke back the sob that escaped her. Lowering her head to the desk, she cushioned her forehead on her arms as she finally let it all go. A few minutes later, she heard a light tapping on the door and sat up quickly, wiping her face with the palms of her hands and drying them on her pants. She took a deep breath and turned away from the door as she called, "Yeah, come in."

"Hey," Sookie said as she poked her head in the door. She held her fingertips over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered, "There's a cute boy on the phone for you."

Lorelai held her hand out for the phone, typing nonsense into her computer with the other hand as she tried to keep her face averted, and appear busy. When her fingers curled around the cordless, she managed to flick a glance at Sookie and offer a weak smile as she said, "Thanks Sook."

She waited until Sookie had closed the door behind her before pressing the phone to her ear and saying, "Hey," in a slightly raspy voice.

"Hey, you getting a cold?" Luke asked, the concern evident in his tone.

Lorelai tried to clear her throat a little and said, "Oh, no. Allergies, I think."

"Oh," Luke said shortly. "So, are you having a better day today?" he asked.

Lorelai's eyes darted around her office as she tried to muster up some lighthearted response, but came up empty. "Better? Well, yeah, I guess so," she answered finally.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Lorelai said quickly. "Uh, just busy," she said shuffling some papers on her desk.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll let you go," Luke said, obviously disappointed.

Lorelai sighed and asked, "Call me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll call later," Luke said shortly. "Hey Lorelai?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I mean, I'm not literally there, but I can listen. You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to, but I want you to know that you can. If you want," he told her awkwardly.

"Okay. Um, thanks. So, I'll talk to you then," Lorelai said, trying to sound more upbeat.

She disconnected and dropped her head to her arms again as she sucked in deep gulping breaths and tried to get a grip.

XXXX

Lorelai was curled on the couch, watching Letterman's monologue and eating Ben and Jerry's from the container when the phone rang. She quickly pressed the on button and said, "Hello?"

"Is this a better time?" Luke asked in a deep voice.

"Hey," she said with a smile in her voice. "Sorry about earlier," she offered lamely.

"I totally understand," Luke assured her.

Lorelai glanced down into the container as she stabbed the ice cream with her spoon. "Have you ever told someone something, that you knew was right, but they still got mad that you told them, and then you wished that you could take it back, and maybe they would, you know, not be so mad?" she blurted.

Luke paused for a moment and then said, "I think everyone has done that."

"Rory is so mad at me," Lorelai whispered into the phone, tears choking her voice.

"She'll come around," Luke assured her gently.

"It's never been like this," Lorelai said brokenly. "I mean, I'm heartbroken. My kid ran off to Europe with my mother to get away from me," she said, choking on a sob. "And I don't know what's worse, that she hates me so much that she had to run away, or that she ran away with my mother of all people," she said with a bitter laugh.

Luke got up and walked into his tent. He sat on the edge of his cot and asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No," Lorelai said softly.

"Okay," Luke said slowly. "Can you tell me how you figure into it?" he asked cautiously.

"I was trying to reason with her," Lorelai explained. "I was trying to make her open her eyes. I wanted her to face up to the consequences of the choices she was making," she rambled. "I played the Mom card, and she trumped it," she said raggedly. "She packed her bags, grabbed her passport and ran off to Europe with Emily Gilmore."

Luke sat for a moment, trying to absorb what she was telling him. "Okay, well, these choices that she's making, can they hurt her?" Luke asked finally.

"Physically? No, I mean, not really. That is if she's not lying to me," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Will they hurt someone else?" Luke asked.

"Same answer," Lorelai said blankly.

"So, it's more of an emotional hurt?" Luke asked slowly, trying to puzzle it all out.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered.

"That's a tough one," Luke said as he tossed his hat aside and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and said gently, "You know, you can't protect her from everything."

"I know," Lorelai admitted softly.

"Some things, she's just going to have to figure out for herself," Luke said as he stretched out on the cot, propping his arm under his head.

"I know that too," Lorelai said.

Luke smiled sadly and said, "Doesn't make it any easier on you, I know."

"No," Lorelai whispered. "I mean, I know what I said was right, but right now, I'd rather be wrong," she said as she wiped her wet cheeks.

"I understand," Luke told her.

"I'm sorry to dump all of this on you," Lorelai apologized.

"I asked you to," Luke pointed out. "I just wish I had an answer for you," he said regretfully.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "You'd fix me?"

"You're fine," Luke said confidently.

"I don't feel fine. It's like I'm riding this never ending roller coaster and the sadistic carnie won't let me get off," she said with a chuckle.

"That would be a nightmare," Luke said with a smile.

"It's been a hell of a few days," Lorelai said with a rueful chuckle. "My inn opens, my best friend kisses me, my daughter runs away, then he runs away, and I'm here all alone," she said sounding incredibly pathetic even to her own ears. She closed her eyes and said, "And, apparently, I'm really loving this pity party I'm throwing."

"I didn't run away," Luke said firmly. "I would glad give Liz my arm to come back there, but T.J., he gets nothing," he said with a small laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. She bit her lip and tried to figure out where to go from here. "You know, maybe we should try this again tomorrow," she suggested.

"What? The talking?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not very good company tonight," Lorelai said softly.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek and said, "That's fine, if you don't feel like talking."

"I just, I think I just need to take a hot bath and go to bed, you know? Try again tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day," she said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine. Really," she assured him.

"You'll call if you need to talk more?" he asked.

"If I need to, I will," she said with a nod.

"Alright then," Luke said, trying to mask his disappointment. "Goodnight, Lorelai. I hope that you feel better about things tomorrow," he said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think I already do. Thank you."

"Anytime," he answered.

"Goodnight, Luke," she said softly before she clicked the off button.

Luke closed the phone and lifted his other arm up under his head as he stared blankly at the canvas roof of the tent and listened to the crickets chirp. He tied to puzzle out the dilemma Lorelai had found herself in, searching for an answer. Now he understood her distraction. He felt a little guilty about the relief that flooded him, for now he knew that it wasn't about what happened on the Dragonfly's porch. He couldn't help but smile as he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for him after all.

Lorelai's lips curved a little as she switched off the TV, and turned off the lamp. She climbed the stairs slowly, and went into the bathroom to start the water running in the tub. She poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the running water and stripped out of her sweats, sinking down into the scented bubbles with an "Ah," of pleasure. She pressed her head back against the cool tile, and pushed the bubbles around the surface of the water as she let her thoughts drift to the scruffy man camping out in Maine who kissed her three days ago.


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

Lorelai woke up Wednesday morning resolved to have a new attitude. She showered and dressed for work, and then went to Luke's for coffee, figuring that he shouldn't lose out on her business while he was off playing Dudley Do-Right. She strolled into the kitchen at the Dragonfly a short time later and sang out, "Good morning!"

"Well, good morning to you," Sookie said, a wide smile setting her dimples to work. "Aren't you chipper this morning?" she teased.

"I am," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

Sookie placed a danish on a plate and said, "Good, because you seemed pretty down yesterday."

"I was, but I'm better now," Lorelai said as she perched on a stool and took a huge bite out of the pastry.

"Sooo," Sookie said with a knowing smile. "You talk to your man last night?" she asked coyly.

"I did," Lorelai said through stuffed cheeks.

Sookie waggled her eyebrows and asked, "Did you do a little more than talk?"

Lorelai choked a little as she tried to swallow and said, "What? No! Sookie!"

"Well, you're very perky," Sookie pointed out as if it were the most logical answer in the world.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yeah, he called and I said what are you wearing, and he said nothing but my chaps and I said ride me cowboy," she deadpanned.

"Well, okay, so maybe not," Sookie said with a shrug.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's not like that. I mean, we've hardly even acknowledged that we kissed. Twice," she added with a frown. She looked up at Sookie and asked, "Is that weird? That we don't talk about the kissing?"

"I don't know. Does it feel weird?" Sookie asked as she removed some cookies from a baking sheet.

"That we kissed or that we don't talk about it?" Lorelai asked.

"Either," Sookie answered, setting her spatula down.

Lorelai toyed with her to-go cup, staring at the familiar Luke's logo on the side. "Not the kissing," she said softly. She looked up at Sookie and said, "I really liked the kissing."

Sookie nodded excitedly and said, "I bet Luke's a great kisser."

"He is," Lorelai admitted. She stopped and tilted her head. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"What? That Luke's a great kisser?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Yeah. I mean, what makes you think that?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess I just think those big, manly, strong, silent types are the ones with the, I don't know, uncharted depths?" she finished with a question. "We all know Luke is a big softy, no matter how crabby he acts. I just think he's probably a good kisser. You said he was," she reminded Lorelai.

"He is," Lorelai said with a nod. She sighed and rested her chin in her palm and said, "I guess we don't talk about it because it happened, and then he was gone." She licked her finger and started pressing it to the plate picking up pastry crumbs and licking them off. "You know, the day after it happened, he said we could just forget about it if I wanted to," she told Sookie.

"What did you say?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"I told him that I didn't want to forget about it, that it was a great kiss," Lorelai answered in a dreamy voice.

"Two," Sookie corrected.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, I lumped them both into one."

"And Luke said," Sookie prodded.

Lorelai smiled and said, "He said he was relieved that I felt that way."

Sookie snorted and said, "I bet he was!" She pulled out another tray and started to transfer the cookie to the cooling rack.

"Anyway, the talking thing is good. Really good," she said thoughtfully. "We're still friends, we're just, I don't know, more, I guess," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Well that's great," Sookie said sincerely.

"Yeah, it is," Lorelai agreed. "I just don't want him to think that I want to forget about the kissing part," she said with a grimace.

"Well, maybe you should just sort of casually bring it up," Sookie suggested.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Like how? Should I just say 'So I bought a new pair of shoes today, and I'd really like to kiss you again soon'?"

"Hey, don't knock it. That could work," Sookie said sternly, pointing her spatula at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled and slid from the stool. She smoothed her hands over the creases in her pants and said, "I don't know. I guess I'll just see how things go, you know?"

"Probably the best thing to do," Sookie said with a nod. She turned around and poked around on a shelf for something.

"Well, I had better get to it," Lorelai said, picking up her cup and strolling to the door. "Thanks for the danish," she called over her shoulder.

"You know where to find me," Sookie said as she pulled a stack of baking sheets down onto her head.

Lorelai tensed at the sound, but did not turn around as she asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sookie called back as she scrambled to pick up the trays. "Fine," she said quickly.

XXXX

Luke didn't call that afternoon, and Lorelai felt her fake good mood beginning to slip by the time she walked through her front door after seven that night. She tossed her purse down on the hall table and slumped into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and was greeted by the sight of a half drunk can of flat Diet Coke, a Hershey's syrup bottle turned upside down to drip to the top, and a pizza box containing one shriveled slice of indeterminate age. She sighed and reached for the phone, dialing Al's number from memory. She ordered Chinese and walked back out of the front door to go pick it up. It was a warm spring night, so she decided to walk. She strolled into the town square and stopped to chat with Mrs. Cassini, who was walking her little dog. She meandered over to Al's, stubbornly refusing to cast her eyes in the direction of the diner, knowing that she was working up to a full fledged pout. After collecting her order, she stopped into Doose's for some essentials. She loaded her basket with Mallomars, Cheez Doodles, marshmallows, two kinds of Pop Tarts, a big bottle of Diet Coke and a huge can of Maxwell House black gold. She trudged home, hauling her shopping and cursing the fact the pretty evening had seduced her away from using her trust Jeep for transportation. She was huffing and puffing up the porch steps when her cell phone began to ring in her purse. Scrambling, she dropped the bags in her right hand onto the porch and rooted around in her purse, trying to locate the phone. By the time she freed it, the display showed one missed call. She frowned at Luke's number and flipped the phone open, waiting to see if he left a voice mail. When the little icon popped onto the screen, she hit speed dial 1 and waited to hear his excuses for not checking on her today.

"Lorelai, it's me," Luke said anxiously. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call. We had some kind of big church group convention thing visiting the fair, and the place was packed. Liz had a doctor's appointment this afternoon, and I had to take her. Then she begged me to wash her hair, since she and T.J. are both in casts. I can tell you, I don't plan on enrolling at the beauty college any time soon," he said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I hope that you're okay. I thought about you all day. I wish that there was something I could do to make you feel better," he said gruffly. He paused awkwardly and said, "So, uh, if you get a chance tonight, give me a call. I should be up until, I don't know. You know, it doesn't matter. Just call me, okay? Okay, well. Bye," he said quickly.

Lorelai smiled. Her groceries and dinner were forgotten at her feet as she pressed 1 to replay his message. She sat on the porch swing and felt a flush of pleasure rushing into her cheeks as she heard him saying that he had thought about her all day. When she had run though it all, she hit play one more time, just focusing on the deep sound of his phone voice. Finally, she caught herself and quickly pressed 2 to save the message. She jumped up, grabbed her bags and bustled into the house. She quickly tossed stuff into the cabinets and the fridge, scooped a generous helping of rice and cashew chicken onto a Cheryl Ladd as Chris Monroe plate, and settled down on the couch with the phone. She was about to dial when she realized she didn't really want to talk to Luke while she was shoveling food into her mouth. She set the phone aside, and inhaled her dinner in record time, washing it all down with a slug of Diet Coke as she hit the on button.

"Hello?" Luke answered quickly.

"I'd really like to kiss you again," Lorelai blurted gracelessly.

There was silence for a moment and then Luke said, "Lorelai?"

"Uh, yeah. Who else have you been kissing?" she demanded.

"No one," Luke said quickly. "I just, I," he stammered. He cleared his throat and said, "Hi. I'd like to kiss you again too."

"Good, well, I'm glad we're on the same page here," Lorelai said slowly.

"Definitely the same page," Luke answered.

"Unfortunately in different states at the moment," Lorelai said with a nervous laugh.

Luke nodded as he sat down heavily on his cot and said, "Very unfortunate."

"I just, you know, we haven't really mentioned that," Lorelai said quickly.

"No, we haven't," Luke agreed as he took off his hat and tossed it onto his duffle bag. "We have had other things to talk about," he pointed out.

"We have," she agreed.

"I guess it's just weird to talk about," Luke said as he stretched out on the cot. "Especially, since we can't do anything about it."

"But you want to, right?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah," Luke answered definitely.

"Good. Me too," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke smiled broadly and said in a deep, husky voice, "As a matter of fact, once we are in the same state, I think we should do it as soon as possible." When Lorelai was silent for a moment he said quickly, "Kissing. I meant the kissing."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Good, because I was starting to think you were easy."

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh God. That was a little embarrassing."

"That was very sweet," Lorelai countered.

"So, uh, you're feeling better today?" Luke asked quickly, anxious to change the subject.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Flirting done. Okay, yeah. I thought about what you said last night, and you were right. I can't figure this out for her. Rory's a smart girl. She'll decide what she wants and things will work out," she said with a sigh.

Wanting to maintain her happier mood, Luke asked, "Would you repeat that part about me being right?"

"Nope," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Alright," he said with a heavy sigh. "Well good. I think things will be okay. These kinds of things always work themselves out, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, I hope so," Lorelai said with a twinge of doubt.

"And the inn? How were things there today?" he asked.

"Much better," Lorelai said with nod. "I can actually see part of my desk now," she said proudly.

"Progress," Luke answered.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. "So, we've talked business. Now, you tell me about what you've been up to, and we can go back to the flirting and talking about kissing," she said playfully.

"My day was fine, Liz's hair is clean, T.J. is a moron, and this place is filled with freaks," Luke said quickly.

"It was a great kiss," Lorelai said softly.

"Two great kisses," Luke agreed.

"I can't believe you did that," Lorelai teased gently.

Luke chuckled and said, "I was a desperate man."

"We never got our movie date," Lorelai reminded him.

"Believe me, I know," Luke grumbled.

"So, if you were to take me on a date, where would we go?" Lorelai asked flirtatiously.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure it would involve food."

"Oh definitely," Lorelai agreed with a nod. "You wouldn't want me to pass out from low blood sugar."

"No, that would be bad," Luke agreed readily.

"But if I did pass out, would you give me mouth to mouth?" she asked with a grin.

"Wow, you can stop breathing if your blood sugar drops?" Luke teased.

Lorelai held her hand up and said, "I'm just asking. I need to know if I can count on you," she said with a laugh.

"Always," Luke answered seriously.

Lorelai paused and ran her thumbnail over the seam of her pants. "I know," she said in a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't mean to kill the flirting," Luke said after a minute of silence.

"You didn't kill it," Lorelai assured him quietly. She chewed her bottom lip for a second and said, "I miss you. I miss seeing you. It's all wrong here. Caesar's coffee sucks. And I feel like," she paused, unsure of what she was trying to say.

"You feel like," Luke prompted after a minute.

"I'm off kilter. No Rory. No Luke. Poor Sookie, she doesn't know what to do with me," she said with a rueful laugh. "Hey, you wanna hear something funny?" she asked.

"Sure," Luke answered gruffly.

"So this morning, I woke up and decided that I was going to adjust my attitude. I mean, call me Patti LaBelle, because I was determined to feel good from my head to my shoes," she said with a laugh.

"Okay Patty," Luke said with smirk.

"Anyway, I got up, I got ready and I went and got my cup of Caesar's crappy coffee, because, hey, if I don't, my boyfri…" she trailed off.

"Your boyfriend," Luke prompted after a beat with a smile in his voice.

"Might go broke if I stop going there," Lorelai finished quickly.

"You shouldn't pay for the coffee. I'll tell Caesar," he said quickly.

"No, Luke, so not the point," Lorelai said adamantly. "Anyway, I went to work and I was up and I was cheerful, because it was a pretty day, and damn it, I was moving on," she said determinedly.

"Okay," Luke said slowly.

"So I go into the kitchen and I'm chatting with Sookie and she asked if I talked to you last night," Lorelai continued. "So she puts two and two together and determined that I was so perky this morning because you and I had phone sex," she said, as she burst into giggles.

Luke's eyes darted around the tent nervously as he said, "Uh, I'm not really sure how to respond to that."

"Come on. That's funny," Lorelai said as she tried to control her laughter. "Don't you think that's funny?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm not sure how I should be taking this. Is it funny that she thought that, or is it funny to think of, uh, you and me…" he trailed off.

"That she thought that!" Lorelai said quickly. "I mean, come on, we've only kissed twice. She knows that," Lorelai said indignantly.

"Well, maybe everyone thinks I'm easy," Luke said with a laugh.

"Yes, that's what they all say about you," Lorelai deadpanned. "Of course, I don't know why I was surprised. Her mind always goes directly to sex. I mean, the day after we kissed, she asked me if we did it on a table, like in Bull Durham," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Again with the laughing thing. This isn't really making me feel good, Lorelai," Luke said gravely.

"I mean it's funny that she thinks we would just go at it," Lorelai tried to explain.

"Okay, that's funny," Luke admitted.

"Of course, you do have to wonder," Lorelai said teasingly.

"Wonder what?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai shrugged and settled back, resting her head on the couch cushion as she dangled her legs over the arm. "If Kirk hadn't interrupted us," Lorelai said leadingly.

"Uh, you mean, would we have, um, taken things further?" Luke asked in a gravelly voice.

"How is it I never noticed how great you sound on the phone?" Lorelai wondered aloud.

Luke laughed at the conversation went off on yet another tangent and said, "Um, thanks, I guess."

"Your voice sounds deeper. Throatier," Lorelai said softly.

Luke picked at the frayed cuff of his flannel and said, "Maybe that's because we're talking about more personal stuff."

"We've always talked about personal stuff," Lorelai pointed out.

"But not about you and me," Luke answered.

"I guess," Lorelai conceded. "Would it have gone further?" Lorelai asked.

"Wow, back to that," Luke said with a laugh. "I don't know," he said finally. "I don't think so, I mean, I wouldn't have expected it to," he said sincerely.

"Would you have wanted it to?" she asked.

Luke snorted and asked, "What do you think?"

"About if you wanted it to, or about if it would have gone further?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I would have wanted it to, I'm not dead," Luke said with a laugh. "But what I want and what I do are not necessarily the same thing," he pointed out. He paused for a moment and asked, "Would it have gone further?"

"It was a pretty heated moment," Lorelai answered thoughtfully. "It may have gone a little further, but I think you would have stopped it," she said with a nod.

"Me?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yes, because you're the sensible one," Lorelai said firmly.

"Man, that sucks," Luke mumbled. "I was pretty far gone that night," he told her meaningfully.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'm only saying that you're a gentleman, a stand up guy."

"Still sucks," Luke groused.

"Yes, it is very hard to be Luke," Lorelai teased.

Luke sighed and said, "You'll never know how hard."

"My, this is going to a very dirty place!" Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Okay, enough. That was not what I meant, and you know it," Luke protested.

"I know, but you are easy, you know," she teased.

"Yeah, well, I should probably go. Take a cold shower," Luke mumbled.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you need one?"

Luke snickered and said, "I'm not that easy, Lorelai."

"I like talking to you," Lorelai said with a girlish smile.

"I like talking to you too. And I miss seeing you everyday too. Not just because of the kissing thing, but because that's what we do," he told her sincerely.

"So, tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"You bet," Luke responded quickly.

"Goodnight, Luke," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he answered.

"Sexy dreams," she wished him with a giggle.

"Undoubtedly," Luke answered before he pressed the off button. He tucked his arm under his head and squirmed a little as he stared at the olive green canvas. Finally, he sighed and grabbed his shaving kit and headed for the campground showers.

Lorelai swung her legs off the end of the couch and replayed their conversation over in her head. She smiled, thinking of the sexy timbre of his voice, and the shy but still flirtatious way he played along and let her tease him. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she closed her eyes and remembered the rush of butterflies that took off in her stomach when he grabbed her and kissed her. She pressed her hand to her now fluttering tummy and sighed as she swung her legs to the floor. She pushed herself up and headed off to get ready for bed, knowing that the sexy dreams would probably be hers, and looking forward to them.

XXXX

Lorelai woke up with Luke on the brain. She popped out of bed at an unusually early hour, got ready for the day and started her walk to the diner with a spring in her step. Acting purely on impulse, she pulled her cell from her purse, hit the recall key and dialed his number.

"Lorelai?" he answered, having seen her number on his display.

"Good morning," she all but purred into the phone.

"Good morning. It's early. Why are you up so early? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I had a dream about you last night."

A slow smile crept over his face as he pulled off to the side of the road and coasted to a stop, wanting to give her his undivided attention. "You did?" he asked, obviously pleased.

"Yes, and I have to tell you, you had really great legs in my dream," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Uh, was I wearing shorts?" he asked cautiously.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"Was I wearing pants at all?" Luke asked incredulously as he swallowed nervously.

"Nothin' but an apron," Lorelai said in a sing song voice.

Luke barked a laugh and said, "You had a dream about me wearing nothing but an apron?"

"Yes," Lorelai said with a grin.

"And I was waiting tables?" he asked.

Lorelai wandered over to the gazebo and sat on a bench. "Of course, where did you think you would be when you were naked in my dream?" she teased.

"I'm just glad I wasn't working the fryer," Luke said dryly.

"Yes, well you could have been. I ordered chili cheese fries and you brought me this huge plate of them," Lorelai told him.

"And after I brought them to you, I turned and walked away?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I don't remember. Maybe you just backed away."

"Bowing and scraping as I went?" he asked.

"Probably," Lorelai said with a giggle. "Anyway, when I ate the fries I found that the plate you served them on was one of my Charlie's Angels plates."

"Which one?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Farrah," Lorelai answered. "Which was weird, because I just used Cheryl Ladd last night," she added.

"I would have used Jacqueline Smith," Luke told her, shaking his head at their inane conversation.

"Maybe you were keeping her for yourself," Lorelai accused.

Luke laughed and said, "Maybe I was." He glanced at the early morning traffic whizzing by and asked, "Why are you up and out this early?"

"Nothing better to do," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I'm heading for your fine establishment right now for my morning nourishment, and then I'm off to wow the world of hospitality," she told him. "Are you driving?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Luke said with a smirk. "I am on my way to pick up the invalids so that we can spend yet another fun filled day together," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I should let you go. I just wanted to call and tell you about my dream," Lorelai said flirtatiously, smiling like an idiot as absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm glad you did. I'll have to remember to pick up a new apron or two, I don't want you dreaming about me in the same old thing," he teased.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "Have a good day, Luke."

"You too," he said as he listened for her to disconnect.

Lorelai paused for a minute and realized that he was doing the same thing. She giggled happily as she quickly hung up. She sat in the gazebo for a minute, pressing her hands between her knees and she gazed idly around the square. She smiled to herself as she stood and started to walk toward the diner with a bounce in her step.

Luke stared through the windshield blankly for a moment, trying to absorb the fact that Lorelai Gilmore had a dream about him. More than that, Lorelai Gilmore had a naked dream about him. He put the truck in gear and peered over his shoulder to gauge the oncoming traffic before pulling from the shoulder. As he got up to speed, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and murmured to himself, "Good. This is good."


	4. Sometimes Even Bad Dates End Up in Bed

**A/N: Thanks for all of the feedback on this one. I'm getting pretty excited about it! **

**Sometimes Even Bad Dates End Up in Bed**

"So, big plans tonight?" Luke asked, trying to sound casual.

Lorelai cradled the phone under her chin as she pulled the sheet of foil holding her tater tots from the oven and kicked the door closed with her foot. "Well, I need to go get ready soon," she said distractedly.

"Ready? You going out?" he asked with a frown.

"Staying in, really," Lorelai said as she transferred her dinner to a paper towel and folded the foil, making it into a ketchup bowl.

"Oh," Luke said, his shoulders dropping with relief. "So what do you have to get ready for?" he asked.

"I want to look my best," Lorelai said as she picked up the paper towel by the gathered edges and carried her pouch of potatoes and boat of ketchup to the living room.

"To stay in?" Luke asked, confused.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Luke, its Saturday night. I may not be going out, but that does not mean I don't have a date."

"You have a date?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai said in a bewildered tone.

"You have a date coming over to your house tonight?" Luke tried to clarify.

"In about forty five minutes," Lorelai said as she popped a tot into her mouth.

"But, what about, I," Luke stuttered. Lorelai grinned and dipped another tot into the ketchup as she waited for the rant. "You've gotta be kidding me," Luke muttered.

"What?" Lorelai asked, trying to sound defensive rather than tickled.

"Who? Who do you have a date with?" Luke demanded.

"His name is David. He came into the inn a couple of days ago with some friends of mine," Lorelai said nonchalantly.

"So, you're going out, I'm sorry, staying in with some guy named David that you met at the inn?" Luke asked his temper beginning to fray.

"Yep," Lorelai said as she popped another tot into her mouth.

"The inn that I…" he started to say.

"Invested in, yes," Lorelai finished for him, bristling a little. "You know, that was kind of cute the night you kissed me, but now I think it's kind of creepy. You didn't buy me, Luke," she pointed out.

"I know I didn't buy you!" Luke said angrily. "I thought we were dating," he yelled into the phone.

"How? We've never been on a date," Lorelai continued to bait him.

"The wedding was a date," Luke pointed out quickly. "I asked you out, you said yes. It was a date," he insisted.

"Well I didn't know that at the time," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

"Luke," Lorelai snarled back at him. "I told you cats came to my house. I can't just sit around waiting for you to finish playing Grizzly Adams," she pointed out.

"But," he started to say.

"Are we suddenly exclusive? We had a dance, a couple of kisses, a few chats and we leaped straight into a committed relationship?" she asked pointedly.

"I," Luke stammered. He sighed heavily and said, "I guess not," in a disgruntled tone.

"Good, because I have a hot date with Davy Belleville tonight, and I intend to keep it," she said firmly. "We're watching Shrek again," she told him. "I love Shrek. The part where he blows up the frog and gives it to Princes Fiona like a balloon cracks me up every time."

"Your date is with Davy?" Luke asked slowly.

"Yeah, Sookie and Jackson wanted to go to Hartford to check out this restaurant one of her chef friends opened, so I said I'd keep the boy," Lorelai said as she chewed. When Luke said nothing, she asked, "Hey, you still there?"

"I'm here," Luke grunted.

"You aren't speaking. This whole phone thing doesn't work unless you talk," she reminded him.

"I'm thinking," Luke said tersely.

"'Bout what?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Rethinking actually. You have a mean streak a mile wide," he grumbled.

"And you're rethinking?" Lorelai asked leadingly.

Luke snorted and said, "My investment. I want my money back."

"Too late, Bucko!" Lorelai said with a grin.

"So, you're babysitting tonight," Luke said with a sigh.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's the plan."

"Are you keeping him all night?" Luke asked.

"You wanna know if I'm having an overnight guest?" Lorelai teased.

"I want to know if we'll talk later," Luke answered.

Lorelai sighed and said, "Well, I had planned on it, but now it looks like I need to go drum up some new investors. How many of them do you think I'll have to kiss?" she asked with a laugh.

"None," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "But Luke, if I don't kiss them, will they still give me the money?"

"I gave you the money way before I kissed you," Luke reminded her.

"And yet, it keeps popping up now," Lorelai teased. She smiled as she dragged a tater tot through the ketchup, thoroughly drenching it.

"I don't care about the money," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai asked innocently, "What do you care about?"

"I think you know," Luke said uncomfortably.

"The environment? Baby seals?" she guessed.

"Stop," Luke growled.

"Mortgage rates? Rising illiteracy rates?" she asked.

"Lorelai," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Hemlines? The vicious rumor that low rise jeans are out of fashion? Are you all about the style?" Lorelai prodded with a grin.

"Have a nice date," he grumbled, getting ready to hang up.

"Wait Luke, no, don't go," she said quickly.

"What?" he asked in a crabby tone.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked in a soft voice.

Luke paused and glanced around his tiny tent. "Well, Liz and T.J. are still here. Apparently all of the freaks have a party every Saturday after the fair closes. I'll probably hang out in here until they're ready to go, and then drive them back to the hotel," he told her.

"Aren't you going to the party?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's right up my alley."

"Luke, you can't just sit in your tent all night," Lorelai cajoled. "At least if you hang out with them you might get some good mocking material," she pointed out. "Plus, you can spend a little time just hanging out with your sister, and getting to know T.J. better," she told him.

"I know all I ever need to know about T.J.," Luke grumbled.

"He's not that bad," Lorelai said with a sigh. "He's a little hard to take, I'll admit, but he makes Liz happy. You should make the effort, at least," she told him firmly.

"I suppose," Luke said reluctantly as he picked at a loose button on his flannel.

"It can't hurt, and it would make Liz so happy," Lorelai told him sincerely.

"I'll try," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's all you can do." She glanced at the clock and said, "Well, I should go. Big date to gussy up for. I need to get my magic socks out," she said as she popped the last tater tot into her mouth and crumpled the paper towel.

"You'll call?" Luke asked shyly.

"I'll call," Lorelai answered. "Now, go get lit on some grog and we can talk dirty later," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke," she said before hanging up. She smiled, pleased with her work for the evening, and picked up her ketchup boat to dump before Davy decided it looked like finger paint.

XXXX

Luke sauntered down to the campfire they had lit behind the jousting ring and spotted Liz and T.J. sitting in camp chairs in all of their plaster bedecked glory. Liz smiled warmly as he approached and said, "Hey, big brother, you decided to come down!"

Luke shrugged and said, "Thought I'd check it out."

"Sit, sit," Liz said excitedly, pointing to an empty chair a few feet away.

Luke pulled the chair over and sat down. He looked at her smiling face and asked, "You feeling better today?"

"Not so sore today," Liz said with a shrug. "I really appreciate everything you're doing," she gushed.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said with a wave.

"Seriously, I mean, you left your business and your apartment. And, I know you hate this stuff," Liz said with a smile. She looked over at him and said, "I was a little worried about you for a while there. You know, with the whole thing with getting married and then getting divorced so quickly. That's just not you, Luke," she insisted.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Luke said gruffly, staring at the fire.

"That was a doozy," T.J. chimed in.

Luke chuckled and said, "For once, T.J., we totally agree."

"So, you seem happier now," Liz said leadingly.

"Just trying to move on," Luke answered.

"And Lorelai? You guys seemed to have a good time at the wedding," Liz prodded.

Luke snorted and said, "Lorelai has a good time wherever she goes."

"I like her. She's fun, full of life," Liz said with a nod. "Very good vibes," she added.

"Nice aura," T.J. added with a naughty chuckle.

Luke pointedly ignored him, continuing his intense study of the fire as he said, "Lorelai is always the life of the party."

"You like her," Liz said with a sage nod.

"Of course I like her, we've been friends for years," Luke said a little defensively.

"You like her, like her," Liz said knowingly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe if I pass her a note in study hall…"

"I saw you dancing," Liz told him. "I haven't seen you dance in decades. I forgot that you knew how," she said with a giggle.

"I'm gonna go now," Luke said, planting his hands on his knees and preparing to stand up.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Liz said quickly, reaching with her good arm to touch him. "Really, I won't pry. I promise," she said sincerely.

Luke sighed and settled back in his chair. He looked around at the assembled group and said, "So, give me the lowdown here."

"Oh, well, see that girl over there?" Liz asked, pointing to a blonde on the opposite side of the fire. "That's Annie, she runs the grog booth. She's hot and heavy with Tad, the fruit ice guy," Liz began to explain.

XXXX

"Sookie, seriously, it's fine, he can keep the socks on," Lorelai said as her friend tried to pull Lorelai's socks off of the squirming, crying baby.

"Davy," Sookie said in a chastising tone. "He's not normally so fussy," Sookie insisted.

"Really, let him keep them on, it was just a game," Lorelai said tiredly.

"Okay, well, I'll wash them and bring them to the inn," Sookie said as she hefted the fretting baby onto her hip.

"That would be great," Lorelai said with forced enthusiasm.

"We really appreciate this," Sookie said as she walked to the foyer where Jackson was waiting, diaper bag in hand.

"No problem at all," Lorelai said with a casual wave.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," Sookie said as they bustled out of the door.

"Bye!" Lorelai called, swinging the door shut behind them and leaning up against it. She blew out an exhausted breath and pushed her hair back from her face, as she pushed off with her hips and trudged around turning off the lights for the night. She slowly climbed the stairs and walked into her room, falling onto the bed face first and groaning loudly. After a minute, she lifted her head and saw that it was only ten o'clock. With a grunt, she rolled over onto her back and reached for the phone on the nightstand. She dialed Luke's number quickly and waited as it rang. After the fourth ring, the automated voicemail message clicked on. At the beep she said, "Okay, my date is gone, and I'm ready to move on to the next contestant. Where are you?" she asked in a disgruntled tone as she pressed the off button.

A few minutes later, Lorelai had changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and settled into the bed with the latest copy of Vanity Fair, when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Sorry, I left the phone in the tent while I was brushing my teeth," Luke explained.

"Well, good oral hygiene is important," Lorelai said with a smile. "Are you minty fresh now?" she asked.

"That's normally the result," Luke said as he moved around the tent, stowing his shaving kit and unbuttoning his flannel.

"Unless you don't use minty toothpaste," Lorelai pointed out.

"What other kind is there?" Luke asked as he shrugged out of his shirt.

"I use cinnamon," Lorelai told him.

"Cinnamon? I didn't know that they made cinnamon toothpaste," he said as he pulled his belt out of the loops of his jeans.

"Come on, Luke, you were a child of the seventies. Don't you remember Close Up?" Lorelai asked as she snuggled down into the pillow.

"Do they still make that?" Luke asked as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"They do. It can be hard to find, but when I see it, I buy in bulk," Lorelai said proudly. "It has breath freshening sparkles, you know."

"I did not know that," Luke said as he pushed his jeans down and tried to extract his legs from them.

"Makes it safe for you to get close up," Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

Luke stumbled; his foot caught in his jeans, and dropped the phone. "Hang on!" he yelled. He quickly pulled them off and plucked his sweats from his duffle bag. "I'm back," he said breathlessly. "Sorry, dropped the phone."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked with a giggle.

"Nothing," Luke answered quickly.

"You're all out of breath," Lorelai pointed out.

"I'm trying to get ready for bed," Luke said as he pulled on his sweats.

"Are you stripping?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"No!" Luke said, the color rising in his cheeks.

"Luke, are you naked?" Lorelai asked in a scandalized tone.

"No, I'm not naked," Luke hissed into the phone.

Lorelai nodded and asked with a grin, "You're wearing an apron?"

"Yeah, that's it," Luke said dryly.

"Does it say 'Kiss the Cook'?" she teased. Lorelai paused for a moment and asked, "What do you wear to bed?"

Luke plopped down on the cot and asked, "Are you purposefully trying to make me uncomfortable?"

"No, really, I'm curious. I mean, you've been to our house dozens of times early in the morning, so you've seen what we sleep in," Lorelai pointed out.

"You stayed at my place the night the Independence burned," Luke reminded her.

"But, do you always sleep in sweats, or did you put those on because I was there?" Lorelai asked.

"This is stupid," Luke grumbled.

"It's a simple question," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"With all sorts of implications," Luke answered.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Can we talk about something else? Anything else?" Luke asked desperately.

"I want to see you," Lorelai said with a sigh.

Luke laughed and asked, "So you can see what I sleep in?

"Among other things," Lorelai said coyly. When Luke remained silent for a minute, Lorelai said, "Really. I just want to see you."

"I want to see you too," Luke said in a husky voice.

Lorelai closed her eyes and let the sound wash over her for a second. After a moment she asked softly, "So, did you go to the party?"

"Yeah, I went," Luke answered.

"How was it?" she asked as she fidgeted with the cover of her magazine, curling it under and then straightening it out with her palm.

Luke drew a deep breath and asked, "You remember that blonde girl from the wedding? The one you said looked like Leslie Van Houten?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered.

"Her name is Annie, she runs the grog booth," Luke informed her.

"What is grog?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has rum in it," Luke told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay. What else did you learn?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I just met some people. I just remembered her from the wedding and thought I'd tell you who she was." He tucked his arm under his head and said, "I did have a nice time talking to Liz. I mean, not talking about doctors and the booth and that stuff for a while."

"That's good," Lorelai said with a smile. "She really loves you," she said sincerely.

"Well, we always, you know, even when things weren't so good," Luke said awkwardly.

"You had each other," Lorelai said gently.

"I guess so," Luke admitted.

"That's nice. I wish I had a sibling," she said wistfully.

"They're not all they're cracked up to be," Luke said with a laugh.

"But no matter what, you have someone," Lorelai said with a touch of sadness.

Luke cleared his throat a little and asked, "So, can I ask the question we've both been avoiding for five days?"

"No, I haven't heard from her," Lorelai answered.

"I'm sorry," Luke said sympathetically.

"Well, it is what it is, right?" Lorelai asked, trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah," Luke said quietly. "So, how was your date?" he asked.

"Well, oddly enough, seven moth olds who aren't used to being away from their parents do not make good movie dates," Lorelai said wryly.

"Bad?" Luke asked.

"Alternately fussed, cried and screamed for almost three hours," Lorelai reported.

"Ouch," Luke said with a wince.

"Even the magic socks didn't work," Lorelai said with a sigh. "That is until we tried to take them off of him, which inspired a whole new round of crying," she said with a chuckle.

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Just a game I used to play with Rory when she was little. Davy may be a bit young for it yet."

"I hate that this is hurting you," Luke said quietly.

"I really wish you were here right now," Lorelai said in a choked voice.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, with the asking," he told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You didn't. I just am."

"What can I do to distract you?" he asked anxiously.

"Tell me what you wear to bed," Lorelai said with a throaty laugh.

Luke grinned and said, "An apron and a smile."

"Tease," she chastised him.

Luke laughed and said, "We both know that if you wanted me to, I probably would."

"We do?" Lorelai asked archly.

"Sure, you've been making me do stuff I don't want to do as long as I've known you," Luke said with a smile in his voice.

"Wow, I never knew I was so powerful," Lorelai murmured. "Hey, I didn't make you kiss me, did I? I mean, against your will," she said quickly.

"No, that was totally my choice," Luke said firmly.

"Good, because I only want to use my powers for bad, not for good," Lorelai purred.

"I think you got that backwards," Luke said with a chuckle.

"No, I didn't," Lorelai said in a husky voice.

"Wanna come to Maine?" Luke asked quickly.

Lorelai smiled, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "I can't," she said softly. "New inn. My investors would be all over me," she teased.

"That depends on whether you want them to be," Luke flirted.

"All over me?" Lorelai asked with a gasp.

"Totally up to you," Luke answered, emboldened by distance and the anonymity of the cellular signal. He grinned as she seemed be speechless for a moment, and then his phone beeped in his ear.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked when she heard the break in the connection.

"Crap!" Luke said as he stared at the phone's display. "Are you still there?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm here. What was that?" she asked.

"Low battery," Luke said quickly. "I'll have to charge it at the hotel tomorrow," he said with a frown.

"We'd better get off. Save you some juice," Lorelai said sadly. She gasped and said, "Man, that was probably the dirtiest thing I have ever said!"

"Doubtful, but still pretty dirty," Luke said with a laugh.

"Well, I meant unintentionally said," Lorelai explained quickly.

"I'll have to leave the phone there tomorrow, but I'll call you after I take them back, okay?" he asked. The phone beeped again and he grumbled, "Fine, I hear ya." He sighed and said, "Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke. Try not to get all tangled up in those apron strings," she said softly.

"Call you tomorrow," he said before he disconnected. He clutched the phone in his hand and glared at it angrily. "How could you do that to me?" he asked it before dropping it listlessly beside the cot. He stared at the canvas wall and turned over onto his side, wrapping his arms across his chest and pouting in the night as the phone chirped again.

Lorelai smiled as she hung up, pleased that he at least invited her to visit him. She sighed as she lifted the cover of the magazine and looked at the ad for Burberry, running the pad of her finger along the edge of the page as if daring it to cut her. She flipped the cover closed again, tossed it onto the other side of the bed and rolled over to switch off the lamp. She caught sight of the clock and flopped back onto her pillow with a gusty sigh. Rolling her eyes at the realization that it was Saturday night and she had nothing better to do than go to sleep at eleven thirty. She rolled to her side, hugging herself as she grumbled, "First the cats, then the early to bedtime. Next, I'll be going out for the early bird special at Denny's."


	5. Frustrated, Incorporated

**Week 2 – Tuesday **

**Frustrated, Incorporated**

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip his stupid fat head off and stuff it into his stupid fat mouth!" Luke said by way of greeting.

"Well, hello to you, Mister Sweet Talkin' Man," Lorelai said with a grin. She cradled the cell phone under her ear and spun her office chair away from her desk, staring of the framed photograph of the Independence Inn that she had hung on the wall.

"I swear if he says 'Luuuke' just one more time," Luke ranted, imitating T.J.'s irritating whine. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck here. It's bad enough that I have to haul them around, wash my sister's hair, help T.J. tie his damn shoes, I mean, come on man, buy some loafers!" Luke ranted. "I don't want to be here! I would rather be anywhere but here, but I'm here, and damn it, he should be grateful!" Luke roared.

"I totally agree," Lorelai said calmly.

"I have a business to run. I have a life. I just gave up everything I've been waiting for to run up here and he's gonna whine at me because I didn't put every single stupid necklace in a separate plastic baggie thing?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Uh," Lorelai said, processing what he had just blurted before Luke even realized that it had come out of his mouth.

"I mean, come on, they're necklaces, this isn't brain surgery. So, they get a little tangled up, you untangle them," he said gesturing broadly. "Stupid, big mouth with his stupid whiney voice," Luke muttered.

"Are you winding down now?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"For the moment," Luke said with a sigh.

"How many necklaces?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked with a frown.

"How many necklaces did you put in each bag?" Lorelai asked again.

"Two or three," Luke answered, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "And how many bags?"

"'Bout a hundred, I guess." Luke mumbled.

"So, you're gonna have two or three hundred necklaces to untangle?" Lorelai asked rationally.

"I need to go repack them," Luke said as he dropped to the edge of his cot and hung his head.

"I think so," Lorelai answered gently.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? I don't wear jewelry!" he said, ramping back up again. "Would it have killed them to tell me this before I started packing the stuff up? I could have done it right the first time!" he ranted.

"They should have told you," Lorelai said soothingly. "So, where are you guys headed again?" Lorelai asked as she turned back to her computer and quickly Googled a map of Maine.

"Somewhere in between Augusta and the end of the Earth," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she found Augusta on the map and said, "You're getting closer."

"To what?" Luke asked, not following.

"To me. You're getting closer to home," she amended quickly.

"Yeah, wait, how do you know that? Are you an expert on Maine all of a sudden?" he asked with a smile.

"I can Google. They have maps. I'm looking at one now," she told him.

"Keeping tabs on me?" Luke teased.

"You know it," Lorelai said with a laugh. "You still owe me a movie," she reminded him.

"That I do," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and sighed softly as she asked, "So, what's the schedule?"

"We pack up today. Load it all into the trailer thing, hook that up to my truck since their car was totaled, and head for Augusta," he told her. "The best part is that we don't start setting up until tomorrow, so tonight, I'm sleeping in a bed," he said with a grin.

"Living large," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Yes, at the Motel 6," Luke said with a laugh.

"Well, they do leave a light on for you, so their electric bill alone…." Lorelai teased. "So, you, uh, what had you been waiting for?" she asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly confused.

"You said that you gave up what you had been waiting for," Lorelai prompted.

"I did?" Luke asked, stalling for time as his mind raced.

"You did," Lorelai confirmed.

"Huh, well. I don't know," Luke hedged, lifting his cap and scratching his head nervously.

"You don't know what you had been waiting for?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

Luke sighed and muttered, "You."

Lorelai's smile blossomed as she said, "Really? Me?"

Luke rolled his eyes at her smug tone and said, "So, I have to get back to packing up. Lots of necklaces to bag."

"You gave me up?" Lorelai asked hanging on like a pit bull.

"The chance. I gave up the chance with you," Luke said lamely.

"So, the chance is gone?" Lorelai asked. "All of these long distance minutes have been for naught?"

"I really need to get back," Luke said uncomfortably.

"Do you think there's still a chance you might call me later?" Lorelai asked. "Or have we blown that too?"

Luke smiled and said, "I think there's a good chance that might happen. Sorry about the yelling."

"Quite alright," Lorelai told him.

They paused for a moment, each reluctant to break the connection. "So, I've gotta, with the necklaces," Luke said finally.

"I'd say there's still a pretty good chance," Lorelai told him.

"Good. I'm glad," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Call me tonight when you're all warm and snuggly in bed."

Luke laughed and said, "I'm afraid the minute I hit a mattress I may be out."

"You let me worry about keeping you awake," Lorelai purred into the phone.

"On that note," Luke said quickly. "I'll call," he said before hanging up.

"I'll be here," Lorelai answered. "Waiting," she added softly before she hit the end button. She set the phone down, clicked on the screen again and typed, 'Mapquest' into the search engine. When the site came up, she clicked on the driving directions and entered 'Airport Hartford, CT to airport Augusta, ME' and waited while the directions loaded. She scrolled to the bottom and saw 'Total Est. time: 4 hours 19min' and closed the window with a sigh.

Lorelai pushed away from her desk and went in search of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, Sookie looked up and asked, "What's up, Chuck?"

"Need coffee," Lorelai said as she reached for the pot.

Sookie looked over at her friend and said with a smile, "You just talked to Luke."

"How did you know?" Lorelai asked her jaw dropping to her knees.

Sookie shrugged and said, "You have that 'I just talked to a boy who really, really likes me and I really, really like him too' look."

"I do?" Lorelai asked as she slid onto a stool and toyed with a strange cooking utensil that was lying on the countertop.

"Yep," Sookie said with a nod. "Plus, you always need a cup of coffee right after you talk to him." She giggled and said, "Some people it's a cigarette, but with you it's coffee."

"Wish I would have need for a cigarette," Lorelai grumbled into her cup.

"You should go up there," Sookie suggested. "Oh! How romantic! Just the two of you, off in the woods, cuddled up in his sleeping bag," she said hugging herself.

Lorelai snorted and said, "I can't go up there. We just opened, we're booked solid for the next two weeks. Besides, he's not in the woods, he's at a fairgrounds, and I don't think we're at the cuddled up in the sleeping bag stage yet," Lorelai said with a pointed look.

"I'm tellin' ya, he would not kick you out of his sleeping bag," Sookie said firmly, splattering the wall with sauce as she brandished her spoon.

A pleased smile played across Lorelai's lips as she said, "No, I don't think he would." She turned her mug slowly on the countertop and said, "He did invite me to visit."

"He did?" Sookie asked. All stirring ceased as she was instantly on alert. "What did you say?" she asked cautiously.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I told him I couldn't get away right now. Too much is going on."

"And what did Luke say?" Sookie asked as she slowly tuned to look at Lorelai.

"He understood," Lorelai assured her.

Sookie looked at Lorelai for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry. Did you just tell me that Luke invited you to come up to Maine and you turned him down?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "Sookie, Luke knows how hard we're working. Hell, a good chunk of it is with his money," she reminded her. "Anyway, he kind of asked me under duress, so it doesn't count," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Duress? Was someone holding one of those big jousting sticks thingies to his heart?" Sookie asked. "Oh! Or, maybe they were coming after him with those big spikey balls on the stick things," she suggested.

"No, no lances or maces were employed, just a little overzealous flirting," Lorelai told her.

Sookie leaned onto the counter and asked in a low voice, "How overzealous?"

"Not that overzealous!" Lorelai answered with a laugh. "We were talking about the kissing and my very special talent for making him do things he doesn't want to do, and he just blurted it out. Anyway, it hasn't been mentioned again," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oooh! So you've talked about the kissing?" Sookie asked, clapping her hands.

"We have," Lorelai said with a nod and a faint blush. "We both agree that it is something we would like to try again," she said primly as she lifted her coffee cup.

"Did he seem upset when you said no to going up there?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. I told you, he understood."

"Luke's good like that," Sookie said as she turned back to the stove.

"Yes, he is," Lorelai said distractedly. She giggled and said, "The really funny part, was after I told him I couldn't, Luke was the one who kicked the flirting up a notch."

"Really?" Sookie said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a happy grin. "His voice is all deep and raspy on the phone, you know. Anyway, I said something about not being able to leave the inn so soon after we opened, and made some crack about my investors being all over me, and he asked me if I wanted my investors to be all over me and when I called him on it he said it was totally up to me in this incredibly sexy voice. I'm telling you, I almost hopped in the car right then!" she said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you? Are you nuts?" Sookie asked incredulously.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Probably. That would explain it."

"So what happened then?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "And then his phone died."

"No!" Sookie gasped.

"Well, started to die," Lorelai qualified. "We had to hang up so he'd have enough power to call Liz and T.J. in the morning."

"That sucks!" Sookie said tossing the spoon forcefully into the pot of sauce.

"Yeah, anyway, since then, the flirting has been much more subdued and the invitation was not repeated," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Well, maybe he thinks he made you uncomfortable," Sookie suggested.

"Maybe," Lorelai answered in a voice laced with doubt.

"I've never been to Maine. I bet it's pretty up there," Sookie said in a dreamy voice as she commenced stirring again.

"It is," Lorelai answered distractedly.

"You've been?" Sookie asked in a surprised tone.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Every summer I was shipped off with all of the rest of Hartford's young princes and princesses for summer camp."

"That's right," Sookie said with a slow nod. "That's where you met Jason," she recalled.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I knew him before. My dad worked for his dad. But camp was where I got to spend the really quality time with old Digger," she said with a smirk. "All of us went. Me, Jason, Chris, my friend Trish," she listed. "It was the done thing, you know," she added wryly.

"Have you heard from him?" Sookie asked.

"Who?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"Jason," Sookie answered. "Have you heard from him since the trial run?" she asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "He left a couple of messages, and send this ginormous bouquet of red roses to the house."

"He did?" Sookie asked as she turned to look at Lorelai again.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I didn't call him back, and I took the flowers to Mrs. Lanahan."

"That was sweet. Poor thing doesn't get out much anymore," Sookie said with a nod.

"She really liked them," Lorelai answered. She smiled, thinking of the lilies Luke had brought her. She had pressed one in a photo album next to the picture of the Dragonfly Rachel had taken years before.

"So you haven't talked to him?" Sookie tried to clarify.

"No. And I don't plan on it, so stop worrying," Lorelai admonished as she stood up.

"Just asking," Sookie said holding up her hands in surrender.

Lorelai smiled and paused at the door as she said, "Anyway, I like this new boy better."

Sookie smiled at the swinging door and said, "I think you do too."

XXXX

When the phone rang late that night, Lorelai picked it up and said, "Prithee sir, doest thou wish to speak with thy fair maiden?"

"Uh, yes, please," Jason answered with a laugh.

"Oh, Jason," Lorelai breathed.

"I take it that you weren't expecting my call," Jason said wryly.

"Uh, no," Lorelai said uncomfortably.

After an uncomfortable pause Jason asked, "So, I should assume by your greeting that this particular fair maiden has another knight in mind?"

"Jason," Lorelai said softly.

"No, no, that's fine. I get it," Jason said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be…" she said quickly.

"No. You were pretty clear before, I just didn't want to listen. Anyway, I hear you now," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said again.

"No need to be sorry," Jason said. "Just, well, just take care, Lorelai," he said before he hung up.

Lorelai sighed heavily and dropped down onto the couch. When the phone in her hand rang again, she looked at it suspiciously before answering. "Hello?" she asked in a cautious tone.

"Hey, it's me," Luke said with a smile in his voice.

"Hey," she said softly.

Instantly picking up on her mood, Luke asked, "You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I am," Lorelai stammered. "I just," she paused, weighing whether to tell him or not.

"You just," Luke prompted gently.

"Jason just called," Lorelai blurted. "Sookie and I must have talked him up," she grumbled.

"Oh?" Luke said coolly.

"And, I hadn't talked to him, you know, since that night," Lorelai quickly explained. "Anyway, I answered the phone thinking it was you, and I was speaking some Renaissance gibberish, asking if you wanted to speak to your fair maiden and stuff," she babbled.

"Uh huh," Luke grunted, all traces of the smile gone from his face.

"He was pretty quick to pick up on the fact that he was not the guy I was expecting to call," Lorelai told him. "I just, I feel bad. I feel like I hurt his feelings, and I didn't want to do that. I just wanted him to go away quietly," she explained.

"And has he?" Luke asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, he has," Lorelai assured him. She picked at the fringe on a throw pillow and said, "You know, I've had a little time to, uh, compare and contrast."

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked, bristling a little.

"You win. Hands down," Lorelai said softly.

"I do?" Luke asked in a shocked tone.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Why are you so surprised?"

"So, you've been comparing your men? Is there a chart?" Luke asked his annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Please, tell me you've never compared your women," Lorelai said drolly. "I mean, Rachel and Nicole could not have been more like polar opposites if they tried," Lorelai pointed out.

"I don't know what you mean," Luke said defensively.

"Oh, come on, Luke. Rachel was all easy going, hopping flights and doing her own thing, and Nicole had the equivalent of a redwood up her ass," Lorelai said nastily.

"So, there's a scoreboard? How do you earn points? I think I should at least know the rules before I play," Luke shot back.

"Okay, here's how you ranked," Lorelai said tossing the pillow aside. "Jason sent me two dozen long stemmed red roses last week. You brought me a bouquet with these gorgeous stargazer lilies in it. The first flowers you had given any woman. I remember that, because you told me that it was an easy stat to remember. You win because I hate hothouse roses, and after dating me for months, he should have known that. I took his over to Mrs. Lanahan, and I pressed yours in my photo album," she told him angrily. She stood up to pace the living room and said, "On one hand I had this guy who had hardly even met my daughter, and wasn't particularly bothered by that, and on the other there was this guy who was there for her more than her own father was!" She pressed her palm to her forehead and said, "I never even considered going to Jason for money for the inn. Lord knows, he has more than you do, and hey, I was his girl, right? I had a key to his apartment, a talking key. But, I never used it. I didn't want it," she said tiredly.

"Lorelai," Luke tried to interrupt.

"I never have been able to talk to any guy the way I talk to you. Not even Christopher," she admitted. "You have never failed me. You always believe in me. You're never too busy talking to Japan to listen to me. You never just walk out and leave me to pick up the pieces of the mess you made. And when you kissed me, I felt safe," she finished in a voice filled with wonder.

"Safe?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Not like brotherly safe," Lorelai said quickly. "Believe me!" she added with laugh. "Safe like I knew," she started t explain.

"Knew what?" Luke asked gently.

"This is right," Lorelai whispered as she sank back down on the couch. "This is right, and this is good, and this is real," she told him sincerely.

Luke was quiet for a moment and then said, "It is right, it is good and it is real."

"Do you understand?" Lorelai asked.

"I understand," Luke answered quietly.

"You understand that it's virtually impossible for any guy to outscore you now?" Lorelai asked. "You've got years behind you, my friend," she explained with a soft laugh.

"Good to know that the points accumulate," Luke said with a pleased smile. "Sorry, I, uh, I guess I was a little…" he trailed off.

"I don't want to fight," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke chuckled and said, "Me either, but that's what we do. That's what we've always done."

"I think I might look through the yellow pages for a good faith healer. If we can get someone to lay hands on Liz and T.J., would you come home?" she asked plaintively.

"In a heartbeat," Luke answered.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be there. You're trying to take care of your family, and all I keep doing is whining about it," Lorelai said in a voice filled with self disgust. She took a deep breath and blew it out. "You wanna kiss and make up?" she asked teasingly.

"I'd like that a lot," Luke answered.

"Hey, this fighting thing we have may turn out to be a good thing," she told him.

"I could work out that way," Luke answered.

"Lots of making up," Lorelai purred into the phone.

"Lorelai," he growled warningly.

"I'm just saying," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"You want to pick a fight and then you want to torment me? Is that what you're saying?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"I did not pick a fight, you did," Lorelai accused.

"I call and you tell me that your ex-boyfriend just called," Luke pointed out.

"Yes, and I also told you that he got the memo," Lorelai answered.

"And then, you tell me that there's been a comparison study done," Luke grumbled.

"Then I told you that you won easily," Lorelai added.

"And now we're back to bickering again," Luke said with a sigh.

"Hey, maybe we should keep track of these fights so we know how many kisses we need to make up," Lorelai suggested.

"Coffee is the devil's handiwork," Luke said quickly.

"No fake fights," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I'd accept fake kisses," Luke offered.

"Like air kisses?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, I have pretty good reflexes. We'll see how many I can land," he said with a shrug.

"All this kissing talk with out the actual kissing is just making me cranky," Lorelai grumbled.

"Then we should talk about something else," Luke suggested. "I'm lying on a real bed," he told her.

"Now you're just trying to get me hot," Lorelai accused with a laugh.

"I was just telling you that I am at the hotel," Luke said firmly. "Is it?"

"Is it what?" Lorelai asked knowingly.

"Getting you, you know?" he asked in a throaty voice.

"I have no idea what you're asking me," Lorelai said innocently.

"So, this hotel has a free breakfast buffet in the morning. Yippee," he said dryly.

"All hail the king of the non-sequitur," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"You didn't want to play. I tried," Luke said with a shrug.

"Not too hard, though," Lorelai answered.

"Says you," Luke grumbled.

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped.

"You started it," he accused.

Lorelai frowned and said, "Did I? I don't remember. You're probably right," she admitted. "So, you have a bed?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Yes. A great big king sized bed with real pillows," Luke said teasingly.

"What are you wearing?" Lorelai asked, upping the ante.

Luke laughed and said, "I've decided to ditch the apron."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "You're naked?"

"No, I'm not naked," Luke said with a laugh.

"Tease," she accused.

"There's a sheet," he answered.

"Luke!" she gasped again.

Luke's laugh rumbled up from his belly, the sound washing over her in warm waves as he cut loose. "You know what the best thing is?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"What?" she asked as she laughed along with him.

"I don't even have to say much. As long as it's intentional and even remotely dirty, you're shocked," he said.

"Well, you're not a dirty guy," Lorelai tried to explain.

"That you know of," Luke qualified.

"I mean that you aren't the kind of guy who makes lascivious suggestions to girls," Lorelai tried to clarify.

"Again, that you know of," Luke answered.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Maybe you'll find out eventually," Luke teased.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation," Lorelai laughed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The how dirty is Luke Danes conversation," Lorelai said as she gasped for air.

Luke smiled and said, "Again, maybe eventually you'll find out."

"Are you dirty Luke?" Lorelai asked in a seductive tone.

Luke chuckled and said in an equally sexy voice, "Once again, I have to point out the fact that I'm a man. All men are dirty, Lorelai."

"Okay, you either have to tell me what you're wearing or stop talking to me like that," Lorelai said in a frustrated tone.

"Come see me," he whispered.

"I want to," she admitted softly. "I can't."

"I know," he answered.

"So, we're doomed to frustration," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"At least for a few weeks," Luke said sadly.

"How many?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "At least two or three more."

"Too long," Lorelai whined.

Luke sighed and looked around the bland hotel room. He cushioned his head on his arm and said, "We've waited a few years."

"So I don't want to wait now," she pouted.

"Maybe I can get home for a couple of days," Luke said his mind racing.

"How? They can't wash their hair or tie their shoes," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know," Luke said, resigned.

"Damn you for being a good brother," Lorelai griped.

"I know. I suck," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Do you?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Whoa!" Luke said loudly.

"Sorry," Lorelai giggled.

"This is going nowhere fast," Luke growled as Lorelai bit her lip, trying to control her urge to giggle.

"Sorry," Lorelai said insincerely. "So, uh, when does the fair start up again?" she asked quickly.

"Friday," Luke answered shortly, his mind still on other matters.

"So you set up tomorrow and Thursday?" she asked.

"I will build it, the freaks will come," Luke grumbled.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that I miss you," Lorelai said softly.

"No and I don't tell you that I miss you too," Luke answered. Sensing that the conversation was winding down, he plucked at the hem of his t-shirt and then asked, "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah Luke," she answered, scared that he was ready to hang up.

"Do you have to get up early tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I have to be at the in by ten or so, why?" she asked in return.

"Well, I don't have to, and I have my charger here," he said glancing around the room.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Can we talk for a while more?" he asked shyly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, I'd like that." She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt and asked, "Can I call you back in about ten minutes?" she asked.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"Let me get comfy for the night and I'll call you back," she promised.

"Good. Yeah, you do that," Luke said with a nod.


	6. The Late, Late Show

**The Late, Late Show**

After they hung up, Luke got up and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. After tossing the towel down on the vanity he stared into the mirror, running his hand down his scruffy throat as he inspected his face. Despite his outward appearance, Luke Danes was not completely without vanity. He didn't shave every day simply because he hated doing it, but he also knew that the scruffy look suited him. He inspected the day's growth and decided that tomorrow would be a good day for the razor. He liked his eyes, and knew that girls like them too. The dark blue irises were framed with long dark lashes that he was not above using to his advantage when it suited him. His finger traced the ever deepening lines framing those eyes and he frowned slightly at time's revenge. He touched the deep furrows on his forehead and thought, _That's the price you pay for being the town crank, Danes_. He bared his teeth and noted that they were pretty straight and still pretty white. He flashed his reflection a small smile and shook his head at himself as he turned off the light and padded back into the room. As he turned the comforter down to the end of the bed, he glanced at the clock. He smirked when he noted that ten minutes had already passed, knowing that he never expected Lorelai to be on time anyway. He stripped off his jeans and flannel and sat on the edge of the bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Glancing at the pillows, he decided that he would rather not be as bunched up as he had been for the last week in his sleeping bag, so he stripped off the shirt and dropped his socks beside the bed as he slipped between the sheets. He reached for his phone and was debating turning off the lamp when it rang in his hand. Luke flipped it open and said, "That was fourteen minutes."

"Sorry, pre-bed prep work. It takes a lot of time to stay this gorgeous," Lorelai said with a soft laugh as she turned off her bedside lamp and settled into the darkness of her room.

"So, you're in bed?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in bed," Luke answered.

"So is this the part where we start to talk dirty?" Lorelai asked with a chuckle.

Luke laughed and said, "God, I hope not. I'm not so sure I'd be any good at that."

"So, if we're not going to talk dirty, what did you want to talk about?" she asked teasingly.

Luke shrugged and said, "I just wanted to talk some more."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I never thought that I would hear those words come out of your mouth."

Luke laughed and said, "Well, I'm a lonely man, far from home and out of my element."

"So, when you come back, we'll be back to the monosyllables?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably," Luke conceded.

"Well, I'd better get my chatting in now," she said with a grin. "Poor lonely boy, haven't you made any friends to play with?" she asked.

"Not something I excel at," Luke admitted.

Lorelai frowned and said, "We became friends pretty fast."

"You called me Duke," Luke accused with a laugh.

"That was a pet name," Lorelai insisted with a smile.

"Anyway, we probably wouldn't have become friends if it was all left up to me," Luke said with a frown.

"Why? Didn't you like me?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure I liked you. I'm just saying that you were the one who pushed it, pushed me. I don't, you know, initiate things like that," he tried to explain.

"So how do you ask girls out?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Luke laughed and said, "I think we've established that I'm not very good at that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, we did." She paused and said, "Well, you asked Nicole out. And I assume you asked Rachel out. I would also assume there have been others."

"A few," Luke answered.

"So, you can do it. You did have a track record. You just couldn't ask me out," she concluded.

"I tried," Luke said quickly.

"You did?" Lorelai asked.

"You remember Sookie and Jackson's first date? When you were at the diner with that short guy?" he asked.

"Rune. Ah, yes, I remember Rune," Lorelai said dryly.

"I was trying to ask you out when Mrs. Kim came storming in," he admitted.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I thought you might have been."

"You knew?" Luke asked accusingly.

"Well, no, I didn't know," Lorelai said quickly. "I thought maybe. And then, I gave you another opening the next day, and all you said was that we should play poker again," she told him pointedly.

"The moment was gone. It was harder in the light of day," Luke said ruefully.

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "I would have, you know," she assured him.

Luke snorted and said, "Well, it's great to know that now."

"Well, you never asked," Lorelai said primly. They were quiet for a moment before Lorelai asked, "Why didn't you? I mean, what held you back? We were already friends, we knew each other," she pointed out.

"That was it," Luke answered. "What if we went out and it didn't work out, and then we couldn't be friends again?" he asked.

"Well, we were still friends two weeks ago," Lorelai told him.

"And I told you that I couldn't wait any longer," Luke said impatiently.

"We said we'd still be friends, no matter what," she reminded him. "We could have decided the same thing a while ago. I don't see how things are different now."

Luke sighed and said, "This past year has been so crazy."

"Yes, it has," Lorelai agreed. "Someone ran off and got married," she grumbled.

"You know, I asked Nicole out because you were learning to fish for some other guy," Luke confessed. He laughed bitterly and said, "I taught you to fish for some other guy."

"Wow, and that drove you to ask out a lawyer? You needed to land a shark to beat my trout?" she asked.

"You know, Nicole never did anything to deserve your attitude," Luke said defensively.

"She was smug, and a little snotty," Lorelai said petulantly.

"She was nice, and smart and funny," Luke said stubbornly.

"And yet, you divorced her," Lorelai said meanly. "If she was so great, how come you didn't want to be married to her?" she demanded.

"Because I didn't love her," Luke said angrily.

There was another long pause before Lorelai asked softly, "Then why did you marry her?"

Luke sighed and said, "For all of the reasons that I told you. We were there, everyone was in love and it was romantic, we were a little tipsy and swept up in it. It wasn't the real world. It was like being in a bubble," he tried to explain. "I mean, why wouldn't I love her? I should have. I think she loved me," he said sadly.

"Do you? She cheated on you," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "I deserved it. She was married to a man she knew didn't love her. She knew it. I never said it. I never even implied that I did. I liked her a lot, but not enough. I cared about her. I liked being with her, but I didn't want to live with her. I didn't want to plan a future. I just wanted to go along with it all because it was easier than admitting that I fucked up royally on that boat," he said in a defeated tone. "That's why I was so mad that night. Not because she cheated on me, but because I deserved it."

"No one deserves that, Luke. You didn't deserve that," Lorelai said gently. "If she was unhappy, she should have just said 'I want out' and been done with it," she said firmly.

"She tried. I wouldn't let her," Luke admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"All of that fighting. The whole town heard it. That was Nicole trying to make me make a decision. She wanted me to choose her. She wanted me to choose us, but I couldn't," he told her. "And yet, I didn't want to end it. I just wanted to go on having it my way," he said with a bitter laugh. "I wanted to keep her around because I thought I couldn't have," he paused for a second. "I thought I wouldn't have anyone else," he finished lamely.

Lorelai processed his semi-confession putting it together with other things he had let slip and asked slowly, "So, her suspicions about me on your first date were true?"

"Bullseye," Luke said shortly.

"Wow," Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah," Luke said with a laugh. "Pathetic, huh?"

"I was so jealous of her," Lorelai said in an awed voice.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I hated you being married to her. Hell, I hated you dating her," Lorelai said with a chuckle. "I never would have admitted it to anyone, but it's true," she confessed. "I hated it," she said stressing the word hate.

"Wow," Luke breathed.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yes indeed. As Rhett Butler would say, 'It seems that we were at cross purposes' or something like that."

"I thought he said he didn't give a damn," Luke said with a frown.

"He said that too, but later, I think," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded as it all sank in. "So, just so we're clear here. I wanted to date you, and you didn't want me to date anyone that wasn't you?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"I think that sums it up," Lorelai agreed. "Mark down a kiss for that fight," she told him.

"Noted," Luke answered.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk about Nicole," Lorelai said sincerely. "I didn't really understand."

"That makes two of us," Luke said ruefully.

"Maybe we should try the talking dirty thing. The other talking only gets us in fights," she pointed out.

"So what are you wearing?" Luke asked quickly.

"You really want to know?" Lorelai flirted.

"Uh, yeah," he said, making up his mind.

"This really cute shorts pajama set," Lorelai told him. "I'd normally wear this ratty old t-shirt, but since I knew I would have a gentleman caller, I dressed up," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you," Luke said with a laugh.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said simply. "So, how about you?" she asked.

"Oh, the same thing," Luke said, trying to play it off.

"Really? Are yours pink with the little bow on the neckline?" she asked teasingly.

"Mine are blue, but they have the bow," Luke answered.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"This isn't fair, I told you," Lorelai accused.

Luke sighed and said, "Underwear."

"And that's it?" Lorelai asked with a pleased smile.

"And a top hat," Luke added.

"Sure, because you wouldn't want to be underdressed," Lorelai said with a nod. "Boxers or briefs?" she asked.

"I didn't ask for details," Luke pointed out.

"And, I did," Lorelai shot back. "Next time you have the floor, I suggest you make better use of it," she teased.

"Um, the former," Luke answered.

"Damn, I can never remember which one that is," Lorelai hissed.

Luke laughed and said, "Well, when you figure it out, you'll know the answer."

"Boxers, boxers, they're boxers," she told him triumphantly.

"And she wins the prize," Luke drawled.

"What do I win?" she asked in a naughty tone.

Luke thought for a moment and then answered, "One day of coffee without complaint."

"Score!" Lorelai crowed.

Luke laughed and said, "I figured you'd like that. Doesn't mean I can't still complain about your food, though. I still reserve that right."

"Damn technicalities," Lorelai grumbled. She smiled into the darkness and said, "So, Luke Danes is in bed, in his boxers, talking to a girl in the dark."

"Nope, the lamp is on," he told her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Well, turn it off. Geez."

Luke chuckled and reached to turn the lamp off. "There, it's off," he told her.

"Good, now talk to me in that throaty man voice," she instructed.

Luke laughed and said, "I don't think I can on demand."

"Try," she purred, causing Luke to laugh harder. Lorelai smiled broadly and said, "Stop laughing," which only spurred him on.

"I can't help it. It's too ridiculous," he said as he fought for control.

"I've never heard you laugh this much," Lorelai said happily.

"I can't remember the last time I did," Luke gasped.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well as much as I'm enjoying it, I have to know. If you and I are ever in a situation where were in the same room, and things start to become dirty, are you going to start laughing uncontrollably?" she asked.

"God, I hope not," Luke said with a grin.

"So, let me ask you this. Do you envision such a scenario ever becoming a reality?" she asked in a polite, well modulated tone.

"God, I hope so," Luke answered in a deep sober voice.

"And there it is," Lorelai said as she felt a shiver of pleasure shoot down her spine.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The voice. The sexy Luke voice," she said with a nod.

Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe I can do it on command."

"Dirty! And, no, it's gone again," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Damn, it's like having a trick knee, you never know when it's gonna fail you," Luke said with a smile. "You know, there is one disadvantage to this whole friends dating thing," Luke said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, there's no playing it cool, trying to impress the other person," he said with a shrug. "That all flew out the window years ago," he said with a snort.

"True," Lorelai conceded. "About the only thing we haven't done is see each other naked," she said teasingly.

"I have a pretty good idea," Luke said casually.

"You do, do you?" Lorelai asked with a pleased smile.

"Well, you do wear pretty tight clothing," Luke pointed out. "I have a very good imagination," he told her in that voice that drove her crazy.

"Well, now I'm nervous that I won't live up to the hype," Lorelai said worriedly. "You wear so damn many layers it always comes as a shock when I see you in just one," she admitted.

"An unpleasant shock?" Luke asked knowingly.

"Quite the opposite," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Do you think when we do see each other again, that it will be weird?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, especially now, with the talking and the flirting and stuff?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said as she gave it some thought. "Well, I was so nervous when I just suspected that we were dating that I cleared a table in the diner and ran into a door face first," she said with a laugh.

"That was weird," Luke said with a chuckle.

"We probably will be nervous," Lorelai concluded. "But, that's okay, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," Luke agreed. "So, what did Rory say when you told her?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, I didn't," Lorelai said shortly.

"Oh," he said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Things were, there wasn't really time, or it wasn't the right time," Lorelai stammered, trying to explain.

"I get it," Luke told her, but it was clear that he didn't really.

"Right after we kissed and you ran after Kirk, I went home to grab some stuff and I was going to tell her, but we got into this big fight and then she was so mad at me," Lorelai explained. "It wasn't really the time to be like, 'Hey Rory, Luke and I just kissed,' you know?" she tried to make him understand.

"I see," he said softly.

"Do you? I mean, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell her," she said sincerely.

"I just assumed she knew," Luke said simply. "Do you think she'll, uh, be okay with it?" he asked.

"Well, if she ever decides to speak to me again, yeah, I think she'll be fine with it," Lorelai said with a trace of bitterness.

"I'm sorry, I just keep bringing it up, don't I?" he asked sadly.

"It's okay," Lorelai assured him.

"It's just, I know that you two are a set, you know? And, I have my own kind of friendship with Rory, and I don't want her feeling uncomfortable about you and me…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"I totally understand, and you're right. You do have your own relationship with Rory. That's what I think is so great about you," she said sincerely. "I like that you guys are friends apart from me. I like that you like my daughter for herself and not because she's my daughter. Does that make sense?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "Most of the time I like her better. I just don't want to kiss her."

"And let's keep it that way. No mother-daughter liaisons," Lorelai said with mock severity.

"Don't be sick," Luke admonished her.

"I'm just saying," Lorelai said innocently.

"Do not say," Luke said quickly. "She's just a girl!"

"No, she's not. But I take it back," Lorelai answered.

"Thank you," Luke said with a relieved sigh. "On that twisted note," Luke said with a grimace.

"Oh no, we can't leave off there," Lorelai said quickly.

"I'm a little disgusted at the moment," Luke said gruffly.

"Let me make it up to you," Lorelai said quickly.

"How?" Luke asked in a suspicious tone.

"Whatever you want," Lorelai said desperately.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, that leaves things wide open."

"And it's back," Lorelai whispered.

"I dream about you, Lorelai. We hang up, and I roll over, fall asleep and dream about you," he told her in that throaty voice.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Me too."

"Really? In your dreams are you always talking too?" Luke teased.

"Ha, ha," she said dryly. "Hey, didn't you tell me once that there was nothin' like some good lovin' to shut a girl up, or something like that?" she teased.

"I stand by that statement," Luke said with laugh.

"Well, good luck shutting me up, buddy," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I'd have fun trying," Luke answered.

Lorelai giggled and said, "You're so good at this!"

"What?" Luke asked.

"This. The talking, the flirting, all of it," she said happily. "I'm having such a good time," she said with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad, me too," Luke answered with a grin.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. "After one," he told her.

Lorelai sighed again and said, "We should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah, we probably should," Luke reluctantly agreed.

"I don't want to," Lorelai pouted.

"Me either," Luke admitted.

"Five more minutes?" Lorelai negotiated.

"I was going to say ten," Luke said with a laugh.

"Ten, ten, you're right, ten is better," Lorelai said quickly. "So, Mr. Luke Danes in bed, in his boxers, talking to a girl in the dark, what do you do tomorrow?" she asked.

Luke smiled at her lead in and said, "Set up the booth, start sorting out the displays and stuff."

"Is it pretty?" Lorelai asked.

"What? The booth?" Luke asked, confused.

"No, the jewelry," Lorelai clarified.

"Oh, well, I guess so. I mean, I don't know much about jewelry, but people buy enough of it," he said with a shrug.

"So she makes necklaces and earrings and bracelets and stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, they all have these stones and stuff. You know, like beads. Some are metal, some are strung on fishing line, some are on leather and some on what is most likely hemp," he said with a chuckle.

"Your selling skills are quite impressive," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Not my thing. I've never even given jewelry to anyone," he admitted. "Other than you," he amended quickly.

"I thought you said that Liz gave those to me?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, technically, she gave them to me, and I gave them to you," he told her.

Lorelai let this sink in for a minute before she said, "You were still married."

"I was, but I don't think that was grounds for anything," Luke pointed out. "Besides, they just looked like you," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and decided to let it go. "So, no flowers, no jewelry, tell me, what did you do to get lucky?" she teased.

"I managed," Luke said with a laugh.

"You do have certain charm," Lorelai admitted. "But, I think that may all be tied to the backwards baseball cap," she said with a laugh.

"It does attract the ladies," Luke said soberly.

"That's because it's a pretty blue, like your eyes," Lorelai teased.

"You should know. You picked it out," he said pointedly. "Is that why you chose that one?" he asked gruffly.

"Um, I don't remember," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I mean, there must have been some reason why you chose blue. You could have bought red or green or black. It could have been a Red Sox hat, or a Yankees hat," he pointed out flirtatiously. "Did you buy me a blue hat on purpose, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Maybe," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "Don't mock my cap."

"How about I mock myself for buying it for you?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"That would be fine," Luke answered, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You're tired. I should let you go to sleep," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke chuckled and said, "You're just afraid to go another round with me now."

Lorelai laughed and said, "You're right. I surrender."

"Thanks for talking to me for so long," Luke said softly.

"Thanks for wanting me to," Lorelai answered. "So, you really gonna dream about me?" she asked.

"There's a good chance," Luke answered with a laugh.

"Good," Lorelai said with a pleased smile. "I'll see you there?" she asked.

"See you there. Goodnight, Lorelai," he whispered.

"Goodnight Luke, see you in my dreams," she said before pressing the off button.


	7. The Walking Wounded

**The Walking Wounded**

_Because I didn't love her._

Luke's words from the night before echoed through Lorelai's head as soon as she opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling, trying to recall the whispy remnants of the dream she had just awakened from.

_I'll love you forever, I wanna die when you die, my life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush._

Luke's mocking words from so long ago chased the last vestiges of the dream away. She threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to wake up.

_The minute you say 'I do', you're sticking yourself in a tiny little box for the rest of your life._

"Ugh," Lorelai grunted as she pushed herself up and headed for the shower. "Get out of my head," she grumbled as she turned on the water. She shed her pajamas and stepped into the shower. As she began to lather her hair she heard him say, _Because I didn't love her._

Lorelai stuck her head under the spray and recalled the first conversation they ever had where Luke Danes conceded that his jaded views on love and marriage may not apply to everyone. _I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person._

She finished showering quickly and wrapped a towel around her breasts. She stared into the mirror and heard, _Because I didn't love her. _A small pleased smile played at the corners of her lips as she began applying her war paint for the day. She grimaced at the dark circles under her eyes, but smiled when she thought about their late night conversation and Luke's admission that he dreamed about her. Swiping on a last coat of mascara, she reached for her blow drier and flipped her head over to start the tedious process of taming her hair.

Thirty minutes later, she was on her way to Luke's. She strolled up to the counter and smiled as Caesar appeared from the kitchen. "Morning Caesar, coffee to-go please?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Caesar said cheerfully as he turned to the coffee pots.

Lorelai's gaze was caught by a postcard of the Eiffel Tower taped to the doorframe. She stared at it hard, as if trying to read it with her x-ray vision. When Caesar placed the cup in front of her, Lorelai jumped and reached for her purse. Caesar held up his hand and said, "Boss said not to charge you. Said he made a deal or lost a bet or something."

Lorelai smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "Thanks Caesar," she said softly and turned to leave.

When she reached the Dragonfly, she was met with complete chaos. She hurried to the front desk to find out what was happening from Michel, but he simply held his hand up and walked away from her, storming out the front door. When she stared after him, she saw the door standing wide open as it was the night that Luke kissed her. B_ecause I didn't love her, _she heardhis voice low in her ear.

"Michel!" Lorelai called as she hurried after the temperamental Frenchman. She found him leaning against the rail in full pout. "Michel, what's wrong?" she asked impatiently.

"I cannot deal with this today," he said petulantly.

"Deal with what?" Lorelai asked taking a deep breath.

"We only have one maid," Michel told her accusingly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, we have that group coming in today. We have two people scheduled," she said as she spun on her heel and stalked to the desk.

"Well, we did," Michel drawled. "But the redheaded girl with the weird name…" he trailed off.

"Jane?" Lorelai asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, she is sick," he told her.

"So, call Susan," Lorelai suggested as she flipped through the staff directory.

"I did. Susan is in New York," Michel purred.

Lorelai sighed and asked, "Okay, well, did Trisha come in?"

"Yes, but she does not think she can get all of the rooms turned over between check out and when the bird watchers arrive this afternoon," he said, using the same tone for the words 'bird watchers' that one would use for 'child molester.' He stiffened and said haughtily, "I do not make beds."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "I'll help Trisha, but that will leave you with the bird watchers." As Michel pursed his lips in distaste she said, "They'll be easy, just a bunch of retirees, who only want to sip tea and sit on the porch with binoculars."

"Fine, I will take the old people," Michel said with a sniff.

"Fine," Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse and coffee and headed for her office. After stowing her belongings, she came back out to help Michel process the departing guests.

An hour later, she climbed the stairs and called to Trisha, "I'll start at the other end." She heard Trisha's muffled call of thanks as she loaded her arms with fresh linens and toiletries from the cart. She used the passkey on room number 10, and dropped her supplies onto the dresser. She went back into the hallway to retrieve cleaning supplies from the cart and got down to work. As she cleaned, she let her mind drift.

_Because I didn't love her._

Lorelai looked up from the toilet bowl and closed her eyes. _So, do you love me? Is that what this all means?_ she asked him in her mind. She sat back, falling hard on her butt as she put together all of the bits and pieces of his admissions in her mind. D_oes Luke love me?_ she wondered. _Does Luke love anyone? Does Luke even believe in love? _She scrambled up from the floor and looked around the bathroom like a caged animal. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped. She stared at her reflection and asked, "Do I love Luke?"

"Lorelai?" Trisha called.

Lorelai started, glanced down at the toilet brush in her hand and shook her head to clear it as she felt her ears burning. She looked up at the younger girl walked into the room and said sheepishly, "Sorry, I used to be much faster. I must be out of practice."

"Oh, well, I was just bringing you some more supplies," Trisha said as she set a box down on the floor of the bedroom. "If you can take care of these four, I can get the rest," she assured Lorelai.

"I'm on it," Lorelai said, bending to get back to work with renewed determination. She cleaned quickly moving from room to room, resolved to keep her mind on task.

By the time they had finished, the first of the new guests were arriving. Lorelai straightened her clothes as much as she could, and walked down the stairs with a welcoming smile. It quickly became apparent that Lorelai could not have been more wrong in her assessment of the group that was checking in. Yes, most of them were septuagenarians, but that was the only thing she had gotten right. These were gung-ho bird watchers, outfitted in North Face hiking gear, toting thousands of dollars worth of digital video and photo equipment and tapping their Black Diamond trekking poles impatiently on the hardwoods as they waited for their questions to be answered and their maps to be marked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Thompson, I would be happy to call the wildlife department and ask about the best locations to see the," she paused to look at the note she had made, "white winged crossbill," she said with a nod. "Tommy will take your luggage up for you, and I'll go call them right now," she told the sour faced old man.

Seeing that Michel seemed to have the rest of check-in well in hand, Lorelai grabbed her note and escaped into her office. Once she closed the door behind her, she drew a deep breath and blew it out loudly, letting her shoulders sag with relief. She slipped into her chair and turned on her computer so that she could find someone to contact about the rare bird her guests were determined to hunt down and capture in all of its digital glory.

As she waited for the processor to boot up, she heard her cell phone chirp in her bag. She reached for it and saw that Luke had called an hour before. She placed the phone on her desk and tried to ignore it as she clicked on her internet connection. When the Google search page came up, she heard it again, i _Because I didn't love her. /i _Lorelai grabbed the phone and pressed the button to redial his number.

Luke was assembling the front panel of the booth when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He dropped the cordless screwdriver he was holding and scrambled to pull it out as he squatted, holding the piece in place with one hand. He extracted the phone and flipped it open with his thumb, tucking it into his neck as he picked up the driver and put it back into place. "Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

"Do you believe in love?" Lorelai demanded impatiently.

Luke involuntarily squeezed the trigger on the driver, missing the screw and scraping his finger. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" he said loudly as he dropped both the drill and the phone.

He reached for the phone and tucked it back under his chin as he heard T.J. say 'Luuuke' in a warning tone. "Ow, sorry, hello?" he said into the phone.

"Do you believe in love?" Lorelai asked again.

"What?" Luke asked, unbending his knees and stretching to his full height.

"Love," Lorelai said impatiently. "Or do you really think that only ducks mate for life, that marriage is just a bureaucratic trap, that all kids have jam hands and that dating is a horror?" she asked.

"I'm not following you," Luke said slowly, moving away from the curious stares of his sister and brother-in-law.

"You claim not to believe in love, or marriage or anything, but you get all swept up and marry Nicole and then divorce her because you say you didn't love her," she said quickly. "Was it Nicole you didn't love, or don't you believe in love at all?" she babbled. Luke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and turned away from the crowd busily setting up their booths. "Luke? Are you there?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"I believe in love," Luke said quietly.

"You do?" Lorelai asked, her mood lightening.

"Yes," he answered with conviction.

"Oh. Okay. Good," Lorelai stammered, her face flooding with mortification as she realized that she had just made a complete fool of herself. "Good, well, I have to go," she said quickly.

"Lorelai, I…" Luke said trying to get her attention.

"I have to call the wildlife guy and find out where to find the yellow bellied sap-sucker. Talk to you later," she said in a rush as she pressed the end button and tossed the phone to the desk in disgust. She buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Oh my God, what did I just do?"

XXXX

Luke stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. "Yellow bellied sap-sucker?" he asked himself. He closed the phone and squeezed it tightly before dropping it back into his pocket. He adjusted the cap on his head and muttered, "Look in Maine, he goes by the name of Luke Danes." He raised his scraped finger to his lips and sucked on it gently.

"Everything okay?" Liz asked from behind him.

Luke whirled around and stared at his sister blankly for a moment, lowering his hand before he said, "Yeah, yeah, everything is fine."

Liz nodded and said, "Never thought I'd see the day that my big brother became a slave to a cell phone."

"Oh, well, I need for people to be able to get in touch with me," he said trying to wave it off and staring at his boots.

Liz nodded slowly, a small smile twitching her lips as she limped closer to him. "So, these calls you get, are they from one person in particular?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Luke looked up at her and said, "Uh, it's just someone."

"Dark hair, bright, blue eyes?" Liz asked leadingly. "You were just talking to her? I could tell, 'cause you grin a lot when you do," she pointed out.

Luke blushed and looked down with a grin, "It's Lorelai," he admitted gruffly.

"It's Lorelai! Huzzah!" Liz cried happily.

"Huzzah!" T.J. echoed.

All of the faire people working nearby cried, "Huzzah!" in response.

"I never got the whole 'huzzah' thing," Luke told Liz in a quiet voice.

Liz just shook her head clasped her hand to her heart and said, "I am so happy for you. You've found your T.J."

Luke grimaced and said, "Please don't put it like that."

Liz squeezed his arm and said, "I've had dreams about you two being together, and my dreams always come true."

"Well, don't get too far ahead of yourself," Luke said with a laugh. "It's new."

"How exciting," Liz gushed. "How long have you been seeing her?" she asked.

Luke scratched behind his ear and said, "Well, not too long. It just kind of happened the night before I came up here," he explained.

"The night before," Liz echoed, hers eyes going round with realization. "Oh, Luke! I'm so sorry," she said anxiously.

"It's fine. We've been talking," Luke said, trying to act casual about it.

"But, this just happened for you and then you had to come up here," Liz said shaking her head sadly.

"It's fine. Really," he assured her. "Now, I've gotta get back to this or we'll never be ready for tomorrow," he reminded her and as moved back to the booth.

Liz watched him squat down and get back to work, staring at his strong back lovingly as she whispered, "Huzzah."

XXXX

Lorelai was still mortified when she got home that night. She saw the light flashing on her answering machine and pressed the button with a little trepidation. She closed her eyes and winced when she heard Luke's voice.

"Hey, it's me. That was, uh, some call earlier. I tried to get you on your cell, but you must have left it in your office. Anyway, um, call me back when you get this. Bye."

Lorelai sighed heavily and dropped her purse on the desk. She pulled out her cell and saw the same three missed calls listed. She shuffled into the kitchen, holding the phone and debating about whether she was ready to face the music yet. She pulled out a package of Pop Tarts, dropped them into the toaster and sat down at the table, planting her chin in her hand as she spun the cell phone idly on the tabletop. She decided that if the little antenna pointed to her, she would have to call him back. She spun the phone and it landed square on her. "Two out of three," she muttered as she spun it again. This time, it pointed away. The third time she spun it, it pointed directly at her again. She stared down at it and asked, "Three out of five?" The toaster ejected the Pop Tarts and she got up to retrieve them, laying them carefully on a paper towel. As she turned back to the table, the phone rang. She stared at it as if it were a snake, and then reached for it cautiously.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Lorelai, it's your mother," Emily said briskly.

"Oh, hi Mom," Lorelai said as she sank into her chair again. "How are things going?" she asked.

"Wonderfully!" Emily said brightly. "Rory and I are having the most marvelous time," she gushed. "We're in Vienna!" she cried gaily.

"Wow, Vienna. That sound great," Lorelai said unenthusiastically as she broke off a corner of her Pop Tart.

"We've had such a trip so far, but I tell you, I don't know how long I can keep these randy European men off me," Emily said with a laugh.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Excuse me?"

"The men over here, they're terrible flirts," Emily said in a breezy tone. "Do you want to talk to Rory?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, um, sure. Is she there?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she is," Emily said with a nod. "Hang on. Rory!" she called, holding the phone out to her granddaughter and whispering, "Your mother."

"Hello?" Rory said dully.

Lorelai tried to sound cheerful as she said, "Hi!"

"Hi," Rory responded unenthusiastically.

"So, Vienna? How is it?" she asked.

"Nice," Rory said shortly.

"Weather good?" Lorelai inquired.

Rory nodded and said, "Hot in the day, cooler at night."

Lorelai's head bobbed as she said, "Uh-huh, that's kind of what we're having here."

"Huh. Coinky-dink," Rory said in a disinterested tone.

"Yeah. So," Lorelai said casting her eyes around the room as if looking for something to say.

"So..." Rory echoed.

"Well, great, then. Be safe, and, uh, have fun," Lorelai said lamely.

"I will. Bye," Rory said quickly before hanging up.

Lorelai stared at the phone in her hand and said, "Yeah, bye," as she slowly closed it. She gathered the paper towel holding her broken Pop Tart and dumped the whole thing into the trash. She dragged herself up the stairs and started running water in the tub. She mechanically removed her clothes and stepped into the steamy water, sinking down into it as far as she could go. A few minutes later, she heard the distant ringing of her cell phone, followed shortly by the ringing of the house phone. Bending her knees, she sank down further and submerged her head, holding her breath underwater.

XXXX

Thursday morning, Lorelai avoided Luke's and drove straight to the Dragonfly. She was in her office paying bills when Michel opened the door without a knock and said, "The telephone is for you."

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked without looking up.

Michel held the phone out to her and said, "All I can tell you conclusively is that it is not your mother."

Lorelai took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked in a nearly panicked voice.

"I'm fine," Lorelai said slowly as she straightened in her chair.

"I've been calling and calling you," Luke said, clearly agitated.

"I'm sorry. I was busy," Lorelai answered in a neutral tone.

Luke stopped and blinked in disbelief. "Busy? You were busy? I thought you were hurt, or dead, or trapped under something heavy, but you tell me you were busy?" he asked incredulously.

"We had a new group come in yesterday. They've booked the whole inn," she told him.

"So you were there all day and all night?" Luke asked snidely.

"No, I went home last night," she said simply.

"And you just didn't want to call me back?" he asked.

"I wasn't in the mood to talk," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I'm confused," Luke said as he dropped into a nearby chair.

"About what?" Lorelai asked politely.

Luke glanced all around him, trying to get his bearings. Finally he asked, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Lorelai asked in the same cordial tone.

"I don't know!" Luke yelled. "I don't know what's going on! We talked the other night and it was great, and then you called me yesterday babbling about whether I believe in love or not, and I told you that I do, and then you practically hang up on me and stop returning my calls," he ranted. "What did I do wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing. You've done nothing wrong," Lorelai said, trying to hold onto her resolve.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think," he muttered.

"Think whatever you would like to think," Lorelai answered. She could hear him breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, and waited patiently for the explosion.

"You're scared," Luke said softly.

"What?" Lorelai asked in a surprised tone.

"We have something good going here, and you're scared," Luke accused in a firm, but soft voice.

"As far as I can see, the only thing we have going here are higher cell phone bills," Lorelai answered coolly.

"No. We've been talking. Talking about us. You and me. And it got you thinking, and whatever you were thinking about scared the crap out of you," he insisted. "So now, you're running. Just like you always do when someone gets too close," he said as he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Luke," Lorelai said gently.

Luke laughed bitterly and said, "I don't know why I didn't see it coming. I guess that was just my ego getting in the way. I never thought you'd run from me," he said in a whisper.

"Luke," Lorelai said again.

"I never thought you'd run from me," Luke repeated in a daze. "I guess I should let you go. You're busy," he said before hanging up.

"Luke!" Lorelai called into the dead air.

Luke pressed his thumb down on the end button, turning the phone off. He walked over to his tent and pulled back the flap, hurling the phone at his duffle bag with the speed that would have made his high school baseball coach proud. He dropped the flap and stalked back to the booth, grabbing a tray of necklaces and hanging them on the display haphazardly. When T.J. opened his mouth to admonish him, Liz grabbed his arm and shook her head adamantly. She leaned over and said, "You don't prod a wounded bear, Hon."


	8. The Bubble Bursts

**The Bubble Bursts**

Lorelai stared at the phone in her hand and whispered, "No, you don't understand." Using her thumb, she pressed speed dial three and waited as the number she had programmed in there just two days ago popped up. When it went directly to voicemail, Lorelai knew that Luke had turned the phone off. She hit the end button and said, "Okay, you're mad, that's okay," as she nodded slowly. She set the phone back on her desk carefully and tried to focus on her quest for the White Winged Crossbill. She made a few calls, marked some notes down on a Xeroxed map and set her pen down to go relay the information to Michel. As she stood up, she grabbed the phone and held the 3 button down again, waiting until she heard the automated voicemail message start again before she hung up and tossed the phone down on her desk. The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity interspersed with increasingly frequent speed dialing. She got home late Thursday night, to the sound of her heels echoing in the empty house. She walked straight to the answering machine, her heart leaping in her chest when she saw the light flashing. She hit the play button and sank into the chair, hoping to hear his voice.

"Hey, it's me," he said, causing Lorelai to smile with relief. "So, it's almost nine, and I haven't heard back from you. Maybe you're still at work. I'll try again here in a little bit. Bye," he said. Lorelai slumped in the chair, realizing that these were his messages from the night before. Still, she let the machine play through, hoping the last one would be from that day.

Beep. "Hey, me again. I can't get a hold of you on either your cell or at home. I'm getting a little worried. Please call me. Bye."

Beep. "Lorelai? Where are you? Call me back," he said sounding anxious.

Beep. "Lorelai? Are you there? I called the inn and they said you left hours ago. I'm really starting to worry now. Pick up if you're there. Lorelai? Please call me," he said with a sigh.

Beep. "Lorelai? I'm calling Kirk or someone to go check on you if I don't hear back from you in the next fifteen minutes. I mean it. Call me back," Luke said, clearly irritated.

Lorelai frowned at the machine and wondered if he had sent Kirk over last night. She had crawled out of the tub, wrapped herself in her robe and fallen asleep with a towel still wrapped around her head. It was possible that someone had knocked. She hadn't heard the phone ringing, or Luke's voice on the machine. She sighed as she traced the speaker grill on the machine with her fingernail. She knew that even if she had heard the phone, she probably wouldn't have answered it. She didn't have the strength to deal with Luke after dealing with Rory. It was all just too much, too many questions, too many concerns, and too many doubts. And now, she was left regretting how she had handled things with Luke about as much as she regretted how she had handled things with Rory, and wondering what she could do to fix things.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Luke, it's me. Lorelai. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what my problem was, but I don't want to fight. And, I really, really don't want to hurt your feelings. At least not any more than I already have. I've been trying to call you all day," she said as she glanced around the empty room. She snorted a little and said, "So, now I know how you felt. So, we're even, okay? Just, call me back. We need to talk. Please," she said as she hung up. Clutching the phone, she made her way upstairs to change and settle in for the night.

At midnight, she was still staring at the ceiling, her mind racing. She knew eventually he'd give her the chance. She wasn't so blind that she hadn't noticed that he always forgave her. She also knew that the times when he had withdrawn from her life were also some of the loneliest times, and she didn't look forward to that happening again. It scared her to admit what a big place he had in her life. It scared her to admit how much his good opinion mattered to her. It scared her to admit even the possibility that she may already be halfway in love with him.

Luke was right, she was scared. But she wasn't running. She was just trying to create a little distance while he was away, a little perspective while things were so unsettled. She picked up the phone and dialed again. When she heard the beep, she said, "Luke, I'm not running, but I am scared. What if this is a bubble? Me and you. Are we're in a bubble? Like when you were on the boat? Because, I don't want to be a bubble girl. And, you keep saying these things, or half saying them, and they make me happy, but I'm not entirely sure what they mean or if they're real. And if we are going to try this, I really, really need it to be real, you know?" she asked desperately. "But it's not real right now. You're there and I'm here and we talk and flirt and tease each other all hidden behind the safety of the phone. I am scared, but I'm okay with that. I hope you are too," she finished lamely. "Okay with that, I mean, not that you're scared too. But if you are, that's okay too, I mean, why not? It's new for both of us, so both of us can be scared, that's fine. Alright well, I've made an ass of myself, again. I'm really not any good with this phone thing," she said in a self deprecating tone. "So, if you turn your phone back on, and you get this message, and you decide that you might still want to, please call, okay? Okay. Bye," she said quietly.

XXXX

Friday morning dawned with Lorelai wide awake and the silent phone on the pillow next to her. She tried not to get too worked up about it. She and Luke had fought before, and no one knew better than Lorelai that Luke would not talk until Luke was good and ready to. Giving up on any pretense of sleep, she tossed the covers back and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Since she was so early, she decided that she would grab a full breakfast at Luke's rather than grabbing her usual coffee and a muffin to-go. She figured that sitting down at the counter and ordering may make things seem a little better between the two of them, even though Luke wasn't there. She even had a glimmer of hope that Luke would somehow sense that she was in there, and think to call her. She settled at the counter and glanced up at the kitchen doorway, waiting for Caesar to appear. She saw that a postcard of the Alps had been taped to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower card, and her heart hurt. Lane came bounding out of the kitchen and calling, "Be there in a sec, Lorelai," as she delivered her orders.

When she came around the counter, Lorelai gestured to the cards and said, "I see you got another one."

"Oh, yeah, just came yesterday. But, I think they're in Austria now, aren't they? Rory said that's where they were heading next when I talked to her," Lane said obliviously as she pulled out a mug and placed it in front of Lorelai.

"Oh, to-go, please," Lorelai said quickly, unable to look at the young girl she thought of as a second daughter.

"Oh, okay. You're up early today," Lane said perkily as she grabbed a to-go cup and filled it. "Muffin?" she asked.

"Hmm, no, not today," Lorelai said as she slid from the stool and reached for her purse. "Really busy day, gotta get a jump on it before it jumps me," she said as she pulled out a dollar.

Lane waved her off and asked, "What kind of bet did Luke lose, anyway?"

"Oh, um, we bet which one of us would, uh, fall asleep during Hardbodies," Lorelai stammered. "He lost," she said with an over-bright smile.

Lane shook her head and said, "I can't believe that Luke was dumb enough to take that bet. Proves that the world is full of suckers, huh?" Lane asked with a giggle.

"Yep. Well, I'll see you later," Lorelai said as she grabbed her cup and headed for the door.

"Bye Lorelai," Lane called as she hustled to do a round of refills for the early birds.

XXXX

No one could hold on to a good mad like Luke Danes, and by Thursday night he had a head full of mad. After surviving the day without popping T.J.'s head off with his thumbs, he dropped them back at the hotel and returned to the fairgrounds and threw himself down on his cot. He could hear the faire folk milling and talking on the outside of his canvas cell, and cursed them all. He rooted around on the floor near his duffle bag and found his phone, thankfully still in one piece. He turned it on and smiled bitterly when he saw the list of missed calls from Lorelai's number. Resolutely, he ignored the voicemail icon and turned the phone off again. "See how you like it," he muttered before flinging himself down on his back again.

He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face, and tried to get comfortable on his cot, wishing he was back in the hotel bed he had slept in two nights ago. Only two nights ago, he and Lorelai had talked late into the night like teenagers. He ran the entire conversation over and over in his mind, trying to find what had set her off. She had seemed happy enough when they hung up, talking about seeing him in her dreams, and speaking in that soft, low voice. But sometime between then and Wednesday afternoon, he had blown it, and he didn't even know how. He parsed every sentence for subtext, trying to figure out what freaked her, but still came up at a loss. He had told her that he didn't love Nicole. He had told her that he had been waiting for her. He had told her that he had always wanted to date her. Hell, he had even told her what kind of underwear he wore. Luke swore under his breath and muttered derisively, "For all I know, she likes briefs."

By Friday evening when the faire closed, his mood had only deteriorated. He was gathering his stuff to drive Liz and T.J. to the hotel when he heard someone call a soft, 'Knock, knock,' outside of his tent. He lifted the flap and saw Liz, leaning on her crutch with a concerned frown. "Hey," he said gruffly.

"Anything I can do?" Liz asked gently.

"'Bout what?" Luke asked as he dropped his phone into his pocket.

"About whatever put you in this mood," Liz said with a chuckle. "I'm a pretty good listener," she said cajolingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luke growled.

"Okay, that's cool," Liz said with a nod. "I guess things aren't going well with Lorelai," she said knowingly.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Luke snarled as he started for the parking area.

Liz limped after him calling, "I already know you can outrun me, Butch. Especially now," she added with a laugh.

Luke stopped and looked back at his hobbling sister with a sigh. When she caught up to him, he said, "I just can't talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Liz said soothingly. "But, I'm here, you know. I'm here if you just wanna get it out," she assured him.

Luke nodded once and said, "I'll get the truck. You stay here and wait for T.J."

He made sure they were settled for the night in their room, and when he turned to leave, Liz called to him, "Ease up. Try not to be so mad. Try to listen to what she's telling you," she advised.

Luke stood in the open doorway, twisting the knob in his hand. He glanced down at his boots and said, "She's not telling me anything. That's the problem." He closed the door gently behind him and stalked to his truck. Once he got behind the wheel, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He saw another few missed calls from her number, and then pressed the 1 key to check his voicemail. As he listened to her first message, he turned the key in the ignition, letting the truck idle as she babbled about knowing how he felt. Luke snorted, snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the seat. He put the truck into reverse and muttered, "Sure, you know just how I feel."

XXXX

Friday after lunchtime, Lorelai finally emerged from her self imposed hibernation in her office to heed the call of the coffee. She walked into the kitchen as Sookie was just pulling out the ingredients to start dinner prep. Her friend looked up and said, "Man, you look terrible."

"Thanks," Lorelai said with a short laugh.

"I'm sorry," Sookie apologized quickly. "Are you getting sick? You look a little run down. I wouldn't be surprised if you were getting sick, you've been running around like a crazy woman for months now," Sookie said with a concerned frown. "You need a day off," Sookie said with a pointed look.

"Only sick in the head," Lorelai mumbled as she slid onto a stool. She glanced around the nearly deserted kitchen and then looked at her friend with sad eyes.

Sookie immediately set the bowl she was holding down and rushed over to Lorelai. "What? What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"I blew it," Lorelai whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears as she buried her face in her hands.

"Blew what, honey?" Sookie asked as she wrapped her arm around Lorelai.

"Luke," she answered shortly.

"How did you blow it?" Sookie asked quickly. "I thought things were going so well. You were all giddy with the talking and the flirting," Sookie reminded her.

"I freaked out. I started getting scared, and tried to back off. Luke called me on it, and now he won't take my calls," Lorelai said sadly, dropping her hand and tracing the seam in the countertop with her thumbnail.

"But why?" Sookie cried plaintively. "Why would you freak out with Luke? He's Luke, not just some guy you just met," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"He kept saying all of these things. Well, not really saying them, implying them, or half saying them" Lorelai babbled.

"What kind of things, honey?" Sookie prodded gently.

"Like that he wanted me, that he waited for me," Lorelai said despondently.

"I don't see how that's bad," Sookie asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's not, it's just," Lorelai stammered as she tried to get the thought out. She turned to look at Sookie and said, "He told me that he didn't love Nicole."

Sookie blinked and asked, "He actually said that?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "I was needling him about marrying her and he just told me. That he didn't love her. That he never loved her."

Sookie frowned and muttered, "Weird to hear about Luke using the word love."

Lorelai laughed a little and said, "I know, right?" She shook her head and said, "That got me thinking. Luke divorced Nicole because he didn't love her. He married her because he thought," she trailed off.

"Thought what?" Sookie coaxed.

"He said he thought he'd never get what he wanted," Lorelai told her.

"You," Sookie breathed.

"I don't know. He never really said that," she said quickly.

"But, he's always wanted you," Sookie said as a matter of fact. She looked at Lorelai closely and asked, "Do you want him?"

Lorelai bit her lip and looked away as she tried to formulate her answer. "I don't want us to build up this whole thing that isn't real. I mean, we kissed twice. We've been friends for years, but we've only kissed twice, and now there's talk about love and these kind of unspoken things," she explained. "It's very, uh, intimate. The talking like this, and no, I don't mean that in a dirty way," she added quickly. "It's too much. It's too much if you don't know if it's real," she finished softly.

"How will you know if it is?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said in a defeated tone.

"So, let me ask this again," Sookie said hesitantly. "Without all of this other stuff, just the bare bones. Do you want Luke?" she asked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered before she could fully process the question.

Sookie nodded and said, "Well then, you're going to have to go get him."

"What? I can't do that!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh, yes you can," Sookie argued. "He's waited long enough, Lorelai. You made this mess," Sookie said sternly.

"But, Sookie, I can't leave now," Lorelai said plaintively.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "How long of a drive is it?"

"I can't go!" Lorelai said adamantly.

"How long?" Sookie demanded.

"Four hours or so," Lorelai mumbled.

Sookie glanced at the clock and said, "Okay, it's almost two. By the time you run home, toss some clothes into a bag and gas up the car it will be about three. You can be there by seven," she said with a decisive nod.

"My lips are moving, but you're not hearing the words I'm saying," Lorelai said with exasperation.

"I heard you. I just don't think that's a good excuse," Sookie said stubbornly. When Lorelai opened her mouth to protest, Sookie pointed a finger at her and asked, "When is the last time you had a day off? Months! Months, Lorelai! You can take a damn day," she said angrily. "Now, as your partner, I'm putting my foot down. I want you gone, and I don't want to see you until Sunday at the earliest," she said firmly. When she looked up at Lorelai's stricken face she softened and said gently, "Honey, you have to go. I'm not saying that you have to go up there and run off and marry him, although you should be careful about that, Luke does have a history," she pointed out quickly. "Go. Just tell him how you feel. Talk to him face to face. Eliminate the phone company, and face it like a man, damn it," she said, a smile starting to bloom. "You know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. Go, Lorelai, go," she urged, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Just go," Lorelai murmured.

"Just go," Sookie said with a nod.

"I don't know where they are," Lorelai said in a stunned voice.

"Well, call the town and see where the fair is set up," Sookie said logically. "There can't be that many renaissance fairs going on up there," she pointed out.

"Augusta. They're outside of Augusta," Lorelai said in a daze.

"Good. Let's Google Augusta," Sookie said as she took Lorelai by the hand and led her to the computer on the kitchen desk. She quickly plugged it into the search engine and said, "There. Augusta Chamber of Commerce. They'll know," she said as she tapped on the screen excitedly.

XXXX

Five hours later, Lorelai pulled up to the locked gates of the fairgrounds. She could see the outline of tents set up in the distance, but no one was nearby to hear her calls. She stared at the gate and began to lose her nerve. "This is crazy," she mumbled as she rooted in her purse for her phone. She pressed 3 and held it. When she heard the voicemail click on, she hung up and climbed back into the Jeep, pressing her head against the steering wheel and cursing Sookie for talking her into this. She started the car and turned back toward Augusta, heading for a strip of chain hotels she had seen on the way in. She checked into a decent looking place, and pulled her overnight bag from the seat, trudging to room number 12.

Once inside the room, she pulled out her phone again. When she heard his voicemail beep she said, "Luke, it's Lorelai. I'm in Augusta. At the Sunset Motel. I don't know why I'm here except, uh, I just really need to talk to you. If you get this message, the number here is 375-4580. Ask for room number twelve," she told him. "I guess, if I don't hear from you, I'll come to the fairgrounds tomorrow and make a fool of myself there. At least I'll fit in, right?" she said with a chuckle. She pressed her lips together and said, "I don't know what I'm doing. I just know that I need to talk to you. I need to fix this," she said quickly. "I miss you," she said softly as she sighed and closed the phone.

XXXX

Luke trudged into his tent feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He sat heavily on the edge of the cot, and felt the cell phone digging into his hip. He pulled it out and turned it over in his hand, thinking about what Liz had said to him about hearing what Lorelai was telling him. He flipped the phone open and turned it on again, pressing the key to access his voicemail again. This time the prompt said he had one skipped and two unheard messages. He pressed the key to hear the skipped message, listening to Lorelai's first apology over again. The time stamp on the second message said she had called after midnight that night. Luke smirked and said, "So at least I wasn't the only one up." As he listened to her ramble about bubbles and things being real, a deep frown creased his forehead. He pressed the key to replay the message, listening carefully this time, and picking up the edge of desperation in her voice. The third message came only thirty minutes before. When he heard Lorelai say she was in Augusta, he stood up and was out of the tent within seconds with the phone still pressed to his ear. Pressing 1 to replay the message, he sprinted for the parking area, replaying it again as he reached the door of his truck.

XXXX

Lorelai was stretched out on the bed flipping through the world's saddest selection of cable channels. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it, too lazy to get into her car and drive across the street to the Burger King. She had just found a rerun of an old Friends episode when someone began hammering on her door. Lorelai shot up on the bed and hesitated as she looked warily at the deadbolt she had forgotten to throw. "Who is it?" she called suspiciously.

"Open the damn door, Lorelai," Luke yelled.

Lorelai sprung from the bed and opened the door wide to find Luke standing in front of her, his chest heaving with exertion and adrenaline. "Luke," she said with relief, her eyes scanning his scruffy face before dropping her eyes to the floor.

Luke stared at her and said, "I'm not in a bubble. I mean, we're not in a bubble." When Lorelai looked up at him he said, "What I'm trying to say, and apparently not very well, is that this is real. At least, for me it is."


	9. Hop To It

**A/N: Okay, I have to say that I honestly didn't consider the end of the last chapter a cliffhanger. I mean, she's there, he's there… great, right? But, according to my reviews, apparently a lot of you did. So, I said work, schmerk, and typed up this little ditty this morning. The title was the message I got loud and clear…. Will it hold you for a while, dear readers? Thanks for everything!**

**Hop To It**

_Lorelai sprung from the bed and opened the door wide to find Luke standing in front of her, his chest heaving with exertion and adrenaline. "Luke," she said with relief, scanning his scruffy face before dropping her eyes to the floor._

_Luke stared at her and said, "I'm not in a bubble. I mean, we're not in a bubble." When Lorelai looked up at him he said, "What I'm trying to say, and apparently not very well, is that this is real. At least, for me it is."_

XXXX

Lorelai did the only thing a girl could do when her best friend stood in front of her, babbling about bubbles and telling her that his feelings for her were real. She reached up, cupped his cheeks gently in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him sweetly. Luke's arms immediately enfolded her, pulling her tightly against him as he angled his head and deepened the kiss, breathing her scent in deeply. When they came up for air, Lorelai stepped back, and Luke's fingertips trailed from her hip and fell limply to his side, as he waited for her response. Lorelai searched the depths of his deep blue eyes and whispered, "God, I'm starving."

Luke nodded and said gruffly, "Put your shoes on and grab your key."

As if galvanized by the sound of his voice, Lorelai spun around and spotted her shoes on the floor next to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress to pull them on, unable to keep her eyes off of the man looming in her doorway. He smirked a little and said, "Wrong feet."

Lorelai looked down and giggled, quickly switching the shoes around before she jumped up, grabbed her purse and key from the dresser and walked back over to him. "I'm ready," she said softly.

Luke nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. "Well then, let's go," he said as he pulled the door closed behind her and made sure it was latched. As they walked silently to his truck, Lorelai felt his hand brush against hers and almost jumped at the jolt the casual contact sent zinging through her already taut nerves.

He walked around to open the passenger door for her and Lorelai said, "Oh, you don't have to, with the door," gesturing awkwardly as he opened it for her.

"Well, I have," Luke said as he helped her into the truck.

When he closed the door to walk to the driver's side, Lorelai blew out a breath and said to herself, "Okay, okay. It's only Luke. Only Luke."

"What?" Luke asked as he opened his door and slid behind the wheel.

"Nothing," Lorelai said quickly, flashing a shaky smile at him. As he pulled out of the lot and started down the road, Lorelai asked, "Where are we going?"

"There's an IHOP just down here," he answered, gesturing to the row of restaurants gracing the highway access.

"Ooh, IHOP, good," Lorelai said with a nod.

A mile down the road, Luke turned into the parking lot and found a space near the front door. As he turned the truck off, he saw Lorelai start to reach for the door handle and put his hand on her arm to stop her. "I'll get it," he said in a deep voice, and hopped out of the truck.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai whispered rubbing her palms together nervously as he circled the truck. "Thanks," she said with a smiled as he helped her down.

They walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately. Lorelai opened her menu and perused it avid interest as the waitress approached. As she greeted them Luke looked up with a polite smile and said, "She'll have a vat of coffee, and I'd like tea. Hot tea, please," he ordered.

They were silent as they waited for their drinks, nervously scanning the menu, and avoiding each other's eyes. When the waitress returned with the coffee and tea, she pulled out a pad and asked, "Are you ready, or do you need a minute?"

"You ready?" Luke asked Lorelai.

Lorelai looked up for the first time and said, "I'll have the Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity, strawberry." She bit her lip for a moment and said, "Let's see, that comes with bacon and sausage and I'd like my eggs over easy," she said closing her menu with a nod. "Oh, and can I have a side of toast, please? White?" she added.

The waitress nodded and asked, "For you, sir?"

"A bucket for the lady," Luke mumbled under his breath as he scanned the menu again. "Two eggs scrambled, and wheat toast, dry please," he ordered.

After the waitress had taken their menus and gone to put their order in, Lorelai met Luke's eyes across the table and blurted, "I'm so sorry."

Luke nodded and said, "I got that. Talk to me, Lorelai," he said gently as he folded his hands on the table.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened in there," she said gesturing to her head in frustration.

"I thought things were going well. I mean, as well as they could go with me here and you there," Luke said gruffly.

"They were," she insisted as she took a sip of her coffee. "They were. I just I don't know. I think I dreamed about you that night," she confessed quietly.

"After we talked?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember what the dream was. I woke up and I just kept thinking of all of these things you've said to me over the years. Stuff about getting married and dating, and I just got all mixed up," she told him in a rush.

"Like what stuff?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Stupid stuff," Lorelai said shaking her head. She smiled and said, "The usual Luke Danes rants about marriage being a useless bureaucratic ceremony and people not changing and evolving together. Junk like that."

Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "Ah, that stuff."

"Yeah, well, it was all mixed up in my head with the conversation we had the night before about you and Nicole," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "That would be a mess." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and said, "Lorelai, I told you that stuff about me and Nicole because I wanted to be honest with you."

"I know, and I appreciate that," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke nodded and toyed with the tag on his tea bag. After a minute, he prompted, "Okay, so you were using everything I've ever said against me."

"No, it wasn't like that," Lorelai said as she reached across the table to still his hand.

When Luke looked down at her fingers covering his, Lorelai dropped her gaze too and started to pull her hand away. Luke turned his over and captured it in his before she could slip away and asked, "How was it then?"

Lorelai stared down at their joined hands for a moment before she softly, "I was so happy. I mean, we'd talk, and we'd flirt, and then you'd say something. All of these little slips or admissions or something, letting me know that you liked me, that you wanted to be with me," she explained.

"I do," Luke said plainly.

"And then we talk about serious stuff. You and Nicole, me and Rory, and it's just like it always was. Two friends talking, poking at each other, pushing each other until we get to the gist of it, you know?" she asked.

"Oh, I know," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I just kept hearing you say that you didn't love her," Lorelai said quickly causing Luke close his eyes and wince a little. "I don't know how to explain it. Part of me was happy, you know. I was relieved that you didn't love her, that you weren't hung up on what happened," she told him shyly. "And then, there was a part of me asking, why not, and if you had ever loved anyone, and if you even believed in love. I mean, judging by the Luke tape recorder in my head, I could have made a pretty good argument that you didn't," she told him. "Anyway, I had been thinking all of this stuff all morning. The inn was crazy, Rory sent Lane a postcard from Paris, and I kept thinking about you, and about me, and it all got to be too much," she said squeezing his hand. "So I called you and asked you straight out," she said with a rueful laugh. "And you answered, and then I felt like a fool. I mean, who calls a guy that they're just starting to, whatever, with and asks him if he believes in love?" she asked incredulously. "I may as well have waved a big checkered flag in front of you and yelled, 'Go, run, run before it's too late!' or something," she said with a snort.

"I see," Luke said quietly. "Well, just so you know. Checkered flags are for the finish. Green flags mean go," he informed her.

"Thanks," Lorelai said rolling her eyes. She tugged on his hand a little and asked, "Do you? Do you see?" Lorelai asked again, searching his face. Just then, their food arrived. Lorelai pulled her hand back quickly as they arranged the plates on the table. She looked down at her strawberry covered pancakes and said softly, "I haven't been able to eat."

"What?" Luke asked, looking up from his eggs in surprise.

"I've had no appetite. Everything just gets stuck in my throat," she explained with a grimace.

Luke smirked and said, "Good thing you ordered enough for an army, then," softening his words by handing her the maple syrup.

By unspoken agreement, they tabled the serious discussion until after they had eaten, and instead Luke told Lorelai about some of the characters he had gotten to know at the faire. "So, this Henry guy has this beard that he's very, very proud of for some reason. He's always combing it or stroking it or something. The really great thing is, that no matter how much he grooms the thing, there's always something stuck in it, and no one ever tells him," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai grinned as she cut off another hunk of pancakes with her fork and swirled them in the strawberry/syrup combo. "Like food and stuff?" she asked.

"Food, bits of napkin, an old tire, a discarded boot, you name it, it's in Henry's beard," Luke said, enjoying her delight in his story.

"When I come to the faire tomorrow, can I meet him?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded and asked shyly, "Um, how long are you staying?"

"I have to head back tomorrow night," Lorelai told him. "We have a convention coming in on Monday, so there will be a lot of prep work," she explained apologetically.

Luke nodded, trying to mask his disappointment in the quick turn around. "Well, I can see if Liz's friend Sheila can lend a hand at the booth for a while. That way, we could go do something else tomorrow. If you want," he added quickly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, I want to come to the faire. I want to see it, so I can picture what you're talking about when you call."

"So, I'm going to be allowed to call again?" Luke asked with a nervous laugh as he pushed his plate away.

"You will be expected to call again," Lorelai said firmly.

Luke sat back in the booth and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her finish her meal. "You know, we do fight a lot," he observed.

Lorelai nodded as she chewed. She swallowed quickly and said, "I've noticed that, yes."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Because we care."

"We care, so we argue?" he asked with a snort.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai said as she set her fork on her plate. "If we didn't care, there wouldn't be anything to argue over, we'd just blow it off and move on," she said reasonably.

Luke pursed his lips as he puzzled out her reasoning and said, "That could be it."

"What's your theory, Einstein?" Lorelai asked with a shrug.

"We like to get a rise out of each other. Or, at least, you like to get a rise out of me," he said slowly as he thought it over.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said with a grin. "Sorry, well, I guess that goes along with my theory. If you didn't care, I couldn't get a rise out of you," she reasoned. A slow smile spread across Luke's face and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head.

"Something," she retorted. "Tell me," she demanded.

"I can't," Luke said dropping his eyes to the table.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "Would you have told me on the phone?"

"What?" Luke asked as he glanced up again.

Lorelai picked up her last strip of bacon and dragged it through the pool of syrup left on her plate. "Would you have told me if we were on the phone, and not here in person?" she asked slowly.

Luke frowned and said, "I don't know, maybe."

"Was it dirty?" she asked as she bit into the strip.

Luke smiled and chuckled as he looked down at his hands clasped on the table and said, "Yes."

"Okay, see, this is what I meant by the bubble thing," she said as she pointed the end of the strip of bacon at him.

"I got the bubble thing," Luke grumbled.

"I don't want you saying things to me on the phone that you wouldn't say in person," Lorelai said as she pushed her plate back, folded her forearms onto the table and leaned closer to him.

"That knocks out a lot of the, uh, flirting stuff," Luke mumbled, shyly avoiding her eyes.

"But why?" Lorelai asked shaking her head.

"Because I'm not gonna say stuff like that to you," Luke shot back, rolling his eyes at her.

"It's still me on the phone," Lorelai argued.

"And here we go again!" Luke said throwing his hands up into the air.

"Because I care! I fight because I care," she said, her frustration boiling to the surface. She reached out and clenched her hands like she wanted to choke him and grunted, "Ugh!"

Luke laughed and said, "Well, this is a great start. Our first meal together and you already want to strangle me."

"This isn't our first meal together," Lorelai said with a sneer.

"Well, no, but our first meal as a, uh, um," he stammered.

"A what, Luke?" Lorelai challenged.

Luke blew out an exasperated breath and said loudly, "A couple, Lorelai. As a couple." He shook his head and looked down at his hands. "A couple of idiots," he grumbled.

"Well," Lorelai said as she placed her napkin on the table with a laugh. "Now that we've covered the strangulation, yelling and name calling portions of the date, shall we go?" she asked.

"Sure," Luke said shortly, a flush creeping into his cheeks as pulled out his wallet and dropped some cash on the table. He grabbed the ticket and began to slide out of the booth. He stood waiting for her to gather her purse, and when she stood up, she kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Thanks for dinner. I needed that." When she saw the stunned expression on his face, she jerked her head toward the cashier and asked, "What do you say? Shall we continue round two in a more private setting?"

Luke nodded and followed her to the front of the restaurant to pay the bill. He walked her out to the truck and opened her door for her, making sure she was settled before he slammed it closed and walked around to his side. He got behind the wheel and blew out a gusty breath and closed his eyes for a moment while Lorelai waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned toward her, opening his mouth to speak. When he saw the little sparkle in her bright blue eyes he stopped and stared. Finally, he reached over, cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her in a demanding kiss. He dragged his mouth away, pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "You make me crazy."

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Lorelai whispered back.

"I don't know why I want you. I should know better. I don't like to have to work this hard," he said with a chuckle.

"But you do, right?" she asked, her breath tickling his lips.

"Oh yes, I do," he said as he ran his hand over her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I do," he whispered before kissing her again, slowly and sweetly, burying his hand in her curls.

When he pulled back, Lorelai pressed her fingertip to his soft lips, tracing them gently as she said, "Then, let's go duke it out."

Luke nodded and said, "Okay," as he sat back and started the truck. He put it into reverse, and looped his arm over the back of her seat as he looked behind him and backed up. He put it into gear and said, "Round two, coming up," as he took her hand and pulled out into traffic.


	10. A Very Real Need

**A/N: Ay, yi, yi! Okay. Surely this one can in no way, shape or form be construed as a cliffhanger… For those of you who were wondering, yes, this is going AU. Just the talking about their relationship, which we know they never did, the seeing each other, which we know they never did, and some canoodling, which we wished they did, and I'll bet they did too…. But I don't think it's gonna get too far off course. I just have to see where it takes me. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**A Very Real Need**

As Luke pulled out into traffic, he asked, "Where to?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Back to the motel, I guess."

Luke nodded and they drove in silence for the few minutes it took to get back to the Sunset Motel. When Luke parked, he turned the truck off and drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, his jaw working as he tried to figure out what to say. Finally, he turned to her and asked, "You want me to come in?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well yeah. How else are we going to another round?" she added with a laugh. Luke nodded and got out of the truck while Lorelai waited patiently for him to come around and open her door. When he offered his hand to help her down, she smiled and asked, "See how quickly I got used to that? I'm very adaptable." Luke smiled but said nothing as she held onto his hand as they walked toward room twelve.

When she released it to dig her key out of her purse Luke asked, "Do you want to be with me?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, looking up in surprise.

Luke looked away for a second and then said, "Well, you've never really said. Do you?" he asked again.

Lorelai pulled the key out of her purse and let it drop, the strap catching on her arm. "I drove up here," she said as if that said it all.

"I know you did," Luke said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Well, yeah. I thought that was what this was all about," she said frowning up at him.

"I'm just checking," Luke said with a shrug. "There's been a lot of talk about things that I've said or didn't say, and I just realized that you haven't said anything at all. Which is unusual for you," he added with a chuckle.

"Yes, I want to be with you," Lorelai said simply.

Luke smiled and said, "Okay good. So, you want to be with me, and I want to be with you," he stated firmly.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed as she slid her key into the door.

"So, there shouldn't be anything left to fight about, right?" he asked as he looked down at her meaningfully.

"Uh, I guess not," Lorelai said slowly. She looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "Does that mean you're not coming in?"

"Oh no, I'm coming in," he said quickly and firmly.

A smile of relief lit her face as she said, "Good. Well. Come in," she said as she pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Luke stepped into the room and glanced around, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He frowned at the door and then the window and said, "You know, you really shouldn't stay in places with outside entrances. Or, on the first floor for that matter," he pointed out.

"I wasn't feeling particularly picky at the time," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Or particularly safety conscious," Luke muttered under his breath as he closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows and asked, "You proving a point by locking me in?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You, of all people, should know that you should always lock your deadbolt in a hotel."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, you are correct. Thank you for thinking of my safety and well being," she said primly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're welcome," Luke mumbled as he walked over to the small table and chairs on the opposite side of the bed and sat down.

Lorelai turned and watched him settle into the chair. She cocked her head and asked, "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

Luke opened his mouth to say no, but instead it came out, "I little, I guess."

Lorelai grinned, her eyes lighting devilishly. "Are you afraid to be all alone in a room with nothing but me and a nice big bed?" she teased as she stretched out on her side and propped her head up on her hand.

"Stop," he said rolling his eyes.

She smiled and ran her hand over the bedspread as she said, "Why don't you come and sit over here?"

"Lorelai," he said in a low warning voice.

"Are you afraid I'll seduce you?" she teased.

Luke pressed his lips together and rubbed his palms on his jeans before he pushed himself up and said, "I should go."

"Wait no," Lorelai said as she rolled off of the bed to head him off as he made for the door. She grabbed his arm, stood between him and the door and said quickly, "Don't go, please, I was just playing."

Luke winced at her words and said in a raw voice, "It's not a game."

"I know it's not," Lorelai insisted as she held tight to his arm.

Luke looked down at her for a moment, seeing the plea in her eyes. He bent his head to kiss her, brushing his lips across hers gently, as if testing the waters. When she responded by releasing his arm and sliding her hands up to his shoulders, he pressed a hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Lorelai sighed softly and parted her lips beneath his, molding her soft curves to the hard muscles of his chest as she melted into the kiss. With a groan, Luke pushed his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back as he touched his tongue tentatively to her lips. Lorelai's tongue met his and stroked it encouragingly as Luke pressed her hard against the door, desperate to get closer to her. He tore his mouth from hers and started to rain kisses over her face and jaw, nipping and sucking at her soft skin frantically. "Oh Luke," she whispered as she clung to his shoulders.

Luke stepped back quickly, his chest heaving and said, "I have to go."

"No!" Lorelai said urgently, grabbing his shirt in her hands.

"I can't stay here," he said desperately.

"Yes, you can," she said nodding her head enthusiastically.

"No, I can't," Luke answered, shaking his just as emphatically.

"You can't kiss me like that and then leave!" Lorelai shouted.

"I can't kiss you like that and stay!" Luke shot back.

Lorelai looked at him steadily and asked, "Why? Why can't you stay?"

"Lorelai," he groaned helplessly.

"I want you here. I came here to be with you. I mean, not be with you be with you, like in the biblical sense," she said quickly. "Although that's looking better and better all of the time," she said under her breath. "I want to just be with you," she said gesturing between the two of them. "And I'm here and you're here and I don't want you to go," she said softly.

Luke pulled his hand over his face and drew in a calming breath. "No more posing on the bed and stay at least arms length away from me," he said finally.

"Are you afraid that I have cooties?" she asked lightly as she released her hold on his shirt and smoothed it over his chest with her fingertips. Luke took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly before turning her hand over and placing his parted lips to her palm, looking up at her through his lashes. "Oh God, I want that," she whispered, lost in a trance.

"Now you know why I shouldn't stay," Luke said in that low sexy voice that made her crazy.

"If you ask me, that's damn good argument for staying," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Hey Luke, maybe if we, uh, you know, we wouldn't fight so much," she said in a hopeful tone.

Luke laughed, shaking his head at her logic and saying, "Now there's a persuasive argument for you."

"It's possible," Lorelai said with a shrug. She fingered a button on his shirt and said, "Could just be tension and frustration, you know," she said with a knowing nod.

"Oh, I know," Luke said as he once again removed her hand from his chest.

"Sorry, seems I can't stop touching you," Lorelai apologized quickly. "Bad hand," she chastised it before clasping both hands firmly behind her, unaware that her innocent pose thrust her breasts against her already tight t-shirt. Luke, however, was hyper aware as he drew a shuddering breath, trying to force his eyes back up to her face. When his eyes met hers she whispered, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, is right," Luke said as he took a step closer to her, forcing her to take a step back. "Stand still, Lorelai," he said softly.

"Luke?" she asked as she took another step back.

"I told you to stay an arms length away," he reminded her.

"Oh, you meant right then? I thought you meant when you," she babbled, gesturing to the chair.

"I meant right then," Luke said with a nod.

"I'm not so sure what to do now," Lorelai said breathlessly as he kept advancing on her and she kept stepping back.

Luke smiled with a gleam in his eye as he said, "Sit," and gave her a gentle push down onto the bed. "Behave," he said as he skirted the end of the bed and walked back to his chair.

"Tease!" Lorelai said indignantly.

"Gentleman," he corrected as he flopped into the chair.

"I'm so glad I came here," she said with a broad smile.

"Me too," he said returning her smile.

She turned and sat cross legged on the bed, holding onto her knees. "So, I guess we should finish our discussion," she said with a grimace.

"Without the fighting," he added.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't take your calls," he answered.

"Sookie thinks I'm nuts," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Sookie's right," he replied.

"My mother called. She put Rory on the phone," Lorelai told him, flinching a little as she said the words.

"And that didn't go well?" he asked perceptively.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Pretty cold, very short, very forced."

"That sucks," he said gently. "When was that?" he asked.

"Oh, after I made a fool of myself with you, but before I stopped answering the phone," she answered.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I went and got in a hot bath and then crawled into bed and passed out. Did you really send Kirk over?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "I couldn't figure out how to get someone to check on you without raising a lot of questions that I didn't have the answers to. I knew you were pretty worked up about something. I figured that if I couldn't get a hold of you by morning, then I would call out the troops," he told her.

"Hell, the body could have been cold by then," she teased.

"Don't joke. I was worried sick," he said sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you," she apologized again.

Luke nodded and said, "You forget, we agreed to be friends no matter what. I'm always going to worry about you." He looked around the room uncomfortably and said, "So, when we fight, as we undoubtedly will, please just let me know you're alive, but pissed off."

"I can do that," Lorelai said with a nod. "Same goes for you," she said pointing a finger at him.

"You weren't afraid that I was hurt or something," Luke pointed out.

"True, I knew you were just mad," Lorelai said with a laugh. "I also know that you being mad can last for a really long time, and I didn't want another summer of Garfield notes and apologies falling on deaf ears," she said pointedly.

Luke smiled and said, "Yep. We both have bad tempers, short fuses, stubborn streaks a mile wide and an uncanny ability to hold a grudge. I think were gonna make a great team," he said with a broad smile and a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lorelai beamed at him delightedly and said, "Get over here."

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "No way."

"Would you just sit over here?" she asked impatiently. "It's weird, talking with you all of the way over there," she whined.

"So sit in that chair," Luke said as he pointed to the second guest chair.

"I want to hold hands and talk sweet," she said with a pout. Luke grinned and sent her a challenging look as he placed his hand on the table palm up. "Mule," she muttered as she crawled across the bed toward him.

Luke smiled and said, "At least you didn't call me an ass." She stood up, lifted his hand from the table and laced her fingers through his, pressing her palm to his as she looked down at him. He stared up at her, for a moment unable to hide the longing in his eyes, before he smiled placidly and asked, "Happy now?"

"Almost," she answered as she took a step closer to his splayed knees.

"Lorelai," he said warningly.

"Shut up," she whispered as she nudged his knee closer to the other and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Luke's hands flew to her upper arms, grasping them tightly as if he were about to physically lift her from his lap. Lorelai leaned forward and whispered, "Just want to kiss you."

As he felt her breath wash over his lips he sighed and answered, "Famous last words."

Lorelai let her lips press against his lightly, feeling his soft skin under hers as she nipped at them teasingly. She loved the way he smelled like soap, sweat and the outdoors. She loved the way his stubble scraped across her skin, making her feel all girly and delicate. She loved the way he tasted, warm and sweet with just a hint of the need she knew was bubbling up inside of them both. "God, you kiss well," she whispered as she angled her head for better access to his lips.

Luke's hands skimmed up over her shoulders and down to her back. He spread his fingers, spanning her narrow frame with his hands as his thumbs rubbed gently over her ribs. "I think this is all you," he said breathlessly as she bent to kiss along his jaw to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe and then pulled it into her mouth and sucked gently on the tender flesh. "You're killing me," he whispered.

"I want you," she whispered back.

Luke grasped her head with both hands and pulled lips back to his, kissing her passionately, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and dueling with hers. Without thinking, he slid his hands down to cup her bottom and lifted as he stood and stepped to the bed, tumbling to the mattress with Lorelai pinned beneath him. Their already heated kisses caught fire as Luke pressed into her, his arousal apparent against her hip. He slid down to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin recklessly as Lorelai grappled with the tail of his flannel, trying to get her hands up under it. Luke's hand slid up her ribs, grazing the side of her breast teasingly as she hooked her leg over his and arched up into him. Her hands slid into the waistband of his jeans, yanking on the soft cotton of his t-shirt to free it so that she could get to his skin. "Out dammit," she panted softly. "What? Do you have this damn thing pinned in there?" she asked impatiently.

"No," Luke said as he lifted his head. "It's attached to my chastity belt," he said dryly. He kissed her again and said, "Lorelai, we can't do this."

"Oh yes we can," she answered as she freed his shirt and slipped her hands under it to find his warm skin.

Luke looked down at her and lifted both hands to frame her head tenderly. "We can't," he whispered again.

"We're you not kidding about the chastity belt?" she asked blankly.

Luke smiled and said, "Yes, I was kidding. But I am serious. We shouldn't," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want to?"

Luke started to laugh and said, "Just a little," as he pressed against her again.

"Then why are you stopping?" she wheedled.

He smiled sadly and said, "Because this isn't real."

"This is not a dream," she told him firmly. "Do you need me to pinch you?" she asked.

"No thank you," he said with a grin. "And, the thing I wanted say at the IHOP?" he reminded her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a frown.

Luke kissed her again, molding his lips to hers and letting it draw out slow and leisurely as he massaged her tongue with hers. He smiled down at her and said, "You could get a rise out of a dead man."

Lorelai blinked and said, "That wasn't even that dirty."

"It wasn't appropriate," he replied. "Come here," he said as he rolled them onto their sides.

He looked at her through those long dark lashes and said, "This isn't who we are. Wrestling around in some strange hotel room in a town where neither of us belongs."

"I could be who we are if you'd let it," Lorelai argued. "I can't believe I have to talk you into sleeping with me," she said in frustration.

"You don't have to talk me into it at all. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that this is how you really want it to be, then fine, I'm your guy. But Lorelai, you were the one talking about the stupid bubble. You were the one who freaked out because us talking on the phone wasn't real enough for you. Is this?" he asked.

"I don't want you to leave here tonight," she said softly.

"You don't have to sleep with me to get me to stay," Luke said calmly. "I want to stay," he told her. "If you're agreeable, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight until you drive away tomorrow night," he said in a low raspy voice. "But if I stay, what's gonna happen?" he asked her.

"Nothing has to happen that doesn't feel right," she said quickly.

"Then we're agreed?" he asked. "You aren't going to jump me anymore?" he teased gently.

"I didn't promise that," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke rolled over onto his back and said, "Oh my God, the work."

Lorelai grinned and said, "But I'm worth it, don't you think?"

"I think so," Luke said as he lifted his hand to trace her cheek with the back of his knuckles. He blinked and said, "I don't have anything though. No toothbrush, no clothes," he said waving his hand.

"We can go get them," Lorelai said with a nod.

"We can," Luke said with a sigh. "Or, we could go down to that Wal-Mart down the street and I can pick some stuff up," he suggested. "That way, I don't have to go back to the freakgrounds until tomorrow," he said with a smirk.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Are you using me for my mattress and shower?"

"Definitely," Luke said as he heaved himself into a sitting position. "Come on, let's shop," he said patting the bed.

"Whoo hoo! My two favorite words," Lorelai said as she wriggled off of her side of the bed.

XXXX

By the time they got back to the room, it was almost eleven. Lorelai glanced at the clock and asked, "What time do you have to get up?"

"Oh, this place is like a vacation for me. I pick up Liz and T.J. at eight, the faire doesn't open until ten each morning," he said with a laugh.

"So where are they staying?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded to the door and said, "A couple of blocks down. There's one of those business hotels that has kitchenettes and a weekly rate."

"So in theory, we don't have to roll out of here until five 'til eight?" Lorelai asked.

"Why? Are you already trying to figure out how to milk it?" he asked with a laugh.

"You know it, buddy," Lorelai said as she pulled a box of Mallomars from one of the bags and tore into it.

"I see you got your appetite back," Luke said dryly. "You just ate dinner not two hours ago," he pointed out.

"Dessert," Lorelai said through stuffed cheeks as she pointed a half of a Mallomar at him.

"You ate pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries and syrup, like that wasn't sweet enough?" Luke said with a snort.

"You like me sweet. I like you sour," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"I am not sour," Luke said with a frown.

"You are now," she shot back.

Luke sighed and pointed to the bathroom. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" he asked.

"How long do you take?" she asked.

"Well, I probably need to shower," he said as he looked down at the clothes he had been wearing all day.

"I'll go first," Lorelai said as she tossed the Mallomar box onto the nightstand and got up to pull out her travel bag.

When she had closed herself in the bathroom, Luke sat down on the edge of the bad and turned on the TV, staring at it blankly as his mind reeled with the highs and lows of the last two days. When she emerged a few minutes later, he got up quickly and snagged the handful of bags from the foot of the bed. "That was fast," he said with a nod.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Brushed my teeth, washed my face, doesn't take a long time."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Are you trying to trick me into thinking you're more low maintenance than you are?"

Lorelai nodded solemnly and asked, "Did it work?"

Luke smirked and said, "Back in a few," as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Lorelai changed into her pajamas, turned down the bedspread and propped herself up against the headboard, quickly turning off the news show that Luke had on. After about fifteen minutes she yelled, "Geez, what are you a girl? What's taking so long?"

"Keep your pants on," Luke growled through the door.

Lorelai looked down at her pajamas and called back, "Oh! Was I supposed to be wearing pants?"

Luke quickly opened the door and stepped into the room in his new sweats and t-shirt. "You'd better be," he warned.

Lorelai lifted the covers to peek and said, "Oops!" When she saw the torn look on his face she laughed and said, "I have pants on. Well, shorts, really," she corrected. Luke dropped the bags on the floor by the bathroom and turned out the light behind him. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers, carefully keeping at least a foot between them. When he settled back, Lorelai rolled over next to him and asked, "How about your pants? Do they have a Teflon lining? Did you double knot the drawstring? Are you wearing a cup for protection?"

"Do you plan on kneeing me?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm just saying," Lorelai said with a giggle. "I want you to feel safe," she said as she reached up to touch his face. She stopped when she felt the smooth skin and said, "You shaved."

Luke shrugged and said, "I was looking pretty rough."

Lorelai took in his smooth clean face by the light of the television and said, "Now you just look pretty." She wiggled up closer to him and whispered, "Kiss me, Mr. Smooth."

Luke smiled and said, "That was the plan." He lifted up to press his lips to hers as she gently caressed his smooth cheek.

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed as she scooted over so she was laying half on top of him as they kissed. Luke's hand rubbed her back through the soft cotton of her pajama top; his breath hitching at the realization that she wore nothing underneath. His fingers slipped under the hem, seeking warm smooth skin as he deepened the kiss, holding her firmly with one hand cupped behind her head. "You taste so good," Lorelai whispered as she slid her hand under his shirt, the soft dusting of hair covering his stomach. She felt his abs tense and clench at her touch, and stroked his skin in slow sensuous circles.

Luke's breathing was labored as Lorelai ducked her head to kiss his clean smooth, neck. She bit him softly, and his eyes rolled back a little as he moaned, "Lorelai."

"No, don't stop yet," she whispered coaxingly as she worked her hand higher under his shirt resting more of her weight on his chest as she angled to get at more of him.

Luke slid his hand from her neck down to join the other circling under her top, smoothing his palms over her skin. He closed his eyes as he fought the urge to flip her over and take her right then and there. When Lorelai blazed a trail of kisses back across his jaw and to his lips, he caught hers in a bruising kiss. Pouring all of his need into her, his tongue sought hers, tangling with it roughly as he opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. When he felt her giving back as good as she got, he groaned and slid his hands up her sides, skimming her breasts with his thumbs. Lorelai pulled back and looked down at him with blazing blue eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, she silenced him with a kiss, throwing her leg over him and shifting to straddle his hips. Luke moaned at the contact as she ground against him and struggled to free his mouth from her sweet torment. "Oh God, Lorelai," he panted. "You have to get off of me," he whispered urgently.

"I don't want to," she said softly, letting her head fall back a little as she moved against him.

His hands slipped around to cover her breasts and Lorelai moaned aloud, arching into his touch. Luke looked up at her, completely mesmerized and whispered, "We have to stop."

"But it feels so good," she purred, opening her eyes to look down at him boldly.

Luke slipped his hands back down to her hips, holding them firmly and stopping her tortuous movements. "You have to tell me now," he said staring into her eyes. "I want you so badly," he ground out. "You have to tell me now," he whispered. "Tell me to stop, or tell me that you know that this is for real," he commanded.

Lorelai looked down and saw the raw desire in his eyes. She swallowed thickly and said, "This is for real." When Luke nodded slightly, she said, "This is for real, but I think we still should stop."

Luke watched her eyes carefully as she made her decision and pressed his lips together as he nodded. "Okay, okay," he said softly.

"It's not that I don't want you," she said quickly.

"I know," he said with a nod.

"I really do," she said sincerely. She bit her lip and said, "Luke, when we, um, make love?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he said encouragingly.

"I don't want it to be because were just desperate to get at each other. I want it to be because we're ready. I want you to take me home and make love to me in your bed, where we belong," she said as she tried to verbalize her thoughts.

Luke smiled, understanding her perfectly and said, "I want that too."

"So I should probably," Lorelai said softly as she glanced down their bodies pressed together and began to move off of him.

"Wait," he said, pressing his hands into her hips.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Lay down," he whispered.

"Uh, here?" she asked, looking down at him stretched out beneath her.

"Right here," he said with a smile. Lorelai shifted to unfold her legs and pressed herself down on his chest, propping her weight on her elbows as she tried to read his face. "All the way," he said as he pulled at her elbows. Lorelai draped herself over him, burying her face in his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Lorelai pressed a soft kiss to his neck, and snuggled into his embrace. Luke smiled and said, "You're here."

"I'm here," came her muffled reply.

He ran his hand down her long hair, stroking her softly as he exhaled and said, "Thank God."

Lorelai giggled and said, "Thank Sookie too."

Luke chuckled and said, "And Liz for making me listen to your messages."

Lorelai lifted her head a little to nuzzle his ear and whispered, "I'm so happy to be here. Right here."

"I'm glad," Luke said with a sigh. "Now stop try to molest me, and get on your own side of the bed," he growled as he released her from his arms.

"Wanna sleep here," Lorelai said into his neck.

Luke laughed and said, "No way, no how, no ma'am."

"But you're comfy," Lorelai pouted as he moved to shift her to the side.

"Not really at the moment," he growled as he flipped a giggling Lorelai over onto her side of the bed. They lay staring up at the ceiling for a minute before Luke found her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, resting it on his stomach. "Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm really glad you're staying over," she said with a grin.

"Me too," he said as he turned to look at her with a smile.

She turned her head and said, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai," he answered with exaggerated patience.

"Do we have to keep a pillow in the middle of the bed or can we cuddle up?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "We can snuggle up. In a minute." He pointed lazily to the TV and said, "Turn that thing off."

Lorelai pointed the remote at it and then lay in the dark smiling. "Hey, Luke?" she called again.

"What?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"You still want me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said with a nod.

"Just checking," she answered with a pleased smile.

"Roll over," he told her, releasing her hand.

Lorelai rolled onto her side and Luke pressed himself up behind her curving around her with his arm draped over her waist protectively. "Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked a minute later.

"Am I going to get any sleep?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Probably not."

"What now?" he grumped with a grin in his voice.

"I like you scruffy, too," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Good. I hate shaving."

They lay quietly for a moment before Lorelai said, "Hey, Luke?" with a laugh.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I wouldn't mind being in a bubble with you, as long as it didn't pop," she told him.

"Good to know," Luke said as he pulled her a little closer to him. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and decided to beat her to the punch. "Hey, Lorelai?" he called softly.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he ordered.

She smiled broadly and said, "Okay," as she burrowed into her pillow and closed her eyes.


	11. All's Faire in Love

**All's Faire in Love….**

Luke awakened just after six and turned his head slowly to see if she was really there. He smiled as he thought, _I just slept with Lorelai Gilmore. _He smirked as he stared at the tumble of long dark curls spread over the pillow. _Not really, the kind of sleeping with I had been imagining, but it will do, for now,_ he thought with an inward chuckle. He was stretched out on his back, sprawled across the big bed. Lorelai was on her stomach, her arms hugging her pillow, as her hair covered her face. She was turned away from him, which allowed him ample opportunity to drink her in as he thought about what had transpired in the last twelve hours. Of course, his mind kept flickering to the blissful torment of the night before. Lorelai spread over him, his hands on her soft skin, her hands caressing him, driving him to the brink of madness with every touch. He wasn't surprised by the heat of it, because he always knew it would be that way. He wasn't surprised by the aching need he felt, because he was used to feeling it every time he was near her. He wasn't surprised by her sensuous response to his touch, because he knew that if nothing else, Lorelai was driven by passion. Her passion for her child, for her work, for her friends, for independence, and for living every moment to the fullest is what made her who she is. What he was surprised by, was how easy it was for her to snap his self control like a twig.

One simple three letter word and he would have had Lorelai Gilmore panting and moaning beneath him. If she had just whispered that little word, he would have been completely helpless to resist. If she had just said yes, there would have been no going back. And, as much as he wanted that, wanted it with an ache that was as real and physical, he was glad that she hadn't said it. He had known Lorelai long enough to know that she could turn that flirty, teasing, sexy persona on and off with the flick of a switch. He knew that it was easier for her that way. It was easier for her to let someone want her for her beautiful face and incredible body, rather than for her heart. Lorelai guarded her heart with a fierce determination that let very few people near it. And, as much as he wanted the beautiful face and incredible body, he wanted her heart more.

Logically, he knew that he already had a good chunk of it, and that made him happy, but he was selfish. He wanted it all. More than that, he wanted her to give it to him. He wanted her to open her herself to him, and all that he wanted to have with her. And, he was willing to wait. What scared him the most was how easy it would be for her to make him to lose sight of that, cloaking his mind in a haze of desire. Quietly, he slipped from the bed and padded toward the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind him. He washed his face and brushed his teeth efficiently. He rubbed his hand over the night's growth of stubble and decided to shave again, hoping and praying that he could withstand more of the kisses that he was still hoping and praying for.

When he finished, he opened the door to retrieve the bags with the extra clothes he had bought, so he could shower and dress while she slept. As he tried to lift them with as little rustling as possible, she whispered, "Come back to bed." His heart leapt at her words, and the war began to rage within him again. He walked slowly to the bedside and looked down at her. She was still in the same spot, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing as soft and even. For a moment, he thought that maybe he had imagined her command. Finally, she opened her eyes and said, "Luke, get back in bed. It's too early."

He smiled and knelt beside the bed, brushing her hair back gently as he whispered, "I'm up. I thought I'd shower and make you some coffee before I go get Liz and T.J."

"I'd rather have you here," she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I can't get back in there with you," he whispered.

"Why not?" she asked, as her brow creased into a frown.

He licked his lips nervously and said, "I can't be trusted."

A slow, pleased smile crept across her face as he stared at her intently. "I trust you," she said plainly.

Luke chuckled and said, "At least one of us does."

"Just for a few minutes," she coaxed. This is the last bit of time we'll have alone for the rest of the day. Hell, for a few weeks," she said with a laugh. "I just want to be close to you," she said sincerely.

Luke closed his eyes and sighed in submission. "Move over," he said in a gruff voice.

Lorelai rolled to the middle of the bed and using her best Mae West imitation said, "Come here, big boy."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "If you really want me to, you'll never do that again."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Duly noted." Luke slipped back into the bed and Lorelai immediately rolled back over to him, cushioning her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "This is nice," she said as she snuggled in.

Luke smiled as he glanced down at her and said, "Yes, it is."

"I could get used to this," she teased as she rubbed her hand over this t-shirt clad stomach.

"I hope so," he answered, covering her hand with his to still it.

"I was just petting you," she said with a pout.

Luke laughed and said, "I'm not a dog, and if I we're a dog, you'd be hearing my foot thumping on the ground if you keep that up."

Lorelai giggled and said an insincere, "Sorry."

"No you're not," he answered dryly.

"You're right, I'm not," she admitted. "So what's the plan for the day?" she asked.

"Well, I need to pick the gimps up," Luke said as he rubbed his forehead. "I wish I didn't have to do this today," he said in a cranky tone.

"If you didn't would you stay here with me?" Lorelai flirted. In answer, Luke pushed her onto her back and kissed her heatedly. "Wow, I guess that was a yes?" she asked as her fingertips traced his smooth jaw.

"It wouldn't be safe to stay here," he told her in a throaty voice.

"Safety is highly overrated," she said breathlessly.

Luke ducked his head and kissed her neck softly as he said, "I have to pick them up, take them to the fairgrounds, get the booth stocked and ready, and then we open and the madness begins."

Lorelai ran her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck and asked, "How are you fitting both of them and all of their plaster into your truck?"

"It's very cozy," he answered as he nipped at her earlobe. Lorelai moaned and turned her head to grant him better access. Luke chuckled a little and said, "I told you I couldn't be trusted."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're just testing your boundaries. I know you well enough to know that nothing is going to happen."

"You think," he growled as he bit her neck gently, his hand sliding over her ribs and down to her hip as he pulled her closer to him.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her mind clouding over with the sensation of Luke's warm mouth on her skin.

"You think you know me well enough," he corrected as his hand kneaded her hip in an attempt to contain his need.

"You manage to stop us twice last night," she said softly.

Luke covered her with his weight fully and stared down at her with those intense blue eyes, turned dark with desire. "All you had to do was say yes," he whispered before he caught her lips with his, kissing her with unchecked longing. "Just say yes," he murmured as he pressed tiny kisses to her jaw and neck as he pressed into her. "Say yes, let me," he panted as her nails raked over his t-shirt, feeling the muscles in his back ripple as she touched him.

"Oh, God, you can't be trusted," she whispered.

Luke shook his head and said, "Not with you, I can't." He kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and drawing hers into his mouth as his hand slipped up to wrap around her upper arm, squeezing tightly as he struggled for control. Finally, he tore his mouth from hers and rolled away, his chest heaving as he sat up and gripped the edge of the bed, his hands digging into the mattress. Lorelai sat up behind him and rubbed her hand over his back gently. "I want you so badly," he whispered, not daring to look at her.

"I want you too," she answered in a subdued voice.

"Are we stupid? I mean, you know it's gonna happen, I know it's gonna happen," he said gesturing wildly. "What are we waiting for?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You know what we're waiting for," Lorelai answered simply.

"I know," he said as he hung his head again, his hands dangling limply between his knees. "I want more than that," he said softly.

"I do too," Lorelai answered.

Luke nodded and turned to look at her. He smiled ruefully and asked, "So, no more coaxing me into compromising situations?"

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "No more. Now that I know that you have no willpower, I will do my best to protect your honor as well as my own," she said with a smile.

Luke snorted and said, "I have no honor either," as he pushed himself up off of the bed. He turned and looked down at her delightfully rumpled state and muttered, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Lorelai nodded as she stood up and said, "You are very honorable." She tilted her head and asked, "Coffee?"

Luke smiled and said, "I'm on it."

As Lorelai was putting on the final swipe of her mascara, she looked at Luke sitting in the chair on the far side of the room and asked, "Are you going to keep that much distance between us all day? I mean, if you want, I could just go home and call you," she teased.

"No. Not an option," he said firmly as he shook his head. "I'll be better once we're out of this room," he said with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes," Lorelai said with a nod as she packed up her stuff. "This den of iniquity, this temple of temptation, this fiery pit of sin and depravity known as the Sunset Motel room number twelve."

"Exactly," Luke drawled as he watched her throw the last of her belongings into her bag.

"So, I was thinking that I'd follow you to their hotel, that way one of them can ride with me and you would all be crammed into the truck," she said as she zipped the bag closed.

Luke nodded as he thought her idea through and said, "I don't know." His mind raced, trying to decide which would be worse, Lorelai alone in the car with his blabbermouth sister, or Lorelai alone in the car with T.J. and his stupid inappropriate comments.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We're all going to the same place."

Luke stood up and said, "Give me your keys. I'll load your bag while you check out," he told her.

Lorelai dug her car keys out and dropped them into his outstretched palm. "Thank you, kind sir," she said as she pecked a kiss to his lips. She stepped back and said, "Was that okay? Is that kind of kissing allowed?" she asked with an exaggerated frown.

"Don't mock," Luke growled.

"Well, I don't want to be accused of being a tease. I need to know where the line in the sand is," she said innocently.

"You're standing on it now," Luke said rolling his eyes as he moved past her to the door.

"Are we allowed to touch at all?" Lorelai pestered as she followed him out of the room. She pulled the door shut and then gave him a friendly pat on the butt as he started toward her car. "How about that? I bet that was out of bounds," she said nodding sagely.

"Check out," he called over his shoulder, glad that she could not see the smile on his face. Lorelai giggled, shook her head and hurried in the opposite direction, heading for the office. Once he had stowed her bag in the Jeep, Luke pulled out his cell and called the other hotel. "Hey, sis," he said when Liz answered. "Yeah, I'm running a little late, but I'll be there in a minute." He listened for a moment and then said, "Tell T.J. that everything will be ready, and to stop whining, or I won't come and get you." He listened for a minute more and said, "Uh huh, uh huh," as he saw Lorelai coming out of the office.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, we can talk about that when we get there," cutting her off. "Listen, Liz, uh, Lorelai is here," he said quickly. He held the phone away from his ear, wincing as she squealed on the other end. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine," he said with a smile as she approached. He held her keys out to her and mouthed 'Liz' as she took them. "Yeah, well, I'm at her hotel now. Yeah, she's gonna come with me to get you guys, so one of you can ride with her," he told her. He listened for a moment and then smiled as he said, "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, well, we'll be there in a few minutes. Okay bye," he said as he closed the phone and rubbed his abused ear. He smiled at Lorelai and said dryly, "Liz is happy that you're here too."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Okay, well, shall we?" she asked, gesturing to their cars.

"Follow me," he said as he leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Wait," she said as she grabbed a handful of t-shirt to keep him close. "You're gonna have to do better. It's going to be a long day," she said softly.

"You're right," Luke answered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering against hers as she sighed into him. He ran his hand over her hair and pressed his forehead to hers as he whispered, "Thank you for coming to get me."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't try to hide. I'll hunt you down," she teased, pointing at him playfully.

Luke grinned as he pulled away and said, "That could be fun." He started toward the truck and called, "It's the Extended Stay right down the road."

"I'm behind you," Lorelai called back as she climbed into the Jeep.

XXXX

They drove the short distance to the other hotel and Lorelai followed Luke to the room. When Liz answered his knock, she opened the door with her face wreathed in smiles. "Lorelai!" she cried wrapping her good arm around Lorelai and pulling her into the room. "I can't believe you're here," she said excitedly. "Hey, can you lace me up? Luke usually does it for me, but he hates it," she said as she turned around to show Lorelai the laces in the back of her renaissance period dress.

"Sure," Lorelai said as she grabbed the ends of the laces and pulled them together and tying them tightly. "Although, I can't believe Luke doesn't like this, he's quite the fashion guru, you know," she teased, flashing a smile at him over her shoulder.

"I'm almost ready," Liz said as she limped over to the dresser.

Luke leaned close and whispered into Lorelai's ear, "I'm better at getting clothes off than on."

Lorelai turned to him with raised eyebrows and whispered back, "Look who feels safe now that his little sister is here to protect him," causing Luke to snicker.

T.J. opened the bathroom door and said, "We're late!"

Luke turned to see his brother-in-law standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of tights with one leg cut off to accommodate his cast. "T.J.!" Luke hissed. He turned to Liz and asked, "Didn't you tell him that Lorelai was coming?"

"I did, but he has a hard time with the shirt. You know that," Liz said calmly as she tossed some stuff into her purse.

"Hey, Lorelai," T.J. said, jerking his head in greeting as he posed with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, T.J.," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Here," Luke said, grabbing the tunic off of the bed and hurrying over to T.J. to help him with it.

"Luke doesn't like it when I walk around without my shirt," T.J. told Lorelai with a smirk. "Gets him hot," T.J. said with a nod.

"I'll bet," Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

T.J. smiled at Luke as he slid the shirt up over the cast and said, "I think it gets your girlfriend hot too."

"We're all just burnin' for you T.J.," Luke grumbled.

"I am, babe," Liz called distractedly.

"Thanks, Sweets," T.J. called back as Luke fastened the buttons quickly. "Are we ready?" he asked as Luke stepped back.

"Ready," Liz said as she hobbled to the door. "I'm riding with Lorelai," she called back over her shoulder.

Luke rolled his eyes and muttered, "God help us all."

Once Lorelai got Liz settled in the Jeep, she turned to Luke as he loaded T.J. and said, "I'll follow you there."

"Yeah, we have separate parking from the public," he told her with a nod.

"Do you feel special?" she asked with a grin. She climbed into the Jeep and turned the key as she slammed the door.

The minute it was closed, Liz shouted, "Yes! Yes! I knew I was right about you! I knew it the minute I saw you! Do you remember? When I borrowed Luke's truck? I told you then that you were just his type, and I was right!" she said excitedly. "Friend and customer," she muttered with a snort.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Well, it was true at the time."

"You know, I never met the wife," Liz said, turning to face Lorelai as they pulled out. "I always thought that was strange," she murmured. "Who doesn't introduce their wife to their family?" Liz asked.

"Apparently, Luke," Lorelai answered dryly.

Liz shook her head and said, "I knew it wouldn't last. I could feel it."

"Well, they did get married on a whim," Lorelai answered, gripping the wheel tightly.

"So unlike Luke," Liz murmured.

"I thought so," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

Liz looked at Lorelai and said, "He's been like that all of his life. Steady, methodical, I guess. He figures out what he wants, kicks it around for a while and then figures out what to do about it."

"Well, he's been kicking me around for years now," Lorelai tried to joke.

"Well, you were different," Liz said with a nod. "He took a long time with that. I think he was really conflicted, you know?" Liz asked with a nod as she thought it over. "I know that you're really important to him. I can tell by the way he acts when he has talked to you. He's really been a bear for the last couple of days. Is that okay now?" she asked, pinning Lorelai with an intense stare eerily like her brother's.

"Uh, yeah," Lorelai answered uncomfortably. "Temporary glitch," she said casually.

"Good," Liz said with a nod. She looked at Lorelai and said sincerely, "I know he's crazy about you."

Lorelai blushed and kept her eyes resolutely on the road. A moment later she said, "It's a little hard for both of us. Trying to be sure that we don't, you know, ruin the friendship thing," she explained.

Liz shook her head and said, "But that's the best part. T.J. is my best friend. We started out as friends too, you know," she said with a grin. "But, after a while, I just couldn't resist him," she added with a helpless shrug.

"I'm starting to know what you mean," Lorelai muttered.

"I'm really sorry about the timing thing," Liz said with a groan. "Couldn't have been worse. Poor Luke, he's just trying to keep it all going, and he's stuck here taking care of us," she said ruefully. "I know he hates being away from home. He always has. No wanderlust in that guy," Liz said with a laugh.

"No, Luke does like to be in his place," Lorelai agreed.

"How about you? You ever get itchy?" Liz asked.

Lorelai smirked and glanced over at her. "You mean, am I gonna pull a Rachel?" she asked.

Liz had the grace to blush a little at being caught and said, "Well, you know."

"No. I'm staying put. Stars Hollow is home. The only real home I've ever had. I'm not about to give that up," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"Good," Liz said with a nod. "I really like you Lorelai, and Luke really likes you too. I'd hate to have to kill you," she joked.

"I'd hate that too," Lorelai said and flashed Liz a grin as they pulled into the parking lot behind Luke.

"Oh, and don't mention that I said anything to Luke. His head would explode," Liz said with a laugh.

"I have witnessed this many times before," Lorelai said soberly. "Not a pretty sight."

"No," Liz said with equal gravity. "My big brother likes to think he's a sphinx or something. No one can ever figure out what's going on with the mysterious and elusive Luke Danes," Liz deadpanned.

Lorelai put the Jeep in park and said, "Not so much, is he?"

Liz shook her head as she unclipped the seatbelt and said, "Nah, but he likes to think he is."

XXXX

"After we get set up, I'll show you around," Luke said as he pulled out trays of jewelry and started hanging them on the displays.

"I can help," Lorelai said as she reached for a tray.

"Just don't mix up the silver and the pewter," T.J. called from his chair. "Luke is always mixing them up and that's why the pewter isn't moving," he insisted.

"The pewter is fine," Luke called gruffly over his shoulder. "I want to throttle him about six times a day, is that wrong?" he asked Lorelai in a low voice.

"Only because it would make Liz sad," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Luke smiled and said, "They do seem happy."

"Then, that's all that matters," Lorelai said. She pointed to a necklace and said, "That's pewter, put it over here."

"I hate this crap," Luke muttered as they continued working in companionable silence. After a few minutes he glanced at her and said, "I can do this. You don't have to, really."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm a girl. I like jewelry. I've already spotted two or three that I want."

"Which ones?" Luke asked.

Lorelai glanced at him and said, "Why? So you can talk Liz into giving them to me? I'll buy what I want before I leave today," she told him.

Luke lifted a delicate necklace strung with varying shades of blue beads spaced on thin silver wire and said, "This one."

"You like that one?" Lorelai asked as she took it from his fingers and held it up to look at it.

"I like it for you," he said pointedly.

"Well, I wasn't picturing you in it," Lorelai said with a snort.

"They're the same color as your eyes," he said, trying to sound casual.

Lorelai looked at the beads and said, "Which ones?"

"All of them," he said gruffly as he turned back to the display and began hanging necklaces again.

"My eyes are all of these colors?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

Luke looked over at her and turned to take the necklace from her hands. He touched the lightest blue bead and said, "When you're happy." He moved to the next bead and said, "Worried. This one's sad, this one's excited," he said fingering each bead.

"Excited?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke caught her eye and said, "No, that excited is this one," pointing to the darkest bead.

Lorelai licked her lips and glanced up at him nervously as she said in a low voice, "Okay, you see, if you're going to say stuff like this to me, you should probably be prepared to kiss me afterward."

"Got it," Luke said as he placed the necklace back in the tray and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes searching his as if she was trying to read his mind. Finally, she cleared her throat and said, "Well, we should," as she gestured to the trays.

"Yeah, we should," Luke said, pleased that he had ruffled her for a change.

They worked companionably for a few minutes before Liz called, "Hey Lorelai, come here for a minute."

"I'll be back," Lorelai said to Luke as she handed him her tray and walked over to where Liz was sitting. She was sliding beads onto a thin wire with one hand as the wire stood clamped upright in some kind of vise. "Hey, that's cool," Lorelai said gesturing to the contraption.

"Yeah, Luke rigged that up for me so that I could still make stuff without needing two hands," Liz said as she nodded to the chair next to her. She smiled and said, "You really don't have to work. As soon as we're ready to go, I can handle it for a while so Luke can show you around. Although, if I were you, I wouldn't go wandering off," Liz warned quietly.

Lorelai's eyes darted around as she asked, "Why? Bad neighborhood?"

Liz grinned and said, "You're so funny. What's even funnier is that you're just as oblivious as Luke is," she said with a chuckle.

"Oblivious of what?" Lorelai asked as she plucked a pretty bead from a box and rolled it between her fingers.

Liz looked at it and said, "Oh pretty. Let me see that one," she said as she held her hand out for the bead Lorelai had found. "I forgot about those," she murmured as she slid it onto the wire. She pulled back a little and looked at it next to the other beads and said, "Nice, huh?"

"Very nice," Lorelai said with a nod. "Oblivious to what?" she asked again, trying to get Liz back on track.

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Well, let's just say that my big brother, as usual, has attracted the attention of some of the ladies." When she saw Lorelai frown she was quick to add, "But he is completely oblivious to it, you see? He only has eyes for you," she said with a dreamy smile.

Lorelai nodded as she absorbed the information and asked, "And I'm oblivious too?"

"Oblivious to the daggers that are flying at you," Liz said with a giggle. "You two are so wrapped up in each other!"

"Now Liz," Lorelai started to caution.

"You ready?" Luke asked as he approached.

"Go, go, have fun," Liz said as she shooed them off. "Oh, and I talked to Sheila, she's gonna come and help out, so we'll be okay for a while," she told Luke.

"Thanks, sis," Luke said as he waited for Lorelai to set the beads aside and join him.

As they walked away Liz mumbled, "Yeah, well I was careful not to tell her what you'd be doing," as she returned to her necklace.

XXXX

"Oh my God, this food is incredible!" Lorelai said as she tore off another chunk of turkey leg with her teeth.

"Easy there Henry," Luke said with a laugh.

"You take it easy or I'll have you beheaded," Lorelai said with her mouth full.

"We had those at the wedding," Luke pointed out.

"There were good there too, but I think the atmosphere adds to it," she said thoughtfully as she glanced around. "Ooh! Gelato!" she said happily.

Luke shook his head as he stopped at one of the glass art booths and said, "This is cool. Watch," he said moving her to stand in front of him in the small crowd that gathered. As they watched the artisan at work, Luke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back close to him in the crowd, smiling down at her when she glanced up in surprise.

Lorelai continued making progress on her turkey leg as she watched, sometimes whispering and excited, 'pretty' or 'cool' under her breath. As she watched the piece take shape, Luke watched her. This was exactly why he had fallen for her. This, need to absorb everything, experience everything, and be a part of everything. She smiled up at him after a few more minutes and said, "Let's move on." As they wandered from booth to booth, sometimes Luke would greet the people he knew. Lorelai was quick to note that almost all of the women, young and old, seemed to know Luke, or Lucas, as they all called him. "Hey, how come they get to call you Lucas?" she asked, nudging him in the ribs as they walked.

"They don't get to," he said rolling his eyes. "That's what T.J. told everyone to call me. He says that since I refuse to wear the stupid outfits, my name needs to sound more authentic or something equally insane," he grumbled.

Lorelai pointed to the strength game across the way and asked, "Wanna show me how strong you are, Lucas?"

Luke shook his head and said, "I think I'll let you keep guessing on that one."

"Aw, come on, impress the little lady," Lorelai cajoled. "I know you're strong, Butch. Let me see how strong," she teased, squeezing his bicep playfully.

Luke looked down at her and asked, "What'll you give me if I ring the bell?"

Lorelai eyed him and then eyed the game and said, "I'll make out with you behind the fruit ice stand."

"Deal," Luke said with a grin as he strode over to the game. "Hey Henry, how's the beard?" he called to a guy walking past.

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "You're a funny guy, Lucas," he said with laugh.

"Isn't he?" Lorelai asked with a pleased smile, trying not to laugh as she noticed the crumbs caught in Henry's beard.

"Oh, Henry, this is Lorelai, Lorelai, Henry," Luke introduced them quickly.

"Hi Henry," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai," Henry answered with a slight stammer.

"Lucas is going to show me how strong he is," Lorelai said jerking her chin toward the game.

"Oh he's a strong one," Henry said with a nod. "He's the reigning…"

"Well, we have to get going," Luke said, cutting Henry off. "I only have a short time to show Lorelai around before I need to get back," he explained quickly as he took her hand to pull her away.

"So that's your pal Henry," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Yep. And you really shouldn't use that smile on unsuspecting guys. Poor Henry almost swallowed his tongue," Luke said with a chuckle.

"That's okay, I'm just keeping up with your harem," Lorelai said as they stood in front of the game, watching a suburban dad struggle to lift the hammer.

"Harem?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Apparently, my presence here has been noticed, and duly reported. There are some unhappy ladies manning the booths today, Lucas," she said drawling his name flirtatiously.

"You're nuts," Luke said with a wave of his hand as the dad skulked away with his consolation prize. "I'm up," he told her as he stepped forward. "Hey Marcus," he said to the man working the booth. "Lorelai here wants me to give this a try," he said meaningfully.

Marcus stepped back and held his hands up as he said, "Swing away."

"Thanks," Luke said as he lifted the hammer and let his arms grow accustomed to the weight. He looked over at Lorelai and asked, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," she said tossing the remains of her turkey legs into a nearby can. "Have at it, Hercules," she said with a grin.

Luke smiled smugly as he bent his knees and swung the hammer back and forth in a slow arc, gaining momentum. Finally, he swung it back up and around, bringing it crashing down on the pedestal as the weight sailed easily to the top and rang the bell. He watched it come back down and turned to Lorelai. He raised his eyebrows and said simply, "I win."

"Here," Marcus said as he pulled a wreath of silk flowers from a peg. "Give your girl a prize, Lucas."

"Thanks. Catch you later," Luke said with a wave as he walked over to present Lorelai with her wreath.

She took it from his hands and looked up at him wide eyed. "That was hot," she breathed. "Do it again," she challenged with a gleam in her eye.

Luke laughed and shook his head. "I've already won, remember?" he teased. "Besides, I can't hold you to the deal, I've had some practice," he told her.

"You practice that?" Lorelai asked, glancing back to the game.

Luke shrugged and said, "Not much to do here at night. Some of the guys put together contests at the different games, just for fun."

"Oh," Lorelai said as she caught on to what Henry was about to blab. "So you're the reigning champ of which games?" she asked as they strolled along.

"Well, that one," Luke admitted as he gestured back to the game. "The, uh, most of the throwing games, dunk tank and stuff. I'm not very good with the archery, but it's getting better," he said with a nod.

"Sure, well, practice makes perfect," Lorelai said with a smirk. "So, you're still a super jock, huh?" she teased.

"I'm not really good at sitting still," he admitted with a smile.

"God, I am," she muttered.

"I know," he said with a laugh.

"So, do the girls come out and watch you guys play?" she asked.

Luke thought about it and said, "Yeah, I guess some do."

"Usually, the same ones?" she asked.

Luke frowned as he thought back and said, "I guess so."

"So, you have your own Ren Faire Annies?" she asked.

"Well, there's Annie at the Grog booth," he explained with a puzzled expression.

Lorelai laughed and said, "No, not girls named Annie. You know, girls who hang around the games, hoping to score with a player," she said leadingly.

"No!" he said derisively, waving her off.

"Uh, yeah," she said knowingly.

Luke shook his head and said, "They're just bored too."

"They just want to see you strip down and act all strong and manly," Lorelai countered.

Luke wrinkled his nose and said, "You think?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I did."

Luke shook his head and said, "Girls are weird."

"Well, yeah, and boys like to show off," she said pointedly.

Luke stopped and said, "Put your flowers on."

Lorelai blinked and looked down at the wreath in her hand. She placed it on top of her curls and asked, "You like?"

Luke took her hand, pulling her behind a booth and pressing her up against a camper as he kissed her. He ran his fingers down the back of her hair and toyed with the dangling ribbons, running them between his fingers as he said, "You looked so beautiful at the wedding, with the flowers in your hair." He kissed her again and Lorelai arched into him, molding her body to his.

When he pulled back she looked up at him and said, "Sometimes you say the sweetest things."

"And sometimes not," he added with a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said quietly.

Luke shook his head as he stepped back and said, "We have hours yet. Come on, let's get you some dessert," he cajoled with a jerk of his head.

"In a minute," Lorelai answered as she clung to his arms. "I promised you making out. This beats the fruit ice stand, its canvas," she pointed out.

"That was a sucker bet. I tricked you," he pointed out, moving closer to her again, and trapping her legs between his.

"I don't care," Lorelai said with a dazzling smile. "Kiss me, tough guy," she challenged.

"Watch that smile," he warned as he brought his lips down on hers again, this time plundering her mouth as she wound her arms around his neck. A few minutes of passionate kissing later, Luke stepped back and pulled her arms from his shoulders. He pressed his lips to her curled hands and said, "Okay, enough."

"Not enough," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Luke smiled and said, "No, but too much for here and now."

"True," she admitted with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll buy you gelato," he said softly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Well, okay, if that's the best you can offer."

Luke looked at her darkly and asked, "Wanna see my tent?"

Lorelai beamed at him and said, "I'm having the best time."

"I'm glad," Luke said as he smiled back.

XXXX

"I don't want to go," she pouted as he walked her to the Jeep late that afternoon.

"I want you to get as much of the drive in during daylight as you can," Luke said stubbornly.

"I'm a big girl," she said exasperatedly.

"You're my girl, and I want you to be safe," Luke countered.

"I'm your girl?" she asked with a bright smile.

Luke opened his hands and said, "Well, yeah, isn't that what this was all about?"

"Just checking," Lorelai said as she tucked her hand into his arm.

"You'll call when you get home?" he asked worriedly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll call."

"Thanks for coming today. You made it fun," he said simply.

"It was fun," Lorelai said happily. "Who knew that I am a born jewelry salesperson woman?" she asked.

"Not I," Luke answered with a chuckle.

"Thank you for my necklace," she said as she fingered the blue beads carefully.

"You're welcome. You got the others?" he asked.

"Yep. I still can't believe Liz wouldn't let me pay for them," she said with exasperation.

Luke shrugged and said, "Told you she wouldn't."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "It must be in the Danes family genes to give away perfectly good business."

"So, if I need a room at the inn, you're charging me full price?" he asked with a laugh.

"And then some," Lorelai answered. "That room already cost you thirty thousand dollars," she pointed out as they reached the car. "Damn, should have walked slower," she grumbled.

"Lorelai, a group of eighty year olds passed us back there," Luke pointed out.

"I don't want to go," she whined.

"I don't want you to, either, but we both know you have to," he said gently. He turned her to face him and said, "You be very, very careful."

"I will," she answered. "And I'll call, I promise," she said beating him to the punch.

Luke nodded and glanced at the ground. He looked up at her, under his lashes and asked, "Kiss me goodbye?"

"Definitely, but it's not goodbye, okay?" she asked as she tugged at his shirt. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his softly before pressing them firmly to his soft mouth. She angled her head and kissed him again, their lips lingering as their breath mingled. Luke groaned and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and pouring himself into it. When Lorelai pulled back, she stroked his cheek with her fingertips and whispered, "See you later."

Luke nodded and stepped back, reaching for the door handle to open it for her. When she climbed into the driver's seat, he kissed her again and said in a definite tone, "I'll see you soon."

Lorelai nodded, pressing her lips together as he closed the door and she started the car. She backed out carefully, and kept her eyes straight ahead until she straightened the car and began to head for the entrance. Only then did she glance up to see his small wave in her rearview mirror.


	12. Burning Up the Phone Lines

**Burning Up the Phone Lines**

"Hey, I'm home," she said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief. "How was the drive?" he asked as he stood up from his camp chair at the Saturday night campfire and took off for his tent with a distracted wave to his fellow revelers.

"Long, but good. Gave me a lot of time to think some things through," she told him as she dropped onto the couch.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Okay, let me just say this now," Luke said firmly as he flipped back the flap to his tent. "I am not letting you back off again. This is good. We agreed that this was what we both wanted," he reminded her as he dropped heavily onto his cot.

"Luke," she said, trying to interrupt his budding rant.

"No, Lorelai. I'm not gonna let you run away," he said adamantly. "Four hours ago you wanted this as much as I did. What could have possibly changed between us?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing has changed. That wasn't what I was thinking about," she told him quickly.

"Oh," he said releasing the breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding. "Okay," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled into the phone and said, "I totally agree. This is right. We both want this," she stated unequivocally.

"Well, alright then," he said as a smile spread across his face.

"I do have one regret though," she admitted.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I should have said yes," she whispered.

Luke's breath hitched in his chest as his heart began to hammer. He closed his eyes and said, "No, you shouldn't have."

"I mean, I thought about it most of the way home. You were right. It's going to happen," she said knowingly.

"Yes," he agreed.

"The waiting will be torture," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but at least we don't know what we're missing," he reasoned.

"I think we do," she answered.

"You're probably right," he said finally. "Lorelai," he started softly.

"Luke, I know it's real," she interrupted.

Luke stretched out on his cot and said, "Good."

"No matter where we are," she told him.

Luke nodded and pressed his lips together before he said, "Yeah."

"And now, I'm alone in my empty house, and you're alone in a tent," she said with a chuckle. "At least, you'd better be alone in that tent. You weren't showing off for the girls tonight, were you?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "No games tonight. Campfire night," he reminded her.

"Are you alone in that tent?" she asked suspiciously.

"Very alone," he said with a laugh. "And lonely," he added.

"This sucks," she said with a pout.

"Yes, it does," Luke agreed. "Do you think you might be able to come back sometime in the next few weeks?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to be too pushy.

"I'm going to try," Lorelai promised.

"Good," he answered. "Well, you must be tired," he said reluctantly.

"I am, and I need a bath. I feel all grungy from the drive," she told him.

"Okay, well, you go unwind," he said, trying not to let his disappointment come through in his voice. "You'll call?" he asked.

"I'll call," she answered.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said in a husky voice.

"Goodnight, Luke," she answered softly.

Lorelai hung up and walked slowly up the stairs, lugging her bag behind her. Once she reached her room, she unzipped the bag and pulled out the wreath of flowers he had won for her and placed it carefully over the corner of her dresser mirror. She pulled her toiletries out of her bag and headed for the bathroom to run her bath.

XXXX

Luke lay on his uncomfortable cot, staring at the canvas walls of the tent. Last night, he had slept in a big, soft bed with a warm, soft Lorelai by his side, and tonight, he was right back where he was before. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He swung his legs off of the cot and grabbed his shaving kit, heading off to the campground bathroom to get ready for bed.

After brushing his teeth and washing up, Luke climbed back into his tent to get ready for bed. He had just changed into his sweats when he heard someone call, "Lucas!" in a tipsy voice. He poked his head out of the tent and saw Liz's friend Sheila weaving her way toward his tent. He stepped out and said, "Hey, Sheila, what's up?"

"Well, everyone is," she said with a giggle, "Why are you turning in so early?" she asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "I'm tired."

"So, was that your girlfriend that was here today?" she asked with a bright fake smile.

"Yes," Luke said shortly.

"How long have you been together?" she asked, hoping to gauge the depth of the relationship.

"I've known her for years," Luke answered evasively.

"She's pretty," Sheila said with a brittle laugh.

"Yes, very," Luke agreed.

She stepped closer to him and asked, "So are you, uh, serious?"

"Very," he answered with a nod.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Extremely," he answered.

Sheila nodded and said, "So, uh, I should get back."

Luke nodded and said, "Have a good time. Be careful," he cautioned, softening a little.

"Night, Lucas," she said in a breathy voice.

"Goodnight," Luke called distractedly as he climbed back into the tent and closed the flap. He dropped back on his cot and rolled his eyes. "When it rains it pours," he muttered as he turned over and tried to get comfortable.

**Week 3 – Sunday**

"Okay, you have to come back now," Lorelai said into the phone as she walked down the street.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there," Luke said dryly.

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod. "He let my eggs ogle me," she tattled.

"What?" Luke asked as he tried to cradle the phone under his chin. He reached for another necklace and ignored T.J.'s instructions, hanging it with the pewter.

"Caesar, he put my eggs on the pancakes, you know?" she said vaguely.

"Ah," Luke said as the light dawned. "Did you send them back?" he asked.

"Lane took care of it," she assured him. "But, you still have to come back," she told him.

"But they fixed them," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You never would have let this happen again. You need to come back."

"I'd love to," Luke grumbled as he tried to untangle a pair of earrings caught in a necklace.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"So I was thinking last night," Luke started to say.

"Did it hurt?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Yes," Luke answered succinctly. "Anyway, I was thinking that the next time Rory calls, you just need to talk to her," he told her.

"Brilliant plan," Lorelai said dryly. "I'll bet it took you hours to come up with that one. Are there charts? Do you have a diagram of the way the conversation should flow?" she needled him.

"I mean, talk to her talk to her. Not about whatever you guys have going on between you right now, but normal stuff. The inn, what's going on around town," he suggested.

"Uh huh," Lorelai said as she listened to his plan.

"Maybe if you guys can get to talking about normal stuff again, you'll both feel more comfortable talking about whatever this is," he finished lamely.

"Maybe," Lorelai said doubtfully.

"It's worth a shot," Luke said defensively. "You can wear her down. Hell, you can wear anyone down. They just get caught up and the next thing they know, you've got 'em," he said with a snort. "The CIA could use you," he said with a laugh.

"Is that how I caught you?" she flirted.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod. "I'm too damn tired to fight it anymore," he growled.

Lorelai smiled as she turned down the Dragonfly's driveway. "You know, that's kind of the same thing I was thinking about in the car yesterday. I have to find some way of getting her to talk to me again," Lorelai said decisively.

"So, great minds, huh?" Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah, great minds," Lorelai answered as she climbed the steps of the porch. She stared at the spot in front of the door where he had kissed her and said, "I'm at the Dragonfly. It's amazing how you're already all tangled up in this place," she said softly.

"How do you mean?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "There's the spot where Luke kissed me. There's the hallway where Luke yelled at me. There's the dining room where Luke was giving me that sexy look. There's the foyer where Luke brought me flowers," she said with a chuckle. "I see you everywhere. At my house, it's I need Luke to look at the porch rail. At the diner, I keep waiting for you to come out of the kitchen even though I know you're not there." She sank down on one of the wicker chairs on the porch and said in a whisper, "I think I've got it bad."

Luke's smile spread across his face as he said, "Good."

"You think?" she asked with a laugh.

"I think," he answered. "I miss you too," he said gently.

"I'd better get to work," Lorelai said in a disappointed tone.

"Me too, gotta move the pewter today," he teased.

"I'll call you later," Lorelai promised.

"Looking forward to it," Luke answered as they hung up.

Lorelai cradled the phone in her palm and looked around at the pretty flowers on the porch. She glanced over at the doorway again and murmured, "I've got it real bad," as she stood up to go inside.

XXXX

The minute Lorelai walked into the kitchen, Sookie was all over her. "Okay, guys, out!" she ordered her staff. When the last of the workers took their coffee and headed for the back porch, Sookie spun around, her face alive with excitement. "How was it? You did go, didn't you? Was he happy to see you? Did you make up? Did you make out? Did you make love?" she asked quickly, her voice trilling with excitement on the last question.

"Yes, I went," Lorelai said as she plucked a muffin from a basket and picked at it. "He was happy. We made up, we made out, but we didn't, uh," she trailed off.

"Why not?" Sookie asked, her face falling in disappointment.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Well, it wasn't like we didn't want to. It's just, things were so confused, you know. Trying to figure out where we stand, and not being here," she said gesturing broadly. "It didn't seem right," she finished lamely.

"I see," Sookie said softly. "But things are good?" she asked quickly.

"Things are great," Lorelai assured her.

"I'm so glad." Sookie said, her shoulders sagging in relief.

"Well, I should see about getting ready for the conference," Lorelai said jerking her thumb toward the door. Sookie nodded and started for the door, to retrieve her staff. "Hey Sook?" Lorelai called. When her friend turned around she smiled and said, "Thanks for the shove."

"Anytime," Sookie said flashing her dimples. "That's what friends are for."

Luke spent the entire afternoon fending off the increasingly forward advances of some of the ladies who worked at the faire. Finally, he turned to Liz and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Liz shrugged and said, "Same as when we were kids, they all want you, Butch," she teased.

Luke shook his head in disbelief and said, "Lorelai was just here yesterday. Surely they saw us together."

"Oh, they did," Liz said with a nod as she saw Julia from the candle carving booth approach.

"Hello Lucas," she said in a flirty tone as she leaned into the booth.

"Uh, hey Julia," Luke said, trying to focus on the end of the necklace he was holding for Liz.

"Some of the guys are throwing the javelins tonight. Are you coming to defend your title?" she asked.

"Oh, um, probably not tonight," Luke stammered, remembering Lorelai's words. "Um, Liz mentioned that she needed some help tonight, didn't you sis?" he asked, nudging her hard.

"What? Oh, yeah," she said quickly. "With the thing in the room," she stammered.

"Yeah, so, see you around, Julia," Luke said with a quick wave. When she walked away he whispered to Liz, "I don't get it."

"What's to get? When they thought you were single, they just hung back waiting for you to notice them. It's just like high school all over again," she said with a laugh.

"But, they know I have someone," Luke insisted.

Liz nodded and said, "Yeah, so now they have to step it up."

"No, they don't have to step it up. I'm not interested," he hissed.

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "When a guy is available, girls wait for him to make the move. When he's not so available, some girls want to see if they can get his attention."

"I feel like a prize hog," Luke grumbled.

Liz shook her head and said, "You're too thin for that. Think more like a stallion," she added with a giggle.

"You've gotta help me," he said urgently.

"Help you what?" Liz asked with a laugh.

"Help keep them away from me," he hissed.

Liz rolled her eyes again and said, "What? Are you afraid you'll give in to their charms? You don't need help. They'll give up and go away," she assured him.

"This is stupid," Luke grumbled.

Liz patted his cheek and said, "It's the price you pay for being so pretty, big brother."

XXXX

Lorelai snuggled down into her pillow that night and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Um, well, it was weird," Luke said hesitantly.

"Of course it was," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Well, weirder than usual," Luke said with a chuckle. He paused for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not. I kind of feel like I should, but I don't want you getting a weirded out by it," he said slowly.

"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"You promise you're not going to freak out or think I'm telling you this to make you jealous or something?" he asked.

"Jealous?" Lorelai asked. "Jealous about what?" she demanded.

"Do you promise?" he insisted.

"Fine, I promise, now tell me," she said sitting up in bed.

"Well, all day long, these women kept coming up and, I don't know, asking me to do stuff and if I'm going to throw javelins or whatever," he said hesitantly.

"The women at the faire? The ones that work there?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"And what did you say?" she asked with a frown.

"I told them no," he answered as if it were obvious.

"They were hitting on you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think so. Liz thought so," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment and then said, "They got an eyeful of the girlfriend."

"That's what Liz said," Luke answered.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "So, this didn't happen until after I left? I mean, they weren't chasing you before?"

"No," he said firmly.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "They were just hanging around a lot before, right?"

"Right," Luke said with a nod.

"Did you tell them I'd scratch their eyes out?" she asked.

"No. Would you?" he asked in return.

"Without a doubt. I don't like poachers," she answered, her mind flickering to Rory momentarily. She blocked that train of thought and said, "Are you making a list, so I know who I need to put a contract out on?"

"No need to worry about that," Luke assured her.

"You still wearing that chastity belt?" she teased.

"Definitely," Luke replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm trusting you," she warned.

Luke smiled and said, "You can count on me."

"I always have," she said as she snuggled back down in the bed again.

"You're the only one I want," he said in a deep gravelly voice.

"That's what I like to hear," she said with a smile. "So, aside from having women throw themselves at your feet, which we all know can be so tedious, your day was good?" she asked.

"It was fine," he said as he hiked up the leg of his sweats and scratched at a mosquito bite. "The mosquitoes are coming out now. I got eaten alive tonight," he grumbled.

"That's because you're sweet," she cooed.

"Yesterday, you said I was sour," he reminded her.

"Tart and tasty," she answered with a grin. "I wish I was there, I'd scratch that itch for you," she said in a seductive voice.

"Nice," Luke hissed. "Tease a guy to death."

"Just a little flirting. I was offering a service. Where did the big bad mosquitoes get you?" she asked with a grin.

Luke smiled and said, "I can't say."

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting upward. "Were you selling jewelry naked again, Luke?" she asked.

"Well, you know, the ladies like a little eye candy," he said with a shrug. "Makes them an easier sell."

"I'll bet," Lorelai said with a snort.

"My ankles," he told her.

"Are well turned indeed," she complimented.

"Are bitten to pieces," he corrected.

"I'd scratch those too," she said with a nod. "I'm just the girl for the job."

"You are the girl," Luke said with a smile. "So, you're gonna have a busy week?" he asked.

"Yeah, this conference group is there through Wednesday, and we're booked solid for the weekend," she told him. "Michel is off tomorrow and Tuesday, so I'll be running around like a crazy woman."

"What else is new?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Ha. You are a funny boy," Lorelai mocked.

"Hilarious," he said solemnly. "So, I'll try not to bother you during the day. You'll call when you get home?" he asked.

"You can bother me all you want," she said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm a little bothered right now," she told him in a sexy voice.

"Stop," he growled into the phone.

"I'll call you when I get all comfy in my big, soft, lonely bed and you can talk to me in that Sexy Luke voice," she teased.

"If I were there, there would be no talking," he told her in the voice she loved so much.

"Can't wait for you to be here," she said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Lorelai," he said with a sigh.

"Sweet dreams, Luke," she wished him.

XXXX

Monday afternoon, Lorelai was helping Sookie set up for the conference group's dinner when Sookie asked, "So, you and Luke, is that weird at all? You know, the kissing and stuff?"

"Weird?" Lorelai asked with a laugh. "No, weird is not the word I would use to describe it."

"What word would you use?" Sookie asked.

"Hot," Lorelai said with a nod. She thought for a moment and said, "Sexy, maddening, comforting. Safe and dangerous, all at the same time," she said with a small smile.

"Wow," Sookie said as she folded another napkin.

"Yuh huh," Lorelai grunted with a nod. "We're talking hell fires, infernos and spontaneous combustion, my friend," she said with a grin. She handed Sookie another napkin and said, "It is a little weird if I think about it too hard. I mean, for years it was 'Please Luke, gimme some coffee' and him grunting at me all of the time. Now, it's like a 'Please Luke, gimme some coffee and let me tear your clothes off with my teeth' kind of thing," she said with a shrug.

"Which inspires a whole other kind of grunting," Sookie said with a giggle.

"Actually, he's getting a lot better with the word thing," Lorelai said with a grin.

"How so?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai turned to look at her friend and said, "He told me point blank that he wanted me."

"Oh?" Sookie breathed as she tried to imagine Luke saying something like that.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a nod. "I swear I was panting and my tongue was lolling out of my mouth," she said with a laugh.

"Those are some good words," Sookie said as she folded and refolded the same napkin.

"You said it, sister," Lorelai said as she returned to her work. She glanced at the napkin that Sookie had twisted in her hands and said, "I think that one is a goner."

Sookie dropped the napkin and plucked another from the basket. "Jackson is soo getting lucky tonight," Sookie murmured.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Tell him there's no need to send a thank you note."

XXXX

They had been chatting about their day's for about an hour, and the conversation was winding down when Lorelai said, "Hey Luke?" as she played with edge of the sheet covering her.

"Not this again," he groaned.

"Luke," she said impatiently.

"Yes Lorelai," he answered with a sigh.

"Would you be offended if I asked you for coffee and if I could rip your clothes off with my teeth?" she asked.

"No. And on that note, I think we should say goodnight," he growled.

"No," she cried desperately.

"I'm not doing this," he said in exasperation.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what," he grumbled.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I was just wondering. I wasn't sure if you'd like that or not," she said innocently. "So, you wouldn't mind if I tossed you down and had my way with you on the counter at the diner?" she asked.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said meaningfully.

"It was just a question!" she said indignantly.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"How about a table? Should we make Sookie vision of us come true?" she asked.

"Lorelai, I told you, I am not doing this," Luke said in frustration.

"Doing what?" she asked again.

"I am not having phone sex with you before I have actual sex with you," Luke hissed into the phone.

"But you will after?" she asked quickly.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said again.

"I want you, Luke," she whispered.

"Ditto," Luke growled. "Now, goodnight," he said in a softer tone.

"Goodnight," she whispered.


	13. Wires Crossed

**A/N: Okay, I am bumping the rating up on this one. Now, before all of you dirty birdies go doing your happy dance let me say that it is purely for safety's sake at the moment. I pushed the rating pretty far before, and I just want to give myself a little leeway. Anyway, here you go. I hope that you like it. Mags**

**Wires Crossed**

As soon as Lorelai walked through the door Wednesday evening, her cell phone rang in her purse. She dug it out and flipped it open with her thumb. "Hello?" she said breathlessly as she dumped her purse and the folder she was carrying onto the desk.

"Hello Lorelai!" Emily said loudly. "We're calling from Prague," she shouted.

"I hear you Mom," Lorelai said with a laugh. "The phone lines work just as well in the former bloc countries as they do in the West," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Sorry, I still think trans-Atlantic calls are a bigger deal than they are," Emily said in a slightly abashed tone.

"So, Prague, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Beautiful city, well if you can overlook some of the more recent additions," Emily said with a sniff.

"Always best to overlook those," Lorelai said as she dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. "The trip is going well?" she asked politely.

"We're having the time of our lives," Emily assured her. "Although, I must say these European men are just wearing me out! So attentive, but so forward! Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know where we were," she said primly.

"And I appreciate that," Lorelai replied. "Is, uh, Rory nearby?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why, yes she is. Would you like to speak to her?" Emily asked archly.

"Yes, please," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Just a moment," Emily said briefly.

When Rory came on the line, she offered her mother a desultory, "Hello."

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Lorelai asked in a perky tone.

"Going fine," Rory answered.

"So, you're in Prague. That must be cool," Lorelai tried.

Rory nodded and said, "It is cool."

"Alright, well, I, uh, have some news," Lorelai said biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"News?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Good news, I think," Lorelai added.

"Okay," Rory said slowly. "You have good news?" she prompted.

"Yeah, well, you remember when I told you that I thought I might be dating Luke?" Lorelai asked, bracing herself.

"Yeah," Rory answered.

"Well, I am. I'm dating Luke," she announced.

"Wow, uh okay," Rory stammered.

"Yeah, wow, huh?" Lorelai asked. When Rory was silent for a moment she asked, "So, uh, what do you think about that?"

"I don't know," Rory said distractedly.

"Okay, um well, Luke was kind of wanting me to make sure that you were okay with it," Lorelai said quickly.

"When did this all happen?" Rory asked blankly.

"Yeah, um, it, uh, happened that night. You know, the night of the trial run," Lorelai admitted. "I came home and I was going to tell you that Luke kissed me…" she trailed off.

Rory nodded as she absorbed the information and said, "Well, do you think this is the best idea? I mean, you don't exactly have a stellar track record with relationships," she pointed out baldly.

Lorelai blinked and caught her breath. "Wow," she whispered.

"Mom," Rory said quickly.

"You know, Rory, I may have said some things that night that you didn't want to hear, and that you may think were not my business, but I have never said anything so hurtful to you," Lorelai said, her voice quaking with hurt and anger. "I'm dating Luke and I'm very happy about it, and so is he. You know what? I give up. When you decide to actually grow up instead of pretending you're a grown up, you'll be happy for us. Goodbye," she said softly as she disconnected.

Lorelai stared at the phone for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened. It rang again, and she lifted it to check the ID. When she didn't recognize the number she set it back down and let the call go to voicemail, knowing that it was Rory, and knowing that she wasn't ready for another go-around with her daughter. She stood slowly and made her way to the living room. She flopped down on the couch and squeezed the phone in her hand tightly as she waited for enough time to pass before checking her voicemail.

The house phone began to ring, and Lorelai turned her head, waiting for the machine to pick up. After the beep, Rory's voice rang out, "Mom, please pick up. Mom, please," she called again. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I said that. You know I love Luke and, um, I love you even though I haven't been acting like I do lately. I want you to be happy," she said plaintively. "I'm just so confused. I'm stupid and I say horrible, horrible things. And I do horrible, horrible things, and I don't know how to fix them," she said desperately. "I'd take it back if I could. Really. I'd take all of it back," she said softly. "Mom, please just call me, okay? I really want to talk to you. I need to talk to you," she said quickly. "The, uh, number here at our hotel is," she started to say.

"I'm here," Lorelai said as she picked up the cordless.

"Oh, Mom," Rory said as she began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay," Lorelai said gently.

"No, it's not," Rory sobbed. "I feel terrible."

"I know you didn't mean it," Lorelai consoled her.

"I didn't! I really didn't," Rory said brokenly.

"Shh, kid, you have to calm down," Lorelai said worriedly. "Where's Grandma?"

"She went down to yell at the concierge for something, I wasn't really listening," Rory said as she tried to wipe her face. "Oh, Mom. Tell me about Luke," she said as she tried to get control of herself.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly as she sank back down to the couch. "Well, he kissed me that night, and I kissed him back," she started.

"Good kiss?" Rory asked.

"Fantastic kiss," Lorelai answered.

"Good," Rory said with a nod. "Than what happened?" she asked.

"Well, then Kirk ran past us stark naked, and Luke had to go chase him down," Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory grinned and said, "Of course."

"And then, well you know what happened then," Lorelai said lamely.

"Uh, yeah," Rory said as she glanced around the room nervously. "So, when you got back to the inn?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was a little flustered, you know?" Lorelai said wryly. "I think I kind of blew him off. We didn't really talk about it, and then the next morning everything was so crazy with Taylor's shoes getting chewed by rabid chows and you and me," she trailed off. "Anyway, I didn't really have time to think about it until Sookie told me that Kirk told her that he saw us kissing," she explained.

"Wow, Kirk saw you guys?" Rory asked.

"Well, Sookie convinced him that he was dreaming. He thought assassins were after him," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Sure," Rory answered with a smile and a nod.

"Anyway, I called Luke and he thought that I just wanted to forget that it ever happened. I told him that it was a great kiss and I didn't want to forget it, and we decided that we would talk about it later, and then he ran away to Maine," Lorelai said, winding her story up in a rush.

"What? Whoa, wait! Maine?" Rory asked. "And why would Luke run away? He's been waiting to date you forever, everybody knows it," Rory said with a snort.

"Everybody but me," Lorelai scoffed.

"Sorry Mom, even you," Rory said pointedly.

"Well, not really," Lorelai conceded. "Liz and T.J. were in a wreck. They're okay, but they each have broken bones and Luke is up in Maine helping them run their booth at the faire so that they don't lose their spot," Lorelai explained.

"Luke is working at a renaissance fair?" Rory asked incredulously.

Lorelai grinned as she nodded and said, "Selling jewelry. And, doing a damn fine job of it," she added with a laugh.

"Oh my God, I am having the hardest time picturing all of this," Rory said as she started to giggle.

"I know," Lorelai agreed. "I was too until I saw it myself last weekend," she said.

"You went there?" Rory asked, as quick on the uptake as ever.

"Yeah, we kind of had a misunderstanding, and I went up there to straighten it out," Lorelai explained.

"I've missed so much," Rory said softly.

"Not that much, really," Lorelai assured her. "Everything is still the same here."

"I'm sorry about how I left things. I'm not as mad at you as I am at myself," she confessed.

"I know, Hon," Lorelai said softly. "Have you…" she started to ask.

"I haven't done anything, and Mom, I'm really not ready to talk about it yet," she said gently but firmly.

"Okay, well, okay," Lorelai said biting her lip.

"I should let you go. Grandma is back," she said in a low voice.

"Are we okay?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"We are. We will be," Rory answered quickly.

Lorelai nodded. "So I can tell Luke," she asked leadingly.

"That I said hello and that I am very, very happy for him. And you," she added softly.

"Okay, well, you know where to find me," Lorelai said reluctantly.

"I will if I need you," Rory said reassuringly.

"Okay. Be good, be careful, and be sure to keep tabs on your Grandmother. She sounds like she's on a Girls Gone Wild audition," Lorelai teased.

Rory snorted and said dryly, "Yes, she's very much in demand."

Lorelai watched TV for a while, replaying her conversation with Rory over in her mind, and trying to read between the lines. Finally, she went upstairs and started to get ready for bed. The phone rang as she was brushing her teeth and she flipped it open saying, "Hang on," with a mouth full of toothpaste. She spit quietly, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "Okay, hello."

"Hello. Bad time?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Just brushing my teeth, getting ready for my date," she said as she flipped off the light and padded into her bedroom.

"Need me to call back in a few minutes?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good," she said as she pulled a t-shirt from her dresser drawer and tossed it on the bed. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, fine. The same. Boring," he said with a laugh.

"No reindeer games tonight?" she asked.

"No reindeer games," Luke confirmed.

"No Ren Faire Annies tapping on your flap?" she asked.

"No flap tapping," Luke answered.

"Can I tap on your flap?" she asked.

"If this is going to get dirty this early in the conversation, you need to give me some warning so I can get a bucket of ice water to dump over my head," he told her.

"Get the water. Can I?" she asked with a grin.

"So, how was your day?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Hang on, I have to take my shirt off," Lorelai said as she dropped the phone onto the bed and started changing. "Hang on. Almost done," she called. "Okay, I'm back," she said breathlessly.

"You did that on purpose," he growled.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Really, I didn't."

"Take it off again," he said in that deep gravelly voice.

"Now, Luke," she said with a smile.

"You started it," he grumbled.

"I really was just changing for bed," she told him. She climbed into the bed and said with a huff, "See? I'm in bed."

"With the shirt on or off?" he asked.

"On," she answered.

"Let's talk about something else," Luke said in a sulky tone. "Did your convention thingy end today" he asked.

"It did, and tomorrow we have a group of avid antique freaks from Little Rock coming in to scope New England's finest," she said with a nod.

"Well, Mrs. Kim will be happy," Luke answered with a nod.

"Yes, she will," Lorelai said with a nod. She snuggled down into bed and reached to turn the lamp off. "So, I talked to Rory tonight," she said softly.

"You did?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I did. She said to tell you hello," Lorelai told him.

"Oh, hi Rory. So, you told her about, um, us?" he asked hesitantly.

"I did," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"How did that go?" he asked as he rubbed his palms nervously on the knees of his sweat pants.

"Well, it was a little ugly at first," Lorelai said with a frown.

"Ugly?" Luke asked, as he stood up to pace the tent.

"Towards me, not you," she said quickly.

"Ugly how?" Luke asked.

"Oh, well, I told her that we were dating and she made some crack about that not being wise because I don't have a good track record with relationships," she told him.

"Ouch," Luke murmured with a wince as he sat back down on the cot.

"Yeah, that stung a bit," Lorelai said dryly. "It's true, though," she added softly. "I'm not a very good bet, Luke."

"I'd put money on you," he answered. "Besides, I'm not exactly scoring major points in that area either," he pointed out. "Rachel left me, repeatedly. And we both know how my marriage ended up," he said softly.

"Wow, maybe neither of us should date," Lorelai said with a short laugh.

"Maybe we should only date each other. Makes it safer for the general population," Luke answered.

"Good point," Lorelai said with a smile. "It would be a public service," she said with a grin.

"For the good of all mankind," Luke added dryly.

"Very altruistic of us," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Are you going to tell me the rest of the story?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Why yes, Paul Harvey, I am," Lorelai said with a grin. "Anyway, I got a tad bit upset with her and pointed out that no matter how much I disagreed with the choices she makes, that I never said such a hurtful thing to her, and that I was done trying to talk to her," she told him.

"Lorelai," he said sadly.

"And I meant it. I didn't deserve that," she said lifting her chin stubbornly. "I never purposefully set out hurt anyone. Not Max, not Chris, not Alex or Jason. I didn't deserve that," she said quietly.

"No, you didn't," Luke agreed.

"And never in a thousand years would I ever want to hurt you. You're too important. To both me and Rory," she said in a serious tone.

"I know," Luke replied gently.

"So, I hung up. A few minutes later, she called my cell, but I was too upset to talk. She called the house phone and I heard her apologizing on the machine, begging me to talk to her, and I cracked," she said with a chuckle.

"Good. Sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good," Luke told her.

"So I've heard," Lorelai said with a wry smile. "So, we talked. I told her the story about you and me, and she really is happy," she told him.

Luke blew out a breath and said, "That's a relief."

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Why? Would you dump me if my daughter didn't approve?"

When Luke paused she sobered and asked, "You would? You wouldn't want to date me if Rory said no?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, it wouldn't be that I wouldn't want to," Luke said slowly.

"So the next time Rory gets pissed off at me, you're gonna dump me if she tells you to?" Lorelai asked.

"No! It's just, you know, if she didn't approve, it would be harder, that's all," Luke tried to explain.

"And you don't want to date me if it's too hard?" Lorelai demanded.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "No! Stop twisting my words. All I'm trying to say is that if Rory really disapproved, you wouldn't be happy either," he pointed out. "You know that's true," he told her firmly.

"Maybe," Lorelai reluctantly admitted as she picked at a snag on her comforter.

"We both know that's true," Luke concluded. "Luckily, it seems that she approves," he said in a lighter tone.

"Lucky," Lorelai said snidely.

"You know what? This is too hard. You're too much work," he teased.

"I want you to feel like you earned it," she grumbled.

"Earned what?" he asked with a smile.

Lorelai couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from quirking as she asked, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Luke growled.

"Tell me," she taunted.

"Meet me in Portsmouth next week," Luke blurted out.

"Portsmouth?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"It's only about two hours for each of us. Meet me there," he said anxiously.

"Meet you there?" she asked blankly.

"I want to see you. You name the day, I'll be there," he told her.

"But what about Liz and T.J.?" she asked.

"I'll figure that out," Luke assured her. "Will you?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she said slowly.

"Good," Luke answered.

"But," Lorelai started.

"No buts," Luke said quickly. "You name it. Lunch, dinner, the Taco Bell drive thru at 1am," he said quickly.

"You eat Taco Bell?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"No, but I'd meet you there," he said with a grin.

"I don't know how things will be at the inn," she said cautiously.

"Well, we'll figure things out. You just say the word, and I'll meet you there," he said again.

"Is that where you'll tell me what you want?" she asked with a laugh.

"All I want is to see you," he said softly. "I'll take whatever I can get."

Lorelai nodded mutely and pressed her lips together. "Well then," she said clearing her throat. "We'll just have to make that happen, won't we?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, well, alright, I guess that's settled," Lorelai said awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence and then Luke said, "I didn't mean that!" his eyes widening with realization.

"Oh," Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah," Luke said with a laugh. "Hey Lorelai, why don't you meet me in New Hampshire so we can get it on," he teased.

"Well," she said with a giggle. "We were talking sexy and you just started babbling about Portsmouth," she said with a grin.

"I meant it when I said I just want to see you," he said warmly.

"Okay, because I was having a hard time working out the logistics of the Taco Bell drive thru," she laughed. "There are sooo many dirty things I can say about that!"

"Let's not," Luke grumbled.

"You want me to drop your chalupa?" she asked with a snort.

"That's not even a good one," Luke groaned.

"You do better," Lorelai challenged.

"No," Luke said tersely.

"Portsmouth is a dirty name," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Time to go to bed," Luke said sternly.

"There he goes again, trying to make appointments for sex," Lorelai teased.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Luke said, trying not to laugh.

"Goodnight, Lovahboy," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Oh, and Lorelai?" Luke called.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"You, naked, beneath me. That's what I want," he said gruffly. "Goodnight," he whispered before hanging up.

"Oh, my," Lorelai sighed as she closed the phone. She pulled the sheet up to her chin and whispered in the dark, "My, oh, my Mr. Danes."

XXXX

Late Friday night, Luke reached a boiling point. He groaned into the phone and said, "Damn it, Lorelai."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You really want me to talk dirty to you? Do you really? Because I can, you know," he said threateningly. "How dirty do you want it? Really crude or do you want something more subtle?" he asked in frustration. "Just tell me. Tell me what you want me to say, because I can tell you in minute detail all of the things I would love to do to you," he said heatedly. "Is that really what you want?" he demanded.

"Yes," she whispered. "No," she said a moment later.

"Tell me, do you want the four letter words, or do you just want me to allude to them? How do you feel about polite euphemisms? I mean, would it do to tell you that I want to make love to you, or would you prefer that I say fuck. Do ya like that?" he snarled.

"Luke," she said softly.

"Is this fun for you? Are you having a good time knowing that I'm lying on a god damn camping cot in the middle of god damn nowhere all alone?" he demanded.

"No," she answered hesitantly.

"Is this your way of figuring out how much I want you?" he asked. "I'd show you, but my arms aren't long enough to hold them open that wide. I'll tell you what else isn't long enough…" he started to say.

"Enough, I get it," Lorelai interrupted loudly.

"Do you get it? Because I'm not," Luke growled. "All I'm getting is the worst case of blue balls I've had since I was fifteen," he ranted.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted to get his attention.

"Oh, I want you, Lorelai," he raved. "Thiiiis much!" he said snidely.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"Stop," he yelled back. "Just stop," he said in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I'm going crazy," Luke said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Me too," Lorelai answered.

"Are you?" Luke asked raggedly.

"What's the female equivalent of blue balls?" she asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea," he said with a huge sigh.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "About next week."

"Yeah?" Luke asked hopefully.

Lorelai grimaced and said, "It's not looking good."

"Well, this night just keeps getting better and better," Luke said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Don't get mad," she said pleadingly.

"I'm not mad at you," he said tersely.

"The inn is pretty booked, and Sookie has to take Davy to the doctor on Wednesday, and Michel is off on Thursday, and those are our slowest days," she explained.

"I understand," Luke said as he hung his head.

"I'm really not trying to torment you," she said softly.

"Feels like it sometimes," he answered shortly.

Lorelai nodded and swallowed thickly. "I like knowing that you want me," she confessed.

"Well, you ought to by now," he said dryly.

Lorelai smiled ruefully and said, "I need constant reinforcement."

"I noticed," Luke growled. He sighed and said, "I want more than that from you."

"I know," she answered.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I don't think you do." He looked around the tent and drew a deep breath as he said, "I want a lot more."

"Luke," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and said, "I know it's early on. I know we haven't had any time together."

"Oh Luke, you know how I feel about you," Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke nodded and said, "I want more than that even." He ran his hand through his hair and said, "It's been kind of a tense night. We're both on edge and a little, uh, raw, right now," he said in a defeated tone. "Maybe we should call it a night," he gently suggested.

"No," Lorelai said softly.

"If we don't, I may say something that would truly terrify you," Luke said with a chuckle. "We'll talk tomorrow. Preferably during daylight hours," he added.

"Luke," she said trying to stop him.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said firmly. "I'll dream about you," he told her before hanging up.

Lorelai looked at the phone and read 'call ended' on the display. She slowly closed the phone, stared up at the ceiling and said, "Mister I Know You, well, you don't know squat." She rolled onto her side and placed the phone on the pillow next to hers. "I love you, you ranting jerk. Did you know that?" she sneered at the phone. She snorted and said, "Didn't think so."


	14. Pants, Plans, Pores and Pink Toes

**Pants, Plans, Pores and Pink Toes **

Lorelai was finishing up a reservation when her cell rang Saturday morning. She pulled it from her pocket and said, "Hello?" in a distracted voice.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Uh, sure, hang on," She told him as she typed the last of the information into the computer, waved Michel over to the desk and headed into her office. "Hey, any better this morning?" she asked gently.

"I want to apologize for last night," Luke said stiffly. "I was way out of line, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Oh, Luke, it's okay. You were right, I was pushing you," Lorelai said as she sat at her desk.

Luke shook his head and said, "No. I said some things that, if my Dad were here he'd be skinning me alive. I know better than to say those things to a lady, especially one I care about," he said in a gravelly voice.

"I'm sorry I got you all worked up," Lorelai said sincerely. "It wasn't fair," she added.

"Yeah, well, we can't seem to resist winding each other up," Luke said with a slight chuckle. "I think," he started and stopped. "I just, I don't think we should talk like that anymore, late at night, in bed," he clarified. "It's too much temptation," he said helplessly.

"But I like talking to you just before I go to sleep," Lorelai protested. "I like that it's, uh, more intimate," she said with a frown.

"It's a little too intimate for where we are right now," Luke insisted. "I still want to talk to you, but maybe it should be in a more, um, neutral setting," he said desperately.

"Like Switzerland?" Lorelai asked, getting annoyed.

"Lorelai don't be like this. I'm trying to do the right thing here," he said pleadingly.

"I don't want you to do the right thing," Lorelai said irrationally. "Stop doing the right thing! Stop being the perfect man all of the time and do something just because you want to," she sneered.

"Obviously, this isn't going the way I'd hoped it would," Luke mumbled.

"What did you think I'd say? Go ahead Luke, back off. Be the perfect gentleman. I'll be the slut who's trying desperately to get into your precious pants. You put a padlock on that zipper yet, pal?" she asked snidely.

"Fine," Luke said angrily. "I'll call you tonight and you can tell me what you're gonna do when you get into my precious pants, maybe you'll feel better about things then," Luke said heatedly. "Make sure you make it good. Lots of adjectives and stuff, because I've been building it up pretty good in my head, and I wouldn't want to be disappointed. Oh, and make sure you're naked when you call," he told her. "I want a really good visual image to go along with the play by play," he said. "Talk to you later," he said shortly as he flipped the phone shut.

He drew in a deep breath and blew it out muttering, "That went well."

Lorelai dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling as she muttered, "Gah!" she closed her eyes and whispered, "Portsmouth." She swung her chair around and took off for the kitchen calling, "Sookie! Sookie I need to talk to you!"

"What? What did I do?" Sookie asked wide eyed. "If this is about the carrots, I had to throw them out! They were all mealy and they tasted like wood," Sookie said making a disgusted face.

Lorelai slapped her palm to the counter and said, "I have to go!"

"Go where, Sweetie?" Sookie asked in confusion.

"Luke wants me to meet him in Portsmouth one day next week and I have to go!" Lorelai said urgently, curling her fingers into claws.

"Whoa, back up there Eartha, no need to claw my eyes out," Sookie said shaking her head and backing away. She glanced over at her staff nervously and said quietly, "You may want to give us a minute, boys." After they had scurried from the room Sookie turned back to Lorelai and asked, "What is it, Honey?"

"I have to go to New Hampshire and sleep with Luke," Lorelai said as if it were obvious.

"Oh!" Sookie said jerking in surprise. "Okay, well, alright, if you have to," she said with a giggle.

Lorelai held up a finger to stop her and said, "This isn't funny. This is getting ugly now!"

"You guys want to, uh, do it, and it's getting ugly?" Sookie asked. She frowned, leaned in a little and asked in a low voice, "Is Luke a little, you know, kinky?"

Lorelai looked at her friend as if she had two head and said, "What? No!"

"Well, you said it was getting ugly!" Sookie said defensively. "I really couldn't picture what would be 'ugly' about you two having sex, I'm sorry," she said dropping the air quotes in frustration.

Lorelai ran both hands up into her hair and pulled on it slightly saying, "It's just so damn frustrating. I should have just jumped him in Maine. I should have just said yes. I can be the Anti-Nancy Reagan! Just say yes! Kind of like the Anti-Christ, but with helmet hair!" she ranted.

"O-kay," Sookie said as she guided Lorelai to a stool. "You need medication," she said as she scurried to the fridge and pulled out her secret stash of Belgian dark chocolate. She handed Lorelai a piece and said, "Now, breathe, Sweetie."

"I mean, what does it matter? I love Luke and Luke loves me," she rambled, lost in thought.

"Whoa, back up again," Sookie said holding her hands up. "Bite and tell me everything," she instructed as she leaned down close to Lorelai.

"Everything about what?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"The you, and the Luke, and the love," Sookie said gesturing for Lorelai to keep coming.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Sookie pointed at her accusingly and said, "You just said that you love Luke and Luke loves you."

"Well, uh, you know, Luke and I have been friends for a long time," Lorelai backpedaled. "Of course, we love each other," she said lamely.

"Well, you were friends for a long time and you didn't sleep with each other," Sookie pointed out. She pointed at Lorelai as she straightened up and said, "You love Luke."

"I don't," Lorelai stammered.

"You love Luke, you love Luke," Sookie said in her sing song voice as she started to dance around in a circle. "Of course, you love Luke. Oh, this is great!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Sookie wait," Lorelai said desperately.

"Nope! Not waiting. Blame it on Freud baby, because the truth always comes out!" Sookie said gleefully. "Thank you Sigmund!" Sookie called to the ceiling, holding up her hands in praise.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Sookie!"

Sookie shook her head slowly and said, "I am not letting you out of this one, Missy. I heard you loud and clear." She grinned and said, "Now, when are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Uh, I," Lorelai stammered again.

"You already did?" Sookie asked, her eyes widening further. "Oh Lorelai," she said throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for you guys. Oh man, Luke must be over the moon!" she said teary eyed.

"I haven't!" Lorelai choked out.

Sookie pulled back and said, "You haven't?" When Lorelai shook her head mutely she asked, "Why? Why haven't you told him?" Sookie searched her eyes and asked, "You know he loves you, right? I mean, the guy practically has it tattooed on his forehead."

"Sookie!" Lorelai said loudly, trying to get her friend's attention.

"What?" Sookie asked impatiently.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Yes I do, no I haven't, because I don't want to say that over the phone, and I need to go to New Hampshire."

"So go!" Sookie said making a shooing motion with her arms.

Lorelai threw her arms out gesturing to their surroundings and said, "Hello? Brand new inn to run!" When Sookie opened her mouth to object, Lorelai held up her hand and said, "I can't just keep dropping everything and run to him every time we have a thing."

"Why not?" Sookie asked slowly. "We own this place. We can do whatever we want. If we want to shut it down for a week and go stomp grapes in Tuscany, we can. That was the point, remember? That was way we wanted to own our own business. To run it the way we wanted to," she said adamantly.

"Sure, in theory, but in reality, if we shut it down for a week, we may as well keep it closed," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, we're not talking about shutting it down anyway," Sookie said obstinately. "We're talking about you being gone for a couple of days, right?" she asked.

"One, actually," Lorelai corrected.

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, so do I have to keep explaining this to you? You are entitled to take a day off, Lorelai," Sookie said speaking slowly and clearly.

"Well, sure, I can take a day off if I need to get my tires rotated, my hair cut and to pay my bills," Lorelai said with a shrug. "But, isn't it a little wrong that I want to take a day off to run up to New Hampshire and jump my boyfriend's bones?" she asked.

Sookie laughed and said, "Honey, your priorities are so far out of whack, I don't even know where to start."

"It's irresponsible," Lorelai insisted.

"It's irresistible!" Sookie countered.

"I'm not a horny teenager," Lorelai said heatedly.

"No, you're a horny thirty-six year old, so what?" Sookie said with a shrug. "Lorelai, you're talking nuts here. You have to go. You're making yourself crazy, and if I know you, and I do, you're probably making poor Luke crazy," she said shaking her head in pity.

"I am," Lorelai admitted.

"Everybody has needs, Honey. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and no one works harder than you do. So, look at the schedule, pick a day, go to New Hampshire and boink that boy's brains out, already," Sookie said with a giggle.

Lorelai grinned at her friend's choice of words and said, "Nice, Sook."

"Got the point across," Sookie said holding her palms out helplessly.

"Loud and clear," Lorelai said as she slid from the stool. She picked the untouched piece of chocolate up off of the counter, toasted Sookie with it and said, "Thanks. Again," she added as she turned to leave.

Sookie watched the door swing close behind her and pulled the lid off of the box of chocolates. She picked one and looked it appraisingly as she said in a breathy voice, "And, I want you big boy," and popped it into her mouth, moaning with pleasure as she chewed.

XXXX

Luke looked at the caller ID on his phone before he flipped it open and said, "It's not night time yet. I can't talk dirty to you in front of my sister. Call me a prude," he sneered into the phone.

"Monday afternoon I'll be in Portsmouth. Book a room. Make it a nice one," Lorelai said before she hung up the phone.

XXXX

Luke called her back and said, "You forget, I'm at a fairgrounds in Maine without a telephone book or the internet. You book the room and let me know," he said before hanging up on her with a satisfied smirk.

"Hey Liz?" Luke called after his sister.

"Yeah, bro?" Liz asked distractedly.

"I need to get away for a day or so," he said quietly.

Liz looked up and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Luke assured her, trying to keep his voice down so T.J. wouldn't overhear. "I just want to meet Lorelai in Portsmouth on Monday, if we can work it out," he said quietly.

"Ah, a little romantic rendezvous," Liz said knowingly. "Well, sure, we should be able to figure something out," she said with a shrug.

"Figure something out about what?" T.J. asked as he hobbled over to her.

"Nothing," Luke said quickly.

"Luke wants to go meet his girl for a little alone time," Liz told him with a grin.

"Liz," Luke groaned.

"Oh, chill, it's cool," Liz assured him.

"But what about the booth?" T.J. asked wide eyed.

Liz shrugged and said, "Mondays are slow, we can get someone to help us."

"But, we break it all down on Tuesday," T.J. objected.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You can start without me, and I'll break the big stuff down when I get back."

"Start what?" T.J. asked incredulously. "What do you think I can do? I'm an invalid!" he said gesturing to his casts in frustration.

"You can get the jewelry ready, you can pack up the small stuff," Luke pointed out. "I've seen you holding stuff with that hand, T.J., you can do something," Luke insisted.

"My bones aren't healed, Luke. I put too much pressure on them, and then, bam! We're right back where we started," T.J. said in a threatening tone.

"How about I drive to Portsmouth and I just keep goin'?" Luke snarled back at him.

"Now Luke," Liz said, trying to placate him.

"No, Liz! No!" he said shaking his head adamantly. "I dropped everything. Everything! I let it all go to come up here and help you out, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. For you. But this guy," he said jerking his thumb at T.J. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm just askin' for one lousy day. One day!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy," T.J. said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Its fine," he said holding up his good hand. "Its fine," he said giving Luke a hard stare. When Luke turned on his heel and stalked away, T.J. leaned over to Liz and murmured, "If ever there was a guy who needed a little…"

"T.J.!" Liz said swatting his stomach lightly with her good hand.

"I'm just sayin'" T.J. said as he rolled his eyes and then leered at Liz.

"I know," Liz said with a giggle. "Poor Luke, he's got it bad."

XXXX

Lorelai called Luke at about eight Saturday night. When he answered the phone she said, "It's still light out, are we safe?"

"Very funny," he grumbled as he walked toward his tent.

"Just checking. I don't want to break the rules," she said primly.

"Lorelai," he said tiredly.

"We're booked at the Sise Inn. It's in the historic district. I tried to find something more rural, but I don't know the area. Anyway, it looks beautiful. It's this 19th century house with beautiful woodwork," she babbled.

"Lorelai," he tried to interrupt.

"But, it's big. Thirty four rooms, so we won't feel like we're under a microscope like at a B&B. I didn't want to just go to some chain place, you know. Anyway, I booked us a room in the carriage house, that way, we aren't you know, in the main house," she continued.

"That sounds good. Lorelai," he tried again.

"So I should be getting there by around two or three depending on how soon I can ditch out of work. I figured I'd help with checkout and…" she trailed off.

"I can't wait to see you," he said, cutting her off.

"I can't wait for you to, I mean, not to see me, to see you too," she said nervously.

"We don't have to," he started to say.

"Oh yes we do," Lorelai interjected. "You're not backing out of this now. I'm coming to New Hampshire, and if you don't want me having my way with you, you'd better not show up," she said threateningly.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and said, "This is not very romantic."

"Get over it," she told him sternly.

"I meant for you," he said with a laugh. "I'm fine with it."

Lorelai nodded and said softly, "I just want to be with you."

"You're sure?" Luke asked.

"Stop asking me that," she said rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. And in a weird, very 'us' kind of way, it is romantic," she told him gently. "It wouldn't be me and you if we made it easy, would it?" she asked. "We're not exactly go with the flow, take it as it comes kind of people, Luke. We like to shout at the wind," she said with a laugh.

"Or just shout in general," Luke added with a chuckle.

"True," Lorelai conceded. "Oddly enough, I feel better now," she told him.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the tension, you know?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I know," Luke said dryly as he stretched out on his cot.

"We've been dancing around each other for a long time, my friend," she said with a smile.

"Yes," he answered.

"And these last few weeks," she trailed off.

"Have been heaven and hell," Luke answered in a deep voice.

"Yes," she sighed. "So, I think I've seen enough of hell," she said with a chuckle.

"That we can agree on," Luke answered. "I just don't want you to feel…" he started.

"Trust me, I don't," she finished for him. "So, do you still not want to talk to me?" she asked shyly.

"I always want to talk to you," he answered.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Just not when you're in bed?"

"I'm on my cot now," Luke said with a grin.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Rule breaker!"

"Well, I thought we were going to talk about my precious pants, and I wanted to get comfortable," he teased.

"So, Sookie thinks I need to be medicated," Lorelai told him. "I told her it was nothing a nice dose of Luke wouldn't cure," she said with a grin.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned. "Don't tell people that stuff."

"Luke, if I didn't, I never would have come up there," she told him. "You should send Sookie a nice fruit basket next week," she joked.

"Or a Honeybaked ham," he said rolling his eyes.

"Dear Sookie, thanks for getting me laid. See ya soon, Luke," she said in a gruff voice.

"Lorelai!" Luke said blushing furiously.

"Oh come on, Luke, if we can't joke about it, we'll go nuts," Lorelai laughed.

"I think we already have," Luke said with a chuckle. "So, what's new around there?" he asked, anxious to change the subject.

"Oh, not much," Lorelai said as she flopped back on the couch and dangled her legs over the arm. "Taylor is having a cow because he's afraid that people will forget about Flag Day again," she told him.

"It does get overshadowed," Luke conceded.

"He has reminders posted all over town. Even saw one in the diner window," she said with an evil grin.

"I'll call Caesar tomorrow," Luke growled.

"Lane keeps getting postcards from Europe," she said idly.

"And you?" he asked.

"Not one," she answered.

"But you had a good talk the other night," he reminded her.

"Yeah," Lorelai said sadly.

"Have you still not talked about, you know, whatever?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "She says she's not ready."

"She will," he assured her.

"Other than that," Lorelai said changing the subject again. "Well, not much is new. I've been at the inn most of the time, so I haven't been in on any of the usual gossip. You want me to stop by Patty's before I leave Monday?" she asked.

"Not necessary," Luke told her.

"There's a town meeting tomorrow night. You want me to vote as your proxy?" she asked.

"Sure," Luke answered with a smile.

"Matching uniforms for all local business owners it is," she said decisively.

"Just make sure they include the flannel," Luke said with a nod.

"And a backwards baseball cap," she added.

"That went without saying," Luke said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see that backwards baseball cap," she told him.

Luke smiled shyly and said, "I'm sure it's looking forward to it too. It hasn't really been mocked in a while. Probably feeling neglected."

"You make arrangements for Liz and T.J.?" she asked.

"We're working it out. It will be fine," he told her.

"Well, it's getting dark now," she said sadly.

"Hey, thanks," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For agreeing to come and see me," he said with a smile.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Like I had much of a choice."

"Call me tomorrow?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Before the vampires come out."

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said in a husky voice.

"Goodnight," she said quietly.

XXXX

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Luke asked as Lorelai climbed into the Jeep late Sunday afternoon.

"Oh, busy night. Gotta work on the old chassis," she told him.

"Chassis?" Luke asked.

"Lots of primping and preparing for my hot date tomorrow," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Well sure, unless you've gotten used to the hippie chicks up there," she said with a frown.

"No," he answered with a laugh. "I thought you were restoring a car or something in your spare time," he teased.

"Nope, workin' on the classy chassis," she said with a grin.

Luke grinned and asked, "Need me to look under the hood for you?"

"Not even safe in the daylight," Lorelai answered. "How's your dipstick?" she asked.

"Okay, you win," Luke said with a laugh.

"Please, I know that you can come up with more automotive dirtiness than I can!" she said with a laugh.

"I know I can too," Luke said with a grin.

"I love your laugh," she murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she asked back.

"What did you say?" he asked, not letting her off the hook.

"About what?" she asked evasively as she steered the Jeep through town.

"About, forget it," he told her in exasperation.

"Hey look, Babette got a new gnome. Aw, he's cute. Not as creepy as the others," she said as she pulled to a stop in the drive.

"Fine," Luke grumbled.

"I love your laugh. You don't use it very often, you know," she told him as she climbed out of the Jeep.

"I laugh," he said defensively.

"No, you chuckle or snort or bark this short sarcastic little laugh, but you don't really laugh, laugh very often," she told him as she walked to the house.

"Lorelai! Sugah!" Babette screeched as she started across the lawn.

"Uh, oh. Incoming. Let me call you back in a minute," she told him as she flipped the phone shut. "Hey, Babette," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hey, Doll," Babette said as she caught up to Lorelai.

"Like the new gnome," Lorelai said as she gestured to the new addition.

"His name's Gandolf," Babette told her.

Lorelai nodded and called, "Nice to meet you, Gandolf!"

Babette grinned and said, "You're so sweet. So, how is it going? I've hardly seen you these last couple of weeks," she said anxiously.

"Well, you know, new business, really busy," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I know! You're always rushin' from here to there and talkin' on that phone. Doll, you have to take a break sometimes, ya know, or you'll pop!" she said gesturing broadly.

"Oh, I know, Babette," Lorelai said flashing her a smile. "Actually, I'm going up to New Hampshire tomorrow," Lorelai said as she started inching toward the porch steps.

"New Hampshire? What the hell for?" Babette asked as if she had never heard of such a thing.

Lorelai grinned and said, "There's this old historic inn in Portsmouth."

"An inn?" Babette screeched. "See, honey, this is just what I was talkin' about. You can't work all of the time. It ain't healthy!" she insisted. "You need a nice young stud to take your mind off of all that business stuff. Hey, what happened with Jason?" she asked suddenly.

"Jason? We broke up Babette," Lorelai said with a frown.

"I know, but he showed up at the inn that night, and I thought maybe," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Lorelai said quickly. "Jason and I are done. Dead. Stick a fork in it," Lorelai said as she fumbled with her keys.

"Honey, you need to get a little action in or you'll get wrinkles," Babette persisted.

"Got it, Babette," Lorelai said shortly as she slipped her key into the lock.

"Look at my face!" Babette insisted. "No, really, look at it," she said as she clutched Lorelai's arm. "This is the complexion years of good lovin' can give a girl. It's good for your pores! I want you to have this face," she said nodding anxiously.

"I will keep looking for that stud, I promise," Lorelai said quickly. "Uh, I have to go. Um, bathroom," she hissed.

"Oh! Go, honey, go," Babette said, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean to keep ya," she called as she turned to head home.

"Thanks Babette. See you later," Lorelai said before she shut the door behind her and locked it.

Collapsing against it, giggling as she pulled out her phone, Lorelai hit the speed dial for Luke and said, "Babette wants me to have her face," when he answered.

"I would prefer that you didn't," Luke said with a frown.

"Apparently, I need to get some or I'm gonna get wrinkles," Lorelai told him.

"Get some?' he asked blankly.

"Get some," she said meaningfully.

"I see," he answered slowly.

"Yes, so either you take care of this, or I have to go get botox," she told him as she dropped her purse on the table and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, strolling back to the living room with it dangling between her fingers.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see what I can do to help you out," Luke said with a slow smile spreading over his face.

"Good, 'cause otherwise, we're talking about a whole other kind of injection," she said with a snort.

"Okay," he said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously Luke, it's you or the botulism," she told him.

"Which will she choose?" he asked dryly.

"I love talking to you," she said with a grin.

"You're full of love today," Luke said with a laugh. "Have you been skipping through fields of wildflowers all day?" he asked.

"I'm just looking forward to tomorrow," she told him, her eyes darting nervously as she realized how much she was applying the word love to things about Luke. "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing wrong with that at all," he said in a low voice.

"So, I should go. Get to work on the chassis," she reminded him.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

"Can I call after dark, Vlad?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Pink or red?" she asked him.

"Pink or red what?" he asked.

"Toes," she answered.

"Oh," Luke said as he ducked his head and smiled into the phone. "Pink," he answered.

"Pink it is," she told him. "Talk to you later," she said softly.

"Definitely," Luke answered. He closed the phone and glanced over to see Liz hovering nearby. "You ready to head to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go," Liz said softly. She limped over to Luke and pressed her hand to his cheek as she asked, "You tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?" Luke asked. When Liz fixed him with the same gaze that their dad used to use on him, he smiled and blushed, dropping his eyes as he said, "Not yet."

"Girls like to hear it, you know," she told him with a smile. She dropped her hand and said, "I'll get T.J." She began to hobble away and then turned and said, "You might want to see about getting a haircut. You're looking a little scraggly," she told him.

"Thanks, Sis," Luke said sarcastically as he ran his hand over the curls on the back of his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm just sayin'," Liz said innocently.


	15. Yay!

**A/N: Okay, so I started and tossed out this chapter 3 times before I could get down to it. Here it is - the reason for the rating change, so please take note of it! Just a couple of other notes: First, for those of you who worry that this story is going to go off into Never-Neverland, please take heart. It's more like a trip to Maybe-Possibly-Not-Likely-But-Who-Knows-Land. Second, those of you who have read my stories before know that reality and I have only a fleeting acquaintance, so before you start firing your arrows at me, I just want to say that I am writing a smutty-romance story, not a sex-ed pamphlet. Let's face it, no matter what people say, there is no way on Earth to make the condom thing romantic or sexy, so let's just suspend that little bit of modern day reality, shall we? Anyway, welcome to New Hampshire, I hope that you enjoy your stay…. XOXOX – Mags.**

**Yay!**

Lorelai sat in the chair by the window, watching the main house carefully. She fidgeted with her cell phone, trying to resist the urge she had been resisting all day. She set the phone on the table and smoothed the skirt of her white sundress nervously, running her fingertips over the tiny pink flower pattern. Another two minutes ticked by in the silent room before she snatched up the phone and held her thumb on the key to speed dial him. "Hey, where're you at?" she asked when he answered.

Luke smiled and said, "Turning into the parking lot."

"Oh! I see you," she said, a smile lighting her face.

"Stalker," he said with a grin as he wheeled the truck into an open space.

"Bypass the main house. We're in the carriage house, room twenty," she told him.

"Room twenty," Luke answered as he swung the door open and stepped out of the truck. He pulled his duffle bag out of the passenger seat and turned to face the carriage house.

"Wow, you look nice," Lorelai said softly.

"Amazing what forty five minutes in JC Penney's can do," Luke answered with a smirk.

"Remind me to send Jacques a thank you note," Lorelai said as she watched him walk to the carriage house.

"We'll write ours together. How did my note to Sookie go again?" he teased.

"So, you went shopping for me?" Lorelai asked flirtatiously.

"I didn't really pack for, uh, dates when I took off for Maine," Luke answered as he stepped through the door. "Which way?" he asked.

"Down the hall, to the left," Lorelai said as she stood up and started walking toward the door. She opened it and said, "Hi," into the phone when she saw him standing there holding the phone to his ear.

"I think we can hang up now," he said with an amused smile. He flipped his phone closed. "Wow. You look pretty," he said as he drank in the sight of her framed in the doorway.

Lorelai smiled shyly, ducking her head a little and said, "Thank you. You do too," she added with a grin.

"Very pretty," Luke said softly. "Uh, may I?" he asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai said quickly, stepping back to let him in.

Luke smiled and stepped into the room. He turned to her, his hand grazing her bare arm as he leaned in to peck a shy kiss to her lips. "Hi," he whispered.

"Here we are," she said with a nervous giggle as she moved further into the room, dropping her phone into her purse on the dresser.

"Yeah," Luke said, swallowing nervously and glancing around the room. "This is nice," he said with a nod.

"Oh, here, put your stuff down," Lorelai said as she reached for the strap on his shoulder.

"I've got it," Luke said quickly as he swung the bag to the floor. He dropped the strap and looked up at her through his lashes. "I like your dress," he said as he stood up to look her in the eye.

"I feel very girly," she told him with an embarrassed smile.

"You are very girly," he said as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "I'd like a do-over on that kiss hello," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Everyone needs to take a mulligan sometimes."

Luke raised his eyebrows and asked, "Golf?"

"My dad," she explained.

Luke nodded and lifted his fingertips to stroke her jaw lightly. Lorelai leaned into his touch and closed her eyes in anticipation. When Luke's lips brushed over hers, she sighed and let him guide her, melting slowly into him as he deepened the kiss gently. He pulled back and asked, "Better?"

"Much better," she whispered, opening her eyes and meeting his. "I was nervous," she confessed.

"Me too," Luke said with a smile.

"I'm not now," she told him as she rested her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Me either," he said shaking his head.

"You look great," she said in a dazed tone.

"Thank you, but I think you already said that," he pointed out.

"Maybe still a little nervous," she admitted with a giggle.

Luke nodded and asked, "So, you want to take a walk or something? See what's around, maybe find a place we'd like to have dinner?"

Lorelai's eyes widened as she said, "Oh, you want to go out?"

Luke chuckled and rubbed his neck as he said, "Well, I guess I didn't think we'd dive right in."

"Right," Lorelai said with a nod.

"I'd like to take you out. Especially since you look so pretty," he added with a pointed look.

"That would be nice," Lorelai said with a nod. "I guess we can go up front and see if they have any recommendations," she suggested.

"Let's do that," Luke answered.

"You got this at Penney's?" Lorelai asked fingering the dark blue summer sweater he wore.

"Yeah, why? Is it bad?" he asked looking down at it. "Augusta isn't really a shopping destination, I don't think," he said with a frown. "I just knew I could get new jeans there," he explained.

"It's great. Looks very good on you," she complimented as she ran her hand down over his arm, noting the warmth she felt when she crossed his pushed back sleeves and felt the soft hair on his arms under her fingers. She laced her fingers through his and asked, "Shall we?"

Luke smiled and led her to the door. "You have the key?" he asked.

"Oh!" Lorelai said as she snagged her purse from the dresser and said, "I do now."

Luke grinned and held the door open for her to pass. They walked slowly through the garden between the carriage house and the main inn, their hands clasped tightly between them. Lorelai gestured to the patio crowded with umbrella covered tables and said, "They're having tea. I was watching them set up for it." When Luke nodded she turned and asked, "Do you want tea? You like tea."

Luke smiled and said, "I'm not really into high tea."

"Oh, I guess not," Lorelai said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"We can if you want to," he offered.

"Oh, no, not really my thing either," Lorelai said with a laugh.

They stopped by the front desk and asked about area restaurants. The woman working gave them a few suggestions and directions for how to find them, offering to make reservations for them when they decided. Luke nodded and said, "I saw some shops over a block or so. Is there a coffeehouse nearby?" he asked.

The woman nodded and explained where it was located. When Luke took her hand again to lead her out the front door, Lorelai asked, "Are you trying to seduce me with coffee?"

"Been trying for years," Luke said in a deep voice.

"It works, you know," she said with a wink as she danced past him and out of the door.

"Sure, now it does," he grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

They found the shop with no trouble and Lorelai scoped out a table while Luke ordered for them. He came over a few minutes later with their drinks and a brownie on a small plate. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him as if he had presented her with a bar of gold. "Seemed a safe bet," he said as he settled into the chair across from her.

Lorelai broke off a corner and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "Not as good as yours."

"The brownie or the coffee?" Luke asked, pointing to each.

"Both," Lorelai said with shrug.

Luke jerked a thumb toward the counter and asked, "You want me to get back there and show them how it's done?"

Lorelai grinned and said, "It would be nice, but no. I want you to stay here."

Luke reached across the table and gently stroked her fingers with the tips of his. "I'm so glad we're here," he said in a gravelly voice.

"I am too. Things were getting a little nerve wracking there," she said with a shy smile.

Luke blushed slightly and looked down at his tea. He took a deep breath and asked, "Are you going to hit me if I ask one more time?"

"Yes," Lorelai said succinctly.

"Okay," Luke said with a chuckle. "So, dinner? Anything sound good to you?" he asked.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Everything sounds good to me, you know that."

Luke smiled and said, "I do," as he nodded in acquiescence. "Italian?" he asked.

"Yummy," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Or, we could go to that seafood place," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We're are on the coast. Good seafood," she said with a nod.

"True," Luke conceded.

"I do like the thought of you in a lobster bib," Lorelai said as she let her eyes sweep over him appraisingly.

Luke blinked and asked, "Am I not wearing clothes to dinner?"

"Is that an option?" she asked in throaty voice.

"Wanna go back to the room?" he challenged.

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"Well, let's go," Luke said as he stood up quickly.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said in surprise as she gathered her purse and stood.

Luke pointed to her half finished coffee and asked, "Do you want to take that?"

"Um, okay?" Lorelai said, a little flustered as she grabbed the cup. Luke reached for her free hand and Lorelai said, "Oh, hang on," as she swung her purse up onto her shoulder before giving her hand to him and following him out of the shop. As he strode down the street, Lorelai trotted to keep up with him. "Whoa, slow down there big guy," she panted. "Are we running from the law?" she joked.

Luke turned the corner and came to a dead stop on the deserted side street. He stared down at her and asked, "I've had enough verbal foreplay to last me a lifetime, haven't you?"

"Um, yeah," Lorelai said as she looked into his dark blue eyes. "Although, the verbal is kind of my thing," she said trying to lighten the moment.

Luke smiled at her with a glint in his eye and said, "Okay, well, the other is kind of my thing."

"Okay," Lorelai said nodded slowly as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Letting your actions speak?" she asked.

"I have a lot to say," he told her as he bent to kiss her tenderly.

"Luke," she said softly as he pulled back and stared down at her.

"Yes or no, Lorelai, you have to tell me now," he said gently.

"Yes," she whispered.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay," as he started to walk toward the inn again. Lorelai tossed her cup into a trash can on the corner and clung to his hand as he walked purposefully.

As he started to bypass the main house, he stopped and asked, "Italian or seafood."

"Um, seafood," she answered.

Luke nodded and started up the stairs saying, "Okay, but I am wearing clothes to dinner."

Lorelai giggled and said, "We'll bring an extra bib home with us for later."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," Luke said as he rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. He spoke briefly with the woman who had helped them earlier and then turned to her and asked, "Eight okay?"

Lorelai glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Seven thirty?"

Luke shrugged and turned back to the woman saying, "Seven thirty."

She smiled and said, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Luke said with a nod as he took Lorelai's hand again and walked calmly toward the back entrance.

"Someone is pretty confident in their abilities," Lorelai teased.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked innocently.

"Three and a half hours?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't want to have to hurry, but we should make it," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai gaped at him and said, "Luke!"

"What?" he asked with a laugh, sidestepping her swat on the arm. He held the door to the carriage house open for her to pass, smiling at her full force.

Lorelai stopped in the doorway and said, "We may need to move it back to eight."

"It's possible," Luke said with a nod of his head.

Lorelai led the way down the hallway, pulling the key from her bag. She opened the door and stepped into the room, tossing her purse and the key onto the dresser. She turned to him with a teasing smile and asked, "So, you wanna unpack?"

Luke shook his head and stepped closer to her. "Nope," he said with a grin.

"You want to watch TV," Lorelai said as she took another step back and gestured to the armoire.

"Not particularly," Luke answered as he reached out and caught her around the waist. He pulled her to him and looked down at her hungrily. "You talk a good game, Gilmore, but you always back away," he said in a soft, dangerous voice.

Lorelai smiled at him brilliantly and said, "I like to be caught."

Luke splayed his fingers over he back and pressed her against him as he said, "I have you now."

Lorelai looked up at him wit wide eyed innocence and asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

Luke raised his other hand and gently ran it slowly over her curls, trailing down over her bare shoulder and down her arm. The teasing light faded from his eyes as he said, "You are so beautiful."

Lorelai swayed a little on her feet as she slid her arm up to circle his neck. "Kiss me," she said breathlessly.

"In a minute," Luke answered as he continued to study her. He traced the strap of her sundress and said, "I like the flowers. They match your pink toes."

Lorelai glanced down at her sandals and said, "You noticed, huh?"

"I notice everything about you," he said gravely.

"Luke," she said in a whisper.

"Everything," he said again as he bent to kiss her softly. Lorelai moved closer still and tipped her head back, inviting him to deepen the kiss, but Luke resisted, letting his lips linger on hers as his hand cradled her cheek. Slowly, he pressed a little harder, his lips molding to hers as he held her firmly against his chest. He touched his tongue to her lips, parting them gently and teasing them lightly. Lorelai moaned and angled her head to take him in, her tongue dancing over his as their breathing became labored.

Luke let her break the kiss, staring at her with an intensity she felt burning into her soul. He took her hand from his shoulder and pressed it to his chest, so she could feel the pounding of his heart. Lorelai searched his eyes and whispered, "This is right."

"This is so right," he agreed.

Pressing their clasped hands between them Lorelai pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, pouring herself into the kiss, offering him all she had. Luke groaned as his hand slipped up her back to find the tab of her zipper, and pulled it down with torturous deliberation. He slipped his hand into the back of her dress, caressing the warm, soft skin as he pulled her closer, pressing against her as their tongues dueled for control. He pulled his mouth from hers to press hot, wet kisses to her neck. Lorelai let her head fall back in abandon and her long hair tickled his hand on her back. Luke moved his hand up, gathering the mass of curls and wrapping them around his hand as he braced the back of her head for his assault. "I have to touch you," she said breathlessly as her free hand sought the hem of his sweater. "Oh, God, I have to touch you," she whispered as she found his warm, hard flesh.

Luke sucked gently on the tender skin beneath her ear and whispered, "I'm not going to hurry."

"I need you," she said urgently.

"I'm not going to hurry," he said firmly as he nipped at her earlobe. "I've waited too long," he growled softly in her ear.

"Okay, okay," she panted as she clung to his back. "I need my other hand," she said softly.

"Its fine where it is for now," he told her. He smiled against her skin and said, "If I let you have two, it'll only lead to trouble."

"Oh God! When did you get so sexy?" she asked in frustration.

"Hard to notice it when you're busy counting the chocolate chips in your pancakes, I guess," he teased as he nipped at her neck with his teeth.

"I'm seeing it now," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad," he answered before he caught her lips in a searing kiss.

He pulled back and set her away from him a little, keeping her hand pressed to his chest. Lorelai looked at him in confusion and asked, "Why? Why are you stopping?"

"Not stopping," he said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. He smiled and said, "Now I need two hands," as he let that hand slide slowly up her arm and to her shoulder. He brought the other up to the opposite shoulder and slid one finger under each strap, peeling them aside until the fell to her arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder, kissing it softly before opening his lips and teasing the soft skin with his tongue. He cupped her other shoulder in his palm, squeezing it gently and smoothing the skin in small circles. He caught the straps again, and gave them a little tug until the bodice of her dress began to fall away. Luke pulled back and watched with avid interest as he skimmed the dress from her body and let it pool at her feet.

Lorelai could feel the heat of his eyes on her, taking in the dusting of freckles above the lacy edge of her strapless bra, the smooth flat stretch of her stomach, and the soft curve of her hips. "So beautiful," he murmured, trailing his fingers across her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts, watching as her stomach tensed and braced against his light touch. He grasped her hips, the satin of her panties soft and slick under his work roughened hands. He smiled at her and asked, "Okay?"

"Oh Luke," she said softly.

"Take my shirt off," he told her.

Lorelai scrambled for the hem of his sweater and pulled it up, her hands skimming up his said as she quickly stripped it from his body, tossing it aside carelessly. "Good Lord, how is it that I always for get about this?" she asked as she traced his tattoo with her fingertip. She frowned at it and said, "I know you have it, but it always comes as a shock."

"Bad?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Oh, no. Good, very good." She glanced up at him and said, "Part of that may be the shock factor, though. It seems so, it's unexpected," she said as she looked at him questioningly.

Luke shrugged and said, "Everyone is eighteen once."

Lorelai leaned to the side and pressed her lips to it gently. She glanced up at him and saw him watching her with parted lips. She pressed her lips to it again, looking up at him boldly as she let her tongue swirl over the marked skin. She lifted her head and said, "Very sexy."

"Yes," Luke hissed between clenched teeth. "You are," he breathed as he bent and swept her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it, resting her head on the pillows.

"You're very strong," Lorelai said admiringly as she reached up to stroke his arm. "You aren't all muscle bound, but you're all muscular and hard," she said in a husky voice.

Luke smiled and said, "You have no idea how hard."

Lorelai grinned and said, "And the verbal is back! I knew it couldn't last long!"

Luke flashed a cocky smile as he stretched out beside her and said, "Oh, it'll last a while."

Lorelai laughed, the sound bubbling from her as she said, "Yay! You're great!"

"I got a yay, so I must be," he answered. He sat up abruptly and reached for her sandals. He slipped the strap from her ankle and let them fall one by one to the floor, before he pulled his shoes and socks off too.

"Yeah, pesky footwear, always in the way," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

Luke smiled and said, "There is no way to look smooth when you take your shoes off."

"True," Lorelai agreed with a nod.

"Best to just get it out of the way," he said as he moved to crawl over her.

"I agree," Lorelai answered as she slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She frowned. "Have I ever told you what a very nice chest you have?" she asked with mock solemnity.

"Uh, no, but thank you," he said with a smile. "I don't suppose a ditto would suffice there, huh?" he teased. He slid onto his side and propped his head up on his hand as he trailed the palm of his hand over her skin.

"No dittos," she told him.

He smiled down at her and said, "Hi."

"Hi," she said with a smile, savoring the feel of his warm hand gliding over her.

"How're you?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed and asked, "Seriously? Is this some kind of revenge?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Are you getting me back for the phone torment?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm not following," he said with a slight frown.

"You want to chat? Now?" she asked.

"Who's chatting?" he asked.

"You're killing me," she muttered.

Luke smiled and said, "Do your really think I'm that vindictive?"

Lorelai snorted and said, "I know you are. I know you. You're stubborn and you hold a grudge," she told him.

"This isn't a grudge thing," he replied calmly.

"Then what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm enjoying," he said with a shrug.

"You're stalling," she answered.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, not stalling, savoring."

"I'm almost naked, on this nice big bed and you're just staring at me," she said, the blush starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Memorizing you," he replied gruffly. "I really want to remember this," he told her softly. "Every bit of it," he murmured as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Lorelai reached to hold him there, her fingers slipping into his soft hair as he kissed her deeply. When he began kissing her neck again, Lorelai sighed and said, "Oh Luke, I need you to touch me."

"I will," he murmured, his voice vibrating against her. "We need to, uh, talk a little," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," she said softly. "Oh!" as she caught his drift. "Um, I'm good, we're good," she assured him.

"So, we're okay?" he asked meaningfully as he nipped at her throat.

"Now," she said in a breathy voice. "I need you to touch me now," she panted.

Luke let his hand skim over her ribs and up to cup her breast gently, kneading her through her bra. "Like this?" he asked.

"Oh yes, more," she said softly as she ran her other hand over his shoulder and down his back.

Luke bit her neck gently and let his fingertips trace the top of her bra teasingly, noting the dip and curve of her breasts as he moved to kiss the hollow of her collarbone. He ran his hand over her breast as he slipped it under her and released the hooks of the bra, discarding it quickly. "More?" he asked as he nuzzled her throat.

"Yes, more," she answered, gasping as his hand covered her breast and squeezed. Lorelai arched into his touch, urging him to take more. Luke groaned softly and moved lower, his lips brushing over the gentle curve of her right breast as he settled between her legs. He pressed his open mouth to the valley between her breasts and licked and teased her with his tongue. He slid the palm of his hand over her nipple, relishing the feel of the hardened nub against his skin. He touched his forefinger to the tip gently, tracing a slow circle around the sensitive skin as he lifted his head to watch her react to his touch. With a helpless moan, he covered her nipple with his mouth and began to suck gently. Lorelai cradled his head and whispered, "Yes, oh Luke, yes." He drew her into his mouth and sucked deeply, his hand squeezing her demandingly as his other hand pinched her other nipple gently, rolling it between his fingers. Lorelai pressed her hips up into him, rubbing desperately against him as he pressed his erection against her leg.

Luke moved to cover her other breast, sucking insistently as he cupped her, pressing her breasts together. He released her, gasping for air as he said, "Jesus, you're so sweet. So soft and, oh Lorelai," he whispered. He drew her into his mouth urgently, sucking hard as he tried to control himself. He nipped at the hardened bud, catching it between his teeth as his eyes flicked up to meet her heavy lidded gaze. He bit down a little eliciting a surprised gasp from Lorelai before he drew her in again, laving her with his tongue. He pressed his mouth to the soft mound and sucked on the tender skin beneath her nipple. He looked up at her boldly and said clearly, "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone."

"I'm yours," she whispered, mesmerized by his intense gaze. "All yours," she said in a stronger voice.

Luke nodded once and pressed his mouth to her stomach, his hands reaching to cup her breasts as he teased the sensitive skin with his tongue, moving lower with each tantalizing swirl. He dipped his tongue into her navel, and when she gasped, he looked up at her through his long dark lashes, making sure she was watching when he did it again. He thrust his tongue teasingly into the indentation rhythmically, feeling her breath hitch as his hands slid down over her ribs. He pressed downward, nipping at the top of her panties playfully as he asked, "Want me, Lorelai?"

"Oh, yes," she hissed.

Luke looked up at her and said, "You're the chatty one. Tell me what you want," he commanded in a deep, throaty voice. Lorelai moaned and arched her hips toward him.

"What?" he asked softly, his breath warm through the satin of her panties. "What do you want?"

"You," she panted as she ran her hands through the sides of his hair and massaged the back of his head insistently.

"You want me to what?" he asked as he brushed his nose along the edge of her panties.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Luke pressed his lips to her satin covered mound and then asked, "Like that?"

"Oh God, please Luke," she groaned.

Luke smiled and pressed the tip of his tongue to her satin covered folds teasingly. "But you're into the verbal, remember?" he asked.

"Kiss me. Lick me," she panted.

"Ah, now I see," he said softly as he pressed his face to the white satin and nuzzled her, breathing in her scent. Lorelai fingers tightened convulsively on his scalp as she rose to meet him. He ran his tongue the length of her, feeling the soft material damp against his mouth. "I can taste you," he whispered, causing Lorelai to moan. He pressed his lips to her firmly and then slipped his tongue under the edge of the panties teasingly.

"Please, please," she chanted as she writhed beneath him. Luke smiled and hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties without lifting his busy mouth. He exhaled against her, causing a shiver to run up her spine as he slowly pulled them over her hips. He sat back and smoothed them down her legs, freeing them from her feet and letting them dangle from his fingers as he looked down at her with an arrogant smile. He pressed his mouth to her knee, biting the soft skin where it joined her thigh, and running his hands over her legs possessively. Lorelai watched him, marveling at this new Luke as she asked, "Pleased with yourself?"

"Pleased with you," he corrected as he gently kneaded her thighs.

"You're so full of yourself," she accused softly.

"Full of you," he responded as he placed his mouth to the tender skin inside her thigh and sucked gently, letting his mouth slide further north.

"Lord, you should be arrogant," she conceded softly. "So good," she whispered.

Luke smiled against her skin and murmured, "Barely started."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Conceited."

"Confident," he retorted as he slid his hands up the inside of her thighs and parted her legs gently. He pressed his lips to her soft curls and whispered, "Committed." He touched his tongue to her clit softly and said, "Absolutely certain." Lorelai gasped and jerked at the contact, thrusting her hips up to meet him. Luke circled her slowly before drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking gently as his hands squeezed her thighs, massaging them with his long fingers.

"Luke," Lorelai panted. "Oh, Luke," she moaned as he pressed against her taking her clit into his mouth, sucking and licking her relentlessly.

"God, you taste fantastic," he murmured as he nipped at her folds. He parted her with his thumbs, opening her wider to him as he pressed his tongue to her entrance, licking it teasingly.

"Oh! Luke!" Lorelai said with an edge of desperation in her voice.

"Yes?" he growled against her.

"Oh God, I," she gasped.

"Mmm," he hummed with satisfaction as he thrust his tongue into her, feeling her clench and thrust back at him.

"I'm, oh," she panted.

"Mmm hmm," he groaned as he pressed into her harder. He felt her muscles tighten and moaned with satisfaction as she dug her nails into his scalp. He felt her break and pressed her higher as she moaned and panted above him, calling his name softly. He gentled his mouth, bringing her down slowly, lapping at her tenderly as her muscles trembled beneath him. As she slowed, he smiled and pressed his lips to her thigh, kissing her softly. He kissed the other leg and ran his hands over them tenderly as she unfolded under him, soft and pliant. He kissed his way over her hip and across her stomach, nuzzling each breast appreciatively as he stretched out beside her again, his fingertips trailing over her heated skin.

Lorelai turned her head, opened those amazing blue eyes and whispered, "Oh my God." Luke smiled down at her and kissed her shoulder tenderly. She looked at him with dazed eyes and said in a raspy voice, "Seriously, if you had told me about that years ago, we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"I can't just go blabbing all of my secrets, can I?" he asked lightly.

Lorelai glanced down and asked, "Are those things really padlocked, or do you plan to lose your precious pants soon?"

"I imagine they'll be shed eventually," he said with a wry smile.

Lorelai reached up to stroke his cheek and said, "Sorry, I guess I was a little, uh, ready," with a lazy smile.

"And I was more than willing," Luke said in a husky voice. "Come here," he said as he rolled onto his back and pulled her up against him. He stroked her soft skin, running his fingers over her back and arm tenderly.

"I want to touch you," Lorelai said as she ran her hand over his stomach.

"You are," he pointed out.

"I want to touch all of you," she said with a smile.

"You will," he answered.

She looked up at him and said, "How's that frustration level?"

Luke smiled down at her and said calmly, "I'm not frustrated at all."

"You're not?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Satisfied," he said with a nod. "Excited," he added. He thought for a moment and said, "Not frustrated, though." He kissed her sweetly and said, "I'm very happy at the moment."

Lorelai pursed her lips and said, "Well, you're easy to please."

"Very," he agreed with a laugh.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his neck, feeling his pulse beat against her. "Your heart is pounding," she murmured.

"I told you that I was excited," he said with a chuckle.

"But not frustrated," she said as she sucked his skin into her mouth.

Luke smiled placidly and said, "I'm as contented as a man can be."

"Well, I can't have that," Lorelai grumbled against his skin. She rolled on top of him and said, "That's almost an insult."

"Not an insult at all," he said as he pressed his denim clad arousal against her.

"I want you to be as desperate and needy as I am," she said with a frown.

Luke smiled and said, "I just want to be the one to make you desperate and satisfy that need."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I want that too. How do I make you desperate and needy?" she asked as she bent to kiss him, plunging her tongue into his mouth and demanding his response.

"You exist," he answered breathlessly as she sat back with a triumphant smile, pressing down on him. Luke cupped her breasts in his hands, watching them respond as he brushed his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. "You make me ache," he said in a ragged voice.

"That's more like it," she said with a smile. Luke laughed, the smile creasing his face, and crinkling his eyes as he looked up at her. It was all he could do to keep from spilling his heart out to her then and there. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want you, Luke. I want you inside of me."

Luke's breath came out in puffs as she bit his earlobe and then sucked on it gently. He slid his hands down her back to her ass, and grasped it firmly as she sucked hard on his neck. She slithered down pressing hot kisses to his shoulder and neck as her hands roamed over his chest, tweaking his flat nipples with her fingers. He watched in fascination as her dark hair spilled over his chest as she licked and nipped at him teasingly. He moaned with relief as her nimble fingers flicked open his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. "Lorelai," he whispered, savoring the ability to say her name in a voice drenched in desire.

Lorelai heard the ache in his raspy voice, and showed mercy. She unzipped his jeans and began to work them over his hips. Luke lifted up, allowing her to pull them free, and sighing with relief as she pushed them down his legs, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. She hand her hands firmly up over his hard thighs and skimmed up under the legs of his boxers. "You have an incredible body," she whispered. "Hard and hot," she murmured. "It's a shame to hide it," she chastised him.

Luke pressed his eyes shut for a moment and then said, "Well, soon you'll have me wearing nothing but an apron to work, so…" he trailed off.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "Oh no, too late now. Mine," she said with a nod.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay."

She ran her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. "Should have taken these off with the jeans," she murmured.

Luke lifted his hips again and said, "Now."

"Now will have to do," Lorelai said as she started to pull them down slowly. She smiled as she took in the sight of him, hard and straining against his stomach. She stripped the shorts the rest of the way off and moved back over him anxiously. She looked down at him, naked and wanting, watching her carefully as she took in the sight of him. She smiled and said, "Statues should look this good." Luke snorted a little and turned away from her probing gaze. "Look at me," she whispered enticingly. When he met her gaze she said simply, "You're beautiful too." She trailed her fingertips the length of his erection and watched him jump and twitch at her touch. Lorelai shot him a pleased look and bent closer to him, letting her breath wash over him as she said, "Beautiful." She kissed the tip of his cock testing his endurance. Luke groaned softly, but said nothing as she flicked her eyes up at him to find him watching her. She smiled softly and locked her eyes on his as she took him into her mouth.

Luke sucked in a breath and buried his hands in her hair. "Lorelai," he said softly. When she drew on him, pulling him deeper into her velvety mouth, Luke groaned, "Lorelai stop, please."

Lorelai lifted her head and asked, "Stop?"

"Please? I can't. Not now," he said desperately. "I want," he said softly as he reached out to her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "I want to."

"Come here," he said with a nod of his head. When she stretched out over him, he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her like steel bands and burying his face in her hair. "Desperate and needy enough for you?" he asked raggedly.

"Shh," she soothed.

Luke chuckled against her and rolled her over. He looked down at her and said, "I don't want to 'shh,' I want you. All of you," he said as he pressed against her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Here I am."

Luke stared down at her as he pressed against her entrance. Lorelai drew in a deep breath as she hooked her leg over his and pressed him to her. Luke sighed softly as he began to sink into her wet heat. "Oh Lorelai," he groaned.

"Oh yeah," she whispered as his length began to fill her. Luke hung his head, gritting his teeth as he felt her closing around him tightly. When he was fully sheathed in her, he looked up, meeting her clear blue eyes. He bit his lip as he fought for control, and Lorelai held still beneath him as she watched him struggle for a moment. She lifted her hand to his face, caressing him softly. Luke finally turned his head to press a kiss to her palm and began to move inside of her slowly. He let his strokes build, gliding into her steadily as he pressed against her, letting the shaft of his cock stroke her clit with each thrust. Lorelai moaned and said, "Luke, you feel so good, so good inside of me."

He pressed deeper, thrusting a little harder with each stroke as he watched her squirm and pant beneath him. "This is what I wanted. Oh God, Lorelai, I've wanted you," he ground out. She slipped her hands down to grasp his ass, pulling him closer to her as she pressed against him. He felt her tighten around him and fixed his eyes on her face, wanting to watch her climax, needing to see her under him as she came. "Oh yes," he exhaled.

"Luke," she panted.

"Yes, Lorelai, oh," he said as he thrust into her harder.

Lorelai clutched at him grinding against his cock as she felt the quickening in her belly. "Luke," she moaned. He closed his eyes for a moment, but forced them back open, not wanting to miss her release. "Oh!" she gasped as he hit just the right spot. Her eyes opened wide with realization as she felt her orgasm take hold. Luke felt her spasm around him and drove into her, his eyes locked on her as he saw her eyes roll back slightly before she closed them. "Luke, Luke, oh God, Luke!" she cried loudly.

"Oh," he gasped as he was lost. He pressed into her, spilling into her helplessly as he whispered, "Lorelai, Lorelai, Lorelai." His arms buckled as he collapsed onto her, still moving inside of her. He pressed his face to her neck and kept whispering her name into her skin.

Lorelai ran her hands over the smooth skin of his back, relishing the weight of him on top of her. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "We are so good at that. We should do that all of the time."

Luke chuckled, unable to move yet and said, "Okay."

"You'd be alright with that?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. He started to lift himself from her, but she pulled him back down. "I'm too heavy," he protested.

"You're just perfect," she answered, running her hand from his hair all of the way down his spine.

Luke grinned and said mockingly, "No, you're perfect."

"No, you're perfect," she retaliated with a giggle.

"Okay, enough," he said as he slipped his arm under her and rolled her over on top of him.

Lorelai grinned down at him and said, "Neat trick. Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

Luke smirked and asked, "You want me to pull what out of what?"

"There's my dirty boy," she cooed with a happy smile.

"Thought you'd appreciate that," he said with false modesty.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," she teased. She looked down at him and sobered slightly. "Everything, ever," she said softly.

Luke brushed her hair back from her face and said, "My pleasure. Always."

Lorelai snuggled her face into his neck and said, "You're so comfy."

Luke laughed and said, "Are you going to sleep on me?"

"I just need to rest for a minute," she told him.

Luke smiled as he held her to him. "Take all the time you need," he whispered contentedly. "I have all the time in the world," he murmured as he closed his eyes and felt her relax against him, her soft breathing lulling him off to sleep.

An hour later, Luke's eyes popped open and he whispered, "Crap." He pushed her hair out of his face as he said, "Lorelai? Lorelai, wake up. Wake up," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as she stirred against him.

He craned his neck to look at the clock and blew out a breath in exasperation. "Lorelai, its eight thirty, we missed our dinner reservation," he told her.

"Who cares?" she grumbled as she tried to lift her head.

Luke laughed and said, "You will, in about fifteen minutes."

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're way off your feeding schedule now," he said as he started to laugh harder.

Lorelai looked at the clock and said, "Damn." She looked around and said, "Well, we could order a pizza." She watched him laugh even harder and felt her lips quirk into a smile as she listened to the deep rumble of it. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm never gonna get to take you on a damn date," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai smiled down at him as he laughed and said, "I thought you said the wedding was a date."

Luke shook his head helplessly and said, "But you didn't know that." He covered his eyes with his hand and said, "All I wanted to do was take you out for a dinner that didn't include a fight or the words 'rooty' or 'tooty,'" he laughed.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "We're good at fighting. Hey, think about it, now we can have makeup sex after we fight," she told him.

"We'll never get out of bed," he said as he tried to straighten up.

"And, I like the words 'rooty' and 'tooty,'" she said defensively.

"We could still go out," he said as he tried to move her off of him.

Lorelai laughed and looked down. "Luke, look at us. We're not going anywhere," she said firmly.

"We'll get cleaned up," he said with a frown.

"It'll be ten before we get anywhere," she pointed out.

He sighed and said, "I really wanted to do this right."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I think we did it perfectly." She kissed him firmly and said, "Hang on," as she crawled over him to reach the phone. She dialed the front desk and asked, "Oh, hi. Can you tell me if there's a pizza place that will deliver here. Uh huh, okay, um," she mumbled as she stretched for the pad and pen on the nightstand. She scribbled on the pad and said, "Okay, thanks." She pressed the button to disconnect and then started dialing. "What do you want on your half?" she asked.

Luke blew out a defeated breath and said, "Mushroom and black olive."

"Ew," she said wrinkling her nose at him. "Oh, hi, I want to place an order for delivery," she said into the phone. After placing their order, she hung up and flopped back down next to him. "See, dinner is taken care of."

Luke turned to look at her, pinning her down with dark blue eyes as he said, "When I get home, I'm taking you out. I'll pick you up, open your door for you and take you out for dinner. We will eat the entire meal without arguing, you'll eat some disgusting dessert, and then I'm taking you home. To my bed," he clarified. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said with a giggle as she snuggled under his arm. "Hey, so is this just, you know, a practice run for our first date?" she asked.

Luke nodded and said, "Undressed rehearsal."

Lorelai grinned and said, "You are great." She reached up to kiss him softly and whispered, "Yay."


	16. In the Glare from the Afterglow

**A/N: I am working on MM chapter 46, but it is trapped in my other computer at the moment. I promise I will try to finish and post it tonight. Thanks for all of your reviews and messages, I really appreciate you!**

**The Glare from the Afterglow**

Lorelai was snuggled under Luke's arm, her fingers trailing lazily over his chest as he toyed with her hair, coiling it around his finger, letting it unravel in a soft dark spiral before straightening it and starting over again. "Awfully quiet," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "I was just thinking the same thing about you." She shivered as his deep, raspy voice vibrated against her cheek.

Luke moved to get up saying, "You're cold."

"I'm fine," she said pressing him back down.

"We should, uh, get dressed, I guess," he said, suddenly shy.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Pizza guy?" he answered with a laugh.

"Robe," she mumbled distractedly.

"Uh, I can't just lay here completely naked," he said uncomfortably.

"You've been naked for the last two hours," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but we were, and then the sleeping," he said as he gestured awkwardly.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "I like you naked."

"Lorelai," he said, the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Luke," she mocked.

"Can we at least get in the bed?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Pizza's coming."

"So? I'm gonna have to put something on to answer the door," he told her.

Lorelai rolled over with an exasperated, "Ugh. And you say I'm a lot of work." She turned her head and said, "One article of clothing, choose wisely, and then hand me the robe from the bathroom."

Luke rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed and said, "But I like you naked," with a smirk.

He reached down and began scooping clothes up from the floor and dropping them onto the end of the bed. When Lorelai saw his blue sweater she sat up saying, "Forget the robe, I'll take this," as she slipped her arms into it and pulled it over her head.

Luke looked up at her and asked, "My sweater?"

She grinned and said, "It'll do. Besides, if this was the one piece you were planning to put back on, I'd say the pizza guy would be getting more of a tip than he bargained for," she said nodding at the handful of clothing he held modestly over himself.

"You don't have any pants on," he pointed out with a frown.

"I'm not answering the door," she replied with a cheeky smile. She rubbed the soft material and said, "Smells like you."

Luke laughed and said, "You should too. I had you on me for longer than I had that sweater on."

Lorelai flashed him a naughty grin and said, "Yes, you did." She eyed the boxers he was holding and said, "Are those really what you want to answer the door in?"

"Aw, come on," he groaned.

"Choose carefully, Sophie," she warned him.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed his jeans, turned away from her and began pulling them on.

"Nice butt. Careful with the good stuff," she said with a giggle as he zipped them up. "Hey, while you're up, grab some Kleenex or hand towels from the bathroom to use as napkins," she suggested.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Lots of work," as he padded to the bathroom. "Hey, we don't have anything to drink," he called back to her.

"There's an honor bar," she called back.

Luke came back in with a handful of Kleenex and a hand towel and looked around the room. "Where?" he asked.

"Bottom of the armoire," she said jerking her chin at it.

Luke opened it and asked, "What do you want?"

"Beer is good," she answered. Luke pulled two from the mini fridge and opened them, handing one to her. Lorelai took a long drink and then said, "Ah, thanks. I worked up a little thirst there." Luke looked down at her sitting on the bed, her long legs stretched out as she leaned back against the headboard, her hair tousled around her face, wearing his sweater with the sleeves flopping down over her hands. He smiled slowly as he lifted his bottle and took a long pull of the cold beer. Lorelai watched him with raised eyebrows and then asked, "Impure thoughts?"

"Very," he answered as he walked back over to sit next to her.

"After dinner. I need fuel," she told him as she rubbed his denim covered thigh.

He looked over at her and said, "I can't believe we're here."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, I hear that Portsmouth is the new Miami."

"I mean," he started to say.

"I know," she answered, leaning over to kiss him lightly. "Me either."

"I'm happy we're here," he said shyly as he picked at the label on his bottle.

"Me too," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She reached for his hand and ran her fingers through his as she studied it. "You have great hands," she murmured.

Luke chuckled and said, "Thanks."

Slipping her bottle between her thighs to hold it she giggled and said, "Ooh, cold." She lifted his hand and pressed her palm against his. "Big," she said with a smile as she compared them. "Long, long fingers," she murmured. Luke slid those fingers to the side and wrapped his hand around hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand before turning it over and kissing her palm. Lorelai watched, her eyes darkening with desire as she whispered, "Stop that."

Luke looked up at her, surprised, and asked, "What?"

"Being all sexy like that," she said as she leaned over to kiss his neck.

"I just kissed your hand," he pointed out innocently. "I've kissed sexier places tonight."

"Yes, you have," Lorelai said solemnly. She rubbed her head against his shoulder and said, "But it's those little things that are sexy."

"I was going more for affectionate," he told her with a chuckle.

"And that comes out sexy," she insisted.

"I'll just sit still then," he said with a nod.

"Safer that way," she agreed. She looked down at his bare chest and feet, the button of his jeans undone, showing off the light trial of hair leading down his stomach. "I like this look for you," she said lightly.

"Thanks, I'm thinking of tossing all of my shirts," he told her dryly.

"You should," she agreed. She stared down at his bare feet and asked, "You remember when you and Nicole stayed at the Independence and I came in to do turn down?"

"I really don't want to talk about anyone else tonight," Luke said softly.

"No, this is about you," she told him quickly.

"What about me?" he asked nervously.

"I walked in and you were on the bed reading the paper. You were dressed, but had no shoes on, just socks," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Well, yeah, you usually take your shoes off when you're going to lay down."

"You looked so comfortable. Relaxed. I'd never seen you like that," she said softly.

"You stayed at my apartment, you saw me in my pajamas," he said shaking his head.

"This was different," she insisted. "I don't know, maybe it was because you looked comfortable somewhere other than your own place," she reasoned aloud. "Anyway, I remember seeing you there and thinking, 'Wow, look at Luke,' or something," she told him. "I don't know why that sticks in my mind," she murmured.

Luke smiled down at her and said, "Hard to say why half of the things that are in there stick."

"And Nicole came out in that robe, and sat there touching you," she said with a frown. "I hated that," she said softly.

"Lorelai," Luke said gently.

She looked up at him and said, "I really did, Luke."

"I get it, believe me," he said pointedly. "But that's done. We're here. Together," he said as he ran his hand down her bare thigh. "Maybe it's not good that we know so much about each other's pasts," he said thoughtfully.

"I don't think you get to edit friendship," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Nope. You get it all," he answered with a nod.

"The good, the bad and the ugly," Lorelai agreed.

"This is good," he told her.

"That was bad," she told him.

"And the ugly?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed bitterly and said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the screaming 'Go to hell' fight in the street after Rory and Jess' accident."

"Ah, no, haven't forgotten. That was ugly," he agreed.

"Horrible," she agreed. "A horrible summer. You would hardly speak to me, never really look at me, you shut me out completely," she said softly.

"I was hurt," he told her. "You accused me of not caring about Rory. And you," he added. "I had an obligation to take care of Jess," he said softly.

"I know," she said with a nod.

"It was a long time ago," he told her as he kissed her hair.

"It was," she said with a sigh. "There has been a lot more good," she told him as she looked up at him.

"A lot," he said with a nod. There was a knock on the door and Luke set his beer aside. "And now, your fancy dinner," he said as he rolled off of the bed and went to the door pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

He took the box and said, "Keep it. Thanks, man," as he closed the door and turned to the bed holding the box. "Okay, I can't believe I just answered the door with no shirt on," he said glancing down at himself.

"And you looked great doing it," Lorelai said as she scooted to the center of the bed and patted it for him to put the pizza down. "Right here Mr. Chippendale."

"Uh, uh, table," he said as he set the box down on the small table.

Lorelai sent him a teasing look and said, "But I'm not wearing pants."

Luke smiled as he settled into a chair and said in an overly jovial voice, "Well, sit right here, then," as he patted his lap.

Lorelai gasped and said, "Naughty boy!"

"Yes," he drawled as he opened the pizza box. "Mmm. Smells good," he said enticingly.

"Fine," Lorelai grumbled as she scooted off of the bed, grabbing the Kleenex and towel as she moved to the edge of the bed. She tossed some tissues at him and reached for a slice of pizza. She inspected it carefully, made a face and picked a few stray olives off, trying to shake them from her finger into the box.

"Here," Luke said as he took her hand and wrapped his lips around her finger, taking the olives with him.

Lorelai watched him, a smile playing at her lips as she said, "Wow, dirty pizza with Luke. This is going to be good."

Luke smiled and said, "I thought it already was."

"Oh no, it's getting better," she told him with a glint in her eye as she stood up and stepped closer to him.

Without thinking, Luke reached out and slipped his free hand under the hem of the sweater, running his hand over her thigh and caressing her butt. "How's that?" he asked, feigning disinterest as he took a bite of his pizza.

Still holding her slice she nudged his knees together and straddled his lap. When he looked up in surprise, she laughed and said, "You told me to sit on your lap," as she took a bite of her pizza.

Luke swallowed with difficulty and said, "This wasn't really what I meant."

"You're right," she said with a mouthful of cheesy goodness, "this is good." She wiggled a little and smiled as she chewed.

"Get off of me," he said shaking his head.

"Am I bothering you?" she teased.

"Always," he said as he tried to move her.

"They'll write trashy romance novels about us," she told him. "Ones with half naked guys on the cover with bugling muscles, ripping the bodice of the dark haired heroine's dress," she told him with a grin. "She straddled him victoriously, pressing her lusty body against his hard manhood sinuously as she took a bite of her pizza, sure to get every morsel of the hot, steamy pepperoni that she could handle into her waiting mouth," she said in a playfully husky voice.

"You're nuts," he told her.

"He smeared the luscious cheese over her heaving bosom and feasted on her, groaning with pleasure as he devoured her, licking the tangy sauce from her silken skin," she said throwing her head back and panting loudly.

Luke laughed, unable to contain his amusement any longer as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her there. He kissed her soundly and said, "Eat your pizza, Crazy Lady."

"Hey, later, I was thinking we could try playing hide the pepperoni," she said with a grin.

"If you don't stop wiggling, it'll be sooner rather than later," he told her sternly before taking another bite.

"I'm having such a good time," she said happily as she took another bite of her pizza. She watched him chew and touched her fingers to his jaw gently. She swallowed and said, "So pretty." She looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh! Beer," as she dropped her slice onto the box and got up to go retrieve their drinks.

"Your mind is like a rock skipping across a pond, isn't it?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Most of the time," as she handed him his bottle. She settled back down across his lap, leaning against the arm of the chair, and said, "You are very comfy. I slept well," she told him.

"Me too," he answered as he put his bottle down and picked up his pizza again. His other hand rubbed gentle circles on her back through the sweater as he said, "Haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"I know what you mean," she said with a giggle.

Luke grinned and said, "Gonna sleep well tonight."

Lorelai shook her head and said somberly, "I'm sorry, that was all the sleeping we're getting this evening."

"I'll get through it," he told her with an equally solemn nod.

She looked down at him as he set his pizza down to lift his bottle again and said, "I love this. Shirtless, barefoot, Luke. You're all warm and rumpled, and touchy feely. I never thought you'd be like that," she said with a small frown.

Luke blinked and asked, "How did you think I would be?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "I don't know. Cranky and telling me that I'm not doing it right?" she asked.

"Doing what right?" he asked blankly.

"It," she said with a pointed look.

Luke laughed and said, "What? Was I supposed to score you?"

"How'd I do?" she asked with a grin.

"Tens," he said with a nod.

"In every category?" she asked as she reached for a second slice of pizza.

"Across the board," Luke said firmly as he watched her pick stray olives off and offered them to him on her finger again. He smiled and looked up at her through his lashes as he sucked them off. "Mmm," he said in a throaty growl.

"Bad boy," she whispered wiggling a little in his lap. "Let me eat my dinner, please," she said primly.

"Stop squirming," he told her.

Lorelai took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a minute. She reached for a tissue and wiped her mouth before taking a sip of her beer. "Hey Luke, you remember the birthday party I had for Rory a few years ago?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "Which one?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "There have been a few. The one where you showed up with the ice? My parents were there. The first one they ever came to," she told him.

"Vaguely," he said as he chewed.

"You showed up just as we ran out of ice. I was putting my coat on to go and get some, and you walked in the door with two bags, and I hugged you," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "I remember."

"I went upstairs when I saw my mother heading up there. We were talking in my room. Anyway, she asked me how long we'd been seeing each other," she told him as she lifted her beer to her lips again.

"You and me?" Luke asked as he watched her tip her head back and drink.

"Yep. Said you looked at me like I was about to give you a lapdance," she said with a giggle and a wiggle.

"Wow," Luke said looking at the crust of pizza in his hand before tossing it into the box.

"Yeah, I think the words 'porterhouse steak' were also bandied about," she said as she smiled at him.

"Proving that red meat can kill you," Luke mumbled. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That we were just friends," she answered with a shrug. She thought for a moment and said, "She totally caught me out. When she said that it looked like you liked me, I must have smiled or blushed or something, because she told me that I was pleased," she said thoughtfully.

"Were you?' he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," she told him shyly. "I mean, I was probably just relieved that you didn't think I was a troll or something," she said trying to brush past it with a wave.

"I think you knew that," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Well, who knows what you're thinking," she said with a laugh.

"Apparently your mother did," he pointed out. "I wouldn't have turned down the lapdance," he told her with a smile.

"Ah, but if I were a porterhouse steak, would you have eaten me, Mr. Healthnut?" she asked.

Luke smiled broadly and said, "So dirty!"

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed as he caught her and said, "You're right, and you did!"

"Hey," he said wrinkling his nose at her.

"I was there," she told him pointedly.

"So was I. Let's not make it any less than it was, though," he told her sternly.

"How much was it?" she asked with a flirty smile.

Luke looked at her steadily and said, "You ask this about realization of many nights of dreams and fantasies?"

"Many?" she asked sobering quickly.

"Many," he said softly. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and said, "Lorelai, I've made love to you in my dreams so many times, I'm surprised you're not yawning with boredom right now."

"Hardly," she whispered, her eyes locked on his. She dropped her forgotten slice of pizza into the box and leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. "Don't say those things to me," she murmured against his lips. "You just can't say those things to me," she said in a shaky voice as she grasped his head and kissed him deeply, pouring her heart into it.

She pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open to find his locked on her face with a burning intensity. "It's true," he told her in a throaty voice.

"Make love to me now," she ordered in a whisper as she slid from his lap and reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it up over her head and standing in from of him completely bare.

Luke leaned forward in the chair, pressing his mouth to her smooth stomach and nipping at her skin hungrily as he began to rise, pushing her back onto the bed, and rising up over her as she looked up at him in breathless anticipation. "I hope you don't mind if I forgo the cheese," he said with a smile as he bent to kiss her hard and hot.

"That's fine," she sighed as she arched up to meet him, her hands skittering to the open button of his jeans and carefully drawing the zipper down as she reached for him. "This time I get to touch you," she whispered as he attacked her neck, sucking and biting her gently. "Oh!" she gasped as he bit a little harder, his hands sliding under her to cup her ass and lift her up to him. Her hands became frantic as she pushed his jeans over his hips, desperately trying to get them off.

Luke pulled back and quickly pushed them down, kicking them aside hastily as he skimmed back up her body, his hands demanding and a little rough with unchecked desire as he stretched over her again, pressing his hard cock against her sex. He kissed her again, his tongue claiming her mouth possessively as his hands found her breasts, cupping them and running his thumbs over her tender nipples. He slid his arm under her and rolled them over until she was on top of him. As Lorelai scrambled to push herself up to straddle him, Luke rose up, pressing be back as he pressed his mouth to her nipple, sucking greedily as he cupped and stroked her breasts with his long fingers. He tore his mouth from her and looked up at her, his eyes dark and smoky with passion as he said raggedly, "I want to watch you." He bent to her other breast and laved the nipple with his tongue, teasing it into a point and then drawing deeply on her as his hand slid down to tangle in her curls.

Lorelai panted as she rose up on her knees a little to allow his fingers access to her. He stroked her clit, gently at first, but with growing demand as he heard her breath catch in her throat. He released her breast and looked up at her as he slipped his fingers down into her soft damp folds and parted her. He thrust a finger into her and watched as she closed her eyes, pressing against him moaning, "Luke," in the barest whisper. He watched as she began to ride his finger, thrusting deeply as he saw her excitement building. Without warning, he pulled away from her, leaving her whimpering with need as she opened her eyes and looked down at him questioningly.

Luke looked back at her steadily as he lifted her hips and positioned her over his hard cock. Lorelai sighed and sank down on him, her eyes closing with pleasure as she felt him pressing into her. "So good," he whispered as he looked down at their joined bodies. "Oh, you feel so good," he murmured.

Lorelai looked down at him, pressing him back down to the mattress as she asked, "Do I?"

"Christ, yes," he ground out as she spread her knees further and pressed him deeper.

She slowly began to move on top of him and asked, "How? How do I feel, Luke?"

His eyes flashed to her as he said softly, "Hot."

"Hot?" she asked as she began to ride him a little faster. "What else? I want you to tell me," she coaxed.

Luke bit his lips gently as he looked down to see his cock sliding into her. "Wet, so wet," he whispered. As she increased the pace a little more, he grasped her hips, thrusting into her to meet each stroke and grunted, "Tight. Oh God, so wet and tight," he panted.

Lorelai let her head fall back and said, "Hot. Don't forget the hot part," she reminded him as she rode him hard and fast.

"No," he said with a desperate laugh. "Can't forget that," he said as he slid his hands to her ass and thrust up into her. He watched as she rolled her head forward to brace her hands on his chest and look down at him. "And beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful," he said as he rose up to meet her, kissing her as she rode him.

"Oh Luke," she whispered as she cupped his cheek and closed her eyes.

He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was getting close. "Yes, Lorelai," he said softly. "Yes."

"Oh!" she gasped and let her head fall back again.

Luke reached up, burying his hand in her curls as he held the back of her head, raining kisses over her exposed throat and collar bone as she undulated against him. He pressed his lips to her neck and murmured, "Let go. Come for me Lorelai," against her skin.

"Oh Luke," she cried as she rode him harder. She whimpered and moaned softly as she felt the warmth coiling inside of her.

"Let go, let go," he panted against her.

"I'm, oh," she said softly. "Oh, oh!" she cried as she tumbled over the edge.

"Oh, Lorelai," he said as he grasped her hips and drove up into her. He thrust a few more times and then she felt him spurt into her as he groaned loudly. "Lorelai," he exhaled finally, looking up at her with dazed eyes before falling back to the mattress and pulling her back down on top of him. As she turned her head, panting to catch her breath, Luke wrapped his arms around her, encircling her with his warmth as he pulsed inside of her.

"Good Lord," she whispered. Luke laughed, but as yet was unable to form words. Instead, he brushed her hair back from her temple and kissed her gently.

A few minutes later, Lorelai lifted her head to find him staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Luke blinked and looked at her with a slightly abashed smile. "Zoning out," he said softly. "I'm great. Better than ever," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Glad to know you're improving over time."

Luke's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled and said, "I hope to get pretty good in time."

"Practice," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Makes perfect," he finished for her.

Lorelai nuzzled his neck and said, "Seemed pretty damn perfect to me."

Luke chuckled and said, "I was just thinking that if it got any better, it might kill me."

Lorelai looked down at his deep blue eyes and starting to say, "I love," and pausing for a split second before she finished, "making love with you," in a rush, blushing at her own words.

Luke nodded as he looked at her seriously and said, "I love it too."

Lorelai nodded, not really sure what had transpired between them, and ashamed of herself for chickening out. She buried her face in his neck again and pressed tiny kisses to his skin as he stroked her back, running his fingertips the length of her spine. Finally, she lifted her head and said, "I'm starving."

Luke smiled and said, "Of course you are. You only ate one and a half pieces of pizza."

Lorelai pushed herself up to straddle him and ran her fingers down his chest as she said, "I got distracted."

"Something shiny?" he asked with a grin.

"Pretty boy, sweet words, hard body," she told him.

"The usual suspects, then," he said as she started to move off of him.

"Pretty much," she agreed with a nod. She reached over to the table and snagged the pizza box, settling in the center of the bed with it and giving him a triumphant smile. "So much for let's eat at the table," she said with a smirk.

"Well, sure, you're naked. Like you're not going to get whatever you want," he said, matching her smirk for smirk.

"Whatever I want?" she asked excitedly.

"Within the confines of this room," he said quickly.

"Does that include the bathroom?" she asked as she pulled out a slice of cooled pizza.

Luke's eyes darted as he thought about it and said, "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Good," she said with a nod. She smiled at him and said, "Coffee, please."

"What?" he asked, a little startled and feeling like she was putting him back in his place.

"There's a coffee maker in the bathroom. Would you make me some coffee, please?" she asked sweetly.

Luke looked at the clock and said, "It's after 10:30, should I bother pointing out that you'll be up all night?" he asked.

"That was the plan, remember?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head and rolled off of the bed, searching for his long discarded boxers in the pile of clothing wadded up at the end of the bed. He slipped them on and walked to the bathroom calling to her, "You do realize that I'm not the Energizer bunny, don't you?'

"Don't shatter my illusions," Lorelai said holding her hand up to block his words.

Luke poked his head around the corner and said, "I'm not pink, and I have no drum."

"Must have been the tail that made me think you were," she said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes in the mirror as he filled the tiny pot. With a quick glance toward the bedroom, he gave himself a cursory once over, smoothing his hair back down and patting his flat stomach. Catching himself, he muttered, "Get a grip," as he turned off the water with a disgusted flick of his wrist and dumped the water into the coffee maker, sliding the pot into place before dropping the filter packet into the basket and turning it on. He walked back into the bedroom to see that Lorelai had slipped his sweater back on without bothering to turn it right side out. He tugged on the tag and said, "No clothes of your own?"

Lorelai shook her head as she swallowed a bite of pizza and said, "I only brought the sexy uncomfortable stuff, in case I had to pull out the heavy artillery to seduce you with."

Luke nodded soberly and said, "Good thing I was so easy, huh?"

"Yep," she said with a cheeky grin. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"It's all yours," he said as he sat down next to her. He nodded toward the bathroom and said, "It'll be a minute."

"Kiss?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," he hummed as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"No, thank you," he said with a smile.

"You only ate one piece," she pointed out.

"Couldn't care less about the pizza," he said in a gravelly voice.

Lorelai nodded and said, "He's living on love, ladies and gentlemen."

"Yes," he said as her nuzzled her ear. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll get your coffee."

"Sweetest four words in the English language," she said with a smile.

"Well, now I know that it works," he said with a shrug. He filled a Styrofoam cup and handed it to her as he walked back into the room. He walked to the head of the bed and began folding the comforter down as she polished off her slice of pizza.

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Just preparing for the possibility that we may actually get in the bed at some point tonight."

"Here," Lorelai said as she got up, grabbing the pizza box and moving back over to the table with it.

"You were fine where you were," he said with a frown.

"I'm done eating," she told him.

"For now," he added.

"For now," she agreed with a nod. She looked around and asked, "Wanna see if we can find a movie to watch?"

"If you want to," he answered with a shrug.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and said bluntly, "Why is it weird all of a sudden?"

"What?" he asked, looking up with a stunned expression.

"A few minutes ago, we were all close and cuddly, and now it's a little weird, don't you think?" she asked him.

"Well, a few minutes ago, we were, uh, resting," he said awkwardly.

"Basking in the afterglow," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, and now, I'm making coffee and you're eating pizza," he said with a shrug.

"Take your boxers off," she told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because it's not so weird when we're naked," she said as she set her cup down and stripped his sweater off again.

"Yeah, because that makes things more comfortable," he said rolling his eyes.

"It makes things more, uh, intimate," she shot back. "No hiding," she told him.

Luke looked across the bed at her and said, "Okay, fine," as she stripped his shorts off again and then climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

"I'm cold," he said facetiously.

Lorelai grinned at him and started to crawl across the bed toward him. "Why are you such a shy boy?" she asked softly.

"I'm not shy, I just don't walk around naked," he told her with a shrug. He pulled the covers back a little and said, "Get in the bed."

"I need to brush my teeth," she told him.

"Crap, me too," he said with a sigh.

"Shy boy has to get out of bed now," she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and tossed the covers back. He walked slowly to his duffle bag and squatted down to get to get his shaving kit out. Shooting her a glare, he walked toward the bathroom and started running the water in the sink. Lorelai grabbed her toiletry bag and followed him with a happy smile. She set her case next to his on the vanity, patted his but and said, "Nice show."

Luke nodded with a mouth full of toothpaste, spit into the sink and said, "Glad you liked it," as he continued brushing again.

Lorelai squeezed toothpaste onto her brush and said, "I like this."

Luke shook his head as he rinsed his mouth and said, "The strangest things make you happy."

Lorelai watched him work the small bar of soap through his long fingers and said, "You're right, they do."

Luke dried his hands, stuck his toothbrush back in his bag and kissed her temple as he left the room saying, "Don't take too long."

Lorelai finished brushing and quickly washed her face. She flipped off the light, turned the lock on the door and walked back into the room where Luke had left only one lamp burning softly. She slipped into the bed and snuggled close to him, sighing happily as his arm encircled her and pulled her closer still. "Hey Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

She toyed with the fine hair on his chest and said, "I'm glad we didn't wait any longer."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Luke?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Lorelai?" he answered patiently.

"How much longer?" she asked.

He sighed heavily and said, "They both have appointments on Thursday, I'll know more then."

Lorelai nodded and pressed her lips to his chest. She was quiet for a moment and then she asked, "Hey Luke?"

"Mm hmm?" he answered.

"I think I may be sleepy after all," she confessed.

"Shh," he said as he rubbed her arm gently. He reached across and began running his fingers slowly through her hair, rubbing her scalp as he brushed it back from her face.

"Feels good," she mumbled.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

A few minutes later, he heard her breathing soften and become deep and even. He waited a little while more before he turned his head to look down at her. "Hey Lorelai?" he asked softly. When she didn't answer, he smiled at her and whispered, "It might make things a little more weird, but, I love you."


	17. Sweet Nothings

**Sweet Nothings**

_I love you. _The words ricocheted through Luke's head before he even opened his eyes. _I said I love you. Out loud. To a woman. Not just any woman, the woman._ His eyes popped open and he stared blankly at the ceiling of the strange hotel room, lit with the dim pre-dawn light seeping through the gauzy curtains. He moved his head slightly to look at her. She was curled up next to him, her bare bottom pressing into his thigh in an attempt to maintain contact as she turned away from him in her sleep. He looked back up at the ceiling, smiling a little, proud that he had actually managed to get the words out. He knew that he had taken the coward's way out, only saying them after he was sure that she was asleep. But, still, it was a big step for him.

He cringed inwardly as he remembered the last time he had told a woman he loved her, almost twenty years before. He'd always known that Rachel would leave Stars Hollow. He'd given her his blessing to go, manfully stepping back and letting her chase her dream while she broke his tender young heart the week after graduation. She left the first time for about six months, and it had taken five and a half for him to feel like he could breathe again. She came back in a flurry of promises and declarations, swearing that home was where she wanted to be, and promising that he was the one she wanted to be with. When she told him six weeks later that she had an offer for a photography job that she couldn't pass up, he tried to understand.

_As she packed her bags, he sat on the bed in her parent's house watching her prepare to leave him again. She was pulling t-shirts out of a drawer, and found one of his that he had given her to wear. She plucked it from the pile and handed it to him mindlessly saying, "This is yours."_

"_Keep it," he said gruffly. _

"_I don't need it," she said distractedly, her strawberry curls masking her face._

_Luke reached out and took the shirt from her, fingering the soft cotton as he watched her flit around her childhood room. "Rachel," he said softly._

"_Mm hmm?" she asked as she rechecked her lens case for the third time._

"_I don't want you to go," he said in a raspy voice._

_She looked up at him and said, "I hate leaving too, but Luke, I have to try."_

"_I know," he said gruffly. He watched as she dumped handfuls of socks into the open suitcase and said in a whisper, "You said you wanted to be here."_

"_I did. I do. Some of the time," she admitted quietly. "Come with me," she urged._

"_I can't," he said shaking his head._

"_Why not, Luke? Don't you ever want something more than this place?" she asked incredulously._

_Luke shrugged and said simply, "Dad."_

"_He doesn't expect you to give up your life to take care of him," Rachel said, annoyed with having the same old argument._

_Luke looked up at her and said, "Expect me to? No. I want to. He's my Dad. I owe him everything," Luke said heatedly. "But you, you don't owe anyone anything, do you?" he asked angrily. "You just take what people give you and wait for them to give you more," he accused._

_Rachel planted her hands on her hips and asked, "What? What do I owe you, Luke?"_

"_I love you, Rachel," he said pleadingly._

"_And because you love me, I should give up everything?" she asked heatedly. "Because you love me, I should just give up and stay here with you? Be stuck like you?" she demanded. "I don't want your love if that's the price I have to pay for it," she said coldly._

Luke swallowed hard, remembering the pain that sliced through him as she tossed his love back in his face. He swore then and there that he would never say it again. Not until he was sure. Not until he knew that someone wanted his love as much as he wanted to give it. Not until he knew that person wanted the same life he did, the same things he did. He never said it again. Rachel came and went over the years, and he took her back, masochistically hoping for more while expecting the worst. But, he never repeated the sentiment. He never even came close with any woman he dated in between. And then, he dated, married and divorced Nicole without the word love even being mentioned, at least, not by him.

He looked over at Lorelai again and thought hard, trying to pinpoint the moment that he knew he loved her. He wracked his brain, knowing that it was years before the moron on the tape kept hounding him about her face. He knew it was even before they would become good friends. From the moment he met her, he was entranced by her energy, he was awed by her devotion to Rory, he admired loyalty to her friends, he envied her ability to talk to anyone about anything and make them like her, he was intimidated her innate confidence, he ached to kiss her, to hold her, to have her, and he yearned to tell her. But he couldn't. He couldn't, because he knew better than anyone the skittish creature curled up beside him. Nothing would send Lorelai heading for the hills faster than an unwanted declaration of his devotion to her. He had to keep waiting. He had to keep hoping. He had to know for sure that his heart was what she wanted.

For now, though, he'd keep going just as he had been for years. Trying to be the one that she could count on, trying to be the one that she turned to, and trying to make her realize that he was the one that she should want. He smiled bitterly, remembering the harsh words Jess had flung at him so long ago about his waiting, hoping, and praying she would notice him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew even then that they were all too true. He kept fixing that porch rail over and over again. And he would keep on doing it if that was what it took to be in her life, and to keep her in his. Someday she would realize. Someday his actions would speak loud enough for even Lorelai Gilmore to hear.

He turned onto his side, tucking his arm under his pillow as he curved around her, feeling her smooth skin next to his. With a heavy sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, nestling her bottom to his groin and taking comfort in her warmth. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep with her hair tickling his nose and his hand pressed possessively to her stomach.

XXXX

Lorelai felt him move, curling around her, draping his arm over her and pulling her into him. She smiled sleepily and waited for him to wake her, anticipating his gentle teasing touches and feeling a zing of need shoot through her belly. She forced herself to stay still and relaxed, waiting patiently for his hand to move, straying north or south, and setting her on fire again. She felt safe with Luke wrapped around her. She felt wanted and warm as she felt his soft breath stirring her hair. She was about to give up the wait, opening her mouth to speak, when she heard a soft snore behind her. Lorelai smiled contentedly, covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep cradled by her lover, her friend, the man she loved.

XXXX

Luke felt Lorelai begin to stir as the sun rose in the sky and opened his eyes, his hand splayed over her stomach, holding her firmly as she pressed back into him, rubbing her bottom against him. "That's a dangerous thing to do first thing in the morning," he whispered in a sleep hoarse voice. Lorelai said nothing, but giggled softly. She could feel his breath in her hair, tickling her neck as his hand began to trace lazy circles on her stomach, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his growing arousal pressing against her. She waited patiently as she felt his breath coming a little more rapidly and his hand sliding up to cup her breast gently. He ran his fingers over the soft mound, caressing her tenderly as he began to rub against her, seeking the friction he craved. Lorelai moaned softly and reached back to stroke his thigh, allowing him better access to her breasts as she felt his lips pressing against her hair. His fingers became more insistent, gently tweaking and pinching her nipple, teasing it until it stood rigid and running the soft palm of his hand over the hardened nub teasingly. He skimmed to her other breast, showering it with the same attentions, rubbing against her more insistently as his excitement grew.

He spread his long fingers, letting his hand glide gently over her stomach, touching as much of her as he could as he pressed his leg between hers. Lorelai moaned softly in anticipation as his fingers danced through her soft curls, teasing and testing as he made his way closer to her center. She licked her dry lips, but remained silent as he parted her gently with those nimble fingers, circling her clit with a touch as soft as a butterfly. Luke nuzzled her neck, brushing her hair aside so that he could get to her skin. His lips pressed warm and wet against the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine as he continued to stroke her softly. After a minute of the delicious torture she whispered, "Please?"

Luke blazed a trail of hot kisses across her bare shoulder as he shifted to part her folds, nudging her legs apart with his thigh as he sought her entrance. He rolled back slightly, pulling her back to lean against him as he pressed his finger into her, groaning when he found her wet and hot, waiting for him. He thrust his finger into her biting her shoulder gently and then laving it soothingly with his tongue as he rubbed desperately against her ass, his breath matching hers as it came in puffs. "I can't see you," he whispered in frustration. "I need to see you," he said as he with drew his finger slowly and slipped out from under her back.

When she was settled back on his pillow, he looked down at her, drinking in the sight of her with her dark curls tumbling over the white pillowcase, her blue eyes slumberous and clouded with desire. She reached up to touch his face, as if making sure he was really there, smoothing her fingertips over the sharp planes of it before he turned his head to kiss her palm, staring deep into her eyes. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he moved to cover her, pressing their joined hands to the pillow by her head. Lorelai sighed as she felt his weight on her, running her other hand up over his back and back down to his ass, giving him a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He pressed against her, the tip of his cock rubbing against her damp folds, searching for the place he needed to be. Lorelai parted her legs, draping one over his and rubbing his calf with her foot as he held himself still at her entrance. "Love me," she said in the barest whisper.

Luke closed his eyes, trying to absorb every moment as he felt her opening, and her heat enveloping him. He moved slowly, tenderly stroking her as their sleepy eyes remained locked on one another. There was no need to hurry, no burning ache to soothe, no urgent desperate words of longing, only the pleasure of their joined bodies, linked as tightly as their clasped hands. He watched as her eyes darkened, knowing that she was with him as he moved within her. He knew the moment her climax began to take hold, feeling her squeeze him tight in her walls, holding him deep within her. He smiled as her eyes widened momentarily with awareness and then closed with a soft moan of pleasure as the waves swept through her, making her shudder and convulse around him. Abandoning his inner battle to make it last, to stay inside of her forever, Luke gave himself over to her pleasure, riding out each moment with her as she drove him to his own end, quietly emptying himself into her as he closed his eyes to fight back the rush of relief and regret that swamped him. Still moving inside of her, he collapsed onto her, letting her hold and soothe him as he buried his face in her neck, clamping his mouth shut and fighting to hold back the words that ached to tumble free.

Minutes later, he shifted his weight onto his elbows, trying to relieve her of it, as she clutched at the hand still tightly woven with hers. "Good morning," she said in a raspy whisper.

Luke smiled against her skin and whispered, "Good morning."

She brought her other hand up to run her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp gently as she stroked him. "Sleep okay?" she asked.

"Slept great. You?" he asked.

"Like a baby," she said softly.

"I'll move in a minute," he said gruffly.

"I don't want you to," she said with a feline smile. "I like how you feel."

They lay silent in each other's arms for several minutes, unwilling to break the intimate hold they had on each other, but afraid to open their mouths to speak, scared of what may spill out. Finally, Luke lifted his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Hey, pretty girl," he whispered with a soft smile.

Lorelai's lips curved as she said, "Hi, pretty boy."

"Boys aren't pretty," Luke said in a deep rumble.

"You are," she told him. "Very pretty, with your big blue eyes and long, long eyelashes," she teased. She touched her fingertip to his mouth and said, "Pretty pink lips."

"My lips aren't pink," he said derisively.

"Yes, they are," she said with a laugh.

Luke shook his head and said, "They're just, you know, skin toned."

Lorelai smiled fully at him and said, "They're pink. And pretty. And soft, and sexy," she added.

Luke smirked and said, "Well, I guess I should be glad you think so."

"You should be," Lorelai said with a serious nod. "I notice you didn't argue with my assessment of your pretty, pretty eyes," she teased.

"Oh God," Luke said as he rolled those eyes and moved to stretch out beside her, trying to extricate his fingers from hers.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a frown.

"Right there," he answered, nodding to the spot next to her.

"And for that you need to take my hand away? I caught it fair and square," she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "It's all yours," as he rolled over to lie next her, lowering their joined hands between them. He looked over at her and said, "That was a nice way to wake up."

"I thought so," she said with a smug smile.

"I suppose you're gonna want coffee now," he said dryly.

"In a minute," she said as she stretched and rolled toward him, blinking those incredible blue eyes at him. "Right now, I want to stay right here," she whispered.

"Me too," he answered, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What time do you have to leave?" she asked softly.

Luke sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he said, "Late morning. I need to get back to help break down the booth," he explained.

"And where do you go next?" she asked.

"South of Portland," he told her.

"And Liz and T.J. see the doctor on Thursday?" she asked hopefully.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes. Today I break it all down and move it down to Portland, tomorrow I put it all back together, and Thursday, I get to run them back up to Bangor for their appointments," he explained.

"Bangor?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged and said, "That's where their doctor is."

"And Thursday," she said leadingly.

Luke shook his head and said gently, "He's just gonna have a better idea of how much longer they need to be in the casts."

"Oh," she said, trying not to let her disappointment show. "So it could be a couple more weeks, huh?" she asked. Luke nodded, and glanced down, unable to meet her eyes. "Okay, well, you're getting closer, at least," she said optimistically. "Maybe we can meet again in a week or so," she said as she mulled the possibility around.

"Really? You would do that?" Luke asked anxiously.

Lorelai blinked and said, "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

Luke sighed and said, "I don't know. I guess I just keep waiting for you to figure it's too much trouble." He smiled over at her and said, "You're not the most patient person in the world."

"I can be patient," she said defensively.

"When it suits you," Luke said with a nod.

"And this suits me," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him challengingly.

"When we get back, you know, me there, you at home, I don't want to fight," he told her sincerely. "No matter how frustrating this is, I don't want to fight."

"No fighting," Lorelai agreed. "From now on, we make love, not war," she said with a grin.

Luke snorted and said, "We can't even do that."

"Portsmouth is nice," Lorelai said softly.

Luke grinned and said, "How would we know? We haven't been anywhere but a coffeehouse."

"I've seen what I came to see," she told him with a cheeky grin.

Luke smiled back at her warmly and asked, "What do you say we get cleaned up and go have some breakfast?"

"I say 'yay!'" Lorelai answered.

"Another yay, I'm on a roll," Luke said as he sat up to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked over at her and said, "I'm gonna need that hand."

Lorelai looked down at their entwined fingers and said, "Not if you take me with you."

He smiled, a flush of pleasure tingeing his cheeks as he said, "You're nuts. Come on," as he began to pull her across the bed playfully.

XXXX

"You are an excellent shampooer. You could have a second career," Lorelai told him as they crossed the parking area to stash their bags in their cars.

Luke held out his hand for the keys to the Jeep and said, "Always good to have something to fall back on."

"If you ask me, Liz's arm isn't really broken," she said with a frown. She pointed to him and said, "She's faking it! Wearing a fake cast so that you'll shampoo her hair, because you're such a great shampooer," she said in an accusing tone.

"It is possible," Luke conceded as he set her bag on the passenger seat, locked the door and closed it before handing her keys back to her. "Don't really use the same technique with her," he said with a smirk.

They walked to the main house hand in hand, with Lorelai dancing anxiously in anticipation of breakfast. "I think I want waffles," she said changing her mind for the fiftieth time that morning.

"Waffles are good," he said with extreme patience as he held the door open for her to pass.

"Or, French toast," she said with a frown as they walked toward the dining room.

"Always a hit," Luke agreed as he smiled at the hostess and held up two fingers.

"Bacon or sausage?" she mused aloud as they were shown to a table.

"Why not both?" Luke asked as he held her chair for her.

Lorelai grinned as he took the chair across from her and said in a low voice, "Sex makes you very agreeable."

Luke shushed her and glanced around nervously. He leaned forward and said simply, "I'm a happy man."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I love happy Luke! He's so easy to get along with."

Luke smiled as he looked down at the menu and said, "Well, now you know the secret."

"I'm going to keep you very happy," she said with an exaggerated nod.

"Lookin' forward to it," he said gruffly, never taking his eyes off of the menu.

XXXX

After they had eaten, Luke excused himself from the table and went to the front desk to settle the bill. He came back to find Lorelai sipping her coffee pensively as she stared out the window. He sat down again and said, "Hey, when I left you were happy."

Lorelai smiled at him wryly and said, "And then you left."

"Lorelai," he said reaching for her hand.

She smiled at him reassuringly and said, "I'm fine. I just, I guess maybe I am a little impatient," she said with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I am too."

"It does, a little," she admitted. "What time is it?" she asked.

Luke looked at his watch and said, "Almost eleven."

Lorelai nodded and said, "You should go," with a sad smile.

Luke grimaced, and began stacking the used dishes on the table, making it easier for their server to clear. He dropped an empty sugar packet onto the pile and said gruffly, "I'm going to miss you," without meeting her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Lorelai said sincerely, reaching across the table to still his busy fingers.

Luke nodded and blinked a couple of times, trying to prepare himself mentally for their parting. "So, I'll walk you to your car?" he asked softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Considering that it's parked right next to yours? That would be nice," she conceded.

"Don't mock me," he grumbled as he stood to hold her chair for her.

"But you are so incredibly mockable," she teased as she stood up. She kissed him lightly on the lips and added, "And sweet."

They walked slowly, hand in hand to their cars. Luke unlocked the Jeep for her and held the door open while he made sure she was settled. "You'll call?" he asked.

"As soon as I get home," she promised. "You'll be careful?" she asked.

"Only if you will," he countered.

"Deal," she said with a nod. She looked at him standing stooped over in the open door and asked, "Kiss me?"

"Love to," he murmured as he leaned into the car to kiss her sweetly. Lorelai clamped her hand to his cheek to hold him there, and angled her head to deepen the kiss. Luke pulled back reluctantly, and opened his eyes to find hers open and waiting. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered, "See you later, Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "See you soon, Luke."

He smiled as he stepped back and closed her door firmly. Standing beside the car, and keeping his gaze fixed on her as she backed out. She straightened the wheel and gave him a little wave as she pursed her lips and blew him a kiss. Luke smiled and jerked his chin for her to go on as he saw her smile as she pressed the accelerator. He waited until she disappeared from sight before turning to his truck and pulling out his keys to unlock the door.

XXXX

Lorelai was about thirty minutes from Stars Hollow when her cell phone rang. She groped on the seat next to her for her purse and extracted it with two fingers, using her chin to flip it open. She smiled and said, "I'm almost there. I had to stop for gas, snacks, you know."

"Uh, Mom?" Rory asked.

A genuine smile bloomed over Lorelai's face as she said, "Hey kid!" She giggled and said, "I thought you were Luke."

Rory smiled and said, "We don't sound at all alike."

"Ah, but you hadn't spoken," Lorelai pointed out. "How are you? Where are you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fine. We're in Budapest," she told her.

"Wow, Budapest," Lorelai said with a nod. "Nice?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Rory answered. "Where are you?" she asked.

"About thirty miles north of Stars Hollow," Lorelai said as she tried to catch a road sign.

"Where have you been?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Portsmouth, New Hampshire," Lorelai answered with a smile.

"Because that's where all of the cool kids are hanging these days?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"I went to see a boy," Lorelai answered with a grin.

"Ah. A boy with a blue hat?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, well, that boy, but the hat wasn't there," Lorelai said with a frown as she realized that she actually missed the cap.

"Wow, hatless boys in New Hampshire. I leave and you all go wild," Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, unable to contain the smile in her voice.

"So, things are going well, with that?" Rory asked.

"Things are good. Really good," she added with a giggle.

"Stop. Don't go there. I don't want to know," Rory said firmly.

"I just meant that things are really good with me and Luke," Lorelai said innocently.

"I'm glad," Rory said softly. "You sound happy," she commented.

"I am," Lorelai said with a nod. "I mean, I'd be much happier if both of you would come home, but I get to talk to him, and now, you called," she finished with a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry. I haven't known what to say," Rory said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'll be here when you're ready," Lorelai assured her.

"I love you, Mom. I just wanted to say 'hi' and make sure that you knew that," Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Hi, I love you too, kid."

"Okay, well, I'll call you in a couple of days?" Rory asked.

"You'd better, or you'll be hounded by a ruder pest than anything you'll find in Budapest," Lorelai threatened.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said with a grin.

"Bye, Sweets," Lorelai answered as she closed the phone and clutched it in her hand, pressing it to her heart.

A minute later, she flipped it open again and speed dialed Luke's number. When he answered she said in an overjoyed voice, "She called. Rory just called. She just wanted to say 'hi' and tell me that she loves me," she beamed into the phone.

Luke smiled and said, "Of course she does."

XXXX

Lorelai walked into the inn Wednesday morning to find Sookie hovering at the front desk. "Hey Squiggy, you workin' out here now?" she asked as she headed straight for her office.

"Waiting on you," Sookie said with a grin. She followed Lorelai into the office and closed the door behind her. "So?" she asked.

"We had a nice time," Lorelai said, not daring to look at her friend as she stashed her purse in her desk drawer.

"Nice?" Sookie said, her face falling. "Nice how? Like, 'Thanks it's been fun, maybe I'll call you sometime' nice?" she asked fearfully.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Like, 'Oh my God you are amazing and I can't wait to see you again' nice."

"Really?" Sookie asked with a grin. "Really? Well, spill!" she said as she dropped into the chair across from Lorelai desk. "Was it fantastic? Was it romantic? Is Luke really as good in bed as I think Luke would be? Come on, you have to tell me, I'm dying, here," she said dramatically.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

Sookie frowned and said, "Yes, that's it? I want details!" she wailed. Lorelai looked at her friend and opened her mouth to speak, but found no words could come out. Sookie watched her and then gasped softly. "You can't talk about it," she said pointing her finger at Lorelai. "Oh my God! It was so good you can't talk about it! You always talk about it! Remember when you told me about that weird thing Alex would do that creeped you out?" she asked wrinkling her nose. She covered her mouth with her hand, blinking rapidly as she started to tear up.

"Sook," Lorelai said cajolingly.

"I'm just so happy," Sookie said in a weepy voice. "For both of you," she said with a sob. She waved her hand in front of her face and tried to suck it up. "So, what did he say when you told him? Was he ecstatic? I can't picture Luke ecstatic, but I bet he was," she babbled. "Did he sweep you into his arms and tell you that he loved you too?" she asked in a dreamy voice as she hugged herself.

"Sook," Lorelai said again.

"Oh come on! Throw me a bone! I know you can't talk about having fantastic sex with the guy you love, but you can at least tell me the romantic part!" she said in frustration. When Lorelai looked down at the hands she held clasped in her lap, Sookie eyed her carefully as she sighed and said, "You didn't tell him."

"I just, I wanted to," Lorelai said pleadingly. "I really did, but you know how Luke is," she said holding out her hands beseechingly. "He's not a lovey dovey, touchy feely, hearts and flowers kind if guy," she explained quickly, and then caught herself with a frown. "Or actually, he is," she said softly as she blinked at the revelation.

"He is?" Sookie asked cautiously.

Lorelai nodded as she replayed every little touch, every smile and every hug in her mind. "He is," she whispered. She looked up at Sookie and said, "He's very touchy feely, very affectionate. So sweet," she murmured.

"Sweet?" Sookie asked.

"So sweet," Lorelai said in a dreamy voice.

Sookie nodded and asked, "So, he was too sweet for you to tell him how you feel?"

Lorelai frowned as she bit her lip and thought about it. Finally, she looked at Sookie and said, "I haven't worked it all out in my head yet. This Luke is so different from the Luke we know. Well, not really different, he's still Luke, cranky and surly a lot of the time," she said with a laugh. She blinked and said, "But, sweet. Tender, caring, and kind of, um, vulnerable, I guess," she said, ending the thought in a question. "I just don't know. I'm not used to this Luke yet. This side of him, I mean. I keep thinking about old Luke, friend Luke," she explained. "Snarky Luke with his cynical comments, and bleak outlook on life," she said slowly. "I don't know how to handle this new part of Luke," she said with a little shrug.

"But you like this new part, right?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh yeah. I like it a lot. They're all just mixed up in my head," she said gesturing to her brain helplessly.

"So, once you get accustomed to new Luke, you think you might be able to," Sookie said gesturing for Lorelai to be more forthcoming.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a nod. "It was right there, the whole time, on the tip of my tongue dying to come out, but I," she said trailing off with a shrug.

"Got scared," Sookie finished for her.

"Yes and no," Lorelai was quick to answer.

Sookie nodded and asked, "How yes?"

"What if I said it and he just went off on one of his rants about what a sham love is, and how people aren't ducks, and he…" she stopped unable to finish the thought.

"He what? Doesn't feel the same?" Sookie asked gently. When Lorelai shrugged she asked, "Did you have any indication that he wouldn't feel the same? Was he distant? Did he try to keep things all light and friendly and easy peasy?" she asked.

"Easy peasy?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"You know what I mean," Sookie said pointedly.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, he wasn't any of those things. He was, um, intent would be a good word. That's where the 'no' part comes in."

"My point exactly," Sookie said as she clapped her hands in triumph.

"What point?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "You know as well as I do how focused Luke can be when he wants something bad enough. He was intent. You said it yourself. He intends to be with you," she insisted.

"I hope so," Lorelai said softly.

"I have no doubt, whatsoever," Sookie said with a nod.

"I'm afraid he'll run screaming. He just got divorced," Lorelai reminded her.

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "From a woman he didn't love and didn't really mean to marry."

"He's Luke," Lorelai said in an ominous tone.

"And you're Lorelai. 'Nuff said," Sookie said with finality. She got up to go back to the kitchen, but paused as she reached for the door. She turned around and said, "One thing. Did he make you want to, Grrr?" she asked, curling her fingers into claws and pantomiming tearing something to shreds.

Lorelai opened her eyes wide, nodded quickly and said, "Oh yeah!" with a snort.

Sookie nodded once and said, "Thought he would," as she turned to leave.

XXXX

She was at the desk late that afternoon when a delivery man came in with a box. He set it on the desk and said, "I have delivery for Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's me," she said with a grin as she reached for the pen to sign for it. "Oh, here," she said as she pulled some money out of the petty cash box for a tip. As he was leaving, Lorelai set the box down behind the desk, and frowned when she didn't see a label on it. "Hey, Michel?" she called.

Michel appeared from the parlor and with his usual bland expression asked, "Yes?"

"Did you order something for the inn?" she asked.

"I order things for the inn every day, Lorelai," he said with a sigh. "Can you at least try to be more specific?" he asked as he walked over to peer at the box. He shook his head and said, "That has no shipping sticker. Anything I would order would have a shipping sticker with the little bars that the men scan," he said dismissively as he turned to walk away.

Lorelai reached for the scissors to slit the tape, muttering to herself, "This is a little scary." She pulled back the flaps to find a smaller box imprinted with the Honeybaked Ham logo and started laughing. She pulled out the small white envelope taped to the top of the box and opened it quickly, falling back on her butt as she giggled. On the computer generated card were the words, 'They don't do fruit baskets. Share this with Sookie, will you? Love, Luke.' Lorelai pressed the card to her chest as she blinked back tears of laughter and emotion. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing the box and the card as she trotted to the kitchen calling, "Sookie! We got a prize! Wait until you see this! So sweet!"


	18. Meanwhile, Back on the Phone

**A/N: Sorry, this one was just rolling along, so I decided to keep going with it. I promise I will try to update MM and Dirty! this weekend. Thanks! Mags**

**Meanwhile, Back on the Phone**

Lorelai heard the phone ringing as she unlocked the front door that evening and made a mad dash for it. She skidded, snagging the cordless from its cradle and crashing to the floor in a heap, the Tupperware container holding her sliced ham skittering across the floor and into the kitchen. She glanced over at it and shrugged as she said, "Crap! Hello?"

"Bad time?" Luke asked with a throaty chuckle.

"Just pulled a Michelle Kwan trying to get to the phone," Lorelai said as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, instantly sober.

"I'm fine. Not very graceful, but fine," she said as she rubbed her rump. "Wanna kiss what hurts?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You don't know what I fell on," she teased.

"I don't care," he said with a smile.

"I love a man who isn't picky," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Hold on, let me think for a minute," Luke said before he took a long pause. "Nope, can't think of anything out of the question," he said in a husky voice.

"That's nice to know," Lorelai said with a grin as she walked over to the couch.

"So," he said drawing the word out. "You get your present?" he asked in a low intimate voice.

"I did," she said with a grin. "You are fantastic," she said softly.

"Well, you know," Luke said with a shrug as he blushed at her praise. "Some girls like flowers, but I thought, hey, what says 'Gee, I think you're swell' better than a nice honey glazed haunch of pork?" he said with a smile.

"Nothing that this girl can think of," Lorelai said with a perma-smile plastered to her face.

"Did you share with Sookie?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, she thinks you're nifty too," Lorelai said softly.

"Glad to have a fan club," Luke answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, I bet they number in the thousands," Lorelai said with a nod. "I imagine that they all fight over which of your flannels they would get to wear as your girl, and write sonnets dedicated to your tush," she teased.

"My tush?' Luke asked with a laugh.

"It's a very nice ass," she said with a naughty grin. "I should know, I'm the President of the Luke Danes Fan Club, and I have the love bites to prove it," she told him. "I rule!" she said thrusting her fist into the air.

"You do," Luke agreed. "Love bites?" he asked with a frown.

"Well, one, actually," she admitted. "But it is there. I could show it to people, but I'd have to drop my pants," she told him.

"Please don't," he said quickly. "Uh, where?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger and said, "Thigh."

"Sorry," he said gruffly.

"I'm not," she told him. "Didn't notice it until I was in the shower this morning," she told him. "My very special souvenir from my trip to beautiful Portsmouth," she said with a grin.

"Okay, let's not talk about, uh, hickeys or showers," Luke said uncomfortably.

"Okay," she agreed with a grin. "So, you sent me a ham. You sooo like me," she teased.

"I think that's already been established," he said dryly.

"I'm gonna make a nice ham sandwich for dinner tonight," she told him. "You should call later and check on me, make sure I don't pull a Cass Elliot after my Michelle Kwan," she told him.

Luke groaned and said, "That's not true, you know. She did not die from choking on a ham sandwich, it was heart failure."

"Look who's been watching his E! True Hollywood Stories," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"I do not watch that crap, that stupid story has been floating around forever," he grumbled.

"I know, but it was the only joke I could think of to use with the ham," she told him.

"Yes, because the untimely deaths of talented young women are always funny," he said pointedly.

"Okay, Mr. I'm Not Amused, I get it," she said with a laugh. "Are you really worried that I'll choke on my sandwich?" she asked.

"I've been watching you inhale food for years. I had to take CPR refresher courses just to cover you," he grumbled.

"Would you save my life?" she asked teasingly.

"In a heartbeat," he answered. "No pun intended," he said after a pause.

"You're very sweet," she told him gently. Lorelai smiled as she blushed, pressing her lips together tightly before saying, "Okay, well, I need to go to Doose's. Get some bread, for my sandwich," she told him.

"I'll call later. Chew, please," he reminded her.

"I'll try to remember," she said with a grin.

"Talk to you in a little while," he said gruffly.

"Hey Luke?" she called.

"Go buy your bread, Lorelai," he growled.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're swell too," she said softly before hanging up and jumping up to retrieve her container of ham. She picked it up off of the floor, popped the lid open and plucked out a small piece, popping it into her mouth and moaning with pleasure as she chewed. She shoved the container into the fridge and went up to change before heading to the market.

XXXX

Luke ducked out of his tent to find Liz hovering nearby. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," she assured him.

"You're alright with this?" he asked.

"I'm fine with it," she said patting his arm. "Was that Lorelai?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," he said as he slipped the phone into his pocket.

"You didn't say much when you got back yesterday," she said leadingly. "Did you two have a nice time?" she asked.

"We did," he answered as he bent to adjust one of the tent spikes to avoid her eyes.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" he growled.

"Did you tell her?" Liz prodded. Luke stood up, wiped his hands nervously on his jeans and shook his head mutely. "Why not?" she whined. "Oh Luke, what are you waiting for?" she wailed.

"The right time. I'm just waiting for the right time," he said softly as he rubbed her hair and stalked back toward the booth to finish setting up.

XXXX

"So I bought myself a present today too," he told her that night on the phone.

"You did? An economy sized can of Mega-Man protein powder?" she teased as she moved around her bedroom.

"I bought an airbed. Two actually, one for me, and one for Liz and T.J.," he told her.

"Really? Can they sleep on that?" she asked with a frown.

Luke nodded and said, "Liz said they'd be fine. I got them a bigger tent too. More room to maneuver," he told her. "I couldn't keep running around like that, and the nearest decent motel is almost twenty miles from this place," he said as he stretched out on his new bed. "It's really pretty comfortable," he told her.

"So, when are their appointments tomorrow?" she asked.

"Eleven," he told her. "It'll take a while to get there," he said with a shrug.

"And who's running the booth?" she asked.

"Sheila," he told her.

"The redhead with the hots for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, she's a redhead, I'm not so sure about the hots thing," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I am. She was shooting daggers at me the whole time I was there," Lorelai grumbled as she climbed into bed.

"I don't think so," Luke said with a laugh.

"Enjoy your oblivion, but if she lays a hand on you, she'd better watch out, I'll joust the little slut," she told him sternly.

"Well, I don't want any drawn lances on my conscience, so you're safe," he told her in a deep sexy voice.

"I'd knock her off of that horse and into the next county," Lorelai told him.

"I don't doubt it," he answered. "Anyway, she's gonna take care of things while we're gone," he said steering the conversation back on topic. "How are things at the inn?" he asked.

"Busy, but that's good, right?" she asked.

"Very good," he agreed. "I didn't call you earlier because I figured you'd be swamped after being off for a day or so," he told her.

"I don't see why that stopped you, you've been telling me that I'm a little off for years," she joked.

"I miss you," he told her softly.

"I miss you too. I keep hoping that the doctor is going to take a look at them tomorrow and say 'Ah, you're fine, just walk it off' or something," she told him.

"Me too, but then I'd be a little bitter about the past four weeks," he said with a chuckle.

"Four weeks," she sighed. "I can't believe it's only been four weeks."

"Almost," he corrected.

"How many days?" she teased.

"Twenty four," he answered immediately.

"You kissed me almost a month ago," she said as she absorbed the information.

"Saturday night," he said with a nod.

"It seems like forever," she told him.

Luke cleared his throat a little and asked, "Is that good or bad?"

"Both, I guess," she said with a laugh.

"How so?" he prodded.

"Good because we are where we are, I mean, not physically where we are, but you know, together," she stammered.

"I know what you mean," he told her. "And bad?" he asked.

"Because we haven't gotten in very much kissing for being, uh, together for almost a month," she pointed out.

"We have tried to make up for lost time," he pointed out. "I mean, if I was there, would we be walking down the street with our lips locked?" he asked.

"I guess not," she conceded. "But, that is also twenty four nights where we could have been necking on the couch," she said with a sigh.

"I look forward to necking on the couch," he told her in that sexy voice that made her shiver.

"Me too," she said with a grin. "You give good phone, Mr. Danes," she flirted.

"It's a skill," he said with false modesty. "Try me in person," he added.

"I did," she answered.

"Do it again," he challenged.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Luke, I have to be here."

"I know," he said, sulking a little.

"I will try to meet you if we can work it out," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Let's see what we find out tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed as she tossed the blanket back, keeping just the sheet over her. "So, how's that air bed?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Lonely," he answered.

"If I were there, could we see if we could pop it?" she asked.

Luke grinned and said, "Oh yeah, we'd definitely have to do that."

"So, are you ready for bed?" she asked.

"I need to go brush my teeth and stuff," he answered.

"Oh," she said as she stifled a yawn. "Late for you," she commented.

"I had to finish setting up this evening before it got dark. Then I had some dinner, talked to Liz and T.J. for a while, came in here and called you," he told her.

"I should let you go. You need to get ready to get your beauty sleep, busy day tomorrow," she told him.

"We'll talk tomorrow?" he asked.

"Without a doubt," she answered.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said tenderly.

"Goodnight, Luke. Have sweet dreams," she wished him.

"You too," he whispered before hanging up.

XXXX

"Two more weeks?" she asked incredulously when he called Thursday night.

"At least. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I can't wait two more weeks," she whined.

"When do you get another day off?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not this week. Maybe at the end of next week or the beginning of the week after."

"Check. I'll drive all the way down there if you want," he offered.

"We'll figure it out," she told him sadly.

"Yeah, we will," he assured her.

XXXX

"So, it's our four week anniversary," she told him as she walked toward the square Saturday morning.

"Damn, I knew I should have sent a card. What's the gift for four weeks? A paper clip?" he asked.

"Four weeks ago tonight, you Lucas Danes kissed me Lorelai Gilmore on the porch of the Dragonfly Inn, thus setting the world spinning backwards on it axis," she intoned in her best announcer voice.

"The angels wept," Luke said dryly.

"For joy," she added.

"And you kissed me back," he reminded her.

"Had to get another taste," she teased. "So I've decided that I'm going to track our dating in the same terms people use for babies. We're four weeks old now, but in a couple of months, we'll switch to saying months, and in a few years, once we're past the toddler stage, of course, we'll have to start tracking it in years," she explained.

"We're going to be dating for years?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? Am I on a sixty day trial run?" she asked. "If so, I have to protest, because you're not actually here testing the merchandise," she told him.

"I plan on it," he told her.

"Well, you'll have to make sure you give it a through going over. Satisfaction is guaranteed," she said with a grin.

"So, when we're twenty three months old, I'll still be coming over, picking you up and taking you out to the movies?" he asked.

"Hopefully," she said.

"I see," he said quietly.

"What? You think you'll get to stop taking me to the movies?" she asked. "Wrong, Buck-o! I've already picked out what we're going to see when you get home," she told him.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yep," she said with a nod.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he asked. "It's not that Tom Hanks one with him in the airport is it? That looks stupid," he grumbled.

"It does not! It looks good. I love Tom Hanks," she said with a grin. "He looked great in a dress," she added as if it were a selling point.

"You have better legs," he told her.

"Thank you. No, we're going to see Spiderman 2," she told him proudly. "I've been saving it for you," she told him.

"Why? I never saw the first one," he told her.

Lorelai shrugged and asked, "You aren't familiar with Spiderman?"

"Well, yeah," he said with a frown.

"I just figured that as a Trekkie, comic books couldn't have been too far out of the realm of possibility for you," she teased.

"I am not a Trekkie," he growled.

"That's not what I heard, Mr. Sulu," she said with a laugh.

"I was not. And I wouldn't have been Sulu. I would have been Kirk," he told her.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"He got all the girls," Luke said with a grin.

"Even the scary alien chicks," Lorelai agreed.

"Didn't matter," Luke pointed out.

"I may have to amend my prior statements on guys who aren't too picky," she told him.

"This is an idiotic conversation," Luke grumbled.

"I don't hear you hanging up," she teased.

"I'm weak," he said with a laugh.

"So, when we're twenty three months old are you going to stop taking me out?" she asked.

"I guess not," he told her. "I just figured that after you date someone for a couple of years, there would be some progression expected," he said with a bit of an edge in his voice.

"Fine, by then I'll let you pick the movies," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, Captain, I have to go. I'm about to walk over to your fine establishment and have some of Caesar's vastly inferior pancakes. I'd take you with me, but the owner is a real hardass about cell phones," she told him.

"Plus everyone in town would be listening to your conversation and wondering who you were talking to," he said with a nod.

"I'm really proud of Sookie, keeping her mouth shut for so long," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want people to know about your secret lover," he said only half teasing.

"No, he might blush and run away," she said with a grin.

"Enjoy your pancakes," he told her.

"Talk to you later, Lovah," she said as she crossed the street.

"Bye," he said shortly.

"Uh, bye," she said as she hung up and closed the phone.

"So, you gotta new one?" Babette asked, startling her.

"What?" Lorelai asked, caught like a deer in the headlights.

"A new guy," Babette said gesturing to the phone.

"Oh, no," Lorelai said shaking her head quickly.

Babette frowned and asked, "You said 'Talk to you later, lover.' Who were you talking to like that?"

"Um, Rory," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Oh," Babette said with a nod. "How is she? Are they having a good time?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said nodding like a bobble head doll. "A great time."

"That's good," Babette said with a smile. "And it's good for her to spend some special time with her Grandmother. Ya don't keep 'em forever, you know," she said with a sad nod.

"True," Lorelai agreed quickly. "Well, I'm gonna grab a muffin. See you later Babette!" she said as she beat a path to the diner door. She closed it behind her, took a deep breath and said, "Oh crap."

XXXX

"Hi. I haven't heard from you all day. Are you neglecting me on our anniversary? Call me back," she said with a sigh as she hung up.

XXXX

Luke sat staring into the campfire brooding over his plastic cup of ale, as Liz flopped down in the chair beside him. "Okay, what happened?" she asked without preamble.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Did you guys have another fight?" she asked.

"Who? Me and Lorelai? No," he said shaking his head.

"Then what has you in this sulk?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm not sulking," Luke scoffed.

"Yes, you are. What's bothering you?" she asked in a more gentle tone.

Luke stared at the fire for a minute more before turning to her and blurting, "Do you see me married?"

"Huh?" Liz asked with a laugh. "You just were married," she pointed out.

Luke waved her off saying, "Not the stupid 'I drank too much and thought this was a good idea' married. Married, like Mom and Dad married," he said with a frown.

"Well, yeah. I thought that was what you were waiting for," Liz said slowly.

"What do you mean waiting for?" Luke asked.

"You know. Holding out until it was right. That's why I was so shocked when you married that girl," Liz said waving her hand, trying to recall the name.

"Nicole," he supplied tersely.

"Yeah, whatever," Liz said dismissively. "Why, do you think Lorelai won't want to get married some day?" she asked.

"I don't know. She said something today that kind of bothered me," he admitted gruffly.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Oh, just something us still dating after we've been together for a couple of years. Like the whole thing would never be anything more than it is now," he said pensively.

Liz laughed and asked, "You've been together, for what, three weeks, and you're already pouting because she doesn't want to get married?"

"I'm not pouting," he insisted. "It just bothered me because it was like she couldn't even imagine it," he said in a soft voice.

"Luke, man, you have got to get out of your head and learn to live in the moment," Liz said shaking her head. "Even if she was picking out her wedding gown while she was talking to you, no girl in her right mind would admit that to a guy! Trust me. Usually, it's the opposite. The guy runs screaming from the girl who starts making plans too soon," she told him with a pointed look.

"I know," he said nodding his head.

"She's happy to be with you. She's putting up with you being up here, taking care of us. You talk to her twenty times a day. She's the last person you talk to at night, and when you go home, you'll get to start this really great thing with her," Liz said earnestly. "Why can't that just be enough for now? Why can't you just let it happen? Why can't you just let go and let her know that you are totally in this and see where it takes you? If it doesn't work out the way you want it to, well you tried," she said with a shrug. "You have to just let it be what it is. No one ever died from a broken heart, Luke. It may hurt, and your life may not be the same, but you'll live. If things don't work out the way you want them to, you try again. You'll be happy again, I promise," she said as she rubbed his arm.

Luke nodded and said, "I don't know why it's bothering me so much."

Liz smiled and said, "Because you love her." She looked into the fire and said, "I do see you married, bro. You are the home and hearth type. You just don't think so," she said softly.

Luke nodded and stood up, dropping a quick kiss on her head as he said, "I'd better go."

"Tell her I said hi," Liz said with a nod.

As Luke walked toward his tent, he reached into his pocket for his phone. When he didn't find it there, he started walking faster, patting all of his pockets as he went. He dove into the tent rummaging through his duffle bag and wracking his brain for when he saw it last. When he came up empty, he burst from the tent and ran for the booth. He slipped through the closed canvas flap and tried to feel around in the dark for it. Frustrated, he ran back to his tent for his flashlight, almost plowing over Sheila in his haste to get back in there to look for it. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled as he steadied her and took off again. Sheila followed him, listening to him rooting around in the booth muttering, "Come on. Come on, please," as he searched. He was about to give up when he heard it start to ring. He held still for a moment, listening for the direction the sound was coming from. When he realized it was outside of the booth, he hurried through the flap just in time to see Sheila bend over to pick up the phone from the bench behind the booth. "I've got it," he said snatching the phone from her before she could open it. He flipped it open and said breathlessly, "Hello? Lorelai?" He frowned at the display and saw two missed calls. He glanced over at the hovering Sheila and muttered a terse, "Thanks." She watched him walk away, hitting the recall button and waiting for the call to connect. "Hey," he said with a broad smile as he disappeared into his tent.

"Hey yourself," Lorelai said with a frown. "Where were you?"

"Campfire," he told her as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"You're out of breath," she said suspiciously.

"I lost my phone. Well, I didn't lose it. I accidentally left it on the bench by the booth. I've been searching like a crazy man for ten minutes. I got a little panicked," he admitted.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Panicked?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he explained. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to," he said softly.

Lorelai sank down onto her pillow and said, "Poor boy, deprived of the light that is Lorelai."

"Exactly," Luke said with a smirk.

"So, were you upset about something earlier? You seemed a little off," she said cautiously.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, just a little crazy. I've had my head shrunk, and I'm much better now."

"Ew, it wasn't by the apple doll people was it, 'cause those things kind of creep me out," she said with a wince.

"Uh, no, no apple dolls," he told her.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm okay now," he assured her.

"You used to talk to me about stuff," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, this might be a little uncomfortable for me to talk about with you," he said hesitantly.

"Are you suffering from E.D.? Because, remember, they have pills for that now, and with my care and support," she trailed off lamely. "Luke, talk to me," she said softly.

"It's stupid," he said gruffly.

"I don't care. I've heard you say all sorts of stupid things over the years," she cajoled.

Luke sighed and said, "Earlier, when you were talking about us dating for a while. It kind of bothered me that you saw us in the same place after a year or two."

"Oh," she said quietly, a flush rising in her cheeks.

"I told you it was stupid, I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks," he said with a grimace.

"Four," she corrected.

"Four weeks," he amended.

"I don't. At least I hope not," she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, if we were, then something must be wrong, right?" she asked.

"I guess so," he answered.

"I don't want anything to go wrong," she told him.

"Me either," he agreed.

"So, maybe we should just wait and see," she said questioningly.

"That's what my shrink told me," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "And your shrink would be Liz?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Good, I was worried that it was T.J.," she said with a laugh.

"God help us," Luke said in a horrified tone.

"So, you have Liz and I have Sookie. It's amazing that we managed to get together at all," she said with a giggle.

"Everyone needs someone to kick them in the ass. You used to do it to me," he pointed out.

"And I guess I can't really do that anymore," she said quietly.

"Maybe not when it comes to stuff about you and me," he conceded.

"That makes me a little sad," she told him.

"Me too," he replied.

"I still want to be your friend," she said sadly.

"You are," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "But now I'm the girlfriend. You can't bitch about me to me."

"I wasn't bitching about you. I was trying to figure out if something was wrong with me," he said softly.

"Wrong with you? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. What if I am meant to be alone?" he asked.

"Oh God, not the romance of the loner thing again," she groaned.

"I don't want to be," he told her sincerely. "That's what freaked me out. Everyone thinks I want to be, but I don't," he told her.

"You won't be," she assured him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I know. Luke, even if I manage to royally screw this up, which we both know I have a talent for doing, you are not going to be alone. You'll meet the right person, and they will see what a great guy you are," she told him sincerely.

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

"And then I'll kill her," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Thank you again," Luke said with a laugh.

"And then you'll have to take me back, because I'll just keep bumping them off," she told him.

"I consider myself warned," Luke said with a smile.

"Now, take your clothes off, get in your air bed and talk dirty to me," she commanded.

Luke laughed and said, "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," she said with a grin.


	19. Easy Peasy, Indeed

**Easy Peasy, Indeed**

"Hi," he said when she answered the phone late Sunday night.

"Hi yourself," she said as she set her magazine on the nightstand. "What have you been up to, Mr. Nightowl? Out flexing your muscles for the redhead again?" she asked with an edge of jealousy in her voice.

"Nope, hanging out in a dirty blonde's tent," he answered. "Her hair is a dirty blonde color. Not that she was dirty, or that anything dirty happened," he said quickly.

"Well, that's a relief," Lorelai laughed. "Who is she? Should I put her on the list?" she asked.

"My sister? I don't think so," he said with a smile.

"How are things? Is she getting around any better?" Lorelai asked.

"Some," Luke said with a nod. "Actually, while I was there, Jess called," he told her. He waited to see what kind of reaction the mention of his nephew's name would get before he said, "I got to talk to him. That was good."

"Good," Lorelai said slowly. "He's doing okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I think he is," Luke said in a pleased tone.

"And he and Liz have been talking?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I guess he calls most Sunday nights and checks in, you know," he said with a shrug.

"That must make Liz happy," Lorelai said with a soft smile.

"It does," he said with a smile of his own. "I know they've had a pretty rocky relationship, but she really does love him," Luke said sincerely.

"Of course she does," Lorelai said gently.

"So, he tells me that he's thinking of moving to Philadelphia," Luke told her.

"Really?" Lorelai asked in surprise. "What's there?" she asked.

Luke chuckled and said, "Aside from the Liberty Bell, I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair as he dropped down on the air bed and started unlacing his boots. "He says some friends of his moved there. Cheaper rent than in New York, something about a growing creative scene, whatever that means," he grumbled. "All I know is that he seemed excited about it, so, good for him," he said as he flopped back, pulling his pillow under his head.

"Yeah, good for him," Lorelai said quietly. She scrunched the edge of her sheet in her hand and asked, "Did he tell you he went to see Rory at Yale?" she asked.

Luke's eyebrows shot up as he said, "No, he didn't. When?"

"The night of the wedding," she told him.

"Was Rory upset? I told him to stay away from her," Luke said, getting agitated.

"No, I don't think she was upset. A little confused, maybe," Lorelai said as she thought about her daughter's reactions as she told her mother about the encounter. "He wanted her to run away with him," she told Luke.

"He what?" he shouted into the phone, sitting straight up on his bed.

"Calm down," she told him gently. "He wanted Rory to run off to New York with him. She said he seemed upset," she told him gently.

Luke rubbed his forehead and asked, "Did she tell you that he told her that he loved her?"

Lorelai laughed and said, "So, you're not so out of the loop after all."

"He told her and ran away," Luke said shaking his head. "He told me that the night of T.J.'s bachelor party. Tried to play it off that the ball was in Rory's court," he told her.

"What did you say to him when he told you," Lorelai asked.

"Oh Christ," Luke muttered as he fell back on his pillow. "It's my fault," he told her.

"What is?" Lorelai asked.

"It's my fault he went there. To Yale," he said with a groan.

"Did you drive him there after you dropped me off?" Lorelai asked.

"No. The book. I gave him the stupid book," he spat. "I'm an idiot."

"Man, I have got to see this book," Lorelai said with a grin. "It certainly had an impact on the Danes men," she said with a chuckle.

"Stupid book," Luke muttered. "I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to Rory when I see her," he told her sincerely.

"Don't you think that might make her a tad uncomfortable?" Lorelai asked gently.

"Then you tell her for me, would you?" he asked desperately.

Lorelai nodded and said, "If the subject ever comes up again I will tell her."

"I just felt so bad for him," Luke said as he rubbed his eyes. "He was feeling hurt and defensive, and I just didn't want him doing it like I did," he told her.

"Doing what like you did?" Lorelai asked.

"Getting all hard and protective. Not being open to anything. Figuring it's better to be alone than to get hurt again," he said softly.

"Because of Rachel?" she asked softly.

"That was a sick and twisted relationship if there ever was one," Luke grumbled.

"Tell me about it," she prodded.

"You already know about it," he said gruffly.

"I want to hear it from you. You just told me that what happened between you and Rachel had a pretty big impact on you. I want to know," she said gently.

"You already know," he said with a shrug. "We dated in high school. Pretty exclusively, and then after graduation she left," he said shortly.

"There's more to it than that, Luke," she cajoled.

"She left, she came back, she was leaving again, and I asked her to stay, she said I wanted too much from her, and she left," he told her succinctly.

"And you?" she prodded.

"Stayed," he answered gruffly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "I know that. I mean, and you felt what? Hurt? Anger?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And you decided that you didn't want to feel that again?" she asked gently.

"No," he said as if the answer were obvious.

"But she came back. A few times," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yes, she did," Luke answered.

"And you took her back," she prodded.

"Yes, I did," he said in a voice filled with disgust.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said with a shrug.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to do better than that," Lorelai said dryly.

"Because," he said again. "Because I was stupid?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said softly. "I think you were just hopeful," she told him.

"Maybe, but I knew better," he told her. "I knew better each time, and I didn't let her get to me," he said quietly.

"And this last time?" she asked.

Luke laughed bitterly and said, "Was the time I didn't really want her back."

"You didn't? Really?" she asked.

"Well, I think you know that," he said with a chuckle. "Remember? I was hiding at your house," he told her.

"Yeah, but, you gave her a drawer," Lorelai pointed out.

"I tried. I tried to want her there," he told her sincerely.

"But she kept moving your milk," Lorelai said with a nod.

"That's not why she left," he told her.

"Why did she?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled and said, "Because I was hiding at your house."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"She knew that she wasn't the one I wanted to be with anymore," he said softly.

"Luke," she said in a whisper.

"She told me not to wait too long to tell you that I wanted to be more than friends. Three years isn't too long is it?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to," he said hesitantly. "I came over to tell you, but," he trailed off.

"Max," she whispered.

"Yeah," Luke said with a nod. "Timing hasn't exactly been our strong suit. That's why I had to do something now," he told her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said sadly. "I never, ever meant to," she told him earnestly.

"I know that," he said with a rueful smile. "I do." Lorelai was quiet for a moment as she mulled over his confession. Luke chuckled nervously and said, "Funny the influence your first love can have on you, isn't it? Even years later, even when it isn't love anymore," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said in a whisper.

"Me and Rachel, you and Christopher, Jess and Rory," he mused.

"Jess wasn't Rory's first love," Lorelai answered automatically, her mind flashing to the sight of Rory and Dean coming out of her bedroom, disheveled and nervous.

"No, but I think she was his," Luke told her. "Rory had Dean, which as far as first loves goes, I guess was okay. At least, in the end, he didn't break her heart," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai closed her eyes and trying to block the picture of Rory and Dean from her brain as she clung to the thread of the conversation. "Rory didn't break Jess' heart, he left, remember?" she reminded him.

"I know, but he wasn't done with her, I guess," Luke answered.

"I guess not," Lorelai conceded.

"This is kind of a depressing conversation," Luke grumbled.

"Yes," she agreed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into all of that," he told her.

"I asked," she reminded him.

"Well, now you know," he said gruffly.

"Now I know," she said with a nod.

"Let's talk about something happier," he suggested.

"Puppies?" she asked quickly.

Luke smiled and asked, "How about the odds of you being able to get away soon?"

"I thinking maybe Sunday," she told him. "Most of the guests are checking out and we will be a little light until Tuesday."

"Sunday sounds great," he said in that deep voice.

"I won't be able to get away until after noon," she told him.

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"Same place?" she suggested.

"Worked for me," Luke answered with a nod. "You want me to book it, or do you want to?" he asked.

"Your turn to secure the site of our assignation," she told him.

"I'll take care of it," he said with a smile. He heard her yawn and asked, "Are you in bed?"

"Are you talking dirty?" she asked in return.

"I'm asking a question," he said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm I bed," she told him. "Wanna know what I'm wearing?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he said softly.

"Chicken," she chided.

"Yes," he answered.

"So if I told you that I was naked and touching myself you wouldn't play along?" she asked in a husky voice.

"No," he answered. "Are you?" he asked, unable to resist.

Lorelai smiled at her ability to wear him down and said, "No, I'm not."

"Tease," he whispered.

"You didn't want to play," she reminded him.

"I'll play with you this time next week," he offered.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said with a gasp.

"You know what I meant," he groaned.

"I did, and I like it when you play with me," she said with a smile.

"Go to sleep, Lorelai," he whispered.

"I'll wear you down eventually," she warned him.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he said with a laugh.

"Goodnight, Luke," she murmured.

"Talk to you tomorrow," he promised as he hung up and stared at his canvas ceiling. He glanced down at his tenting sweats and rolled over with a groan, trying to ignore the ache.

XXXX

"I'm naked and I want you," she breathed into the phone Tuesday night.

"I'm not falling for that," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said softly, "My hand is sliding up over my stomach, and I'm cupping my…"

"Lorelai stop," he said in a gruff voice.

"Am I exciting you, Luke?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Lorelai," he groaned.

"Are you hard? Do you want me? I want you," she whispered.

"You know I do," he said softly.

"I miss you," she said softly. "I can't wait to be with you."

"Me too," he said quickly.

"The other night, after we hung up, I thought about you," she said in a husky voice. "I thought about what you looked like when you were kissing me, touching me," she whispered.

"Oh God," he whispered. "You are determined aren't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she told him. "Wait until you get home," she said in a throaty voice.

"Are you really naked?" he asked raggedly.

Lorelai glanced down at her t-shirt and said, "Yes."

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I told you, I'm cupping my breast," she told him as she slid her hand under her shirt. "Squeezing it, wishing that it was you," she said in a breathy voice.

Luke swallowed hard as he adjusted himself, but resisted the urge to stroke his obvious erection. "Tell me," he said in a rough voice.

"My nipple is hard," she said as she pinched it gently between her fingers. "I wish you were sucking me. Oh God, your mouth is so hot," she panted as she closed her eyes and pictured him bent over her.

"I want to. I want to so badly," he told her.

"It makes me wet just thinking about it," she whispered.

"You're killing me," he ground out.

"Are you hard, Luke?" she asked again.

"Yes," he said squeezing his eyes shut as his hand slid into his sweats.

"Are you touching yourself like I am?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"I wish I could touch you. Feel you in my hand," she told him. "I want to suck you," she said boldly as she let her hand slip down into her panties. "Feel you in my mouth, so hard and hot," she panted.

"Please," he whispered.

"Please what, Luke?" she asked. "Please stop? Please keep going? Please suck you?" she asked.

"All of it," he said as he stroked his cock, his breath hitching over the phone line.

"I want you. I want to make you come," she said softly. "I want to run my tongue over you and hear you moan when I take you in my mouth," she told him as she stroked her clit faster. "It makes me so hot just thinking about you."

"Oh Lorelai," he said softly, his breath coming in puffs.

"Yes, Luke," she panted. "Oh yes, Luke. I want you inside of me." She heard a rush of breath on the other end of the line and felt her stomach clench in anticipation. "I'm going to come, Luke. Are you coming with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he panted.

"Oh God, oh Luke," she whispered as she plunged her finger into her wet folds and groaned. "I want you to come. I want you to come inside of me. I want you hard and hot, pulsing into me," she panted.

"Lorelai," he moaned pushing his pants and boxers down out of his way.

"Yes, Luke, oh yes," she sighed as she felt her release coming. "Oh yes," she groaned.

"Oh, oh," he gasped into the phone. "Oh God," he groaned as he tried to catch his breath.

Lorelai smiled with a satisfaction as she purred, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luke let out a breathy laugh, but said nothing as he tried to swallow through his parched throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"You're bad," he panted.

"Yes, I am," she said with a pleased smile. "And, we'll both sleep better tonight," she told him without remorse.

"Ah, I see now," he said softly. "You're not really naked, are you?" he asked suspiciously. He sat up and stripped off his now damp t-shirt, using it to clean himself quickly before yanking his pants and shorts back up.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Did you really…" he trailed off, a rush of embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

"Yes," she told him softly.

"You're not lying to me about that too, are you?" he asked.

"No, I really did, and I really did the other night too," she told him.

"I can't believe we just did that," he groaned.

"Hey, John Lennon said to do whatever gets you through the night, right?" she asked.

"Oh, well, if he said so," Luke said dryly.

"It's not wrong, Luke," she told him softly. "It's not wrong for us to tell each other how much we want each other," she insisted.

"I know," he said with a nod. "I just never thought. I mean, I never saw the point in. I don't know," he finished lamely.

"Don't you feel a little better now?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes and no," he admitted.

"Okay. Break it down," she told him. "Why yes?" she asked.

"Well, yes is obvious. I want you and I needed a little, uh, relief," he said gruffly.

"Alright, and no?" she asked.

"Because that's not why I want to be with you. Why I want to talk to you. Not the sex, I mean," he fumbled. "I don't want it to be about that," he said softly.

"Can't it be a little of both?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said hesitantly. "I just don't want every conversation turning into this," he tried to explain. "I mean, you know I physically want you, and you also know that you can make me do this kind of thing," he said helplessly.

"Are you afraid I'll abuse my power?" she asked with a laugh.

"We've met before. You feel compelled to push things. You can't help yourself," he told her. "Tonight would be a prime example of that," he said with a shrug.

"I guess I thought you just wanted to be convinced," she said with a frown.

Luke chuckled and said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not disappointed or upset or anything. I just never pictured myself doing that," he explained. "I think it's obvious that I enjoyed it," he added, a smile softening his voice.

"We don't have to again," she said quickly.

"Well, hell, the ice is broken now," he teased. "Now, I'll be expecting dirty bedtime stories every night. I hope you have a good imagination," he said in a throaty voice.

"You're really not mad?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do I seem mad?" he asked with a laugh. "Lorelai I am one hundred percent positive that this will not be the last crazy thing I let you rope me into," he said warmly.

"I feel drunk with power," she teased lightly.

"I feel relaxed," he said with a laugh.

"Me too," she told him. "This long distance thing is for the birds. Some people do this for years," she said incredulously. "Some people get married and do this. One lives in New York and the other in L.A. or something. Can you imagine?" she asked shaking her head.

"No," he said firmly.

"I do miss you, and not just for your hot bod," she said with a lazy smile.

"Think I'm hot, huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"In light of what just happened, will a ditto suffice here?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," she told him with a sappy little smile.

"I miss you too, Lorelai," he said in a low, intimate voice.

"Sleep well," she whispered.

"Are we hanging up now? Have you gotten what you wanted out of me?" he teased.

"Sleepy," she murmured.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said softly.

She smiled and said, "Talk dirty to you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," he said with a chuckle as they hung up.

XXXX

"So then I did the thing where you take your hand and act like you're cracking an egg on someone's head, you know? The one where you let your fingers slide down like it's oozing," she said with a grin. "And then he ran away," she told him proudly.

"You're nuts," he said with a laugh.

"He was bugging me," she said indignantly.

"You are a child, aren't you?" he asked.

"I made you laugh," she pointed out. "You should use that on T.J.," she suggested.

"Thanks, but that would mean I have to actually touch him," Luke said with a snort.

"Ew! I touched Kirk! I have Kirk cooties," she said looking at her hand in mock horror.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him. It's too easy. It's beneath you," he told her.

"But that's the point, its sooo easy," she said with a laugh.

"You are desperate for entertainment, aren't you?" he asked.

"If you were here, I could be picking on you," she said enticingly.

Luke laughed again and said, "Wait, let me hop in my truck."

"I'd make it up to you," she promised.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm not that easy, so don't start. Tell me about the rest of your day," he urged.

"Sookie made the most incredible raspberry sauce," she told him. "She poured it over these really fudgy brownies, and I tell you, I may not need you anymore," she teased.

"I always figured that I could be replaced by a brownie," he said with a chuckle. "So, you're pleased with how things are going?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm pleased," she said in a serious tone. "Business couldn't be better," she boomed in her man voice.

"Would you prefer that I didn't care?" he asked pointedly.

"No, I love that you care," she said with a smile. "Yeah, everything seems to be ticking along. Michel still has issues with Tobin, but that's nothing new. They're having a post it war of words," she told him.

"Oh yeah? Who's winning?" he asked.

"Well, I guess Michel is," she said as she thought about it. "But he cheats," she told him.

"How does he cheat?" he asked.

"I've seen him looking up words to use in a dictionary," Lorelai told him and a stage whisper.

"The bastard," Luke scoffed.

"I know," she crowed.

"Is my diner still there?' he asked.

"Yes, I go in to feed and water it every day," she assured him.

"How's the coffee?" he asked.

"Lame, but I am intensely loyal," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "And I appreciate that."

"Plus is free now that I'm giving the owner a little something in exchange," she said with a smile.

"It was free before that," he growled.

"I meant the kissing, what did you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I meant that you hardly ever paid before," he said quickly.

She grinned into the phone and said, "I get to see you in three days."

"I know, I wrote it on my hand," he told her.

"Did you draw a heart around it and write 'L L 4-EVA' on it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he replied.

"I know you," she said smugly.

"I guess you do," he answered.

"So, are you going to try to make me leave the hotel room this time?" she asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Nope, don't bother packing any clothes," she told him.

"Can I bring my toothbrush and a change of underwear?" he asked.

"If you must," she said with a sigh. "I want to save our first date-type date for when you're home," she told him.

"So, Sunday you'll just be using me to satisfy your carnal lust?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I can live with that," he said with a nod.

"Thought you could," she answered.

"Can we talk, or am I just supposed to service you and keep my mouth shut?" he asked.

"How are you going to service me with your mouth shut?" she asked.

"Good point," he conceded.

"I just want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'd like that too," he answered.

Lorelai snuggled into her pillow and said, "So now I'm going to sleep with you. Will you call me in the morning so I can wake up with you?" she asked.

"What time?" he asked.

"Seven, seven-thirty, in there," she said vaguely as she yawned.

"I'll call at seven-thirty," he promised.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Talk to you in the morning," he said softly.


	20. The Best Laid Plans

**The Best Laid Plans**

"Hello?" Lorelai sang into the phone as she walked down the stairs Saturday morning.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said briskly. "We're in Rome!"

"That's great, Mom," Lorelai said with a nod. "Everything is going well?" she asked.

"The trip is going beautifully. I want to thank you for letting Rory come with me, we've had the most wonderful time," she said happily.

"Oh, well, I'm glad. No need to thank me, though. It was Rory's decision," Lorelai said as she rummaged on the desk for her keys.

"Yes, well," Emily said pursing her lips.

"Is Rory there? Can I speak to her?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm afraid she's out exploring at the moment. Something about fast, funky culture, whatever that is," Emily said dismissively. "Would you like me to have her call you later?" she asked, testing the waters to see if she could get an indication of what was going on between her daughter and granddaughter.

"That would be great, if she wants to. I mean, if you guys have time," she said quickly.

"I will let her know," Emily sad with a frown.

"So, are you still planning to come home next week?" Lorelai asked as she shoved her hand down into the couch cushions, still searching.

"Well, yes, we need to get back in time for Rory's summer symposium," Emily said as if it were obvious.

Lorelai stood straight up and stared blankly at the couch. "Oh, yeah, that's right," she stammered.

"Frankly, I think she needs to just come home and relax for the rest of the summer, but she insists that she really wants to take this course," Emily said shaking her head.

"Well, she is dedicated," Lorelai said softly.

"I'll tell Rory that I spoke to you, and ask her to call later," Emily said with a nod.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, still in shock. "Oh, and thanks for calling, Mom," she added quickly.

"You're welcome. If I don't speak to you, I'll see you next week," Emily said as she hung up.

Lorelai sank down onto the couch and asked the silent phone, "Symposium? What symposium?"

XXXX

Lorelai was lost in a fog most of the morning. Sookie tried to snap her out of it, offering her everything she could pull from the fridge, and dreaming up the most deliciously disgusting suggestions, but Lorelai could not be swayed. Luke called, he their conversation was hurried and clipped because the faire was packed and T.J. kept calling for him. Before they hung up, Luke asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered distractedly.

"You don't sound fine," he countered.

Lorelai glanced around the busy lobby and said, "I just have a lot going on right now."

"Okay," Luke said slowly. "Well, I'll call you later, then, okay?"

"Perfect," she said softly.

"And you'll let me know if I can help?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled for the first time since Emily called and said, "If I need to talk, you have dibs."

"Good," Luke said with a nod. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later," she said with a nod. "Bye, Luke," she said softly.

"Bye," he said as he hung up with a frown.

That afternoon, she was clipping briskly through the lobby, intent on talking to the gardener when the cell phone in her pocket rang. She flipped it open with a brusque, "Hello?"

"It's me," Rory said softly.

"Oh. Hello," Lorelai answered coolly.

"Bad time? Are you busy?" Rory asked hesitantly.

Lorelai felt herself softening and said, "Uh, trying not to be. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?" Rory asked.

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod as she stepped onto the porch. As always, shooting 'the spot' a long look as she stepped aside and sank into a wicker chair.

After a long pause, Rory said hesitantly, "I was at the corner of Bark and Cheese today."

Lorelai smiled at the memory and asked, "Bark and Cheese? Really?"

Rory smiled too saying, "And it's exactly the same."

"Exactly the same? Was there a tiny, little Italian dog in a basket barking the whole time you were there?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Rory shook her head and said, "Not this time, but I definitely had flashbacks."

"Did you have a nice piece of cheese with your coffee?" Lorelai teased.

"I still say I said the correct word for 'cream' in Italian. I even pointed at my coffee when I asked for it. How could I be asking for cheese?" she asked indignantly.

Lorelai smiled broadly and said, "But cheese you were brought."

Rory shuddered and said, "Stinky cheese. The worst, don't forget."

"That you proceeded to eat," Lorelai reminded her with a giggle.

"Because I hate people who make mistakes when they order, especially in a foreign country, and then make a big to-do when they get the wrong thing. Ugly Americans. Yuck," she said making a face.

Lorelai pounced. "Aha! You admit it was a mistake. You did say 'cheese,'" she announced triumphantly.

Rory smiled and said, "I know French, a bit of Spanish, but my Italian, not so good."

Lorelai smiled softly into the phone and said, "Being trilingual is plenty for a young lady."

"Yeah," Rory said with a sigh. "Mom?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Lorelai replied.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered.

Lorelai smiled with relief as she said, "It's okay."

"I screwed up. I screwed up so bad. I handled everything wrong," Rory moaned.

"Oh, honey," Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I keep reliving everything over and over. It's such a mess. I just want to fix it. I have to fix it," she said determinedly.

"You will," Lorelai assured her.

"I know," Rory agreed. "I just, I need a favor," she said hesitantly.

"Okay," Lorelai agreed quickly.

"It's big," Rory warned.

Lorelai made a face and said slowly, "Okay."

"I wrote a letter. To Dean. Could you get it to him?" Rory asked quietly.

Lorelai sat stunned for a moment, uttering only a soft, "Oh."

"I don't know how else to do it. I can't just mail it to his apartment," Rory said urgently. "It's a big favor," she said with a sigh.

"Honey, I don't know," Lorelai said with a grimace.

Rory shook her head and said vehemently, "It's a lot to ask, but I think that this will make everything better. Please?" Her voice had an edge of desperation to it when she asked again, "Please? I can't wait until I get home. I have to do something now."

"A letter, huh?" Lorelai said as she turned it over in her mind. "Well, get it to me, and I will get it to him," she promised with a sigh.

"Thank you. Thank you," Rory said gratefully.

"Hey kid?" Lorelai asked. "What's this I'm hearing about some symposium?"

"Oh," Rory said softly. "I guess I forgot to tell you that," she mumbled.

"What's the deal?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, there's this three week intensive literature symposium going on for the second section of the summer session," Rory explained.

"And you're taking it?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it. Paris signed up and was trying to get me to." Rory said slowly. "Once I got over here, I realized that I can't spend the rest of the summer in Stars Hollow," she said quickly.

"So, you called and signed up?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory admitted. "Branford is open for the summer. Paris arranged to move in early for the class, so I can just move in with her," she trailed off. "Are you mad?" she asked softly.

"No honey, I'm not mad," Lorelai said softly. "I am a little concerned, though," she told her. "You can't keep running away, kid," she said gently.

"I know," Rory whispered. "I just need to get my head straight, and I don't think I can do that at home," she said as she fought back tears.

"Okay, well, okay. We'll work that out," Lorelai said quickly. "Really Sweets, I know everything seems bad now, but it will get better," she assured her.

"I hope so," Rory answered brokenly.

"I know so," Lorelai said softly.

"I have to go, Grandma is calling for me," she said wiping her cheeks.

She smiled and said, "Have some espresso and limburger for me."

"I will," Rory said with a tremulous smile. "I love you, Mom," she said in a voice choked with emotion.

"I love you, too. Bye," she said tenderly.

"Bye," Rory said as she hung up.

Lorelai held the phone tightly, trying to absorb the conversation as she watched the gardener fuss with the flowers.

XXXX

"So, Rory comes home next week," Lorelai said into the phone as she held up two tiny scraps of black lace and inspected them.

"This coming week or the week after?" Luke asked.

"The week after this week," she clarified as she tossed them into her suitcase. "And then, she's leaving again," she muttered.

"Leaving? For where?" Luke asked.

"Yale. She's signed up for some class," she explained.

"Its summer," Luke pointed out.

"I know, but you know these eggheads," Lorelai said with a small laugh.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, Rory does love school. Maybe this is her way of making up for all of the times you wouldn't take her early on the first day," he teased.

"Maybe," Lorelai said with a sigh as she tossed some more clothing into the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he heard her moving around the room.

"Packing," she answered.

"I thought you said we we're supposed to bring clothes," Luke reminded her.

"I said that you didn't need clothes," Lorelai corrected. "I have an entire arsenal designed solely with the purpose of making your eyes pop out of your head," she said with a smile.

"Really not necessary," Luke growled.

"Ah, but fun," she said with a grin.

"A waste of time," he countered. "I'm just gonna take them off."

"Yes, but first you get the wow factor," she told him.

"Pretty sure I'm going to be feeling that anyway," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "So you really don't want to see me in this black lacy thong thing?"

"Pack 'em," Luke said gruffly.

"Thought you'd see it my way," she answered with a grin. "You like black?" she asked.

"I like it all," he answered.

"But if you had your choice?" she asked.

Luke laughed and said, "If I had my choice, you'd wear nothing. Ever."

"I meant color wise," she said patiently. "Black? Or do you like the naughty red? Or maybe you like the virginal white? Do you want to deflower me, Luke?" she teased.

"I really don't have a color preference," he told her.

"Silky or lacy?" she asked.

"Both," he answered. "I'm very easy to please."

"I guess so," Lorelai murmured. "I wasn't really trying to go for the pleased thing, though."

"Show up," he told her gruffly. "I think you'll find that I'll be more than pleased."

"I can't wait to see you," she cooed as she closed the suitcase and set it on the floor.

"Tomorrow, you can see just as much of me as you want," he said softly.

"And that's an eyeful," she answered with a grin.

"On that note, I think I'll say goodnight before this deteriorates further," he said with a smile.

"No dirty?" she asked with a pout.

"I'm saving up," he told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I plan to make a hefty withdrawal."

"I hope I'll be able to cover it," he added with a chuckle.

Lorelai's grin spread as she said, "I'm sure you have plenty of liquid assets."

Luke shook his head and said, "I knew I should have hung up."

"As a matter of fact, you ass is one of your best assets," she told him with a giggle.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks," she said with a grin. She pushed the button to disconnect, looked down at her suitcase and muttered, "Bringing the red too," as she pulled open her lingerie drawer and began to root around in it.

XXXX

Lorelai called Luke early Sunday morning. "Hey, I have a problem," Lorelai said quickly.

"I've been telling you that for years," he answered.

"Pipe down Mr. Smarty-pants, I'm serious," she told him urgently.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Theresa's son is sick. Michel is off today because he had tickets to some show in New York with his friends, and Theresa was going to cover for me until Tobin came in at eleven tonight," she said in a rush. "I have no one to cover the desk."

"And she has no one to stay with him?" Luke asked.

"Luke, the poor little guy is barfing all over the place. He wants his Mom," Lorelai said patiently.

"Right, you're right," Luke said quickly. "Sookie?"

"Has Jackson and Davy to get home to. Besides, she knows nothing about working up here," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Can't Tobin come in earlier?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah, maybe, but how early? I mean, he's here until eight tomorrow morning, I can't really expect him to work a sixteen hour day. He just went home an hour ago," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Luke muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Well, why don't you call him and see if he would be able to come a little earlier, and I'll just meet you there later tonight," he suggested.

Lorelai drummed her fingers on the desk and said, "Let me see what I can work out and I'll call you back."

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Hey, things happen. We'll work it out," he told her.

"I want to cry," she muttered.

"Don't cry, you'll freak me out," he teased. "It'll work out. If nothing else, we can meet in the morning and spend the day together," he told her.

"You don't have to get back early?" she asked.

"I told them that I was taking the whole day, and they could just muddle through," Luke told her.

"Okay, okay," she said softly, pressing her hand to her stomach. "That makes me feel a little better," she told him.

"We will work it out," he said confidently.

"I'll call you when I know more," she told him.

"I'll be waiting," he assured her.

XXXX

"Well, can you come in when you get back?" Lorelai asked Michel desperately.

"I will not be home until after eight or so," Michel demurred.

"Please, Michel, please?" she begged.

Michel sniffed and said, "What is so important that you have t get out of there today? It's Sunday," he pointed out. "Is it a buy one t-shirt get one fifty percent off day at the Gap?" he asked derisively.

"Michel, please. I had plans," she whined.

"Well, so do I," he snapped. "I have had these tickets for three months!" he told her.

"I know, I know," she said consolingly. "All I'm asking is that when you get out of the show, you come home and help me out," she cajoled. "You said you were going to brunch before the show, right?" she asked.

"Right," he said with a pout.

"And the show starts at two?" she asked.

"Yes," he hissed petulantly.

"So, you'll be out by four-thirty, five o'clock," she said with a shrug. "You could be here by seven," she pointed out.

"What about Tobin?" he asked, stamping his foot. "He loves to kiss your behind. Call Tobin," he ordered.

"I've been trying to, but I think he shuts his phone off during the day so he can sleep," Lorelai said rubbing her forehead. "I will owe you, Michel," she said enticingly. "I will owe you so big."

"Fine. I'll be there by seven," he relented. "Be prepared to pay through the nose," he warned before hanging up.

Lorelai quickly dialed Luke and said breathlessly, "We're good. I'll leave here at seven, be there by between nine and ten."

"Lorelai, we don't have to," he started to say.

"Oh no, Mister! I just sold my soul to the devil to sleep with you. You'd better be there and waiting for me with a rose between your teeth," she said vehemently.

"But the thorns," he said with a smile.

"Will keep you alert," she answered. "I'll see you tonight," she said and hung up decisively.

XXXX

Her phone rang at five-thirty. She looked at the display and saw Michel's number. She flipped it open and said, "You had better be telling me you're on your way."

"We are stuck," he drawled.

"What?" she asked. "No!"

"Yes. The show went longer than we thought. We just got out at a little before five. We went straight to the car, and now we are stuck," he said again.

"Is it an accident?" she asked trying to figure out how long he could be delayed.

"The man on the radio said something about chemicals," Michel said disinterestedly.

"Oh God," Lorelai said, letting her forehead hit the desk. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry. Thanks for trying," she offered lamely.

"Do you not want me to come there?" he asked hopefully.

Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "It wasn't meant to work out. I'll see you Tuesday," she told him. "Get home safely," she said before she hung up.

Luke was about an hour away from Portsmouth. He decided to leave early, check in, and try to make the room a little more romantic before Lorelai got there. He planned to stop to pick up some flowers for her. He glanced over at the brown paper bag which held several small candles he had bought from the candle maker at the faire, and smiled. He reminded himself to make sure he got a rose for when she got there. He heard his phone ring and dug it out of his shirt pocket. He glanced at the display and smiled as he said, "Hey, I decided to leave early."

"I hope you haven't gone too far," she said glumly.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he shifted back into the right lane.

"I'm not going to make it tonight," she said sadly. "Michel is stuck in traffic trying to get out of the city, and I still can't get Tobin on the phone," she told him. "I'm stuck here tonight. At least until Tobin comes in, and I don't think I'll have the energy to drive that far that late," she said softly.

"Oh," he said as he saw a sign reading 'Portsmouth, NH 47' flash past. "Well, do you want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Would you mind? I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to, it's been a crazy day," she said sadly.

"I want to," he said firmly. "I'd better call the inn, cancel the reservation," he said with a frown.

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"As long as I get to see you at some point, I'm fine," he told her. "Let me call you later, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"I'll call you late tonight," he told her.

"Okay, bye," she said with a nod as she closed the phone.

Luke flipped his phone shut and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He flipped it open and dialed directory assistance, waiting for the call to ring through to the Sise Inn. He cancelled their room, apologizing profusely and telling them to charge the cancellation fee to his card. He hung up the phone and looked for an exit to turn around. A few miles later, he saw a sign that said, 'Portsmouth, NH 40, Boston, MA 107' and started doing the mental calculations as his foot pressed the accelerator.

XXXX

By a quarter to ten, Lorelai was entertaining herself by rearranging the supply closet in her office. She heard the door open and called, "I'll be right with you," as she shoved a stack of brochures onto the shelf. She was closing the door as she heard a familiar voice call, "I need to see about getting a room." She whirled around, and rushed to the office door. She stared at him, standing in the deserted lobby holding his duffle bag, and then whispered, "You're here."

"I'm here," he said with a smile.

"You're here," she said again as she closed the distance between them and stood staring up at him.

Luke brushed the hair back from her face and said, "Probably not the most sensible thing I've ever done, but I seem to forget that pesky common sense stuff when you're involved."

"It is pesky," she agreed with a nod. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly as she whispered, "You're here."

"I'll need a place to stay. I don't want to go near the diner, or I'll get stuck," he said gruffly as he stroked her hair.

"We can't go to my place, Babette," she mumbled as she rubbed her cheek against the soft flannel.

"Good thing I know of a nice inn," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai nodded and said, "We can sneak out of town at dawn."

"Why?" he asked.

"So we can spend the day together," she said with a shrug.

Luke looked down at her and asked, "Where would we go?"

Lorelai thought for a moment and then asked, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Harvey's Beach?" he asked.

"It'll be Monday, the place won't be so packed," she told him.

"I'll need swim trunks," he told her.

"We can break into your apartment at midnight," she answered with a grin.

Luke smiled and said, "That's right, we could."

"We go in, we grab the trunks, make a quick pot of coffee, and we're out of there," she said with a nod.

"Like how you got that in there," he complimented.

"Thank you. It's a gift," she said gazing up at him with a happy smile. She touched his cheek softly and said, "I'm so happy that you're here."

Luke smiled back at her and said, "I figured that out." He kissed her softly and then asked, "So when we pull the swim trunk heist, will you be wearing the black stuff?"

Lorelai grinned at him and said, "Here," as she snagged a key from the rack. "You go up and relax. I'll be up as soon as Tobin comes in. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Ate on the way here."

"I can't believe you drove all this way," she said softly.

"I was highly motivated," he told her.

"I'll get my suitcase from the car," she told him. "Oh, I guess we'll have to sneak into my house too."

"I'll get your stuff from the car and then go up to map out the plan," he told her as he dropped his bag near the desk.

"My car is in back," she said as he walked toward the front door.

"Got it," he said as he reversed course. "I'll make you coffee here," he said as he started out through the kitchen.

He looked around the dimly lit kitchen and found the coffee maker. He filled a clean pot with water, and began measuring grounds into a filter. He dusted his hands off and looked around at the shelves of supplies. He was trying to locate the nutmeg when the back door opened and Sookie walked in. "Oh God, Luke! You scared me," she gasped as she pressed her hand to her heart.

Luke chuckled as he did the same and said, "I think we scared each other." He frowned at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sookie laughed and said, "This is my kitchen. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making coffee," he answered as he gestured to the pot waiting on the counter.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Maine?" she asked as she advanced on him. "Actually, aren't you and Lorelai supposed to be in New Hampshire?" she asked with a frown.

Luke rubbed his neck nervously and said, "Things got fouled up." When she raised an eyebrow at him, he said, "She got stuck here, so I just came on through."

"So you drove all the way from Maine to make her coffee?" Sookie asked, trying to suppress her grin.

"Well," he said glancing down at his feet as the color rose in his cheeks. "Where do you keep the nutmeg?" he asked gruffly.

"Over there," she said as she pointed to another shelf. "So," she said with a grin, drawing the word out.

Luke nodded, unwilling o meet her gaze and said, "So."

"I'm so happy for you," she said softly. "For both of you."

"Thank you," he said smiling at her shyly as he added the nutmeg to the coffee grounds. "By the way, you never saw me," he said as he slid the filter basket into the machine and turned it on.

"Luke? Luke Danes? He's in Maine. Haven't seen him in weeks," she said with a sappy grin.

"Thanks," he said again. "I think we're going to hide out here and then skate out of town early tomorrow," he told her.

Sookie started to move toward the pantry as she called, "I don't get the secrecy thing. Everyone is going to know the minute they see you two making gooey eyes at each other," she told him as she reappeared with a bag of cracked walnuts.

"Gooey eyes?" Luke asked with a snort.

"Lord, Luke, it's as plain as the nose on your face. Hers too, but hers is smaller, not as pointy, more button shaped," she murmured.

Luke laughed at her assessment and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sookie shook her head as she began shelling the nuts and said, "Please. You love her. She loves you. You may as well have it on a big neon sign in the middle of the square," she said gesturing with her arms wide open. When she saw the shock on Luke's face she realized what she said and tried to backpedal. "I mean, I assume you're into her, and she seems to be into you," she said lamely.

"Hey, what's taking so long, muscle man?" Lorelai called through the door. She pushed it open as she was saying, "All that naughty lingerie too heavy for you?" She stopped dead as she saw Luke and Sookie standing across the island from each other, sharing an obviously uncomfortable moment. "Hey, what's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked Sookie.

"I need nuts," she stammered. "Walnuts, for the muffins, in the morning, I forgot to shell them," she babbled.

"I'll get your stuff," Luke said quietly as he dashed out the back door.

"Sook?" Lorelai asked in a bewildered voice.

"My big mouth," Sookie muttered as she tossed pieces of walnut into a bowl.

"What did your big mouth say?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

Sookie panicked, knowing that Lorelai would freak out if she knew what had slipped out. "Nothing, I just said that it would be obvious to everyone the minute they saw you two together, and that it didn't make sense to keep sneaking around," she said defensively.

"We're not sneaking around," Lorelai told her. "We just needed some time to figure this all out without the Peanut Gallery chiming in," Lorelai told her as Luke walked back in the door. She turned to him and asked, "Do you think we're sneaking around?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably and set her suitcase down. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"I thought we were just taking a little time to let things happen before we had an audience involved," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah, okay."

Lorelai walked over to him and said, "I thought you would want that. I thought you hated everyone butting into your business."

"I do," he said with a nod.

"But, we're not really hiding it, are we?" she asked him.

"We can, if that's what you want," he offered nervously.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I just wanted to have this to ourselves for a little while."

"Then, that's what we're doing," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded and turned back to her friend. "See Sook, not really sneaking," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled as he looked down at his boots and said, "Well, I'm going to sneak upstairs then."

"I'll be up soon, and we'll go pull our B&E jobs," she told him.

Luke nodded and picked up her suitcase. He offered Sookie a shy smile and said, "See ya," as he walked back into the lobby.

"I think I embarrassed him," Sookie said, making a face.

"It's not hard to do," Lorelai said with a grin. She nodded to the coffee maker and asked, "Is this a present from my secret lovah?"

"Yep," Sookie said with a giggle.

Lorelai poured her cup of coffee and took and appreciative sip. She moaned softly and said to the cup, "It's a toss up between you and him."

"I think you get to have both now," Sookie said with a giggle.

Lorelai smiled broadly and said, "Yes, I do. Ain't life grand?" she asked as she headed for the door. "Don't stay too late. Go home to your boys," Lorelai called over her shoulder.

Sookie smiled down at the rapidly filling bowl of walnuts and said, "Yes, I believe I will," as she started to shell faster.

XXXX

Tobin rushed through the door at 10:38 saying, "I am so sorry. I switched my phone off and forgot to turn it back on. I never dreamed that you would be trying to reach me. I would have been here sooner, but I just checked my messages a half hour ago," he said breathlessly.

"It's okay," Lorelai said calmly. She went into her office and grabbed her purse from her drawer, making a how of pulling her keys from it. "I'm beat, though. I think I'll head home," she told him. "Thanks for coming in a little early. It's pretty dead around here, so you should have a quiet night," she told him. "Oh," she said as she caught sight of the key rack. "One thing," she said as she moved back to the computer and began typing. "There's coffee in the kitchen," she told him, hoping he'd give her a minute.

"Great! I'll be right back," he assured her as she went in search of the coffee.

"There you are," she muttered as she typed quickly, glancing over her shoulder to keep an eye out for Tobin. She clicked the save button and clicked out of the registration screen as she whispered, "Enjoy your stay in room 4, Mr. and Mrs. Schnicklefritz."


	21. A Sign of Things to Come

**A/N: Like Mrs. Kim, this story is in my head! Here's a smuffy little bedtime story for you before I trundle off to bed.**

**A Sign of Things to Come**

Luke sat on the end of the bed, deep in thought, rubbing his fingers against the palm of his other hand nervously as he processed what Sookie had said. He knew his feelings for Lorelai were probably obvious. Liz knew, Sookie knew, and if he was honest with himself, the whole damn town probably knew, but did Lorelai know? That was the question. And if she did know, would she welcome those feelings? He thought so. He hoped so. He just wished he knew for sure.

He was jolted from his reverie by a soft tapping on the door. He jumped up to open it, and found Lorelai standing on the other side with a small basket over her arm. "Turn down service," she said with a smile.

Luke could not have stopped the answering smile from spreading across his face if he tried. He stepped back and said, "Come in." He watched her walk by and then added, "Unless you plan to turn me down. If that's the case, you should just turn right around," he said teasingly.

Lorelai plucked a small wrapped package from the basket and asked, "Pillow mint?"

Luke raised an eyebrow and countered with, "Kiss hello?"

Lorelai dropped the mint back into her basket and said, "Much better idea." She let the basket fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him tenderly. "Thank you for coming," she said softly, rubbing her nose against his.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay with it. About forty minutes from here I started to get really nervous," he admitted.

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to keep a low profile around here," he said hesitantly. "I wasn't sure where we could go, or what we could do. I didn't think that far ahead. I just kept driving. And then, I got snarled up in the end of weekend traffic coming back from the coast, and I started thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea," he said as he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I think it was an excellent idea," she told him as she stretched up to kiss him again. "So, you ready to go swipe some swimming suits?" she asked.

Luke smiled uncomfortably and asked, "About that, could we not go to the beach?"

"Sure, why not?" she asked.

"I'm just not much of a beach guy," he said rubbing his neck. "We can still go to the coast, walk around check things out," he offered.

"Okay, that's fine," she said with a nod. "Let's do that," she said as she toyed with the button on his shirt. "Hey, do you want to move your truck around back?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"So it's not parked out there," she said with a shrug. "It's pretty conspicuous," she told him.

Luke stepped back from her, and Lorelai's hands fell uselessly to her sides. "Conspicuous?" he asked. "You want me to go hide my truck?" he asked incredulously.

"No, it's just, everyone knows what your truck looks like, Luke," she pointed out.

"You don't think it might be less conspicuous parked out there with our other guest's cars, than pulled behind the stables?" he asked, getting agitated.

"I don't know," she said softly. "What's wrong?" she asked as she moved around, trying to get him to meet her eyes. "Luke?" she asked, grabbing his shoulders firmly.

"I don't want to hide!" he said angrily.

"Okay," she said releasing him and stepping back.

"I mean, I'm not about to rent the I love Lorelai and Lorelai loves me sign for the square that Sookie suggested, but I don't want to hide," he said working his way into the rant.

"Sookie? What sign?" Lorelai asked trying to catch up.

"I shouldn't have to! I'm not doing anything wrong!" he yelled. "I need to know, Lorelai! If you have any reservations about you and me, I need you to tell me now," he said as he pointed emphatically to the floor. He looked up at her and asked in a low voice, "Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"Luke, no!" she said shaking her head vehemently.

"I mean, I don't drive a nice car, and I don't have a lot of money. I have some, but not a lot," he said as he thought it through. "I know I'm not the type of guy you usually date, I've seen plenty of them," he said snidely, throwing his arms up in the air and starting to pace the room. "I mean, who am I? I'm just some schmuck who runs a diner in a teeny tiny town! I was born here, and I'm gonna die here, Lorelai. I don't even dress well. I never have. Mainly because I couldn't care less," he said as an aside, "but look at me!" he said as he held his arms out. "I'm a Goddamn mess," he ranted. "I didn't even shave today. I knew I was seeing you, why didn't I shave?" he asked her.

"Luke!" she shouted.

"I hate shaving," he said as he shook his head, planting his hands on his hips. "If there's one thing I hate about being a guy, it's the damn shaving. I'd let the stupid thing grow in if I didn't dread of all the stupid Grizzly Adams and Paul Bunyan jokes I'd have to hear!" he muttered as he gestured angrily to his face. "Well, at least I left the hat there, right?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

"Hey, hey," she said, catching his arm and pulling him to a halt. When he opened his mouth again, she clamped her hand over it and hissed, "Now you listen to me." She waited, holding her hand over his mouth until his eyes met hers. "Are you listening?" she asked. When he nodded she said, "Listen good. I am not ashamed to be with you. My God, I was going out of my mind today when I thought our plans were falling through. I don't want you to hide. I just thought you would be more comfortable if we didn't flaunt this around the town," she explained. "You know how they are," she said softly. "Once we're public knowledge, we're front page news, baby," she said shaking her head. "I am not ashamed of you, I," she paused and took a deep breath. "I care about you very much," she said sincerely. "I want to be with you. When I heard your voice tonight, my heart jumped, you know?" she asked softly. "I'm so happy that you're here," she told him gently. "So happy," she finished.

Luke covered her hand with his and pressed his lips to it, looking deep into her eyes. As he pulled her hand away from his mouth, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai kept her eyes locked on his as she said, "I have never been more sure of anything or anyone in my life."

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her pressed against him as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately, pouring it all into her. As he parted her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, she clung to his shoulders, feeling his anger, his fear, and his ardent need seeping into her. He tore his mouth from hers and began raining hot kisses over her face and neck as he whispered raggedly, "Oh Lorelai."

"My Luke," she answered softly as she held tightly to his shoulder, her other hand cupping the nape of his neck as he ravaged her tender skin.

He slipped his hands up under her blouse, seeking the warm skin he ached to touch as he pressed his lips to the hammering pulse in her neck and said, "I need you."

"I'm right here," she answered as she squeezed her hand between them and started working the buttons on his shirt, trying to step back a little to get better access, but Luke kept her pressed firmly against him. "Off," she whispered, and he relented, creating a tiny amount of space between them to allow her room to maneuver. His hands went to her hair, plunging into her curls and holding her head in a tight grip as he angled his head and kissed her heatedly, his tongue circling hers and drawing it into his mouth. Lorelai finished unbuttoning his flannel and pushed it to his shoulders, tugging on his arms to get him to lower them so that she could strip it off. He conceded, but immediately started working on the tiny buttons on her blouse, fumbling slightly in his haste until he parted the material and pushed it over her shoulders, caressing the creamy skin without lifting is lips from hers. Lorelai pulled back and then lunged for his neck, opening her mouth and running her tongue over his scruffy skin. She drew that skin into her mouth and sucked hard as his hands found her breasts, covering them possessively, and squeezing her through her bra. She bit his earlobe a little too roughly, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. "Sorry," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath making him shiver.

"Don't be," he rasped as he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat and licked teasingly as he walked her back to the wall and pressed into her urgently. He slid down, his lips coursing over her smooth skin as he dropped to his knees, brushing the strap of her bra from her shoulder and pulling the cup down roughly so that he could get to her. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked hard as his hand quickly unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the ground between them. Lorelai moaned deeply and ran her hands through his hair, urging him on. His hand moved back around to unbutton her pants as he continued to suckle her. He unzipped them and smoothed them down her hips as he lifted his lips to move to the other side. "Is this what you want?" she asked in a gravelly voice. He looked up at her and said, "Late at night, when you're talking to me, teasing me. Is this what you want, Lorelai?" he asked again as he drew her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. He sucked deeply before released her pressing his face to her stomach before he looked up at her, taking in her hard, jutting nipples, her swollen red lips and finally her dazed blue eyes. "Look at me, Lorelai. I'm on my knees," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Luke," she whispered, caressing his face gently.

"If this is what you want, you've got it," he said raggedly. "I'll do whatever you want," he told her, his eyes dark and pleading.

"Come up here to me," she said softly. Luke stood up, his eyes never leaving hers as he stood in front of her, his arms hanging to his sides. Lorelai shook her head slowly and said, "That's not what I want. I want you. You and me together." She ran her finger over his lips and said, "I don't want you to be anything but who you are. My Luke," she said with a small smile. "I want you just the way you are," she said firmly.

Luke smiled at her sadly and shrugged a little as he said in a raw voice, "This is who I am. This has been who I am since the first time you walked into my diner."

"I love you," she said in a rush, unable to contain the words any longer.

Luke searched her eyes for a moment, seeing the fear and doubt flickering there before he kissed her so tenderly it made her heart ache with need. Silently, he took her hand and led her to the bed, kissing her softly as he pressed her down onto it. He showered her with a thousand tiny kisses, worshiping her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her lips and her hair. He breathed in the scent of her, committing it to memory as he drank in the sweet taste of her soft skin. Unable to stand the barriers between them, he sat back, stripping off his t-shirt and unbuckling his belt as she watched him solemnly. He stood to shed the rest of his clothing, and bent to gently slide her panties down her legs. When they were both bare, he covered her again, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her slowly, his tongue teasing hers sensuously as he reveled in her. He kissed her neck, murmuring softly as she stroked his back and shoulders, "So much. Oh, Lorelai," he whispered against her skin. "For so long," he said with a shudder as he kissed her shoulder softly.

He kissed his way down her arm, exploring every inch of her with his fingertips and his lips, kissing every finger and pressing his hot mouth to her palm, teasing her gently with his tongue. He took her other hand from his back and worked his way back up, kissing and nipping at the soft skin gently. He cupped her breasts in his hands, running his fingers over her with a feather light touch before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of each nipple. Lorelai whimpered softly and he smiled as he opened his lips and drew her into his mouth, smoothing his tongue over the aching skin before sucking her tenderly. She arched into him, grasping the back of his head to hold him there as she whispered, "Please, Luke."

"I have to show you," he whispered raggedly as he moved to the other breast, pressing them together as he took her nipple, drawing on her hardened skin eagerly. He let his hands drift down over the curve of her hips, stroking her skin with barely contained longing. He released her nipple, nuzzling the soft skin under her breast and kissing it softly.

"I want to touch you," she whispered as he continued to kiss his way down over her stomach.

He looked up at her and saw the need in her eyes, knowing the same need was reflected in his. He nodded and moved up over her again, kissing her deeply before he whispered, "I'm all yours."

He rolled over onto his back, flinging his arms to the side in acquiescence as she rolled over to look down at him. He kissed him again, running her hand over the muscles in his chest, and feeling his flat nipples bead in response to her soft touch. She pressed her mouth to one, drawing on it as he did hers, and smiling when she heard a soft groan escape his lips. She moved to straddle him. Raking her nails down his chest and watching the muscles in his stomach, clench and harden. She bent to press her lips to the soft dusting of hair over his heart, feeling it hammer beneath her as she moved to follow the line down his stomach, tracing it with her tongue. She stopped, letting her breasts cover his hard cock, and nestling it into the valley between them. She pressed them together, trapping him between the soft mounds as he jerked up, arching into her as he looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. Lorelai smiled as she circled his navel with her tongue, letting it dip teasingly into it before pressing her open mouth to the tender skin just below it. She tangled her nails in the coarse curls surrounding his cock, delighting in the sound of his labored breathing. She settled between his legs, and looked down at him, taking in the rigid length of him as her hands gently kneaded his thighs. She looked up at him boldly and said, "You are gorgeous."

Luke's laugh came out in a rush of air as he panted with anticipation. "Touch me," he said hoarsely.

Lorelai licked her lips, knowing that this was not the time to tease him. She nodded slightly and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, gripping him firmly as he groaned at the contact, thrusting into her hand. She watched as her fingers slid over the taut skin, dancing over the tip of him, and smoothing away the drop of moisture that had collected there. She let them trail down the length of his cock to cup his balls gently as she said, "I want to taste you, but I want you inside of me."

"I want to be inside of you," he ground out.

"Maybe just a little?" she asked.

"Please," he panted. Lorelai lowered her mouth to him, wetting her lips and letting them slide over the head of his cock slowly as she took him into her mouth. "Lorelai," he whispered raggedly as his hands plunged into her hair, fisting in her curls.

"Mmm," she hummed around him as she took him deeper and began to slide up and down his shaft, working him with single minded pleasure as she felt him harden further in her mouth.

"Jesus," he gasped. "Oh, yes," he moaned as she sucked him harder, running her tongue over the tip of him with each stroke. "Lorelai, Lorelai," he rasped. "Stop, please," he said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

She lifted her lips and smiled up at him saying, "I don't want to stop."

"Inside," he whispered. "You want, I want," he said softly. "Come here," he told her. Lorelai moved up until she was straddling his hips, looking down at him as she pressed her hands over his chest. Luke smiled a little as he said, "Come closer," grasping her hips and pulling her toward him as he pushed down off of the pillows. He held her steady above his face and said firmly, "Now you are beautiful," as he gently traced his finger though her folds, teasing her open. Lorelai moaned and let her knees slid apart on the bed, parting her lips and sinking down closer to him. Luke lifted his head and eager pressed his lips to her, his tongue darting out to rake across her clit, shooting a shiver down her spine as he grazed the swollen nub. "Oh God you're sweet," he groaned as he pressed up into her drawing her clit into his mouth as he parted her with his fingers, letting the tips, tease the tender flesh. Lorelai moaned loudly and pressed down onto him, urging him to devour her. Luke pressed a finger into her as he sucked her clit, ruthlessly running his tongue over the sensitive bundle as she gyrated above him.

"Oh God, Oh God," she panted. She reared up and away from him, resisting his pleading grip on her hips as she said, "Now, Luke. I need you now."

With a sigh of regret, he released her, watching as she moved back over his hips, gripping him tightly in her hand as she held herself poised above him. "Now," he whispered in surrender as he looked up at her. Lorelai guided him to her entrance and closed her eyes as she began to sink slowly down on him.

When she had him fully enveloped inside of her, she opened her eyes and said, "This is where you belong. Deep inside of me," she whispered to him.

"Yes," he hissed as she began to move slowly. His hands flew to her hips, steadying her there as she rode him.

"You feel so good," she panted. "So right," she said breathlessly.

"So right," he agreed as he watched her.

She rode him slowly, enjoying the feel of his hard cock parting her, filling her as she let her head fall back, her hair trailing down her back as she pressed her hand to his pelvis, grinding against him with mindless need. "So hard, so hot inside of me," she murmured.

Luke stared transfixed at their joined bodies, watching his cock slick with her juices sliding into her again. "Look at us," he whispered. "Lorelai, look at me inside of you," he commanded in a throaty voice.

Lorelai languidly lifted her head, letting it fall forward to look down. She licked her lips and whispered, "You and me, together. This is what I want." Luke nodded and pressed his fingers into her hips, urging her to move faster. Lorelai needed no such prodding and began to ride him harder, plunging down on him with reckless abandon as she moaned loudly. Luke reached to cup her bouncing breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and pinching them gently between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the hardened points between them. "Luke," she gasped.

"Oh yeah," he sighed as he felt her tighten around him. "I love it when you come," he whispered to her. "I can feel it run through you. I love to feel you squeezing me," he told her as he drove up into her.

"Oh Luke," she panted as she ride him hard and hot.

"Oooh," he moaned. "I'm with you, I'm with you," he said as he gripped the back of her neck and rose up to meet her.

"Yes," she whispered as she felt him pressing against her clit, her nipples rubbing against his hard chest as she clung to his back.

Luke cupped her ass in his hands, parting her as he thrust up into her. "Oh, ah," he grunted as he felt her gripping his cock. He felt her snap and break apart, gasping in his ear and whispering, "I love you, I love you. Oh, Luke," she sighed.

He was completely undone by the sensations ripping through her and the words tumbling from her lips, thrusting into her as he pressed her down onto him, trying desperately to get closer, deeper as he burst into her, filling her with his heat as he gasped for breath, fighting to fill his lungs even as he wrapped his arm around her, banding her to him. "Lorelai," he murmured into her hair. "My Lorelai," he sighed. Still fighting for breath, he pulled back, his hands scrambling to push her hair back from her face and lift her head so he could see her. When her drowsy blue eyes met his he whispered, "My Lorelai."

"Yours," she told him softly.

He kissed her sweetly and pressed his forehead to hers as he asked desperately, "Do you know? Do you know?"

"I know," she assured him gently, running her fingers over his rough cheeks. "I know," she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, cradling him to her.

Luke rolled back, pulling her down on top of him, their bodies still locked together as he nudged her legs, urging her to straighten them against his. She stretched out over him and whispered, "You like this."

"I like to feel all of you," he replied as he ran his hands over the smooth skin of her back, soothing her against him.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you came?" she asked. "Came here, to the inn," she stammered, trying to clarify her thought. "Well, came to the inn and came here," she said with a giggle.

"There's my dirty girl," he said with a grin.

"I'm so happy," she sighed into his neck.

"That's all I want," he murmured. "I want to be the guy to make you happy," he told her.

"You're the guy," she said softly as she kissed his neck. "And I do like you scruffy. I don't think I'd like the beard, though," she said with a frown.

"No beard," Luke told her.

"You used to have a little soul patch thing," she said as she lifted her head and touched his chin under his lip.

Luke smiled and asked, "You remember that?"

Lorelai quirked her eyebrow and said, "I thought it was sexy."

Luke smiled and said, "You did, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a nod. "The scruff is sexy," she told him. "Makes a girl want to get a little roughed up," she said with a grin.

"Good to know," he said with a pleased nod.

"The smooth is good too, just for a change, you know," she said with a thoughtful nod.

"Noted," he told her.

Lorelai giggled and said, "I think I just like your face."

Luke smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he said, "Also very good to know."

"I love it when you smile like that," she murmured, tracing his lips with her fingernail.

"Oh no, I call dibs on the smile thing," he told her sternly.

"What do you mean?" she said with a frown. "You can't call dibs on that."

"I did and I do," he told her. "Your smile trumps mine any day. Why do you think I've been letting you torment me over the years?" he asked.

"So I would smile?" she asked.

Luke ran the back of his knuckles over her smooth cheek and said, "I like to see you happy."

"I get any happier at this moment and I might pop," she told him with a laugh.

"Can't have that," he said with a grin. "You wanna fight again?" he asked.

"The make up part was pretty intense," she told him as she waggled her brows at him suggestively. "Pressing me into the wall, tugging my bra down," she teased.

"I was a little agitated," he said gruffly.

"You were hot," she said with a laugh. "Not that the rest wasn't, but that was particularly, uh, stimulating," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure that we'll piss each other off plenty in the future," he assured her.

"Lots of hot, hot make up sex," she said with a nod. She smiled down at him as she rested her forearm on his chest and said, "I love the sweet stuff too. It's very, uh, I don't know the right word, the way one minute you're all rough and demanding, and the next, so tender," she told him. "Either way, I like it," she said with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "I worry about being too rough."

"Not too rough. Not at all," she told him.

He smirked and said, "I was restraining myself. Really, I want to pick you up, toss you over my shoulder, pin you to my bed and devour you whole."

"Really?" she asked, wiggling against him a little.

"Oh yeah," he said with a nod.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, I may be amenable to that sometime. Not tonight, tonight I want you warm and soft," she told him.

"Soft?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, not soft like that," she grinned. "Soft and gentle, like you are now," she told him.

"I'm very happy too," he said gruffly. When she stifled a yawn he said, "You're exhausted. You've been working all day and all night. And then I show up here and molest you," he teased gently.

"I loved every minute of it," she said as she nuzzled his neck, snuggling in.

"We should actually get in the bed," he told her softly.

"Too tired," she mumbled.

"Come on, let's brush our teeth and get in bed," he said as he pressed at her shoulders.

Lorelai groaned in protest but slowly removed her body from his. She rooted in her suitcase for her toothbrush and then said, "Oh, I put it in my purse." She fished around for the holder and pulled it out with a travel tube of toothpaste. "I wanted to be all kissable when I got there," she told him.

"You're always kissable," he told her as he turned her toward the bathroom and nudged her along like a reluctant child.

They brushed side by side, smiling lazily with foam filled mouths as they took turns rinsing and washing up. Luke turned off the light behind them, flipped the deadbolt on the door and followed her to the bed. He helped fold the spread to the foot of the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket back for her, turning off the lamp, sliding in behind her and settling on his back. Lorelai rolled into him, snuggling against his chest as his arm encircled her.

She smiled as she said, "Hey, Luke?"

Luke grinned and said, "Yeah?"

"I get to go to sleep with you and wake up with you," she murmured.

Luke smiled in the darkness and said, "Nice, huh?"

"Very nice," she whispered.

"Hey, Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered with a laugh.

"Room service better be good here, because I don't think we're going anywhere tomorrow," he told her.

"Room service is excellent, and I was thinking the same thing," she told him as she pressed her lips to his chest.

A minute later she asked, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?" he replied with a chuckle.

"When are their appointments?" she asked.

"Friday morning," he answered.

"So you could be home next weekend?" she asked.

"I'd better be," he grumbled.

He lay staring at the ceiling for a minute and then asked, "Hey, Lorelai?"

Lorelai's lips curved as she mumbled, "Yes, Luke?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get mine in," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Go to sleep."

"That's my line," he said as he kissed her hair.


	22. A Near Miss, Hot Water & Tender Vittles

**A/N: I had to cut it off here, it was reaching epic proportions and it wasn't even noon yet…**

**A Near Miss, Hot Water and Some Tender Vittles**

Kirk Gleason woke up bright and early Monday morning, knowing he had a full day ahead of him. He dressed quickly, poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat reading the back of the same box he had been reading for the last week as he ate them. When he finished, he got up, rinsed his bowl and spoon, placed it into the dishwasher and carefully rinsed out the sink, because there was nothing Mother hated more than milk splatter in her sink. He walked out the front door, stopped and took a deep breath of the warm Stars hollow summer air, and set off on foot, heading for his first job of the day.

He walked into Stars Hollow Florist's scented shop front and waved to Marybeth as he went directly to the clipboard near the register. He scanned the delivery orders and murmured, "Light day. Oh, it must be the Cassini's anniversary again," he said with a nod.

"A dozen long stems, just like clockwork," Marybeth mumbled distractedly as she created a new arrangement for the display cooler.

"Dragonfly's stuff ready?" Kirk asked as he stuck the clipboard officiously under his arm.

Marybeth rolled her eyes and said, "In the van, Kirk."

"Well, I'm off," he said with a nod and jaunty salute, heading for the back door.

"Thank God," Marybeth muttered under her breath.

Kirk decided to make the Dragonfly's weekly delivery first, just in case Mr. and Mrs. Cassini decided to celebrate their anniversary this morning and wouldn't be in any state to answer the door. He drove quickly to the inn, thinking ahead to the six dogs he needed to walk before he started his shift at the beauty supply store. He hoped to be able to squeeze in a grilled cheese at Luke's before he had to report to the video store that evening. Kirk was already looking forward to his afternoon snack. Caesar was so much more accommodating than Luke. He had no problem with putting sliced pickles right on the cheese before cooking it, unlike Luke, who made him pull the sandwich apart to insert them later.

He wheeled the van into the Dragonfly parking lot and caught sight of a familiar green Chevy truck. He stared as he passed it, so distracted by the truck that he almost clipped the Cadillac parked next to it. He pulled to a stop, climbing out of the van and sliding the side door back to lift the boxes containing the inn's order. He placed them carefully on ground as he slid the door closed again and turned to stare at the truck, his brow furrowed in confusion. Finally, he lifted the boxes and trudged to the Dragonfly's front door. When he entered the lobby neither Lorelai nor Michel were in sight, so he set the fresh bouquets on a table, and went to collect the fading ones from various spots in the reception and parlor areas. Michel walked out of the kitchen, one hand in his pocket as he sipped daintily at a cup of coffee. "Oh, you're here," he said with a grimace of distaste.

Kirk looked up at Michel with his arms full of wilting flowers and asked, "Is Luke here?"

Michel frowned and asked, "Luke? Luke who?"

"Luke Danes. He owns the diner in town," Kirk said gesturing with his head.

"I don't know him," Michael said with a sniff.

"Yes you do. Luke. Always wears a blue hat and a flannel shirt?" Kirk prodded as he carried the old bouquets over to the door and set them down to take with him later.

"Him? No," Michel said pursing his lips. "Why would he be here?" he asked shaking his head.

"I thought I saw his truck parked out in the lot," Kirk said as he wiped his hands on the back of his pants.

"Why would the diner man park his truck in our lot and walk to his diner?" Michel asked, rolling his eyes.

Kirk shook his head and said, "He's not at the diner."

"Maybe you should file a missing persons report," Michel said as he turned to walk away from him.

"Here are the cut flowers for the dining room," Kirk said as he plucked a bundle of yellow and white daisies from the delivery box and held them out to Michel.

Michel recoiled and spat, "Miserable weeds! Why can we not have some beautiful flowers? Why does she always order these disgusting things?" he said petulantly. "I could go out and cut these on the side of the road, they are so common," he sniffed.

Kirk blinked and said, "Well, yes you probably could, but I don't think that they're the same variety. These are gown to be cut flowers," he explained gesturing to the bouquet. "I think they'll last longer than the wild flowers," he said with a thoughtful frown. "Of course, if you do want to cut some, I think I saw a bunch of them growing down by the mill," he said as he pointed in that general direction.

Michel scoffed and said, "I am not going out to cut weeds. These shoes cost four hundred dollars!"

Kirk looked down at Michel's shoes and then back at the bundle of daisies Michel held pinched between his fingers and said, "Well, I guess you should use these, then," with a shrug.

Sookie came through the swinging door carrying a plate. "Here you go, you big baby," she smirked at him. "Eighteen, on the button! I tell you Michel, I live for the day that you really cut loose and go for that nineteenth blueberry. Hi Kirk," she said brightly as she handed Michel the plate. "Pretty daisies," she said with a nod.

Michel rolled his eyes at her and grumbled, "All of your taste is in your mouth," as he walked away with his single pancake and the bundle of flowers.

Sookie looked at Kirk and asked, "What does that mean?"

Kirk shrugged and said, "I have no idea, I was just bringing the flowers." As Sookie turned to go back into the kitchen Kirk asked, "Hey Sookie? Is Luke here?"

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to him, her mind racing. "Luke? Luke Danes, you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, there's a truck that looks like his parked out in the lot," Kirk told her as he placed one of the new arrangements on the reception desk.

"No! No, I mean, why would Luke be here?" she asked nervously, tugging at the hem of her tunic. She gasped and asked, "Hey! Isn't Luke in Maine or Vermont or something? He's been gone a while," she said shaking her head as she pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to babble.

"I think he's in Maine," Kirk said as he carried another bouquet into the parlor. "Weird though, you don't see too many old Chevy's like that anymore. Same color and everything," he told her with a frown.

Sookie shook her head quickly and said, "Must belong to one of the guests. That is weird," she said giggling nervously. She waved it off saying, "Anyway, why would Luke need to stay here? He has an apartment right over the diner," she pointed out.

"True," Kirk said with a nod. "Must just be a coincidence," he said as he started to gather up his boxes. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm already a little behind this morning," he said as he took the old arrangements with him. He planned on pillaging anything that was salvageable and giving it to Mother. She often told him that she likes having flowers around the house. "Bye Sookie," he said as he scooted out the door.

"Bye!" Sookie said brightly as she waved. As soon as the door closed behind him, she hurried over to the reception desk, glancing over her shoulder nervously, making sure Michel didn't come out of the office. She looked at the key rack, noting which rooms were missing and started pressing random keys on the computer. "Come on," she whispered as she tried to find the right key to pull up today's guest log.

"What are you doing?" Michel asked angrily. "Do not touch that! You do not touch that! I do not touch your precious stove and you do not touch my computer!" he said swatting her hands away.

Sookie gaped at him and blurted, "I need to check the guest notes. See if anyone keeps kosher," she said quickly.

"I always give you that information the first thing in the morning," Michel said indignantly. "You do not touch my computer," he said again.

"I just want to look to see how many guests we have, so I know how to prepare for lunch," Sookie said planting her hands on her hips.

"Here," Michel said as he clicked on an icon and pulled up the guest registry. "It looks like we only have seven, no wait, nine. We had a late check in for room four," he said as he scanned the screen. "Schnicklefritz? What kind of a name is that?" he asked with a shudder.

Sookie tried to swallow a giggle as she said, "Takes all kinds I guess."

"Apparently, we do," Michel drawled as Sookie spun on her heel and beat a path for the kitchen. She grabbed the phone, pressed three numbers and pulled the cord under the pantry door, closing it behind her.

The phone in room four rang at seven-thirty, waking them both from a dead sleep. Lorelai groaned as Luke rolled over to snatch the receiver from the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Hello?" he said in a sleep raspy voice.

"Are you nuts? What the hell were you thinking leaving your truck parked out there?" Sookie demanded. "How many ancient green pick ups do you think there are in this town?"

"Sookie?" Luke asked drowsily.

"Yes," she hissed into the phone. "You parked your stupid truck out in the lot and Kirk saw it this morning!" she told him.

"Kirk? What was Kirk doing here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Is that Sookie?" Lorelai asked as she pushed her hair from her eyes. Luke nodded and held the phone out for her to hear.

"He works for every business in this town! He's here ten times a day!" Sookie said impatiently. "He delivered the flowers this morning, and he was down here asking if you were here," she told him.

Lorelai gasped as she sat up and clutched the sheet to her chest. "What did you say?" Luke asked with a frown.

"I told him it belonged to one of the guests, and that it must be a coincidence," she said shaking her head. "Like there are two of those big green behemoths out there wreaking havoc on the road," she sneered. "I thought you guys were getting up and getting out of here?" she asked plaintively. "I'm not good at this Luke! I haven't even said anything to Jackson, my own husband! You know that's killing me!" she wailed.

"Sookie, you can tell Jackson," Luke said with a chuckle.

"No, she can't!" Lorelai said shaking her head vehemently.

"Are you nuts? I can't tell Jackson," Sookie said derisively. "That man has the biggest mouth on Earth. Telling Jackson is worse than telling, Patty, Babette and East Side Tillie combined!"

"Sookie calm down. It's not a big deal," he said rubbing his forehead.

"It's not?" she asked, stunned into silence.

"Well, no. It's not worth getting this worked up over," he said as he dropped his hand. "I'll go move it," he said with a sigh.

"It's broad daylight!" Sookie hissed. Lorelai started to giggle, slipping back down in the bed and covered her face with the sheet.

Luke watched the sheet twitch as she convulsed with giggles and said, "I'm not hiding from the law, Sookie. If someone sees me, they see me," he said with a shrug.

"Well, you'd better hurry," Sookie said worriedly. "Pull it behind the stables, none of the locals will go back there," she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I'll pull it behind the stables," causing Lorelai to laugh even harder. "Are you happy now?" he asked, starting to laugh.

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Ecstatic," as she hung up on him.

Luke looked at the phone and aid, "Sookie yelled at me and then hung up on me." He poked at the lump under the sheet and said, "Your friend is the one who's nuts."

"I told you to move it last night," Lorelai gasped between fits of laughter. "If you would have just moved it instead of attacking me, you could stay here warm and naked with me, but noooo!" she squealed as he pulled the sheet down off of her face.

Luke stared down at her, trying hard not to laugh, trying hard to hold back the smile that threatened to break through as he asked, "You think this is funny?"

"This is hysterical! All I'm waiting for is for you to slip on a banana peel on your way out the door and it'll be complete," she said with a huge smile. "Kiss me good morning," she said as she reached up and looped her hand around his neck.

Luke tried to resist, pulling away from her and muttering, "Don't want to."

"Yes, you do," she said with a knowing smile. "Kiss me," she said again, jerking her chin at him.

Luke relented, a smile curving his lips as he bent and pressed them to hers. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she said softly. "Now, go move your truck and get back in bed," she ordered.

Luke sighed and rolled off the bed, rooting around for his discarded clothes and pulling them on quickly. He grabbed his keys from the dresser, dropped them into his pocket and asked, "Do you want me to sneak out the back, cut through the woods, wade across the creek and come back up through the field?"

"Nah, but you could cut through the kitchen and tell Sookie that we need sustenance," she suggested.

"Got it," he said as he sat down on the bed to pull his boots on. He laced them quickly, leaned over and kissed her again and said, "Be right back."

Luke went down the service stairs and into the kitchen, pressing his hair flat with the palms of his hands. Sookie looked up as he appeared, and couldn't help but smile at his rumpled appearance. "Good morning!" she chirped at him.

"Morning," he grumbled. "Her majesty says she needs food," he told her as he walked to the back door.

"I'll send some up, Mr. Schniklefritz," Sookie said with a nod.

Luke paused to give her a quizzical look, and then shook his head, closing the door behind him. He skirted the side of the inn and jogged down to the parking area. Luke started his truck and drove it down the service road leading to the stables, parking it out of plain view and jogging back to the kitchen entrance. When he walked through the door, he saw Michel standing by the island, his mouth agape. He looked over at Sookie, who looked at Luke as Luke shifted nervously.

Finally, Michel asked Sookie, "What is he doing here? The flannel man. He's the one the strange man was asking about," he said with a frown. Michel looked Luke up and down and said, "I do not see your toolbox. Are you supposed to be fixing something?"

When Luke opened his mouth to let loose on the snooty Frenchman, Sookie held up her hand and said, "I've got this. You go," she said pointing to the stairs.

Luke clamped his mouth shut, brushed past them and dashed up the stairs. He tapped lightly at the door and said, "I forgot the key."

A moment later, Lorelai opened the door, belting the complimentary robe tightly at her waist. "Mission accomplished?" she asked with a grin.

"Michel saw me come back in," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and asked, "What did you say?"

"Sookie said she'd handle it," he answered as he walked over and sat heavily on the end of the bed. "This is getting complicated," he said softly. "I shouldn't have come here."

Lorelai stared hard at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she said, "I heartily disagree."

"No, I mean, I should have gotten a room in Hartford or something. You could have met me there," he said lamely.

Lorelai frowned as she sat down next to him and took his hand, gripping it tightly in hers. "I didn't think of that either. Wouldn't have made for such great comedy, but it may have been easier," she conceded. They sat for a moment as Lorelai contemplated their clasped hands. "You know what? No," she said suddenly. When Luke looked over at her, she shook her head and said, "No. I'm glad you came here. It's right that you're here. I told you, you're a big part of this place. You belong here. Hell, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be open!" she said as she got up to pace, forgetting that he held her tethered.

Luke pulled back on her hand, guiding her to face him. When he looked up at her, he released her hand and reached for the belt on the robe, sliding the ends free and parting the robe slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her as he pressed his mouth to her stomach. Lorelai looked down at him and whispered, "Man, you are good. With the hot look and the soft mouth and oh!" she gasped as he slid his hands into the robe, keeping his mouth on her as he slid his hands over her ass and squeezed gently. "Hands," she finished softly.

She clawed at the shoulders of his t-shirt, gathering the soft material in her hands as she tried to pull it up. She pushed him back and whipped the shirt over his head saying, "I hope that you forgot about breakfast." When Luke pulled her closer, sliding his hands down her ass and reaching to touch her teasingly between her legs, she panted, "Please tell me that you didn't…" Their heads whipped around at the soft knock on the door. "Ugh! You did!" Lorelai groaned as she quickly closed the robe around her, knotting it as she went to open the door.

When she saw Sookie standing there with a grin and a tray full of food, she smiled wanly and said, "Hey, Sook."

"Hey yourself," Sookie said sassily a she pushed past Lorelai and into the room. She paused when she saw Luke bending down to pick up his shirt, and her eyes went round. "Oh! Sorry," she said quickly, sliding the tray onto the table and turning to leave. She glared at Lorelai and hissed, "You work fast!"

Lorelai laughed as Luke pulled his shirt back on, his cheeks flaming bright red as he busied himself with removing plates from the tray. "So, Michel, huh?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie waved her hand a she said, "Don't even worry about him. He thinks he's in on the biggest secret in town. You know how Michel loves to be in the know. He'll allude to things, but he'll never blab. He'd lose his edge," she said with a shrug.

"You are a genius," Lorelai said with a definitive nod.

"I'm getting pretty good at this. Hey, maybe I can become a spy!" she said with a grin.

"Maybe," Lorelai said as they stepped closer to the door.

"Okay, well, enjoy your breakfast. Call me if you need anything else," she offered as Lorelai opened the door. She ducked behind the door and made a big show of biting down on her knuckles, bouncing up and down and mouthing 'Oh my God!' as Lorelai grinned at her antics.

"I know. We will, thanks," Lorelai said with a wink as she shut the door and locked it firmly. She spun around and said, "What the hell were you thinking starting that when you had told Sookie that we needed breakfast. You know she's a compulsive feeder!"

Luke shrugged and said, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, I hadn't even told her what to make."

"You don't have to tell Sookie," Lorelai said as she gestured to the table covered in food. "She'll just give you everything," she said as she sank down on a chair. "Bad man, getting me all riled up," she grumbled as she grabbed a fork and cut off a wedge of French toast. She popped it in her mouth and moaned as she chewed. "Forget I said anything, I don't want you after all," she mumbled as she hurriedly cut off another hunk.

Luke smiled as he sipped his juice and said softly, "I never forget anything you say."

Lorelai's eyes flashed to his as he watched her over the rim of his glass. She nodded and said, "Good."

"So, you really want to stay here today, or do you want to go somewhere?" he asked as he poked at an omelet to see what was in it. He nodded when he saw cheese and mushrooms, cutting a bite off with his fork and popping it into his mouth.

"Stay here," she said through stuff cheeks. "I have plans for the leftover syrup," she said after she swallowed.

Luke quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "I hope you plan to drink it straight, because that's all I see happening with it."

"Oh, come on; look at all of this food. We could pull a head on '9 ½ Weeks' here," she told him.

"Not gonna happen," he said gruffly as he focused on his eggs.

She held up a bowl of fresh strawberries and asked, "Don't you want to feed me strawberries in bed?"

"Sure, but you're not smearing maple syrup over any part of me," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, but I planned to use it on the really tasty parts," she said with a grin. "You'd like it," she promised.

"Eat your French toast," he said pointing his fork at her plate. He smiled and added, "You'll need the energy."

They ate, teasing and prodding each other as usual while Lorelai made a good dent in Sookie's offerings. Luke sat back watching her as she laughed and talked, all the while picking up pieces of food and popping a bit into her mouth and then feeding him from her fingers. She plucked a plump strawberry from the bowl and stood up. She stepped over to him, straddling his legs as she sank down on his lap facing him. She raised the berry to her lips and nipped at the end of it before rubbing it teasingly against his lips. "Bite," she whispered.

Luke opened his mouth and took a bite, almost devouring the whole berry. He chewed it slowly before he said, "Kiss," and pulled her down to him. She kissed him deeply, tasting the fresh sweet fruit on his lips and tongue as she pressed herself against him.

She tugged at the button on his jeans and muttered, "Off."

Luke slid his hands under her thighs and stood up, lifting her with him and in two steps, tumbled her to the bed, the robe falling open, exposing her long legs. He stepped back and stripped of his shirt. With his eyes locked on hers, he unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them and pushing them off with his boxers. He unlaced his boots, toed them off and kicked the entire wad of clothing free from his feet. He reached down and pulled open the belt of the robe, carefully folding each side back until she lay exposed, waiting for him. With a devilish grin, Luke reached over to the table and picked up the tiny pitcher of syrup, holding it up for her to see.

"I thought you said no syrup," she said with a laugh.

"On me. I never said anything about you," he corrected as he tipped the pitcher over her stomach.

"You wouldn't," she said challengingly. "You don't even like sweet stuff like that," she said with a laugh.

"I like you," he said as he tipped it a bit more, letting a tiny dribble between her breasts. He smiled and said, "Maybe you can help me acquire a taste for it."

Lorelai smiled as she nodded and said somberly, "Well, I am a very helpful person."

"Yes, you are," Luke murmured as he tipped the syrup again and drizzled a line down her stomach and into the soft curls at the apex of her legs. "It may take me a while to get used to it. You don't mind, do you?" he asked softly as he set the pitcher carefully back on the table.

"I don't mind at all," she whispered as he lowered himself to the bed next to her.

He dipped his head, licking gently at the tiny pool between her breasts and murmured, "Not bad."

"It's from Vermont," she told him with a laugh.

"Only the best," Luke murmured as threw his leg over hers and hovered over her as he raked his tongue along the valley between her breasts. He looked up at her smacking his lips as he said, "Mmm, tasty."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Kiss me, you dork."

"Such sweet talk from a sweet girl covered in sticky, sweet syrup," he mocked as he planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I think you're great."

"I think you're pretty nifty too," he said with a smirk. He kissed her slowly, letting his lips brush over hers before settling on them and letting the kiss intensify.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down as she moaned and arched sinuously into him. "You make me want," she whispered against his lips.

"You make me need," he whispered back as he neck to kiss her neck, pressing into her harder.

"Luke," she said in a breathy voice.

"Yes," he answered.

"Who's the sucker covered in syrup now?" she asked in a sexy whisper.

Luke pressed up and looked down at the matted hair where he had pressed against her and groaned, "Aw geez." Lorelai burst out laughing, gasping his back and holding him tightly as she wrapped her legs around him, trapping him there and wriggling to be sure he was well coated. Luke shook his head in disbelief as he tried to look down again. "Lorelai," he chastised.

"Don't mess with my syrup," she warned darkly.

Luke pushed himself up, easily breaking her grasp on his as he grabbed her hands and said, "Let's go."

"Go where? You're supposed to be taste testing me," she reminded him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Shower," he said gruffly, as he nudged her toward the bathroom, slipping the open robe down her arms.

"I don't want to shower, she whined. "I want to have our sexy smorgasbord," she said as she tried to press him back toward the bed.

"Shower," he said again as he propelled her into the bathroom. He grabbed the soap and unwrapped it quickly, placing in on the shelf in the shower, and then lined up the tiny bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel next to it.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and said, "It's not gonna hurt you, you big baby."

"I didn't want it one me," he said calmly.

"Let me lick it off then," she said grabbing his arm.

Luke sighed and said, "Fine," as he held his arms out to signal her to go ahead.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get too excited, there."

Luke smirked and said, "I'd probably be more excited if I thought it was me you were after."

"You and syrup. What more could any girl want?" Lorelai asked with a smile as she bent down and lapped at his sticky chest. Luke chuckled and reached over to turn the water on. "No multi-tasking," she told him.

"You're the one who's busy, I'm just waiting for my shower," he told her.

"Fine, stick in the mud," she grumbled as she straightened up. "You get flaky about the weirdest things," she told him.

"The wonder that is me," he said dryly. He bent suddenly, scooped her up and placed her in the tub, holding her under an icy cold spray.

Lorelai gasped and sputtered, "Ah! Luke!" She struggled against his hold to get away from the cold water as she squealed, "Mean! So mean!"

With a flick of his wrist, Luke dialed down the cold and turned on the hot water, holding her there as the spray warmed. When Lorelai slicked her hair back and shot him a glare, he smiled placidly and said, "Never underestimate your opponent. Especially me."

"I can't believe you did that," she muttered as she huddled under the warm spray, trying not to shiver. "I'm so cold!"

Luke stepped into the tub and wrapped his arms around her. "Truce?" he asked in a low voice.

"Truce," she answered quickly.

Luke nodded and said, "Let's see what we can do to warm you up." He reached around her for the bottle of shower gel and asked, "This?"

"Yes, please," she answered primly. He poured some into his hands and began to smooth it over her, letting his hands glide up over her breasts a little more than was absolutely necessary for good hygiene. Lorelai smiled and asked, "How dirty are they?"

"Very," he growled in her ear as he lifted her arms, letting his fingers slide the length of them as he applied the gel. "Oops, need more," he said softly as he reached for the bottle.

"Well, at least my boobs are inordinately clean," she said with a happy sigh as she leaned back against his shoulder.

"As they should be," he said with a nod as he started to massage the gel into her stomach, working his way down with maddening deliberation. When his fingers finally brushed her soft curls, Lorelai moaned softly and spread her feet apart. "I know another spot that is very, very dirty," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh my, well, you had better take care of that," she said with a smile.

Luke grinned as he kissed her neck and said, "You can count on me. I'm just the man for the job."

"Yes, you are," she murmured as he combed his fingers through the downy hair.

"Warmer now?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Getting better," she answered.

"Maybe a little more friction?" he asked as he slipped a finger down to stroke her clit.

Lorelai let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding and said, "That helps." She turned her head and kissed his jaw, nipping at it lightly. "God, I love your fingers. So talented," she said with a lazy smile.

Luke grinned and said, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

"There's more?" she asked.

"Much more," he assured her as he parted her folds, letting his fingers tickle the sensitive skin lightly. When he heard her breath hitch he asked, "You like?"

"More," she whispered. Luke pressed his lips to her temple tenderly as he pushed one finger into her entrance, holding her tightly with the other arm as the air rushed from her lungs. He teased her with long, slow strokes, loving the way she pressed into his hand. He pulled his finger from her, causing her to whimper momentarily as he added another and thrust them back into her roughly. "Oh God!" she panted, pressing her hand against the cool tile wall for support.

"Better?" he asked again.

"Yes," she hissed between her teeth, pressing her head back into his shoulder harder and arching into his hand.

Luke smiled and pulled away from her suddenly saying, "Time to rinse," as he started smoothing his hands over her, chasing now imaginary suds away.

"You are the most awful tease," she panted, giving him a soft jab with her elbow.

"I'm just trying to get you clean," he said innocently. "All clear," he murmured against her ear. He griped her waist and turned her to face him. "Much better, don't you think?" he asked. "All of that sticky syrup is gone. Nothing but soft, smooth skin," he whispered as he ran his knuckles between her breasts and down over her stomach. He kissed her passionately, tangling his fingers in her wet hair, and plunging into her open mouth. He blazed a trail of hot, sucking kisses down her throat and over her right breast, latching onto the hardened nipple and suckling deeply. He squeezed her left breast in his hand as he sank to his knees on the floor of the tub. He released her breasts and let his hands trail down over her ribs, smoothing over the curve of her hips as he lifted her left leg to the edge of the tub saying, "Hold on to me."

Lorelai grasped his shoulders as he bent his head, resting on his heels as he pressed his face to her sex, the water coursing down her arm and over his back. He flicked her clit with his tongue, teasing it from her folds and nipping at her softly with his lips. "Luke," she whispered.

He wrapped his hand around her raised thigh, squeezing it firmly as her pressed his tongue to her and sucked her into his mouth. He paused to draw a breath as he said, "Oh yes," and plunged into her again, sucking at her greedily as he thrust a finger into her wet heat. He drove her hard and fast, his tongue and lips demanding her surrender as he filled her with two fingers.

"Luke!" she gasped clinging to him desperately, trying to keep her balance against his assault on her senses. "Oh God, oh, oh," she panted as she came hard, digging her nails into the soft flesh of his shoulder. "Luke!" she screamed. "Oh God, oh God," she panted as she began to come down.

Luke smiled against her as he continued to lave her with his tongue, gentling his strokes. "Mmm hmm," he hummed against her. He kissed her thigh gently and said, "I love that. I love the way you taste."

"I'm not opposed to it," she said with a helpless laugh. When Luke kissed her gently, teasing her with his tongue again, she ran her hand over his wet head and asked, "Didn't get enough?"

"Never," he murmured, his voice vibrating through her. He began to stroke her clit with his tongue again, and smiled when he felt her tense a little and then she relaxed against him once more. He licked her softly, using long lazy strokes to drink her in. He heard her moan softly and whisper his name, sending a rush of pleasure through him. She began to move her hips again, craving his touch.

"You're trying to kill me," she whispered.

Luke pulled back and looked up at her. "I'm trying to make love to you," he answered simply.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Same thing."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Lord, no," she said shaking her head.

Luke smiled up at her and growled, "Then shut up."

Lorelai grinned as he pressed his lips to her again and asked, "Shut up entirely, or is moaning and screaming your name allowed?"

Luke lifted his lips and nuzzled her as he said, "That's fine."

"Is it also okay if I tell you that I want you? I want you deep inside of me," she told him.

"That's fine too," he answered as he pulled back, his finger still moving slowly inside of her. "Right now?" he asked.

"Now's good," she told him.

"Now it is," he said quickly as he unfolded his legs and stood in front of her. "Switch places with me," he said softly. Lorelai moved around him so that she was in the back of the tub. When she turned to face him, he caught her and said, "Stay right here." He stood close behind her, running his hands over her, trying to touch every bit of skin he could reach as he pressed his erection to her ass, rubbing against her. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck, biting gently at the soft white skin. "God, I love touching you," he murmured in her ear. "Your skin is like silk, smooth and soft," he panted. "It feels so good against mine," he told her. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and whispered, "I love to kiss you, I love to lick you, and I love how you respond to my touch," he murmured as he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers. "I love to make you moan. I love to hear you say my name," he said as he reached down to stroke her clit again. "I think about you all of the time. Every day, every night," he whispered as he slid his finger into her again. "Can you feel how much I want you?" he asked. "Do you know?" he said raggedly.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Yes, Lorelai, anything, Lorelai," he answered.

"Love me," she said softly.

The air rushed from his lungs, warm and soft over her ear as he pulled his finger from her. He pulled her hips back, taking her hands and placing them on the tile wall in front of her. She rested her foot on the lips of the tub as he pressed against her entrance, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her as he thrust into her, filling her with one stroke. "Oh God," he ground out as his jaw flexed, working against his urgent need. "You were made for me, Lorelai," he told her in a deep voice as he thrust into her. "No one will ever want you like I do," he growled as he drove into her. "All of you," he panted. "I want all of you," he told her as he stroked her clit, matching his cock thrust for thrust as he plunged into her.

"Oh Luke," she said with a sob.

"You're my girl," he whispered. "You are the only woman for me. How perfectly we fit," he said raggedly.

"Luke, oh no," she whispered as she felt her orgasm coiling inside of her.

"Oh yes," he answered as he felt her clench him. "Oh yes, yes," he chanted as he drove into her. He slid his other hand up, pressing her breast into the palm of his hand as he continued to stroke her with the other. "Give yourself to me," he demanded in a husky voice.

"Oh, ah," she whimpered. "Oh!" she cried softly as she felt the waves of pleasure begin to crash over her.

"Say my name," he whispered. "My name, Lorelai," he panted.

"Luke, oh God, Luke," she said gasping for air.

"Lorelai," he answered softly as he shot into her, filling her with his need. "Lorelai," he murmured reverently as he continued to pulse inside of her. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed as he pressed his forehead to her back, holding her tightly to him.

After a moment, she felt his breathing begin to slow, and his legs tremble against hers. "Luke?" she called softly.

"Yeah," he said gruffly.

"We should, uh, get clean," she said with a giggle.

Luke smiled, chuckling softly as he pressed his lips to her back and said, "You'll have to let me help with the water bill next month."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I think we'll manage, but I'll let you know."

Heaving a big sigh, Luke reluctantly straightened and pulled away from her, trying to hold her steady as she lowered her leg. They stumbled against each other slightly as they tried to get their footing again, and Luke said, "This is dangerous."

Lorelai turned to face him and said, "You're dangerous."

Luke smiled fully and said, "Maybe a little, when temptation is right in front of me." He smoothed the palm of his hand over her cheek and down over her wet hair. "Water's cooling," he told her.

"No doubt," Lorelai said with a laugh.

Luke kissed her and said, "Okay. No more funny business. Let's get cleaned up and get out of here."

"Well, I was halfway clean until someone got playful," she said archly.

Luke shook his head sadly and said, "You'll have to start all over again. Need some help with that?" he offered with a grin.

"Step back, Jack," she said sternly.

"My name's Luke, you were just screaming it, remember?" he teased.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I get you all mixed up."

"It is tough to keep track," he said as he poured shampoo into his hand and began lathering his hair. "I'll get a nametag," he told her with smirk.

"That would be helpful, thank you," she said primly as she lathered her body again.

"Do I get to wash your hair, at least?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Hair is a foreplay gateway. Leads to harder stuff," she told him pointedly.

"Damn, I should have started there," he muttered.

"Worried your mad skills are deteriorating?" she asked as she turned under the spray, rinsing her body.

"I just wanted to remind you of how handy I can be to have around," he said as he ran the bar of soap between his hands and began to soap up.

Lorelai looked at him covered with bubbles from head to foot and said, "I'm not likely to forget that, but I have to say, this is a sexy new look for you."

Luke glanced down at the lather coursing down his body and asked, "Like that?"

"Oh yeah, nothing like a man who looks like Mr. Bubble," she teased.

"You're hogging the water," he pointed out.

Lorelai glanced at the spray behind her and said, "So I am. Sorry," as she stepped to slide past him. When they switched spots, she looked down to see that his soap had brushed off on her and whined, "Now I have to rinse all over again."

"I think you'll live," Luke said snidely as he pushed the shampoo from his hair and rinsed the soap from his body quickly and efficiently. "I'll be out of your way in just a second," he told her.

"No, don't go," she said as she reached for the shampoo.

"You need room to maneuver, and I need to dry off," he said with a chuckle.

"Fine, but you can't leave the room," she told him, pointing her finger at his chest.

Luke ducked his head and caught her finger between his teeth. "Okay," he muttered as he closed his lips around it.

"You're a biter," she told him as he released it.

Luke smiled and said, "Can't help myself." He smoothed his hands over his face and said, "Okay, I'm out." He pulled the curtain open and stepped from the shower, pulling it closed again after him and shivering slightly as the cool air hit him. He dried off quickly, ran a towel over his hair and wrapped one around his waist as he stepped to the vanity to rummage through his shaving kit. He pulled out a small can of shaving cream and a razor, placing them next to the sink and then combed his hair back into place.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai called.

"Combing my hair. What are you doing?" he called back with a smirk.

"Touching myself," she answered nonchalantly.

Luke stepped back quickly and pulled the curtain aside to see her rinsing conditioner from her hair. "You are not," he growled.

"I am too, my hair is a part of me," she answered with a pleased smile. When Luke jerked the curtain back into place she laughed and said, "Got your attention, didn't I?"

"Well, sure," he grumbled as he wiped steam from the mirror and turned on the water in the sink, wetting his face efficiently. He squeezed some shaving cream into his hand and began lathering his beard as she turned the water off. She pulled back the curtain and reached an arm out for a towel, groping blindly. "Hang on," he said as he ran his hand under the water to rinse it and then grabbed a towel to hand to her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Hey, look at you," she said as she began to dry off.

"The Santa look," he smirked as he turned back to the sink.

"You're shaving," she said as she wrapped the towel around her, tucked it between her breasts and stepped from the tub.

"You're very observant," he said dryly, running the razor under the water.

"Can I watch?" she asked.

"No, I'll cut myself," he grumbled.

"Please," she wheedled. "I've never really watched a guy shave before," she said as she leaned up against the vanity.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't think so."

"Your Dad? Max?" he prodded. "Whatshisname with the Mercedes?"

"My dad wasn't the kind of dad to let a little girl hang around while he was shaving. Max felt the all personal grooming was just that, personal," she said with a shrug. "And Jason, would have needed to consult his therapist first," she said with a laugh. She frowned and said, "I'm not sure that Christopher has even started shaving yet."

Luke laughed and said, "That was mean."

"Kind of true," she said with a giggle. "Come on, let me watch. I won't bug you," she promised.

"Fine, but no commentary," he warned her.

"I'll keep it all in here," she said tapping her head. She picked up his comb and started detangling her hair with it as she watched. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Luke shot her a look and said, "And the commentary begins."

"That wasn't commentary, that was a question. I was just wondering if it hurt, and that's why you hate it," she said with a shrug.

"It doesn't unless I slice myself," he said as he drew the razor down his cheek carefully.

Lorelai watched with interest and said, "It's kind of sexy." She giggled and added, "Oops sorry, that was commentary."

"You can't help yourself," he mumbled as he finished that side.

"I'll be quiet," she whispered as he started the other cheek. She watched as he carefully dispatched that one and them ran his fingers over them, looking for spots he missed. As he rinsed the razor again she asked, "Can you leave the little thing?" as she pointed to the spot under her lip.

Luke looked over at her and asked, "You want me to?" When Lorelai pressed her lips together and nodded quickly, he smiled and said, "Okay, but look away while I do the lip thing. That's where I always get it," he told her. Lorelai looked away, but caught his reflection out of the corner of her eyes as he bared his upper lip and carefully shaved it. He held the razor under the water again and said, "Okay."

"Safe?" she asked.

"So far," he said distractedly as he started on his neck. Lorelai squirmed a little as she pushed herself up on the counter to get a better view. "Stop wiggling, it's distracting," he told her as he held the razor away from his neck.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Luke finished his neck, rinsing the razor again as he asked, "Having fun?"

"Mm hmm," she said as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," he said with a snort before he started on his chin, carefully leaving the little soul patch beneath his lip. He rinsed the razor and leaned down to splash water on his face and neck, rinsing off the leftover cream. When he stood up, he rubbed a towel over his face and said, "There. Okay?"

"Can I speak?" she asked a she watched him rummage for some aftershave.

"Permission granted," he said with a smile.

"That was hot," she blurted.

Luke wrinkled his nose and said, "You are so strange."

"Seriously," she said tugging at his towel with her toes. "You're all hairy and manly and hot," she said with a nod.

"You're cracked," he said as he slapped the aftershave onto his skin.

"Mmm," she said as she caught scent of it. "Come here and let me bite you," she said with a naughty grin.

Luke smirked at her and said, "Sorry, you got me about twenty years too late for that kind of turn around."

"I doubt that," she said as she hopped down from the vanity. "You have impressive stamina for an old guy," she teased as she ran her fingers through the soft curls forming at the nape of his neck.

Luke grinned at her reflection and said, "What's the saying? I'm not as good as I once was, but I'm as good once as I ever was?"

"Doesn't apply," she told him. She kissed his neck and said, "I'm hungry."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you are."

"Come on towel boy," she said as she tugged at his hand. As she walked back to the bed, she snagged the bowl of strawberries from the table and plopped down against the headboard, cradling it in her lap. She patted the spot next to her and said, "Come here. I'll see if I can't get your blood sugar up."

Luke stretched out next to her cradled his head on his arm and looked up at her with those dark blue eyes as she took a bite of a berry and then offered the rest to him. Luke took his bite and chewed thoughtfully as he studied her. He swallowed and reached for the bowl, but she slapped his hand away. "Are you going to feed me?" he asked with a laugh.

"We're sharing," she said primly, drawing the word out for his benefit. She took a bite of another berry and offered the rest to him, teasing his lips with the juicy fruit. Luke bared his teeth at her and then took a big bite, his eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter. "Sexy boy," she whispered.

"Crazy girl," he answered.

"I probably am," she admitted with a careless shrug.

"I'm crazy about you," he said softly as he looked up at her.

Lorelai smiled down at him and then plucked another berry from the bowl. "Ditto," she said as she offered it to him whole.

"You do it," he said as he parted his lips for her.

"My pleasure," she said softly.


	23. The Schnicklefritz's

**The Schnicklefritz's**

Lorelai set the empty bowl on the nightstand and looked down at Luke, who seemed lost in thought, his fingers grazing lightly over her bare knee as he stared up at the ceiling. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked gently.

Luke started and then smiled at being caught. "I was just thinking that we're probably never gonna get to do this again," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "There's my little optimist." She moved her foot over to rub against his leg and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Luke shrugged and said, "It's true. When I come back, we'll both be busy. Rory will be around. The town will know. We'll be working, not taking days off to lay around naked in bed," he said with a sad smile. "We won't be talking on the phone late at night anymore," he said ruefully.

"Well, hopefully we'll be talking in bed late at night," she said as she reached down to stroke his still damp hair. "Are you telling me that you like the way things are now?" she asked.

"No, but, it will be different," he said glancing up at her. "More distractions, more interference, you know what I'm saying?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai nodded and said, "A whole new dynamic."

"Exactly," Luke said softly. "I just got used to this one," he admitted with a chuckle as he gave her knee a soft squeeze.

"You are not a big fan of change," Lorelai said gravely.

"No," he said with a laugh. He rolled over onto his elbow and said, "I also am not a big fan of sharing. I'm set in my ways. I want what I want and I want it all to myself," he told her. "Selfish," he added.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Not a word I would apply to you."

"Oh, I am," he told her with a nod. "I've lived alone too long. I like things to be my way," he said.

"Like the milk?" she asked.

"Exactly," he answered. "You're used to your own space too, and now, we'll be in each other's space," he said worriedly.

"We'll figure it out," she assured him.

"How are you always so sure about everything all of the time?" he asked.

Lorelai blinked and said, "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You always think things will work out. You always figure out a way to make them work out," he pointed out.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Luke, you of all people should know that what goes on in my head and what comes out are two very different things."

"Thank the Lord," he grumbled, trying not to smile. He looked up at her and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say, very badly, is that I want this. You and me, talking, being together, being close. I don't want to get so wrapped up in, you know, life, that we let that go," he told her sincerely.

"Then we'll have to make sure that we don't," she told him. She bent down and kissed him gently and said, "I want that too. All of that." Luke looked at her and nodded. He slipped a hand into the edge of her towel and began to run his hand over her stomach. "Whatcha doin' there, Sparky?" she asked with a grin.

"Being close," he answered with a sheepish grin.

"How close do you think we need to be?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Extremely close," he answered in a gruff voice.

"If we keep being that close, people will think were conjoined twins," she told him as she slid down on the pillow bring her face close to his.

Luke wrinkled his nose and said, "You are twisted."

"But in a good way, right?" she asked with a nod.

"In a good way," he agreed before capturing her lips with his. They lay quietly kissing, enjoying the taste of one another, and lingering over the pure pleasure of being able to do so.

"What time do you…" she started to ask.

"Not now," he growled.

"Okay," she said softly. She kissed him again and then said, "You have the softest lips. I never would have guessed it."

Luke smiled and asked, "Did you think they'd feel like sandpaper?"

"Like a cat's tongue?" she asked.

"Stop," he whispered against her lips.

She giggled and said, "You're such a kisser."

Luke blinked and asked, "Is that bad?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not at all. Never would have guessed that either. I figured you for one of those 'let's get down to business' kind of guys," she teased.

"You were wondering about me?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, uh, yeah, sometimes, I guess," she said hesitantly.

Luke looked at her and said, "I could just get down to business if you want me to."

"I like the kissing," she told him.

"Me too," he answered as he returned to his task bringing his hand up to stroke her jaw tenderly as he kissed her.

"So sweet," she whispered.

"So chatty," he answered.

"I've been saving up my commentary," she told him. Luke pressed her back into the pillows and kissed her firmly, parting her lips with his tongue and teasing them gently. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth and massage hers gently. When he paused for breath she whispered, "Wow. You should teach."

"Kissing 101?" he asked as he pressed a soft kiss to her chin. "How would you do that without demonstrating?" he asked.

"Forget it," she said quickly. "Maybe you could…" she started but he cut her off with a searing kiss.

He pulled back to stare hard at her and said, "Shh. I'm doing my best here."

"And it is damn good," she answered.

"Be quiet and pay attention," he told her sternly as he bent to kiss the soft skin behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm paying attention, believe me," she murmured.

Luke chuckled against her skin and asked, "What do I have to do to shut you up?"

"You'll figure it out," she said with a smile. "Besides, you like me chatty," she told him.

"I do?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. "You like it when I tell you how good that feels and how much you make me want you," she murmured as she toyed with the soft curls at the back of his neck. "I love these curls," she told him.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "You're easily distracted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to back up and tell you that you're making me wet?" she asked innocently.

"Lorelai," he growled.

She smiled a purely feline smile and said, "It's true. Touch me, you'll see."

"I'll get there," he said gruffly.

"When we hang up at night, I want you so badly," she told him. "Your voice is deep and sexy, I can hear you breathing," she whispered as he tugged at the knot in her towel and opened it. "It's worse now. Now I know what it feels like to have your hands on me," she told him. Luke nuzzled her breast and kissed it tenderly, letting his lips linger on her nipple and feeling it harden beneath him. "Now I know how your mouth feels on me," she urged him. "Oh, and that makes me wet," she whispered.

"Stop," he said raggedly before he drew her nipple into his mouth.

"Why, does it make you hard, Luke?" she panted. "To know how much I need you? Does it make you ache the way I do?" she taunted. "I think I'm addicted," she told him as she cradled his head against her. "If you thought the caffeine thing was bad, you're in for a shock, my friend," she added with a laugh.

Luke lifted his head and asked, "What do I have to do to make you stop? What do you want me to say? You know I feel the same way."

"I know," she said softly. "I think I'm almost as addicted to the ache as I am to the pleasure," she told him.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll call you every night and you can talk dirty to me before I run over there, break down your door and fuck you against the coat rack, will that work for you?" he asked with a smirk.

Lorelai grinned in triumph and teased, "I thought we didn't fuck, we made love."

"Keep talking like that and you'll find out the difference," he said sternly.

"You are a very strange mix of prude and, I don't know, wild thing, I guess," she said with a laugh.

"Not so strange, Lorelai," he said shaking his head. "I'm not a prude, I just don't think that you should treat someone you love like a piece of meat," he said, not realizing why her lips were curving into a soft smile. "I care about you, and I respect you, and what we do in bed is not just sex. At least not for me," he said shaking his head in frustration. "Now, I'm not saying that sometimes things won't be a little more, uh, heated, but let's not make it a purely physical thing, okay?" he asked with a frown.

"It will never be a purely physical thing. I'm too wrapped up in you," she said softly.

"Good," he said as he touched her damp curls and did indeed find her wet and ready for him.

"I don't want you to hold back," she whispered. "Not anything."

He smiled as he nodded and said, "I think you've worn me down. Again," he muttered as he thrust a finger into her wet heat.

Lorelai bit her lip and pressed down on his hand. "Good, because I want you now," she panted. "I want you to fuck me, Luke. Show me the difference," she challenged.

Luke withdrew his hand and pulled the towel from his waist, positioning himself between her legs with his jaw set with determination. He lifted her thigh up onto his hip as he pressed into her with one thrust. Holding her leg against him as he plunged into her, he slid his other hand under her ass and lifted her hips up off of the mattress. He grunted and strained, trying not to look her in the eye as he filled her. "You think I don't want to?" he asked with a breathy laugh. "Oh Lorelai, I want to," he panted as he thrust into her hard, pressing her up into the headboard. Lorelai braced her hand against it, pushing back at him, giving back as good as she got. "I want to have you in every way you can dream up in that dirty, dirty mind of yours," he growled. "I will," he told her as he finally dared to meet her eyes.

She saw his eyes soften, his pace slowing fractionally as he looked at her. "Don't stop," she told him in a breathy voice. "Please don't stop," she groaned as she pressed down on him.

"No, no," he said a he closed his eyes and drove into her, knowing that if he looked into the bright blue again he'd be lost. "Tell me," he panted. "Tell me what you feel," he commanded.

"Oh God," she said with a laugh. "So hot, so hard, filling me," she whispered. "I like you like this," she said as she pushed down at him. "Hard and strong, gah," she said softly. "Wild, loose," she panted. "Out of control, oh Luke," she gasped.

"I want to bury myself in you, ugh, you're tight," he grunted as he began to thrust faster. "Squeezing me," he groaned.

Lorelai rolled her head against the pillow as she ground against him. "That's right, fuck me, Luke," she cried as she clamped a hand to his back, pulling on him urgently. "So good, so good," she whispered as she moaned softly.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Please, please," she chanted. "Oh please," she said as he eyes rolled back a little and she pressed them closed.

"Look at me," he demanded. "Look at me, Lorelai."

Lorelai struggled to open her eyes, trying to focus on his indigo stare as he bore down on her, kissing her hard with his eyes wide open. "Oh!" she said gasping from breath as he released her lips.

Luke groaned again as he felt her tightening around him. He dug his knees into the mattress and thrusting even harder as he squeezed her ass hard, parting her further. "Come," he demanded. "Come."

"Oh God," she groaned as his words had the desired effect and she began to break apart.

"Yes," he hissed as he thrust into her, releasing his hold on himself and plunging recklessly into her heat. He bit his lip hard and winced as he felt his orgasm coming. "Lorelai," her name ripped from his throat, filled with a painful ache as he emptied into her. He released her hips, running his hand gently over her thighs as he buried his face in her neck. "Lorelai," he whispered as he shuddered and shook inside of her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "All of you. The sweet part and the sour part, the proper guy with the streak of lust a mile wide, the tender and hard," she whispered as she stroked hair, holding him tightly as she blinked back unexpected tears. "Less than a week," she murmured. "Less than a week and I'll have you."

Luke ached to say the words, to give her his heart as easily as he gave her his body, as easily as he worshipped hers. "I, Lorelai, I," he started to say as he lifted his head and looked down at her. He looked at her with such warmth and longing that a small tear slipped from her eye. He caught it and whispered raggedly, "Don't, please don't."

"I don't mean to," she said with a shaky smile.

"I don't want you to be sad," he said with a frown.

"I'm not," she said shaking her head. "Really," she assured him.

Luke found the words were lost in a sea of swirling emotions, and tried desperately to seize them again. "Lorelai, I," he tried again.

When he hesitated, visibly struggling, she smiled gently and said, "You - want to kiss me?"

"Yes," he answered blindly. He bent and kissed her slowly, tenderly as he tried to pour all of his love into her, his fingertips framing her face as he closed his eyes and let himself fall all over again. He pulled back and touched his fingertip to her lips, tracing them lightly. "You can put the milk wherever you want," he told her softly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We'll keep it next to the whipped cream."

Luke laughed and said, "Not in my fridge, you won't. Too dangerous."

"Fine, we'll keep it there in mine," she conceded. "What do I get to have at your place?" she asked.

Luke smiled and said, "I'll bring up pie for you."

"I love pie," she said with a sigh.

"I've heard this about you," he answered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Do I get to eat it in bed?" she asked.

Luke smirked and said, "As long as it's on your side."

Lorelai gasped and aside, "I get a side? A real assigned side of the bed?"

"Of your very own," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai swatted him and said, "Boy, a whole side of a single bed."

"It won't be a single," he told her.

Lorelai looked at him and asked, "You'll have room for me?"

"In my bed and in my life," he told her.

Lorelai smiled as she recalled their conversation from long ago. "Okay, but you know you'll lose your loner card for that," she teased.

"I burned it back in May," he said with a smile.

"Wow, and it was laminated, too," she said softly.

"Which stinks when you burn it," he pointed out.

"Be sure to buy a candle," she told him solemnly. "Girls like stinky candles to cover the smell of stinky things." Luke nodded and shifted to lift himself off of her. "Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

He smiled and said, "Lorelai, you can hardly breathe."

"I'm fine," she said as she grasped his arms.

"Ah, but if I lay down, you can use me for a pillow," he told her enticingly.

"Go," she said as she feebly pushed at his chest.

When she settled on him, he said, "Tell me what else girls like to have around, so I can be prepared."

"Warm, furry boys that smell good," she murmured as she rubbed her nose against his chest.

"Furry?" he asked with a laugh.

"Cuddly," she said with a nod.

"Do you want me to purr?" he asked.

"Would you?" she said with a grin. Luke made a deep growling sound in his throat and she giggled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't call you a pussy."

"Aw, geez," he groaned.

"Pussycat, pussycat," she sang as she laughed.

"I'm not dressing up like Tom Jones," he grumbled.

"Oooh," she cooed.

"No," he said firmly.

"Please? I'll throw my panties at you and rip the ruffled shirt right off of you," she begged excitedly.

"Never gonna happen," he told her.

"But," she protested.

"Not in a million years," he assured her.

"This is nice," she said as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"This is really nice," he answered as he brushed his lips across her hair. He fingered the still damp curls and asked, "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

Lorelai made a face and said, "It's probably crazy right now."

"I like it when you wear it curly," he told her in a gruff voice. "It's wild, like you. I don't like it straight as much. It's like you tamed it," he said as he twisted a curl around his finger.

"Sometimes it must be tamed," she said sternly.

"Dark," he murmured. "Spread out on that white pillowcase," he said as he watched the tendril coil and spring back. "Very pretty, very sexy," he said softly.

"You're all sappy," she said with a happy sigh, hugging him tightly.

"Smitten," he answered simply.

Lorelai sighed and snuggled closer still. "When do you have to leave?" she asked quietly.

Luke turned his head to catch sight of the clock and said, "In an hour or so."

"Let's shoot for 'or so,' okay?" she asked.

"Or so, it is," he answered as he combed his fingers through her tangled curls.

"So, where are you taking me on our first date?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll make all of the arrangements," he told her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Mmm, sleepy."

Luke smiled and said, "Shh, go to sleep."

"Don't want to," she pouted.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.

Lorelai glanced up at him and asked, "Promise?"

"Swear," he answered as he pressed her head back to his chest, and continued his petting.

Lorelai sighed softly, pressing her ear to his chest and letting the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Luke was wide awake. He stared at the ceiling while the war raged in his head. _Say it, you idiot! She said it. You know it's true, so just say it!_ he screamed at himself. He took a deep breath, listening to the soft puffs of air escaping from her parted lips. _I don't want to say it now. I don't want to say it when were naked and needy. I don't want to say it as a consolation prize – here, I love you, wait for me, I'll be back. I want to say it when it's real, when we're both back in our places, when life is normal again. _Luke pulled her a little closer, tightening his grip on her arm. _It won't be long. It won't be long, _he assured his bursting heart.

XXXX

Lorelai sat on the end of the bed wearing her jeans and a pink t-shirt, her hair twisted up into a messy knot, and her feet bare as she watched him toss his stuff into his duffle bag. "So Friday morning," she said softly.

"I'll be home Friday night," he told her. "Are you free? Or Saturday if you want," he offered.

"I'll be free," she told him as he went to the bathroom to gather his shaving kit. "Sorry we fell asleep," she called after him.

Luke came out smiling and said, "I'm not. I like falling asleep with you."

Lorelai frowned at the clock and then looked up at him as she said, "Yeah, but now you won't get back until nine or ten depending on traffic."

"I'm a big boy, I don't have a curfew," he said as he dropped a kiss to her upturned lips.

"You are a big boy," she said with a saucy grin.

"Don't start," he warned her as he zipped up the bag. "Come on, finish packing up, and I'll take your bag down for you," he said as he tossed her blouse from the day before at her playfully.

"So, will I get to actually keep stuff at your place, or do I have to pack?" she asked as she shoved her cosmetic bag back into the suitcase.

"You can keep stuff there," he said distractedly as he looked under the bed for stray clothing.

"Shampoo, shower gel, hair dryer, tampons?" she asked.

"Whatever," he said as he stood up with a grunt.

"Magazines, deodorant, vibrator, lip gloss?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a nod. "You can leave the vibrator at home, though. You won't need it at my place," he said with a smirk. "What kind of magazines are you bringing?" he asked with a smile.

"Cosmo, Glamour, In Style, you know," she said with a nod.

"Naked women in them?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she answered with a grin.

"Those are fine too," he said as he dropped down on the bed, falling back to stretch out.

"I'll bring books," she said with a laugh. "Did I wear you out?" she teased as she slipped into her sandals.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Just don't want to go."

Lorelai nodded quickly and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, the sooner you go, the sooner it will be over, and you can come home," she told him.

Luke snorted and asked, "How do you figure?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I don't know, it just sounded good." Luke rolled up on the bed and reached out to snag her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. "Hey, you told me I had to pack," she said with a smile.

"Kiss me," he said softly. Lorelai brushed her lips against his and then pressed them firmly to him, making a loud smacking sound as she pulled away from him with a grin. "No good," he growled as he cupped her neck and pulled her back to him, kissing her slow and deep. "Now pack," he whispered, pushing her from his lap and giving a playful sat on the bottom.

Lorelai grinned over her shoulder and said, "Ooh, kinky! Some other time."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Pack."

"I'm done," she said as she tossed the rumpled blouse into the bag and closed the lid. She pulled the zipper around it and said, "You're lucky I'm letting you carry my bag, I'm an excellent tipper."

Luke smirked as he stood up and said, "That's what all the bellboys say."

Lorelai gasped and said, "You saw that bathroom wall?"

"Your past catches up with you," Luke said as he slipped his duffle bag over his shoulder and lifted her small suitcase. "Ready?" he asked.

"I guess," she grumbled as she grabbed the key from the dresser. "Time for the Schnicklefritz's to check out."

"What's the Schnicklefritz thing?" Luke asked as he opened the door and waited for her to pass.

"We are. I registered room four to Mr. and Mrs. Schnicklefritz from Augusta, Maine," she told him as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Well, I had to put something in there or Michel would see the key missing and come up to investigate," she told him.

"Or you could have used your master," Luke pointed out as she steered him to the service stairs.

Lorelai smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

Luke laughed and said, "Sad state of affairs when I'm the brains of the operation."

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Smart and pretty! I'm such a lucky girl."

They stepped into the bustling kitchen, frantic with that night's dinner preparations. Lorelai took Luke's free hand and carefully led him through the well choreographed dance that Sookie and her staff had fallen into. When they reached the door, Luke glanced up shyly and caught Sookie's eye. He offered her a small wave and followed Lorelai into the warm evening air.

They walked slowly toward the stables. Luke stopped at the Jeep to toss her suitcase into the passenger seat, and closed the door firmly. "Are you going home now?" he asked as he turned to walk behind the building to his truck.

Lorelai nodded and then said, "I may stop by my favorite diner and pick up a burger. I'm starved."

Luke smiled and said, "I bet you are. We kind of forgot about lunch," he pointed out.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "Now you know the power you wield. I don't miss lunch."

"I know," he said gravely.

"Well, you should miss most of rush hour around Boston," she said awkwardly.

"I'll miss you more," he said as he reached out to cup her cheek.

Lorelai smiled and asked, "Do me a favor? Be a little sour right now, okay? It's a little easier to take."

Luke smiled gently and said, "Coffee will kill ya."

Lorelai nodded and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Drive carefully. Call me when you get there," she instructed.

"I'm the worrier, not you," he pointed out as he opened the door and tossed his bag onto the bench seat.

"You haven't cornered the market," she said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Luke nodded and looked down at her, kissed her quickly and whispered, "Enjoy your dead cow," as he rubbed her arm softly and gave it a little pat. He climbed into his truck and started it immediately, not daring to look at her as he put it into reverse and began to back up. When he straightened the wheel and put it into first, he rolled down his window and called, "Get your cholesterol checked!"

"I love you too, you crank!" she called back with a laugh.

Luke waved at her and pulled down the service drive, kicking up dust behind him as he got out before he changed his mind entirely.


	24. One Born Every Minute

**A/N: Luke and I are having a dark day today. Along with the highs, there are always the lows…**

**One Born Every Minute**

Lorelai drove home Monday night in a haze of well satisfied happiness. She toted her suitcase in from the Jeep and left it sitting in the foyer, glancing up at the coat rack with a smile as she passed by. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, realizing that she had forgotten to stop by Luke's to grab her burger. She debated running out to get one, but decided that she was home now, and that pizza would have to do. She called Pete's and placed her order, flirting hard enough to get him to get him to agree to extra cheese on her cheesy bread. She puttered around the house, straightening random objects as she went, but keeping her eyes averted from the suitcase standing in the hall. She didn't want to unpack it. If she did, that meant their time together was officially over, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

She flopped down on the couch as she waited for her dinner and flipped through the channels disinterestedly. She realized in an abstract way, how little television she had watched this summer. Granted, it was rerun season, but that had never stopped her before. She picked up a throw pillow and hugged it to her as she thought about the phone calls and desperate meetings that had taken place in the last five and a half weeks. She smiled thinking about all that had changed since May. She sank down, slumping against the arm of the couch as she stared blankly at the television. _I love Luke_, she said to herself. "I love Luke," she said out loud. "Luke, Diner Man, Burger Boy, Mr. Fix-it, Danes," she said softly to the woman babbling about toilet bowl cleaner. She raised an eyebrow at the screen and said, "Oh yeah? Well, he loves me too, so I don't care if your bowl if 99 germ free," she said as she clicked the remote. Lorelai frowned as she flipped through more channels. _He does_, she told herself. _You know he does. Then why didn't he say it?_ her inner pessimist argued. _He did. He did say it,_ she insisted. _He never actually told you_, the pessimist raged. "Well, that's Luke," she said to the empty room. "Luke isn't going to shout his feelings from the rooftops, for cripes sake," she muttered. _There were no rooftops involved, just a bed and the two of you rolling around on it_. _Doesn't get much more private than that_, her brain taunted. Lorelai shook her head as she heard a knock on the door. "He'll tell me," she muttered as she got up.

She swung the door open to find not Joe, but Sookie standing there. "Oh hey, I thought you were my pizza," she said as she stepped back to let her friend enter.

"I just had to come by before I went home," Sookie said excitedly. "How was everything? Was it wonderful? I can't believe he drove all the way down here! Oh! The omelet! Did he eat the omelet I made for him? I put shiitake mushrooms in it. Did he eat it? Did they work?" she demanded.

"Work?" Lorelai asked with a laugh. "Well, I don't think the walls were melting and I'm pretty sure he didn't mistake me for a big hairy spider," she said with a grin.

"No! Not those kind of mushrooms. Shiitakes! They're supposed to be an aphrodisiac," she said with a knowing grin.

Lorelai laughed as she sat back down on the couch and said, "Hey, do me a favor, give me a little warning if you plan to start slipping him Spanish Fly, I may need to gear up."

Sookie sat down next to her and asked, "Was it romantic? Did you tell him you love him? Did he tell you back? Did you know before you started dating that Luke looked so damn good without his shirt on? Because, if you did, and you still resisted, man I've got to say…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Ease up, take a breath," Lorelai cautioned.

"I can't, I have to get home," Sookie said as she shook her head adamantly. "You have to tell me something! You owe me!" she said as she pointed an accusing finger at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, it was romantic, and sexy, and fun." She glanced down at her lap and said, "Yes I told him, and yes, he told me. Well, not really told me, told me, but told me, you know?" she asked softly.

"Uh, no, I don't know. What does that mean?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"It means he told me how he feels, but he didn't actually use those three little words," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Which words did he use?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Well, he used the middle one, but not necessarily with the first or third," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "Actually he used the first and third a lot, just not in the usual order. It's not so much what he said, Sook, it's the way he said it," she tried to explain.

"Good?" Sookie asked.

"So good," Lorelai sighed. "So intense," she murmured.

Sookie giggled and said, "That I can see. Luke is intense." She studied her friend and asked, "Did you say the three little words?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Repeatedly."

Sookie's eyes opened wide as she said, "During?"

Lorelai laughed and thought for a minute and then said, "Well, before and during." She heard a knock on the door and said, "Hang on," as she went to pay Joe and retrieve her dinner. She set the box on the table and flipped it open offering it to Sookie.

Sookie shook her head and said, "Jackson made ratatouille tonight." She frowned as Lorelai sat down. "Do you think that if you said them during, that maybe Luke thought it was a, you know, throes of passion thing?" she asked. "Maybe that's why he didn't say them," she suggested.

"I think he didn't say them because Luke is not the kind of guy who goes around telling everybody his feelings. Luke is a 'show 'em' kind of guy," Lorelai said as she bit into a piece of cheesy bread.

"True, I can't really see Luke down on his knees baring his heart and soul to a girl," Sookie said with a giggle

Lorelai's mind flashed to the night before, Luke looking up at her with quiet desperation as he did just that. "No," she said softly.

"So, are you okay with the way things are?" Sookie asked worriedly.

Lorelai smiled as she thought of Luke's eyes as he asked her if she knew how he felt. "I'm great with things, Sook," she told her friend sincerely. "The words, they'll come," she said with a shrug.

"Good," Sookie said with a smile. "Well, I'd better get before Jackson hunts me down." She started for the door and stopped. "When's he coming home?" she asked.

"Next weekend," Lorelai said with her mouth stuffed.

Sookie snorted and said, "Good thing he's already seen you eat, that could have been a deal breaker." Lorelai gave her a wave and then shooed her away. Sookie grinned and said, "Later, Gator," as she bustled out of the door.

Lorelai sat back and chewed slowly, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded.

XXXX

"Hi," he said as she answered the phone.

"You're there?" she asked anxiously.

"I am in my tent," he said as he dropped his duffle bag to the ground. "How was your night?" he asked.

"Quiet," she said in a subdued voice.

Luke winced as he sat down on his air bed and asked, "You talk to anyone?"

"Sookie came by," she said with a nod. "I ordered some pizza, watched TV. Not a very eventful evening," she said with a shrug.

"Pizza? I thought you wanted your dead cow?" he asked with a smile.

"I forgot about it, and by then, I was home and I didn't want to go out again," she told him.

"You okay?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai smiled wanly and said, "A little lonely. I hate it when the house is empty."

"She'll be home next week," he said comfortingly.

"And then gone again, remember?" she reminded him.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I'll just have to do my best to keep you distracted, won't I?"

Lorelai couldn't fight back the smile that curved her lips as she asked, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Puppet show," he answered.

"Dirty puppet show?" she asked with a laugh.

Luke smiled as he chastised, "Not everything has to be dirty, Lorelai."

"Ah, but it's more fun if it is," she replied with a grin. "I specifically told him it was to read Spinal Tap and Puppet Show," she quoted to him.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Do you have a large armadillo in your trousers?" she asked with a giggle.

"What are you talking about?" he said incredulously.

"Does that one go to eleven?" she asked.

"I'm completely lost," he muttered.

"Spinal Tap, Luke. Haven't you ever seen 'This is Spinal Tap'?" she demanded.

"Uh, no," he said with a snort. "Is there a puppet show in it?"

"Got a thing for the puppets, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, that's it," he said with a laugh.

"Well, you keep mentioning them," she said with a shrug.

"I just said the first thing that popped in to my mind when I thought of keeping someone entertained," he said with a laugh. "Should have known you'd run with it."

"Yes, you should have," she said sternly. "So these puppets you plan to use," she said leadingly.

"So I had a nice drive. Traffic was light. Roads were clear," he said with a nod.

"Good. You naked?" she asked.

"No, I think I've had my naked quota for the day," he said with a grin.

"You're only allotted so much per day?" she asked.

"Yeah, usually it's about 15 minutes while I shower and get ready, but I stretched it today," he told her. "Even then, I'm only really naked in the shower itself," he said as he thought about it.

"I think we should become nudists," she said with a nod.

"You do, huh? Pretty chilly come January," he said reasonably.

"Eek, painful," she agreed with a wince. "So, when you come back on Friday, are you coming over to my house?" she asked.

"Sure, if I'm invited," he said with a nod.

"You're invited," she assured him. "That's so much better. Now it's only four days instead of five," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Would you mock me mercilessly if I told you that I miss you already?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes, but tell me anyway," she answered.

"The silence was deafening in my truck," he told her.

"Don't you have a radio?" she asked.

"Well, sure, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to that crap," he answered.

"Do you have a CD player?" she asked.

"Yes, remember, you borrowed my truck to move Rory and left that stupid Go Go's CD in there," he reminded her.

Lorelai gasped and said, "The Go Go's are not stupid!"

"I'll tell you what would seal those lips, a nice tube of super glue," he said darkly.

"Lucas!" she shrieked.

"Hey!" he said with a frown. "That was not a good enough reason to pull out the full name," he told her sternly.

"Can I call you that in bed?" she asked.

"Please don't," he said quickly.

"Why not?" she asked teasingly.

"Because, the only women that ever called me Lucas were my mother and her friends. That would be a little too weird, don't you think?" he asked.

"Agreed," she said quickly. "But, the Ren Faire Annies call you Lucas," she pointed out.

"And I'm not sleeping with them," he told her firmly.

"Good, otherwise there would be blood in the streets," she intoned ominously.

Luke scoffed and said, "You can't seriously be worried about that."

"Cat is away," she said with a shrug.

"Am I the cat or are you?" he asked.

"No playing," she said firmly.

"I only want to play with you. And yes, in the dirtiest of all dirty ways, okay?" he asked with a laugh.

"I miss you too," she said softly.

"Finally catching up to that, are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked.

"No, I literally just got here. I need to sort some stuff out and go wash up," he told her.

"Will you call in the morning?" she asked.

"I will. I liked waking up with you today, even is it was to the sound of Sookie screaming in my ear," he told her.

Lorelai smiled slowly and said in a seductive voice, "Next time it'll be me screaming in you ear."

Luke grinned and said, "Now that is something to look forward to."

"Goodnight, Burger Boy," she said softly.

"Talk to you in the morning," he answered.

XXXX

Lorelai was sitting at the counter at Luke's the following morning, reliving her wake up call from the man himself, when Babette came in. "Hey, doll," she said as she scooted onto the stool next to Lorelai.

"Morning, Babette," Lorelai said as she shoveled the last of her eggs into her mouth.

When Caesar came out of the kitchen, Babette called to him, "Hey, Caesar, where's the big guy?"

Caesar delivered his order to the table near the window and said, "He's in Maine."

Babette frowned and said, "No he's not, I saw his truck last night."

Caesar shrugged and said, "Well, if he's here I haven't seen him."

"That's odd," Babette said nudging Lorelai. "I could have sworn it was Luke's truck. I was gonna ask him to take a look at our water heater. Morey's good for a lotta things, but household maintenance ain't one of them," she said shaking her head sadly.

"You thought you saw Luke's truck?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Yeah, it was a nice night last night, so Morey and I decided to take the old Schwinn tandem out for a ride," Babette told her. "Not really my thing, you know, but nothin' gets Morey's blood pumpin' like a spin on the old bicycle built for two," she said with an exaggerated wink. "Anyways, it's not so bad. I ride in the back and just put my feet on the pedals. Morey does all of the actual work," she explained. "Totally worth it though, he's all pumped up and I give him the ride of his life when we get home!" she said with a bawdy laugh.

"Nice," Lorelai hissed with a nod.

"So we were out toolin' around and I saw Luke's truck, at least I think it was Luke's truck. Come to think of it, he was headin' out of town, so maybe it wasn't Luke," she said as she frowned. "I tried to get a look at the driver, but he passed us, and all I saw was the back of his head." She closed her eyes, lost in thought, and then said, "You know what! The guy didn't have a hat on now that I think about it. It wasn't Luke, no ball cap!" She shrugged and said, "Oh well, I'll call a guy about the thing," as she slid from the stool. She looked around and said, "Place sure is weird without him. Can't remember Luke ever leaving town for this long," she said shaking her head. "I gotta scoot. Bye, doll," she called as she hustled for the door.

Lorelai lifted her coffee cup and took the last sip. She set the cup on the counter and began to gather her things. She dug money for her breakfast out of her wallet, and slipped it under her plate muttering, "Busted again."

XXXX

"Hey, do you mind if I just go ahead and rent that sign you and Sookie talked about?" Lorelai asked Luke when he called that afternoon.

"Nah, go ahead," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe a full page ad in the Stars Hollow Gazette," she said distractedly.

"Or, you can just tell Patty how nice you think my ass looks naked," he told her with a smirk.

"Ooh, that would work," Lorelai said with a smile. "Arrogant boy," she chastised.

"Not being arrogant, I just said how nice you think it looks," he corrected, emphasizing the 'you'. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Michel and his stupid smug face, and his pointed looks," she grumbled. "Soon he's going to start hitting me up for blackmail," she said as she tossed a file onto her desk and dropped into the chair with a sigh.

"So, tell him it's not a secret anymore," Luke answered with a shrug.

"You really want this out before you even get back?" she asked. "There may be nothing left of me by the time the jackals are through. It was nice knowing you, though. You were a good friend and you do have a really great ass," she said dramatically.

Luke sighed and asked, "Lorelai, who does Michel hang out with? Who is he going to tell?" Lorelai began to sit up slowly as she digested Luke's words. "Tell him that you don't care who knows, or better yet, that it's already out. That way he has nothing to hold over your head, but still no one to spill the beans to," he pointed out.

"You are a genius," she whispered. "Remind me to take you to Friday night dinners with me, you can probably help me defuse that bomb too," she said happily.

Luke snorted and said, "No thanks."

"You don't want to meet my parents?" she asked in an injured tone.

"I've met your parents. A few times. I think we've seen enough of each other to know that we've probably exhausted all of the conversation we may have for each other," Luke said dryly.

"True," Lorelai said with a pout. "But you may have to key to neutralizing Emily Gilmore," she whined.

"By neutralizing, I hope that you mean keeping her off of your back, and not actually bumping her off, because that would be something really bad to talk about over a cell phone," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I'd visit you in prison."

"Gee thanks," he said as he started to rearrange a display of bracelets.

"Babette saw you making your escape last night," she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "What did she say?"

"She just said she though she saw your truck, but as she thought about it more, she realized that it couldn't have been you because you were heading out of town and the guy wasn't wearing a hat," she snickered.

"Sometimes it pays to be pigeonholed," he grumbled.

"Poor little creature of habit," she cooed to him.

Luke took a deep breath to steady himself and looked at the ground. "So, I have something I have to tell you, but you're not going to be happy," he said reluctantly.

"No," she said firmly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" she whined.

"Their doctor had a death in the family. He has to go out of town, and we had to reschedule to Tuesday," he explained.

"Ugh!" she grunted.

"I feel the same way about it myself," Luke said in a disgusted tone.

"It's been six weeks! Six weeks, Luke!" she said plaintively.

"I'm well aware of that," he said shortly.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, and then she finally said, "I'm sorry. I know you can't help it."

"Listen, the insurance came through, so this week after the faire closes, we're car shopping. We'll get them a new vehicle, and then when the doctor signs off on one of them being able to drive, I'll be good to go," he told her.

"I know," she said softly, trying to bite back her disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely.

"I totally understand," she said firmly.

Luke sighed and said, "I should probably let you go. I just wanted to tell you as soon as I heard."

"I appreciate that," she said with a nod.

Luke paused and then asked hesitantly, "Can I call you later?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Luke, I'm not mad at you. Of course, you'd better call."

"Okay, I will," he said resolutely.

"Talk to you later," she said, anxious to get off of the phone so she could scream with frustration.

"Later," he answered tersely.

Lorelai hung up the phone, stood up, walked through the lobby, back through the kitchen and out of the back door. She kept going until she reached the stables, where she let loose with a quick but satisfying howl. She heard the horses whinny behind her and turned to the open stalls. "Hey Cletus," she said softly as she rubbed his nose. "You seem like a nice guy, what are you doing this weekend?" she propositioned. Desdemona let her displeasure be known by nudging Lorelai's arm. She laughed and said, "Fine, I won't horn in on your turf." She walked over to the tack room and pulled out a couple of small apples, and then stood staring off into space as the horses greedily accepted her offering.

XXXX

Lorelai walked into the house later that evening with a handful of mail she brought home from work and a ranting Luke in her ear. "So then, the guy comes back within a hundred bucks of the price T.J. said he would pay, but T.J. won't budge!" he told her. "The guy digs his heels in and we're having a damn standoff at Morty's Magnificent Motors in beautiful Portland, Maine!" he said still immersed in aggravation.

"Uh huh," Lorelai grunted as she set her purse down and flopped into the chair.

"A hundred bucks! He wanted to haggle over a hundred bucks for another hour!" Luke said angrily. "I wanted to kill him. Right then and there. But Liz was sitting there, looking at this schmuck like he's the next Donald Trump! He's not even Donald Duck!" he yelled.

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm in my tent,' Luke said shortly. "Anyway, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I pulled the sales manager aside and told him that I would pay the hundred bucks if he would just write the number that T.J. wanted on the bottom line," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You don't think people can hear you when you're in your tent?" she asked.

"I don't care," he hissed.

"So did he do it?" she asked as she pulled the tab on an overnight envelope to open it.

"Yeah, he finally did it," Luke said as he sat down on his bed. "Crap," he muttered.

"What now?" she asked.

"Need air in my bed," he answered. "This day sucks!" he said gritting his teeth.

Lorelai pulled an envelope addressed to Dean from the mailer and said, "Oh, boy."

"You feeling okay?" Luke asked with a frown.

"I'm fine. I just have a little assignment I've got to do," she said quickly. "So, did they get the car?" she asked.

"Yeah, but neither of them can drive, so it's still sitting on the lot until Henry and I can go get it tomorrow," he explained.

"What if the doctor says they still can't drive?" she asked.

"Bite your tongue," he said softly. "I'll park the damn thing here and leave it. I'm out of here next Tuesday, come hell or high water," he told her.

"Sure you are," she said with a smirk.

"I'm tellin' ya," he said warningly.

"So did you pay the hundred bucks?" she asked.

"Handed it to him in cash," Luke said with a nod.

"You're a good brother," Lorelai said softly.

"But a crappy boyfriend," he said with a sigh.

Lorelai said, "Well, there hasn't been exhaustive research done, but I have to tell you, the evidence supporting that statement is pretty slim."

Luke snorted and said, "Do I even refer to myself as a 'boyfriend'? I'm forty years old, not fifteen. It's pathetic," he groaned.

"What is?" she asked.

"My life. Nothing is turning out the way I want it to," he grumbled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a frown.

"Come on, Lorelai. You know better than anyone what my life is like," he said with a snort. "A forty year old man, living alone in a converted office above his business, the single bed is still there, by the way," he added derisively. "My only family is a flaky sister who needs constant supervision and a surly nephew who I only hear from on occasion. I have no home, no family, this is not the life I pictured," he said angrily.

"Whose is?" she asked.

"I'm just tired, I'm so damn tired of it all," he said raggedly. "I don't want to be a forty year old 'boyfriend,' worrying about what to wear on dates and stupid stuff like that," he said sadly.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I thought you liked your life," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah, because when you think of Luke Danes, you think nothing, isn't that right?"

"Luke," she said softly, a little hurt that he tossed her words back at her, and a little ashamed because she knew now how they must have hurt him.

"I'm sorry, this isn't about you," he said quietly.

"I know it isn't," she assured him. "Luke, no one has the life they thought they were going to have when they were young. Life isn't like that," she told him. "Things don't go according to plan. Sometimes things don't go at all," she said with a shrug. "You are tired, and you're frustrated, and you want to be home in your own place," she said gently. "Once you are, you'll realize that the life you do have isn't so bad," she assured him. "Besides, you have to be my 'boyfriend' because I like 'girlfriend' a lot better than 'old lady,' so suck it up," she told him with a chuckle. "When you get back, I'll let you see if you can steal second," she promised.

Luke smiled and said, "You want my letter jacket?"

"Oh hell yes!" she said with a laugh. "Why don't you take a little time to just chill? Get some dinner, hang out, and clear your head for a while. I'll call you at bedtime," she told him. "I have some errands to run," she told him looking at the envelope with Dean's name on it.

XXXX

When Luke opened his phone he said, "I'm much better now."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Mood altering medication?" she asked.

"Beer," he answered as he stretched out on his newly aired bed and balanced the bottle on his stomach.

"Just as good," she said with a laugh.

Luke took another pull from his bottle and said, "Benjamin Franklin said that 'Beer is proof that God loves us, and wants us to be happy.'"

"You're drunk," she said with a laugh.

"I'm not drunk. I've just had a few beers," he clarified.

"You're quoting Benjamin Franklin," she pointed out.

"I'm actually quoting Henry, who was quoting Benjamin Franklin, and keeps a stash of Budweiser in his tent," Luke told her.

"Benjamin Franklin's tent?" Lorelai teased.

"Henry's," Luke corrected. "He also told me that Bill, the guy who totes the hay bales?" he asked, trying to jog her memory.

"Hay Bale Bill, sure," she said.

"He got caught in a tent last night with Annie from the grog booth," Luke informed her.

"No!" Lorelai gasped. "Wait, isn't she engaged to the fruit ice guy?" she asked.

"Yep. The fruit-ice guy comes back, and there's Annie and Hay Bale, so he tears the tent to pieces," he told her with a big smile.

"Wow," she said with a chuckle.

Luke nodded and said, "I know. Apparently, now the grog people have to hide her. Henry said they set up a fort made out of kegs."

"Crazy stuff," Lorelai murmured as she snuggled down into her pillow. "I knew it wouldn't last," she said shaking her head.

"Annie and the fruit ice guy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, she was always looking for a better offer," Lorelai told him.

"How do you know? You were here for one day!" Luke said shaking his head.

"I know the type," Lorelai said smugly. "She kept eying you up," she told him darkly.

"Yeah, because I have a thing for girls who look like they should be members of the Manson Family," Luke snorted.

"So, you're not ready for bed yet?" she asked.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"You're drinking your beer," she pointed out.

Luke looked at the bottle and then at the two others he had snagged while leaving Henry's campfire. "Planned on drinking myself to sleep," he told her.

"Well that's healthy," she said dryly.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he said with a shrug. "It was either drink or cry, and I figured you probably wouldn't be so hot on the crying," he said as he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "So, I decided to drink beer with Henry," he pronounced grandly. "He's a really nice guy," he added.

"I'm sure he is," Lorelai said patiently. "I don't like this," she murmured.

"What? The drinking? I can stop," he said. He placed his bottle on the ground and said, "There, I'm done."

"Don't stop on my account," she told him. She wrapped the corner of her sheet around her finger. "I don't like you being sad," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke shook his head, covered his eyes and said, "Don't feel sorry for me. I've been drinking, so I may cry anyway," he told her.

"Oh, Luke," she sighed.

"I just want to be there with you," he said in a hoarse voice. "That's all I want."

"It's just a few more days," she said reasonably. "Things will seem better tomorrow," she promised him.

"Tomorrow it's more of the same. T.J. telling me not to mix the turquoise with the pewter, Liz going on and on about how much she appreciates me being here, these morons calling me Lucas, and me being hundreds of miles from you," he said despondently.

"I don't know what to say," she told him softly.

Luke closed his eyes, letting his hand fall to his side, already feeling drowsy from a lethal combination of depression, exhaustion and beer. "You already said it," he whispered. "I thought it would make me feel better, but right now, it makes me feel worse," he said softly.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You said it, I didn't. I'm a coward," he mumbled.

"Luke," she whispered sadly.

"Poor Lorelai," he said sleepily. "She loves a forty year old loser with no life, no balls, and no end to it in sight," he said in a raspy voice.

"You need to sleep," she told him gently.

"Get out while you can," he warned her.

"Too late," she told him.

Luke snorted sleepily and said, "Sucker."

"Goodnight, Luke," she said firmly.

"So long, Sucker," he said as he hit the end button and let the phone fall to his side.


	25. The Sun Also Rises

**A/N: I have some 'splaining to do. Yes, I know I am taking liberties with AMNM, but really, I've turned a measly two episodes into 25 chapters, so I get points for that, right? Oh, and I added the symposium thing for Rory in a previous chapter, because her summer break would not have been only seven weeks long. Bear with me, I think we're starting to get to the good stuff now…. Thanks again for reading and all of your wonderful reviews!**

**The Sun Also Rises**

Lorelai had just turned off the water the following morning when her cell phone rang. She wrapped her towel around her chest and ran for the bedroom dripping all of the way. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"It's me," Luke said quietly.

"How are you? Are you okay? I've been worried," she told him as she padded back to the bathroom to finish drying off.

"I want to apologize for my evil twin, Bud, calling and bothering you last night," he said dryly.

"Oh Luke, its okay," she said sincerely. "Everybody has bad days, and you, you, I'm sorry," she finished lamely.

"Well then, we're quite the sorry pair," he said softly. "I really didn't mean to dump all of that on you. I'm just frustrated, and ready to come home."

"I know you are," she said as she tried to towel dry her dripping hair. "I don't like to hear you talk about yourself that way, though," she said with a frown. "You know all of that stuff isn't true," she chided.

Luke chuckled and said, "Oh, but you know that most of it is. That's the truly sad part," he said with a bitter laugh.

"No more beer with Henry," she told him sternly.

"And no more drunk dialing," he told her firmly.

"Hey Luke?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Lorelai set the towel she was drying her hair with on the vanity and said seriously, "For the record, I think you are a great guy with a big heart. You have friends that love you and can count on you, family that would be lost without you, a thriving business that's a staple of the community, and a girl who will wait, no matter how long it takes," she told him sincerely. "That's not so bad is it?" she asked.

"That's not bad at all," he agreed. "Thank you."

"Now, adjust your attitude, slip into those air pants and go out there and move that pewter," she told him sternly.

Luke smiled into the phone and said, "Thanks, Coach."

"Nah, I'm a cheerleader, cuter outfits," she told him.

"True," he said with a laugh. "You're the best," he told her.

"And don't you forget it," she threatened.

"Not likely," he answered.

"And drink lots of water, and take some aspirin," she told him.

"You're very bossy," he said with a chuckle.

"Do as I say, and no one gets hurt," she said with a grin.

"I'll call you later?" he asked.

"Or else," she answered.

"Bye, Coach," he said with a smile.

"Talk to you later, Sport," she answered.

XXXX

Lorelai walked slowly through town later that afternoon, contemplating dinner and her empty fridge. She was exhausted, the hectic day at the inn, Michel's obvious displeasure at the 'outing' of the Lorelai/Luke relationship, and the restless night she had endured, worrying about Luke, worrying about Rory, and worrying about worrying, had taken it's toll. All she wanted was her couch and maybe a hot bath, but she knew she'd be hungry the minute she let herself think about food. She didn't want pizza, and Al was doing his salute to India, which meant a whole lot of curry in use, which Lorelai refused to bring it into her house. That left the diner and the market as her options, and at the moment, neither was looking too good.

She was afraid to run into Dean at Doose's after yesterday's awkward delivery of Rory's letter. The envelope had been sealed, so Lorelai had no idea what her daughter had written. It could have said, 'I hope I never see you again,' or it could have said, 'Hey, can't wait to do it again, call me when your wife's asleep,' or it could have said, 'I'm hurt, I'm confused, I need time.' The only thing that Lorelai knew for sure was that the contents of that envelope were going to be painful for someone. She didn't think she had the strength to face that yet, so she wandered into the square and sat down on one of the benches in the gazebo, her gaze shifting from the market to the diner and back again.

She glanced at the diner, watching Caesar and Lane scurrying back and forth as the early dinner crowd filtered in. She loved Luke's, but the main reason she loved Luke's was Luke, and Luke wasn't there. Luke was in Maine, knee deep in sadness and self pity. Although Lorelai was known to throw herself the occasional pity party, they never lasted too long, and she rarely invited guests. She wasn't really sure what to do about it. And if she was honest, she was a little nervous about dealing with this side of him. She was at a loss on how to handle sad Luke. She was an expert on angry Luke. Irritated Luke, impatient Luke, sarcastic Luke, caustic Luke, cynical Luke, begrudgingly thoughtful Luke, gruffly caring Luke, all of these were not problem. But in the last few days, Lorelai had witnessed a Luke that was pushed to his limits, and it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Part of it thrilled her. She was thrilled to know that Luke had such deep feelings, to know that they were for her, and to know that soon they would be starting a whole new phase in their lives. It was exhilarating, this constant state of anticipation, the knowledge that something big was happening, the possibility that this could be it, that this could be what she had been waiting for all along. The other part terrified her. The constant state of anticipation ate away at her gut, the knowledge that something big was happening had her fight or flight instinct set at DEFCON 5, and only the possibility, the possibility that this could be it, had her clinging to hope. She'd stared at the ceiling last night after they hung up, playing it all over in her head. She knew that some of the dark thoughts Luke had were if not planted by her, were nurtured by her careless teasing and comments over the years. And, even though, in general, Lorelai had little time for self recrimination this time she knew she had to accept part of the blame. But they were out there, she couldn't take them back, she couldn't erase the words that, apparently, took a pretty deep root in his mind. She recalled his comment the other morning about how he never forgot anything she said. At the time, she flushed with pleasure, thinking he was alluding to her profession of love, but now, she knew it was more.

This new Luke kept unfolding in front of her, layers and layers of him. Tender, sweet, affectionate, passionate, vulnerable, and needy, were all added to the mix now. Lorelai squeezed her hands between her knees as she sat staring at the bustling diner, trying to puzzle out how she felt about new Luke. She was used to needing him, but she wasn't accustomed to Luke needing anyone. She tried to imagine going back. She tried to picture what it would be like if she had never been kissed by him, held by him, loved by him, but she couldn't. There was no going back. She stood up, planting her hands on her hips as she glanced around the square, forcing herself to accept the fact that there was not a damn thing she could do about it at this point. He had, he did, and that was all there was to it. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do from here. She snatched her purse from the bench and marched toward the diner. She walked through the door with her head held high, perched on her usual stool, slapped her palm to the counter and said to Lane, "Give me death on a bun with a side of cholesterol."

"Burger and fries coming right up," Lane said with a nod.

_See?_ She asked herself. _Not a damn thing you can do about it_, she thought with a smile.

XXXX

"Hey," Luke said when he called that night.

"Is for horses," she answered gravely.

"And tomorrow you can start second grade," he snarked back.

"Feeling better?" she asked cautiously.

"I've moved on to acceptance," he said dryly.

"Me too," she murmured as she crawled into her bed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I mean, I've accepted next Tuesday," she said with a nod.

"Well, they say that's the first step to recovery," Luke said gravely.

"Are you trying to recover from me?" she teased.

Luke snorted and said, "Don't think I'll ever recover from that."

"In a good way or in a bad way?" she asked with a frown.

"It's all good," he assured her.

Lorelai nodded and said, "So, today was better?"

"I moved some pewter," he said with a shrug as he settled back onto his pillow, crooking his arm under his head.

"Way to go, Champ," she said with a soft smile.

"I was motivated," he answered with a smile. "Lorelai, I really am sorry," he said abruptly.

"Let's let it go, okay?" she asked gently. "Its fine, I'm fine, and I hope you're fine," she said.

"I am. And we're fine?" he asked.

"Super fine," she answered.

"Good," he said as he released a relieved breath. "So, we picked up their car today," he told her.

"What did they get?" she asked.

Oh, it was a 1999 Chevy Blazer. Decent enough shape, no rust or mechanical problems that I could see," he told her.

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod. "I'm sure you went over it with a fine toothed comb," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I couldn't leave it to T.J., he was too busy being disappointed that upholstery was grey. Said it was depressing," he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe that's what happened to you yesterday," Lorelai pointed out quickly.

"Could be," Luke said with a nod. "Anyway, yeah, I checked it out. It already has a trailer hitch, so that was helpful. They'll be able to load up and haul it all away on their own next week," he said with a nod.

"Oh, they move again next week?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, right after their appointments, I'm dropping them off here, and they're loading up and moving to this little town on the New Hampshire border, not too far from Portsmouth," he said with a nod.

"Ah, Portsmouth, love that town," Lorelai said with a fond smile.

"Nice town," Luke answered as he smiled broadly.

"I can hear you smiling," she told him.

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

"It's so good," she answered. "I'm glad you're happier today. I wasn't quite sure what to do with sad Luke," she admitted.

"I think I told you to run," he said gruffly.

"Ah, but I'm not scared of you. I know you're just a big, grumbly marshmallow," she teased.

"I am not a marshmallow," he groused.

"Soft and sweet," she teased.

Luke snorted and said, "That's me."

"Hey, are you a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?" she asked.

"I'm afraid to respond," Luke mumbled.

"With a little sailor hat," she prodded. "Are you a hundred feet tall and should we toast you with our Proton Packs?" she asked quickly.

"I have no idea," he said tiredly.

"Will all of Stars hollow be covered in molten marshmallow goo?" she asked him.

"I think you're pretty," he said as a defensive maneuver.

"Aw, I think you're pretty too," Lorelai cooed. "For a big marshmallow," she teased. "Soft and gooey, mmm, I love to eat marshmallows," she said seductively.

"Well, you can if you want to, but I can tell you, I'm not soft," he said in a deep voice.

"Hee!" she squealed with a delighted giggle.

"It takes so little to please you," Luke said shaking his head.

"Just hard to figure out what the right tactic is," Lorelai said with a nod.

Luke smiled and said, "It usually involves food or something dirty, or sometimes both."

"Or shoes," she added.

"Can't help with those," Luke said with a quick shake of his head.

"So, I had a burger at your place tonight," she told him.

"Good?" he asked.

"Like all things, not as good as yours," she answered. "I'm beginning to think you spike your food with dope to make us all junkies," she told him.

"Or catnip," he answered.

"Which could be oregano," she said with a nod. "Actually, I've decided it's you," she said with a sigh. "I mean, I walked in there, I ordered my usual, death on a bun with a side of cholesterol, and Lane was very quick on the uptake, by the way," she pointed out.

"I'll give her a raise," Luke said with a laugh.

"She brought it to me. Caesar had done an excellent job cooking it, nicely done, slightly crispy edges, on a nice toasted bun, the fries were hot and crispy, and golden brown, and the whole thing was just, meh," she said with a shrug.

"Man, tough room. Remind me to give Caesar a raise too," Luke said shaking his head.

"All conditions were right. All of the elements were in place. The stars were in alignment, and I have achieved that perfect mustard to ketchup ratio, which you know is very hard to do," she said pointedly.

"I know," he said with an exaggerated nod.

"I need you," she said helplessly. "You are the only man who can cook my meat," she said dramatically.

Luke laughed and said, "That's really nice to hear."

"So is that laugh," Lorelai countered. "So, I told Michel that our secret was out," she told him.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Like a charm. Now, he's pouting," she answered.

"Well, at least he had a little thrill, made him happy," Luke said with a shrug.

"And that's all it takes for you guys," she said with a nod.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, for some of us it takes more than a little."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

"I am happy about us, Lorelai," he told her seriously.

"I am too," she answered.

"I'll be better when I get home," he assured her.

"If you get much better, we may never get out of bed," Lorelai teased.

"I didn't mean that," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because you already know how good you are at that," she said with a laugh.

Luke grinned and said, "Never had a complaint."

"Maybe I'll give you a plaque," Lorelai told him.

"That would cheer me up. Make it a big one that I can hang in the diner, or better, a trophy," he said dryly.

"Nah, you have all of those old trophies from high school. I don't want mine lost in the shuffle," Lorelai said.

"Hate to see what the little guy on top would look like," Luke grumbled.

"Now, that is why I think you're great!" Lorelai crowed. "I didn't even think of that!"

"We compliment each other," Luke said with a pleased smile.

"Yes, we do," Lorelai agreed whole heartedly. "Luke, you complete me," she said in a wispy voice.

Luke laughed and said, "I did see that movie."

"Figures," Lorelai said with a snort.

"Well, sports, you know," he said with a shrug.

"Still a chick flick," she pointed out.

"I never said I picked it," Luke answered.

"Nicole?" she asked, surprised.

Luke scoffed and said, "No, that movie didn't have subtitles. Rachel," he answered.

"At the theater or at home?" Lorelai asked.

"What does it matter?" Luke shot back.

"I'm just wondering how that line stayed so fresh. That movie is pretty old now," she pointed out.

"At home. It was kind of a joke, you know?" he said uncomfortably.

"Got it. I'll never use it again," she said shortly.

"Lorelai," Luke cajoled.

"Don't want you getting confused," she said quickly.

"Not likely to happen," he told her. "You're allowed to move the milk. Hell, I even encourage it," he added.

Lorelai frowned and said, "I hate you having inside jokes with other girls."

"That was the only one, I swear," he said quickly.

"Mm hmm," she said suspiciously.

"You know Nicole didn't have a sense of humor," he said desperately.

"You said she was funny," Lorelai pointed out.

"Please tell me you're messing with me. You're just jerking my chain, right?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yep."

"You are evil," he growled.

"You said I was pretty," she pouted.

"Pretty evil," he grumbled.

"Pretty tired," she said with a yawn. "You ready for bed?" she asked.

"I'm in bed. Actually, on bed," he corrected.

"No covers?" she asked.

"No air conditioning," he pointed out.

"No pants?" she asked.

"Shorts," he corrected.

Lorelai blinked and said, "I can't see you in shorts."

"No, because we're on the phone," he answered with a grin.

"I'm glad to have my Luke back," she said softly.

"I'll call in the morning," he told her.

"Night, Luke," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

XXXX

Saturday morning, Lorelai was striding past Patty's studio after mailing a letter and she heard Patty encouraging her pupils, "Keep it going, kids. You're red, you're delicious. You're about to have the juice sucked out of you." She smiled when she saw Lorelai passing and called, "There she is, our spunky entrepreneur."

Lorelai waved without breaking stride and said, "I am the uber-Trump-Murdoch-Maximus!' She glanced back at the studio and called, "Oops! Apple down!"

"Apple down," Patty murmured before she realized what must have happened and spun back to her pupils. "Apple down! Hold it, everybody! Apple down! Okay, roll her over," she instructed. She turned to wave after Lorelai and called, "Have a nice day!"

Lorelai was on roll. She was the white tornado. She was a workin' machine. She was driving everyone crazy. Only five more days until Luke came home and six until Rory did. She was doing everything she could to keep herself busy and occupied so that the time would pass faster. She was in the lobby, she was in the kitchen, she rearranged the brochure rack, she was cleaning guest rooms, she was everywhere, and almost everyone was starting to dodge her when they saw her coming. Everyone, with the exception of Sookie who knew the real reason behind Lorelai's relentless quest for perfection.

She stepped out of the kitchen that afternoon to find Lorelai rearranging the dining room tables. "Lorelai?" she called in confusion as she hurried over before Lorelai dumped the glassware onto the floor. "Okay, okay. Table's perfect now," she said holding out her hands to stop her friend.

"Who keeps moving them out of place? I want a name," Lorelai demanded.

Sookie blinked and jerked back as she said, "Uh, cruel, sadistic table fairies?" She frowned and took Lorelai's arm, dragging her with her as she said, "Come into the pantry with me, here."

"I can give you a minute, that's it" Lorelai said as she followed her. She spied a dirty plate on a recently vacated table and picked it up with an, "Ooh."

Sookie pulled her into the pantry and said, "I've been trying to figure out a way to bring this up…" She paused when she saw the plate in Lorelai's hand and asked, "What's that?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "I cleared a plate."

Sookie shook her head vehemently and said, "You don't clear plates."

Lorelai gave her an incredulous look and said, "The plate was empty, so I grabbed it."

"Give me the plate," Sookie hissed as she jerked it from Lorelai's hand. "You've gone nutty!" she accused.

"What?" Lorelai asked, stepping back involuntarily.

Sookie grimaced and said, "Now you're mad. I hate making you mad. I have the worst people skills," she said wringing her hands.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm not mad or nutty."

"But you are," Sookie insisted. "The nutty don't usually know that they're nutty, thus the nutty."

Lorelai sighed with impatience and said, "Sookie, I'm very busy."

"Doing other people's work," Sookie pointed out.

Lorelai scoffed and said, "I am not."

Sookie rolled her eyes and asked, "It's your job to change sheets, fluff pillows?"

"No," Lorelai admitted reluctantly.

"Brush the horses; fold the points on the toilet paper?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai let out an exasperated breath and said, "Sookie, we're breaking in new people. I'm picking up the slack."

Sookie raised her eyebrows and asked, "I'm new? Michel's new?"

"I'm not doing your jobs," Lorelai said indignantly as she reached for a napkin from the basket nearby and began folding it.

"Two weeks ago, I come in, and my refrigerator, which is sorted by a system that I have honed for ten straight years, is completely rearranged. The beets are on the top. The vegetables are on the bottom. It's 'Apocalypse Now,' baby!" she said throwing her hands up into the air. "I yelled at the staff, but now I know. It was you," she said as she yanked the napkin from her friend's hand.

"It was messy," Lorelai tried to justify.

"It was my messy," Sookie insisted. "I couldn't find anything in there for days. I kept reaching in for strawberries and coming up with liver, that's not pleasant," she said shaking her head.

Lorelai nodded solemnly and said, "I promise not to touch the fridge again."

Sookie frowned and said, "You're yelling at the employees. You never yelled before."

"I'm yelling?" Lorelai asked, taken aback.

"Want to know the last time I saw staff and maids looking this scared of their boss?" Sookie asked, going in for the kill. "Your mother's house," she said with a nod.

Lorelai gasped, "Ow! Knife in the gut!"

Sookie shrugged and said, "Well, I'm sorry to deal from the bottom of the deck, but that's reality."

Lorelai paused and said, "Well, I am pretty burned out."

"Go home and relax," Sookie encouraged.

"I have no one to hang out with," Lorelai said with a pout.

Sookie said, "I'll hang out with you tomorrow. I need a break, too. We'll have a girlfriend day. We'll get manicures and jump rope and talk about boys. The whole cliché thing," Sookie promised.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Okay, okay, that sounds good."

"They'll be home soon," Sookie told her softly.

"I know," Lorelai said with a sad nod.

"We'll play tomorrow," Sookie promised again.

"Tomorrow," Lorelai said with a smile.

"That's better," Sookie said happily.

XXXX

"Apparently, I'm turning into my mother," Lorelai told Luke that night.

"Lord, I hope not," Luke muttered.

"I am. I scare people and yell at them," she told him.

"Hey, that's my thing," he said with a frown.

"I know. Hey, maybe I'm turning into you. That would be so much better," she said with relief.

"Not from where I stand," Luke said with a laugh.

"I hate this. We should be snuggled up on my couch, necking and watching old John Hughes movies tonight," Lorelai pouted.

"I want to come home so much, that actually sounded good to me," he teased.

"You'd just be in it for the necking," Lorelai said dryly.

"And what would be your purpose?" Luke asked.

"Jon Cryer," she answered with a shrug.

"Ditched for Duckie again," Luke said sadly.

"You know Duckie?" Lorelai asked.

"You're Liz's age, Lorelai. Of course, I know who Duckie is," he said rolling his eyes. "I bet you also loved Donnie Osmond and Shawn Cassidy," he said gruffly.

"Nah, I liked Parker Stevenson for my Hardy Boy." Lorelai corrected.

"You also like Barry Manilow, so your taste is dubious," Luke snarked.

"I love Barry. Don't mock my Barry," she said sternly.

"Oh Mandy," Luke warbled.

"That's right, sing to me, baby," Lorelai said breathlessly. "It gets me so hot," she moaned.

"Stop," Luke grumbled.

"I can't help it, I have the five day itch," she told him.

"I thought it was seven years," Luke answered.

"With you, it's five days. I need you Luke, love me Luke," she said in a husky voice.

"You're nuts," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai grinned into the phone and said, "Oh God, Luke. You're so big, so strong. Take me now!" she cried.

"You're going to make me wonder," he said warningly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I doubt that."

"Three more days," he said softly.

"Three more. We'll get one whole night alone before Rory comes home. Whatever shall we do?" she asked.

"Play poker?" he suggested.

"Only if it includes the word strip," she answered.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body," Luke told her sternly.

"And your ability to fix things. Oh, and cook," she added. "I bet you're a good cleaner too, you're always wiping down that counter," she said with a nod.

"So basically, you want a housekeeper that will also provide bedroom services," Luke said with a chuckle.

"My own hot Alice. But you're a man, I know," she said quickly. "Man, that Carol Brady sure had it made. She didn't work, the kids were in school all day, Alice did all of the real work. I bet Carol even made Alice sleep with Mike so that she wouldn't have to be bothered," Lorelai babbled.

"You are the craziest girl I know," Luke said as he shook his head at her.

"And?" she asked.

"And the prettiest," he said dutifully.

"And?" she asked again.

"And the smartest," Luke added.

"And?" she prodded.

"Sexiest?" he asked.

"And?" she said again.

"Uh, the most annoying?" he asked.

"You're backsliding," she warned him. "And whose girl am I?" she prompted.

"Mine," he answered with a smile.

"Wanna talk dirty?" she asked.

"No," he said with a laugh.

"Not even a little?" she whined.

"No, but I will tell you this," he said in a low dangerous voice. "When I get home, Lorelai, things are going to be good. Very, very good," he told her.

"Better than they are now?" she asked.

"Much better," he answered. "You sleep with your windows open?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked with a giggle.

"We'll need to get you a window air conditioner. Drown out some of the noise," he teased.

"What, from your moans of ecstasy?" she answered.

"From you calling my name over and over again," he said in a deep voice. "We wouldn't want to scare poor Babette," he told her.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Poor Babette. That woman would be over here calling out directions. And, if Babette got her hands on naked Luke, she would tear you limb from limb and there would be nothing but a quivering torso left."

"And thus ends the dirty portion of the evening," Luke said quickly. "Time for bed."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Goodnight, my Luke."

"Goodnight, my Lorelai," he answered.


	26. Welcome to the SH

**Welcome to the S.H.**

Sunday afternoon, Lorelai and Sookie were walking through the square when a ruckus at an apartment building across the street caught their attention. Oblivious to the gathering crowd, Lindsay was tossing Dean's clothing out of their window, letting it drift to the street below. "Oh, my God," Sookie gasped.

"Oh, my God," Lorelai said in a horrified tone.

"Get out now. Now!" Lindsay screamed at Dean.

"Don't! You've got my," Dean said as he made a grab for his underwear.

"Don't you dare!" Lindsay screamed as she sobbed, tossing another bundle of clothes out of the window.

"Can you not…" Dean started to say.

Sookie flinched and said, "Well, that's what happens when you get married too young."

Lorelai grimaced and looked around uncomfortably. "Yeah, that must be it," she mumbled.

Dean began pleading with his distraught wife. "I'm sorry. There's not much I can do but say I'm sorry," he said helplessly.

Lindsay was having none of it. "You know, there was a lot you could have done. And you know what? You didn't do it!" she yelled as she tossed more of his clothing out of the window.

Sookie seemed mesmerized by the scene. "This is juicy. I usually only get to hear about these things, I never get to see them," she murmured."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I mean, can we do something? Can we get over this?" Dean pleaded.

"Too late!! Look out the window!" Lindsay screamed hysterically.

Lorelai shifted and said, "Yeah, lucky us." She tugged at Sookie's arm and said, "Come on."

As they were walking away they heard Dean say, "Let's just talk."

"I hate you Dean!" Lindsay screamed back.

XXXX

After Lorelai and Sookie finished their afternoon of 'relaxation,' Lorelai found herself more keyed up than ever before. Her mind was racing. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that the scene they had witnessed had been caused by Rory and Dean's indiscretion. She was torn. She needed to talk, but Rory didn't want to talk about it, and Luke didn't know the details of the situation. She knew that she had to tell Luke something about the very public scene she had witnessed, he would find it odd if she didn't, but she didn't want to get into details that would lead to questions on his part. She flipped through the channels without actually seeing anything, trying to formulate a plan of action. She was jolted from her thoughts by the ringing of the house phone. She stood up to retrieve it from the cradle and said a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hello, Lorelai," Emily said with her usual warmth.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" Lorelai asked politely.

"I'm fine, Lorelai, thank you for asking," Emily said pleasantly. "I was just calling to confirm our arrival information with you. Our plane arrives in Hartford at 2:10 pm," she said with a nod.

"Good. Would you like me to pick you up?" Lorelai asked.

"No, thank you, I've arranged for a car to bring us to Stars Hollow and then to take me back to Hartford," Emily told her.

"It's really no trouble, Mom. I'd be happy to save you the extra traveling," Lorelai told her.

"Nonsense. There's no point in you waiting around an airport. What if our plane is delayed? I'll bring Rory home Wednesday afternoon," Emily said briskly.

"Very good," Lorelai said with a nod. "Is Rory nearby?" she asked, half hoping, half dreading.

"No, I'm sorry. She went to take one last stroll through the Lourve. I'm afraid I may have rushed here when we were in Paris before," Emily said with a smile.

"Well, Rory does like to savor," Lorelai said with a nod.

"So, I guess we'll see you Wednesday," Emily said, obviously anxious to end the conversation.

"See you Wednesday. Thanks for calling," Lorelai added.

"My pleasure," Emily said before she disconnected.

Lorelai let out a relieved breath and walked back over to the couch, still clutching the phone. She dropped down, and started dialing. "Hey, you busy?" she asked when Luke answered.

"Not for you," he said as he turned away from the displays and walked back behind the booth. "How was your date with Sookie?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fun," she said distractedly. "Actually, we saw something kind of disturbing," she said slowly.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Well, we were walking down the street, and we saw all of these clothes start flying out of a window. Turns out Lindsay and Dean are having some trouble," she said cautiously.

"That's too bad," Luke said sympathetically.

"It was pretty bad," she told him, dying to spill her guts, but knowing she couldn't.

"Well, they did get married awfully young," Luke said cautiously. "Actually, I'm not too surprised by this," he confessed. "I didn't tell you this before, but maybe I should now," he said doubtfully.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well, you know I don't like to get into anyone's business, but I think I need to tell you that I think Dean is still hung up on Rory," he said in a rush.

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Why do you say that?" she asked softly.

"Well, the night before his wedding, Dean and some of his buddies came into the diner. Drunk as skunks after a round of laser tag and splitting a case of beer in the JC Penney parking lot," he said with a chuckle.

"Ah, the bachelor party," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, Dean was pretty wasted. He was half passed out at the counter, and mumbling Rory's name," Luke told her. "I shooed the others out, and took him up and poured him into Jess's old bed. He was half out of it asking why she didn't love him," Luke said running his hand over the back of his neck. "I was gonna to talk to him a little the next morning, but, uh, it wasn't my place, and he wasn't really interested in talking," he said uncomfortably. "So, I went looking for you. That's when I ran into Rory and told her that you guys shouldn't go to the wedding," he confessed.

"Wow," Lorelai whispered.

"I should have made him talk. I guess I just felt so bad for him, I mean, Rory has moved on, and he was trying to," Luke said helplessly. "He was pretty determined to go through with it, so I just kind of looked away and hoped for the best," he finished gruffly.

Lorelai digested what he had told her and said, "I really don't think that you could have said anything that would have made a difference."

"I don't know," Luke said uncomfortably. "I mean, it's not like I know the kid really well. I just knew him through you guys and seeing him in the diner," he trailed off.

"You know as well as I do, that kids that age think they know better than adults do," Lorelai said gently, remembering Rory telling her that she didn't understand how it was.

"I guess so," Luke said with a nod. "I just hate it for them," he said softly.

"Me too," Lorelai agreed, biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I know you were pretty close to Dean," Luke said gently.

"I'm fine. It just was upsetting to see," she told him.

"Yeah, that would be," Luke replied.

"So, I should let you get back to things. I just wanted to talk a little bit," she said with a sigh.

"I'll call you tonight," he told her.

"I'll be here," she answered before hanging up. Lorelai stared at the muted television and then closed here eyes, trying to fight back the pain she felt for all three of them.

XXXX

Monday night, Lorelai was in bed with the lamp off when she said, "So, tomorrow night I'll have you back in my clutches.

"Whatever will you do with me?" Luke asked, feigning fright.

"You want me to tell you?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Actually, I am sorely tempted to say yes, but I think I'd rather wait and have you give me the play by play in person."

"Wow, I get to turn my commentary mode on?" she asked.

"I plan on turning everything on," Luke growled.

"I love it when you're all sexy and playful on the phone," Lorelai said happily. "Give me a sneak preview. How do you plan to flip my switches?" she asked.

Luke smiled in the dark and said, "There's this spot on your hipbone, where there is this one tiny mole."

Lorelai frowned and asked, "There is?"

"Yes. My right, uh, your left," he told her.

"Hang on," Lorelai said as she switched on the lamp and lifted her t-shirt. She looked down and said, "Huh. What do you know?"

"Got the visual?" Luke asked.

"It has been confirmed," Lorelai said as she switched off the lamp again. "So, this tiny spot on my left hipbone," she said leadingly.

Luke smiled and said, "I plan to kiss it."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Well, that's nice."

"Can't give all of the best parts away in the trailer," Luke told her. "That just leaves room for disappointment," he said with a chuckle.

"So will you be kissing my hipbone as soon as I see you?" she asked.

"Probably not. They frown on that kind of thing where I'm taking you. At least, they do if you try to do it there on the premises. Although, I imagine it has been done there," he said thoughtfully.

"Now I am intrigued," Lorelai said with a slow smile. "I can't wait to see you," she sighed.

"I can't wait to see you too," he answered.

"Let's go to sleep so tomorrow gets here quicker," Lorelai suggested.

"You're the kid who went to bed at seven on Christmas Eve, aren't you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a shrug. "How late did you make it?" she asked.

"Eight," he answered with a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly.

"Tomorrow," he said with a smile as he hung up.

XXXX

"Hey! Are you on your way?" Lorelai asked as she answered her phone at noon the next day.

"Uh," Luke paused.

"No," she said firmly as she ducked into the parlor to talk more privately.

"Lorelai," he started.

"No, no, no, no, no," she said as she shook her head vehemently.

"I have to wait until tomorrow. The doctor released them to drive, but he doesn't want T.J. aggravating his back by lifting stuff, so I have to load them up and move them to the next place," he explained quickly.

"Luuuke," she whined.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked her helplessly.

"Move them" she grumbled, kicking an ottoman that had the misfortune of being near her.

"You know I don't want to," he said raggedly.

"I know," she answered petulantly.

"Please don't be upset. I'm upset enough for the both of us," he told her. "I promise, I will get them set up tomorrow, and then I am out of here," he hissed as he heard T.J. calling his name.

"Don't promise, okay?" she asked sadly. "Call me later," she told him.

"I will," he said with a heavy sigh as he hung up.

He was slipping the phone into his pocket when a woman approached and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, hi, there. Can I help you?" Luke asked quickly.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the Shakespeare stage," she told him.

Luke nodded and said, "Okay, uh, you walk past the Calumba booth, veer right at the drinking horns, then left at the antler ark."

"Thank you," she said with a brief smile as she hurried away.

"Luuuuuke?" T. J. called from his camp chair.

Luke hung his head, trying to be patient as he asked, "What, T.J.?"

T.J. clucked his tongue and said, "You didn't use the approved Faire language with that customer."

"Maverick, me. Don't forget that," he grumbled as he moved around the booth.

"There're undercover Faire officials walking around. They look for that kind of stuff," T.J. warned for the millionth time.

"Well, they should get real jobs," Luke muttered under his breath.

T.J. rolled his eyes and asked, "Would it kill you to shoot her a 'Good-morrow'?"

Luke had finally had it. "Look, T.J.," he started to say, and then he heard the play by play announcer on the small TV that T.J. was holding call something. He snatched the cover away and hissed, "I don't believe it."

T.J. shrugged innocently as he said, "I know. The Yanks went with Mussina. They should have gone with Brown."

"You're watching TV!" Luke said through clenched teeth.

T.J. looked at him in confusion and said, "I'm not ready for my nap."

"You're milking it!" Luke accused.

"I'm convalescing," T.J. said indignantly.

"And you're milking me. But no more," Luke said angrily. "I'm movin' ya tonight, but tomorrow, find some help, get a crutch, because I'm gone!" he told him.

"Liz, you hearing this?" T.J. called to his wife.

"What?" Liz asked as she pulled ear phones out of her ears. "I'm sorry. I was listening to my Deepak Chopra," she explained.

"I got things to do. I got a business, hopefully a life," Luke said angrily.

T.J. noticed the people starting to take note of their argument and said, "Uh, prithee, you jest, good sir, and leave us short of hand?"

"I ain't jesting," Luke growled ominously.

"But my arm!" T.J. protested.

"Had no trouble reaching into a tub of caramel corn last night while you were scratching yourself with the other. Your dexterity's fine," Luke snarled.

Liz sighed and said, "It's time for him to go."

T.J. shook his head sadly and said, "So, you're gonna break up the team?"

"I'm no good to you. I'm not moving the pewter!" Luke yelled as he started to turn away. He turned around and snatched the little television from T.J.'s lap as he sneered, "Don't want you to get in trouble with the undercover squad," and stalked off.

A little while later, Liz was bagging the jewelry as Luke began disassembling the booth with a cordless screwdriver. "I really loved having you around," Liz said softly.

Luke looked up at her and said, "I liked being with you too, but I have to go home."

"To Lorelai," Liz said with a smile.

"Yes, and the rest of my life," he told her.

Liz nodded and said, "When you get back, you give her a kiss from me and tell her that I said thank you, will ya?"

"I will," Luke said with a nod as he went back to work.

XXXX

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say," Luke said later that night as he paced yet another cheap motel room.

"I said it was okay," Lorelai said coolly.

"And it obviously is," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm so disappointed," she whispered.

"Me too," he said, softening his tone.

"Rory will be home tomorrow. We won't have any time alone," she said sadly.

"We'll have time. Lots of time," he assured her.

"I know I'm being selfish," she said sadly.

"I'd be there if I could," he answered.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Let's just let it be for tonight. Why don't you call me in the morning when you know how your day will go," she suggested.

Luke nodded and pressed his lips together before he grunted, "Fine."

"I'll be past it tomorrow," she told him.

"Tomorrow," he said, trying not to scream in frustration.

"Goodnight," she said quietly.

"Night," he said as he hung up and dropped to the edge of the bed with a groan, burying his face in his hands.

XXXX

Luke called at eleven the next morning. "Hello?" she said as she walked into her office.

"Hey, it's me," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled evilly and said, "Well, huzzah and prithee. Art thou…"

"Stop," Luke growled.

Lorelai smiled at getting under his skin and said, "Sorry. How are you?"

"Good, I'm coming home," he told her.

"You big, fat liar," she sneered.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You said you would be home yesterday," she said archly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'm coming home today for sure."

Lorelai smirked and said, "Oh, what's that, Lucy? A football for me to kick?"

"I mean it this time," he insisted. "It's a done deal," he assured her as he eyed T.J. warily.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I'm coming home today," he told her impatiently.

"So, next week?" she asked innocently.

"Today," he said firmly.

Lorelai grinned at her ability to frustrate him and asked, "This month at least?"

"Today," he said again.

Lorelai sighed and said, "See you when Hillary's president."

Luke bit back smile at her dramatics and said, "I'll see you later today."

"Bye," she sang into the phone.

Luke rolled his eyes as he hung up and dropped the phone into his pocket. He stared blankly at the display of necklaces and then started fingering a few thoughtfully.

Liz limped up behind him and asked, "Looking for something specific?"

Luke jumped and said, "Nah." He hesitated and then said, "Well, you remember those earrings you got me before?"

"Yeah," Liz answered with a nod.

"You have a necklace that would match that?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, I think so," Liz said as she went through the necklaces. "Here, perfect?" she asked as she handed it to him, getting a little choked up.

"Perfect," he agreed with a soft smile for his little sister.

"Thanks for getting us set up here," she said as she dropped the necklace into a small pouch.

"No problem," he told her gruffly.

Liz handed him the pouch and said, "Now, go give it to her."

Luke pulled her into a big bear hug and raffled her hair as he looked down at her affectionately. "Take care, Sis," he told her softly.

Liz smiled up at him and said, "I love you, big brother."

When Luke turned to T.J., his brother-in-law said, "Whoa! One hug and my back would snap in eight pieces."

Luke offered his hand to shake T.J.'s. "Good morrow, buddy," he said with a smile.

T.J. winced at his grip and said, "Good morrow," as Luke slung his bag onto his shoulder and beat a path to his truck.

XXXX

Lorelai and Sookie were hanging out in her kitchen waiting when Emily dropped Rory off that afternoon. After greetings were exchanged and hugs were refused due to unsavory airplane odors, Emily left and Lorelai and Sookie set forth filling Rory in on what had been happening around town. Sookie blurted out the story about Lindsay and Dean, not knowing that it would be a sore topic for her friends. Seeing her daughter's obvious discomfort, Lorelai made quick excuses for them to leave to go to Luke's for Rory's homecoming celebration and gently reminding Sookie that she needed to pick up Davy. As the girls set off for the diner, Lorelai began filling Rory in.

"It was unbelievable. It was bad. She was yelling. She was throwing things. He was yelling. She called him a jerk. It was very violent and very public. Other people saw it. It was horrible," Lorelai said sincerely.

Rory was visibly miserable as she murmured, "This was not supposed to happen."

They were wandering through the square when they ran into Lindsay and her mother. Theresa pulled up short when they saw Rory and hissed, "You! You should be ashamed of yourself, what you did!"

Lorelai stepped in to try to keep the situation calm. "Just wait," she said patiently.

"What did she ever do to you, huh? How did she hurt you? Why are you doing this?" Theresa demanded, her voice growing louder as her daughter stood with her eyes downcast.

Lorelai glanced around nervously and said, "Theresa, please. Calm down."

"Calm down? My little girl has to come home and find your heinous letter in Dean's jacket," she sneered at Rory.

Lorelai tried to move them to the side saying in a low voice, "Listen, we're in the street…"

"You little monster!" Theresa spat venomously.

Lorelai jumped in and said, "Hey! Pull back, lady!"

Theresa shook her head adamantly. "There aren't hundreds of other boys in the world? You have to go after her husband?" she asked incredulously.

Lorelai put her foot down and said firmly, "Okay, stop attacking my daughter right now. You're upset, I get it, but you do not do this."

Theresa whirled on Lorelai and said, "She slept with my son-in-law. She broke up a marriage. Are you proud?" she sneered.

Lorelai looked at her angrily as she said, "She did not break up a marriage."

"What do you know of this?" Theresa demanded.

"Enough. I know Rory," Lorelai insisted.

Theresa shook her head and said, "All I know is that now my Lindsay is devastated, Dean is back with his parents, lives are destroyed, and you and your daughter can go to hell!" she yelled as she took Lindsay's arm and stormed off.

Lorelai watched helplessly as Rory wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back from her face nervously. "Okay, I have got to know what was in that letter," she said in a low voice.

Rory glanced around, unable to meet her mother's eyes as she said, "Um, I, I told him that, that night was special and, that I wasn't sorry that it happened," she said hesitantly. "But he's married, and that he has to figure out his life. So I was going to make it easier for him and take myself out of the mix," she finished softly.

Lorelai nodded sympathetically and said, "Well, that was a very good letter."

"I can't believe she found it," Rory whispered.

Lorelai glanced around again and said, "We can't keep standing here."

"I know," Rory said slowly.

"These streets are dangerous right now," Lorelai said nervously as she took Rory's arm.

"Very," Rory agreed blankly.

"Come on," Lorelai said as she lead her shell shocked daughter to the diner.

As they walked into the diner, Lorelai said, "Anything you want is on me. Pie, cake, pancakes, pan pie, cake pan, panacockin. Say the word or make one up. It's yours," she said as they sat down.

"Chair feels good," Rory mumbled.

Lorelai nodded encouragingly as she said, "Yeah, yeah. A chair does feel good."

Rory frowned as she said slowly, "I think a root beer might be good."

Lorelai smiled and nodded quickly as she said, "Root beer sounds good!"

Luke walked over to their table with his order pad in hand and said, "It's on the house, so go crazy."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she looked up at him and gasped, "Luke!"

Luke grinned down at her and said, "Hey." He smiled at Rory and said, "Hi, Rory. Welcome back."

"Thanks," Rory said with a distracted nod.

Luke frowned at the younger girl and asked, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Lorelai shrugged and tried to play it off by saying, "You know, pale's the new tan." Luke smiled warmly at her, making the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She giggled and flashed him a goofy smile as she said, "So, you're here." She hit him playfully in his stomach and said, "You're not a mirage."

Luke rolled his eyes and said in a low voice, "I told you I was coming back."

Lorelai sniffed and said, "But you lied to me repeatedly for weeks, so your credibility's been shattered."

Luke nodded and said, "I know. It's been seven weeks."

Lorelai grinned up at him happily as she punched him again and said, "Seven weeks."

Luke chuckled nervously and looked at the ground before clearing his throat uncomfortably. "You know, I just remembered. I have an errand to run," he said awkwardly, jerking his thumb at the door.

Lorelai blinked skeptically as she asked, "Oh, yeah?"

Luke nodded quickly, shifting uncomfortably as he said, "I got to go to the pharmacy. I'm gonna go now." He turned to Rory and said, "Lane's here. She'll bring you your root beer." He turned back to the counter and called, "Hey, Lane, I got to run down to the pharmacy! Got an errand," he said as he jerked his thumb at the door again.

Lane called, "Okay!" from the kitchen.

Luke kept nodding like a bobble head doll as he said, "So, I'll be back in a bit." Shooting Lorelai one last glance, he escaped out the door.

Lane rushed up to their table squealing, "Rory?"

"Hey, you!" Rory said, relieved to see her friend.

"You're back!" Land said excitedly. She sat down at their table and grinned at Lorelai as she said, "Our girl's back!"

"I know," Lorelai said with a happy smile, trying not to glance out the window for sight of Luke.

"We need to consult," Lane said urgently.

"Oh, sounds serious," Rory said, anxious for distraction.

"I'm in a quandary," Lane told her.

Rory nodded and said, "Other people's quandaries. I'm all ears," as Lorelai gazed out of the window.

Lorelai abruptly stood up and said, "Hey, you know, I just remembered, I have to go to Doose's to... pick something up. You need a banana or anything?" she asked Rory solicitously.

"I'm good," Rory said with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, feeling a little torn.

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm consulting on a quandary. Go," she said as she shooed her mother away.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Lorelai said as he quickly left the diner and headed in the direction of the pharmacy.

She spotted Luke standing nervously, hidden by some shrubbery as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and clutched a small paper sack. "Hey. There you are," she said as she approached him tentatively.

"Hi," Luke said nervously.

"So," she said with a grin. She glanced down and saw the sack in his hand. "Oh, you really ran an errand," she said, starting to feel foolish.

Luke shook his head and said, "I didn't run an errand, but I sort of kept up the pretense. So I went in the pharmacy. So, I was in the pharmacy, so I had to buy something, so I…" he babbled. "I feel kind of dumb," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah." Luke chuckled nervously but said nothing. Lorelai frowned and asked, "But you didn't really have an errand, right?"

Luke shook his head quickly and said, "Nah, it was just getting kind of crowded back there, you know?"

Lorelai nodded solemnly, trying to resist the urge to grab him there on the street. "Yeah," she said softly.

"So, I brought you something," Luke said as he handed her the paper sack to hold while her dug the tiny pouch Liz had given him from his shirt pocket.

Misunderstanding, Lorelai opened the bag and peeked into it, "Oh," she said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and gasped in mock delight. "My own smokes. Ginchy," she teased. She looked up and saw that Luke was dangling a pretty necklace in front of her eyes. "Oh. That's beautiful," she murmured as she took it from him.

Luke smiled shyly as he said, "I think that'll match the earrings I got you before. If they don't, I'll take them back."

Lorelai tucked her hair behind her ear and held the necklace up next to the earrings she wore. "Definitely goes," she said with a pleased smile.

Luke grinned and said, "Oh, yeah, look at that. Perfect match."

Lorelai smiled and looked into his dark blue eyes as she said, "Perfect match."

They leaned closer dying for a kiss hello when suddenly, they heard cymbals crash, and a marching band began leading a parade right past them. They jumped apart, and glanced around nervously.

"I don't believe it. What the hell is this?" Luke said, clearly irritated by the interruption.

Lorelai nodded sagely and said loudly, "Cider mill."

"Oh for the love of…" Luke began to grumble as the parade passed them by.

They saw Michel come by, dragged along by the Krumholtz kids, and complaining all of the way. They saw the tiny girls dressed as apples dance by as Luke muttered, "This town..."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Is our town. This town is so glamorous," she drawled.

Luke looked over at her shyly and asked, "So, we'll hook up later, maybe?"

Lorelai smiled at him and said softly, "We'll hook up later. Definitely."

"Good," Luke said with a shy smile as he shuffled his feet.

Lorelai clutched the delicate chain to her heart and said, "I love the necklace."

Luke flashed her a pleased smile and said simply, "Good," as he gave he a quick wave and made his way back to the diner.

XXXX

"So, Hay Bale goes off and punches the guy, and it turned out to be the wrong guy -- all over this perceived insult about his girlfriend's legs," Lorelai was telling Rory as she moved around the kitchen.

"Wait, which one had hairy legs? Annie the Grog Girl or Ocarina Jane, who secretly sold pot behind the brass-rubbing booth?" Rory called back to her from the couch.

Lorelai smirked and said, "You mean 'hairiest,' don't you?"

"Egads," Rory said as she made a pained face.

"I'm thinking bathing-suit season at the Renaissance Faire is only enjoyed by the blind," Lorelai snarked.

"Hmm," Rory nodded in agreement.

Lorelai stuck her head back to shout, "Hey, I should bring steak sauce, right?"

"For what?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Pizza," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

Rory turned in her seat and said, "I just got back from Italy."

"So?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "So they'd shoot you in Italy for that."

Lorelai smirked again and said, "But this is America, where we unapologetically bastardize other countries' cultures in a gross quest for moral and military supremacy."

Rory nodded sagely and said, "I forgot. Bring on the imperialistic condiments."

"Hey, do you think Annie the Grog Girl made a pass at Luke?" Lorelai asked as she walked in with the rest of their supplies. "I'm sure he rebuffed her, but he was there a long time. I hope not. I'd joust the little slut," she said as she flopped down onto the couch..

Rory just chuckled and said, "Hmm."

Lorelai bit her lip and then said, "So, you want to talk about…"

"Something to watch?" Rory interrupted.

Lorelai paused and said, "Uh, yes. Something to watch," she answered with a slow nod.

"You pick," Rory said generously.

Lorelai winced a little and asked, "Will you be mad if it's 'Showgirls' again? I got the deluxe edition with shot glasses and a drinking game," she explained. She looked over at her daughter's sad face and said softly, "Sanctuary."

Rory just smiled and said, "I do have something I'd like to show you first," as she pointed the remote at the TV and Lorelai laughed when the Merchant-Ivory film filled the screen. They talked softly through the scene, eating their pizza, and just glad to be together again. Halfway through 'Showgirls,' Rory's jet lag caught up with her, and she trundled off to bed. Lorelai straightened up the detritus from their movie night and noticed that it was only 8:45. She slipped on some shoes, grabbed her keys, and headed quickly out the front door, pulling it closed softly behind her. She walked quickly toward the square, surprised to see so many people still out and about in the warm summer evening. She spotted Luke moving around in the kitchen as she approached the deserted diner. She found the door open, and walked in, the bells jingling to announce her arrival.

Luke stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel as he face lit up. "Hey," he said quietly.

"You closed?" she asked as she walked over to her usual stool.

"When has it ever made a difference to you before?" Luke asked as he pulled the coffee pot from the burner and poured her a mug. "Where's Rory? I thought you were doing movie night?" he asked.

"Jet lag," Lorelai said as she lifted the mug to her lips. She savored the taste of Luke's coffee and then smiled up at the man himself. "Can I have my kiss hello now?" she asked softly.

Luke glanced out of the open blinds and saw people still milling around the square. He jerked his chin at the window and said, "Just let me finish this. Lock the door, will ya?" he asked as he smiled at her and ducked back into the kitchen.

Lorelai got up to turn the sign and lock the door. She leaned on the counter and called impatiently, "I'm still waiting."

"Keep your pants on," Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai eyebrows shot up as she asked, "You sure you want me to?"

"For the moment, yes," he called back.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said softly as he stepped out of the kitchen again. She looked him up and down and said, "This is where you belong."

Luke smirked and asked, "As long as I stay on my side of the counter?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No. Here. Stars Hollow."

Luke smiled as he walked to the end of the counter and said, "I knew what you meant." He motioned for her to follow him and went behind the curtain.

The moment she stepped through the curtain, Luke's arms were around her and his lips found hers, kissing her firmly. Lorelai wound her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her as she angled her head and let him deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, breathless, Lorelai said, "Hello."

"Hello," he answered gruffly.

"Take me upstairs," she whispered.

Luke looked down at her and shook his head slowly. "When does Rory go back to Yale?" he asked.

"Saturday, why? What has that got to do with anything?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

Luke brushed her hair back over her shoulder and said, "You need to spend time with her. Get past whatever it was that went on there," he said gently. "You and me, well, we're doing this right from now on," he said firmly.

"Right?" she asked with a scowl.

Luke nodded and ran his hand over her curls. "I want to take you out to dinner. I want to sit and talk to you. I want to shudder when I see your dessert, and I want to feel you shudder when I get you alone," he said in a deep voice. "I won't be rushed, and I won't let your raging hormones derail my plan," he teased with a stern look.

"But, when?" she asked.

"Saturday," he answered.

"But that's days!" she cried. "Kiss me, I can make you change your mind," she said determinedly.

"I have no doubt that you can," Luke said with a laugh as he hugged her tightly. "Please, Lorelai?" he asked softly.

"Okay," she mumbled with a pout. "Can we still kiss?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Luke answered as he tipped her chin up. "I insist on that," he said gruffly as he lowered his lips to hers. They kissed softly at first, letting their lips tease and taste as the kisses grew progressively more demanding. Soon, Luke's hands were skimming over her as Lorelai pressed against him, backing him into the wall. Finally, Luke set her back from him and said, "Maybe not such a great idea."

"I know you're not a virgin," she taunted.

"You said okay," he reminded her.

"Well, I lied," she said with a shrug.

Luke laughed and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Not a great idea, either. Babette and Morey were sitting on their porch when I left," she told him. Luke nodded and looked away as he tried to think of what to say next. Lorelai ran her hand down his chest and asked, "Call me?"

Luke smiled and asked, "Tonight?"

"I've gotten used to it," she answered with a shrug.

Luke nodded and said, "Me too. Call me when you get into bed." When Lorelai shot him an arched eyebrow he laughed and said, "If you can behave."

"Killjoy," she grumbled.

Luke smiled and said in a low sexy voice, "But the waiting."

"Is torture," she finished for him.

Luke laughed and said, "Or, you can look at it as really, really prolonged foreplay."

"You have impressive self control," she told him.

"You don't sound too impressed with it at the moment," he teased.

"Well, it's grudging admiration," she said with a shrug.

Luke threaded his fingers through hers and said softly, "I really want to start off right. This will be our first date," he reminded her.

Lorelai smiled as she stretched up to kiss him softly. "Good thing you're so sweet," she told him as she turned to leave. "I'll call in a little bit," she told him.

"I'll be here," he answered.

XXXX

Lorelai came into the diner for lunch on Thursday looking a little down hearted. "What's wrong?" Luke asked as he poured her coffee.

"Rory has decided to move back in tomorrow," Lorelai told him.

"Move back in?" Luke asked blankly.

"To Yale. She's leaving tomorrow," Lorelai said sadly.

"Why?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Says she wants the whole weekend to get settled in. I guess Paris was supposed to move in this week, and Rory has all of the nice furniture," she trailed off.

Luke nodded as he began to wipe down the counter near her. "Do you need my truck? I can help, if you want," he offered.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "My mother has had the furniture stored, and most of Rory's other stuff is still in boxes. She's hired movers to move Rory in. They're going to load the furniture and then come to the house to pick up the other stuff before they head to New Haven," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Luke said quickly, trying not to be hurt that they didn't need his help.

"We're going to pack the rest of her stuff tonight. Finish up laundry, that stuff," she said sadly.

"She's not that far away," Luke reminded her gently.

Lorelai nodded and said despondently, "I know, but summer was supposed to be my time, and I saw her for a total of about four days."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Luke asked gruffly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Would you? I'm sure that would make all of the difference in the world," she teased.

"Well, maybe she doesn't realize how upset you are," he hissed in a quiet voice.

"You're too cute. No, thanks, I'll be fine," she assured him. She slid from the stool and said with a shrug, "She's all grown up now."

Luke shook his head and said, "She still needs you."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Thanks. For the coffee and the shoulder."

"Anytime," he said simply. "They're both here."


	27. Absolutely Fabulous

**Absolutely Fabulous**

Lorelai called Luke late Thursday night. "Hello?" he said in a sleep groggy voice.

Lorelai gasped softly and said, "You were sleeping. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay," he said as he glanced at his alarm clock. "It's not that late."

"I just got used to talking to you late at night, and now you're back, and you have to get up early," she babbled.

"I'm glad you called," he said as he rolled onto his back.

"You are?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. I was missing you tonight," he said in a low voice.

"I missed you too," she said with a soft smile.

"You get all of your stuff done?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, she's all ready to go."

"How're you doin'?" he asked gently.

Lorelai glanced around her room as she reached to turn off the lamp. "I'm better now," she told him.

"It was good that you guys spent the evening together," Luke said with a nod.

"Yes, it was, but I meant that I'm better now, as in right now," Lorelai clarified.

Luke chuckled and said, "I think we might be a little bit pathetic."

Lorelai grinned at his assessment and said, "I think you may be right, but I don't care."

"Me either," he answered in a deep intimate tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," she said softly.

"I wanted to call, but I didn't want to interrupt," Luke explained.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's why I think you're the best."

"Best of what?" Luke asked with a soft laugh.

"Everything," Lorelai said with a careless shrug. "I can't wait to be with you," she whispered.

"I know, I can't either," Luke answered.

"And yet, you refused to take me up to your apartment and make mad passionate love to me," she teased.

"I must have been insane," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I think it's nice."

"What? The waiting or the, you know" he asked.

"Both," Lorelai said with a giggle. "I like that you want us to have a date. I like that you want to do things right. It frustrates me, but I like it," she told him.

"You are not known for your patience," Luke said dryly.

"Not so much, no," Lorelai answered. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're home?" she asked.

"You may have," Luke said with a wry smile.

"I just like knowing you're there," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "I'll always be here. No matter what."

"And that's what I love about you," Lorelai said with a happy smile.

"Come in for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" he asked abruptly.

"Uh, sure, why?" she asked, trying to puzzle him out.

"I want to see you. Come in, okay?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and said, "We'll be there. I can't send Rory off to school without Luke's breakfast in her tummy. What kind of a mother do you think I am?" she demanded.

"The best," Luke said sincerely.

"You are sooo getting lucky this weekend," Lorelai told him with a grin.

"Already am, but I take the bonus," Luke said gruffly.

"Go back to sleep so you can get up bright and early to make my breakfast," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "See you at ten."

"Goodnight, Luke," she whispered.

"See you in the morning," Luke answered before hanging up. He rolled over in his big new bed, and stared at the new pillows that would be hers. He pulled one over to him, wrapped his arms around it and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

XXXX

Lorelai and Rory were deeply engaged in a conversation about the use of the word 'potty' when they walked into the diner at 9:45 the next morning. When Luke approached, order pad in hand, he asked in a businesslike tone, "What can I get you?"

"A foster home," Rory muttered under her breath, make Luke smile.

Lorelai shook her head at her daughter and said, "You'll thank me one day." She turned to look up at Luke with an alluring smile and purred, "Hi."

Luke tried to keep a straight face as he growled, "I'm working."

Lorelai nudged him and said, "Come on. This is the beginning of a relationship. You're supposed to act stupid," she pointed out.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I'll do the chicken dance on my lunch break." He turned to Rory and asked, "Heading back to school?"

Rory nodded and said, "Yeah, sophomore year."

"Anything you want, on the house," Luke said firmly.

Lorelai smiled brightly at Luke and said, "I can't believe you won't flirt with me in front of my daughter. She's gonna think there's something wrong with me."

Rory snorted and said, "Please. I got that confirmation letter a long time ago." She looked up at Luke sweetly and said, "Scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and half bacon, half sausage."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll have the same, and put it on her tab."

"You get your own tab," Luke snarled.

Lorelai sighed and said sarcastically, "Oh, thank God you don't have a Latin accent, or you'd be completely irresistible."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Coffee will be ready in a minute." As he backed away he signaled for Lorelai to follow him to the counter.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Be back in a second," as she got up to follow him. As she strolled up to the register, Luke busied himself by writing some figures down. Lorelai leaned onto the counter, cleared her throat and said, "You gestured?"

Luke kept his head down as he said in a low voice, "Those jeans are really working for you."

A pleased smile crept across Lorelai's face as she asked, "Yeah?"

Luke kept his eyes down as he said gruffly, "They're working for me, too.

Lorelai grinned and said, "You're flirting with me."

"Something like that," Luke mumbled without looking up.

"Finally," Lorelai said with relief. "Do it some more," she urged.

"Your shoes work well with that shirt," Luke stammered, glancing up fleetingly.

"Gee, Carson, thanks," Lorelai mocked.

"That's all I can do right now. People are watching," Luke said uncomfortably as he glanced up at the other diners.

"Okay," Lorelai conceded.

Luke looked up at her through his dark lashes and said, "But tonight I will give you my extremely positive views on other aspects of your being."

"Tonight?" Lorelai asked, clearly pleased.

"Are you free?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and tried to sound casual as she said, "Yeah, I'm free."

"Good." Luke said with a short nod. "7:30?" he asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Lorelai asked him.

"I've got some thoughts," Luke said shortly, looking up at her meaningfully.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Alright, but no taking me to an art museum after hours and then to an empty Hollywood bowl where you give me a pair of diamond earrings that you bought with your college money when all the time you're really in love with your best friend, the drummer, who's posing as our driver for the evening," she warned him.

Luke paused as he glanced up again and said, "Okay, I'll think of something else."

"So, what do we say?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Say?" Luke prodded as he glanced around nervously.

"To people, to the town. Do we tell them we're dating?" Lorelai asked.

Luke grimaced and said, "I don't know. Do we?"

"I don't know. I guess we could keep it quiet for a while," Lorelai answered with a little shrug.

Luke looked uncomfortable as he tried to sound casual, "We could, if that's what you want."

"No, that's not what I want," Lorelai stammered, not wanting to make him feel like she was keeping their relationship a secret.

"Why don't we just play it by ear?" Luke suggested, anxious to let the topic drop.

"Yeah, yeah. People will know when they know," Lorelai said with a careless wave of her hand.

"Okay, sounds good," Luke said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, so, 7:30?" Lorelai asked flirtatiously.

"7:30," Luke answered quickly.

"Are you gonna watch me walk away?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke said quietly, trying to smother his smile.

"I'll add a little jaunt to it for you," Lorelai told him as she strutted away, glancing back over her shoulder to see if he really was watching.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked as Lorelai slid into her chair with a pleased smile.

"We were just talking about our date for tonight," Lorelai said with a giddy lift to her voice.

"A real date? Finally!" Rory said happily.

"Yeah, finally," Lorelai agreed.

"What are you gonna wear?" Rory asked.

Lorelai tucked her hand under her chin and said, "Mmm, glass slippers, a backwards baseball cap..."

"And nothing else," Rory finished with a nod.

"Exactly," Lorelai confirmed.

"I'm very excited," Rory gushed.

"Me too," Lorelai said with a grin. She sobered and asked, "Hey, have you talked to…"

"No," Rory said quickly as she fidgeted nervously.

"Do you think you're going to before you," Lorelai started to ask as Rory shook her head vehemently. "Oh, food. Thank God," Lorelai said with palpable relief.

"Hot plates," Luke warned as he set their breakfasts before them.

"See? He called me 'Hot Plates.' He so likes me," she said with a grin.

"Geez," Luke grumbled as he glanced around nervously and made his escape.

XXXX

Lorelai called Luke as she was leaving the inn at 5:00 that evening. "Hey, what do I wear?" she asked when he answered the diner phone.

Luke snorted and said, "I'm not falling for that. You already implied that I was one of the Queer Eye guys today," he said darkly.

"You knew that?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"I know things," Luke said in a low voice.

"Luke Danes, international man of mystery," Lorelai said with a smile. "Seriously, dressy? Casual?" she prodded.

"Uh, casual," Luke said as he thought about it.

"Jeans casual?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, if you want," Luke said with a shrug.

"Well, I don't want to be underdressed," Lorelai told him.

"Jeans are fine," he told her.

"Can we make it seven?" she asked.

"Ansty?" he asked.

"Very," she answered.

"Sure, seven is good. That way you'll actually be ready by seven-thirty," he said with a knowing smile.

"Can't wait, Lovah," Lorelai purred into the phone.

Luke smirked and said, "See you then."

XXXX

Luke pulled up to her house at seven on the dot, knowing that he would probably have to wait for her. He opened the door to the truck just as Lorelai was closing the front door behind her. They both stopped dead in their tracks. "Hey," Lorelai called to him.

"Oh, hey. I was," Luke trailed off as he gestured to the front door.

"No, I was just coming to..." Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Pick you up," Luke finished. "Was I not supposed to?" he asked.

"No, I figured I'd meet you at the diner," Lorelai explained.

"Oooh," Luke said slowly as he got it.

"Yeah," Lorelai said quickly as she came down the porch steps with her jacket over her arm.

"I guess we should have discussed," Luke said nervously.

"No-no, I should have assumed," Lorelai interjected.

"I mean, we u-usually," Luke stammered.

"Yeah, but this is a date, so the guy usually does, in the truck, and so," she trailed off.

"Sorry," Luke said shyly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized. After a short pause she said, "I could go back inside."

"No, no, this is fine. You're out now, so..." Luke babbled anxiously.

"We should go," Lorelai suggested.

"We should go," Luke said quickly. They nearly ran into each other as they made their way to the truck, and finally, Luke held his arm out escorting Lorelai around the front of the truck to the passenger seat.

As Luke reached for the door, Lorelai said, "You don't have to get the…" Luke laughed nervously as he opened it and Lorelai said, "Okay," as she stepped up into it.

"There you go," he said softly as he closed the door.

"We'll get better at this," Lorelai assured him.

"Yeah," Luke said with a chuckle and headed for the driver's side. When he settled in his seat, he turned to look at her and said, "Maybe this wasn't a great idea. I'm not very good at dating," he said wryly.

"I think you are," she said sweetly.

Luke leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You ready?" he asked.

"Boy, am I," Lorelai said with a grin.

As Luke drove out of Stars Hollow, Lorelai asked, "So, where are we going?"

"This place I know," he said as he drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"We're out of the city limits, wanna try holding my hand now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Luke said quickly as he reached for her hand.

Lorelai looked over at him and smiled. Luke gave her hand a squeeze and smiled back. "You can mess with the radio," he offered.

"Wow, you must really like me," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I do," Luke said with a slow nod.

"How far is this place?" she asked.

"Just a few miles," he told her as he turned down a county highway.

"You're not trying to lure me out to the woods to go parkin' are you?" Lorelai teased.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai spotted the lights of a roadside tavern up ahead and Luke began to slow the truck. "Need to stop in for a brewski? Some Dutch courage?" she teased.

Luke shook his head and said, "This place isn't like that."

"I'm just playing," she assured him.

"I know," he answered as he turned into the lot. He parked the truck and then asked, "You remember how this is done, now?"

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "I stay put."

"Good girl," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before getting out of the truck. He opened her door, helped her down and led her into the tavern.

Once they were inside, Luke gestured for Lorelai to go ahead of him. "Oh. Oh, wow. Very 'Prancing Pony'," she murmured.

"This way, please," Luke said as he guided her to a round booth. "Your table, Miss," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Why, thank you, sir," she said with a smile as she slid into the booth. Luke set his jacket aside as Lorelai noticed the small sign on the table. "Reserved," she said with an impressed smile.

"I told you I'd planned the evening," Luke pointed out.

"Weren't we supposed to let someone who works here seat us?" Lorelai asked.

"Not necessary," he assured her.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Is this like a Mafia thing?"

"Excuse me?" Luke asked politely.

"The whole coming in, special table, reserved sign. Are you gonna have to whack someone before the soup course?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "No, I've filled my whacking quota for the week." He visibly cringed and hung his head as he asked, "Dirty?"

"Extremely," Lorelai told him with a devilish grin.

Luke nodded, resigned, and said, "Thought so."

"Lucas!" an older woman reprimanded as she approached the table with their menus.

"How you doing, Maisy?" Luke asked

"You just seat yourself now?" she asked as she placed the menus on the table.

"I told him!" Lorelai said in her own defense.

Luke slid from the booth and gave Maisy a big hug. "We run a nice place here, Lucas, not like that hash joint of yours," she chastised as she embraced him affectionately. She looked at Lorelai and said, "And this must be your young lady. Hello, there. I'm Maisy," she said as she offered her hand.

Lorelai shook her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Lorelai. I love your place."

"It used to be a whorehouse," Maisy told her excitedly.

"Oh, my," Lorelai said wide eyed.

Maisy nodded and said, "I like that it's got a tarty history. The best places do."

"And the best people," Lorelai added solemnly.

"'The best people'. I like that," she said with a decisive nod. She turned and called, "Buddy!" Then she turned back to Luke and said, "Will you sit down?" as she shooed him into the booth.

"Well, you pulled me up," Luke grumbled as he sat back down.

An older man approached the table and Maisy said, "Buddy, this is Lorelai."

Buddy smiled warmly and said, "Lorelai. Well, hello, Lorelai," as he shook her hand.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Hello, Buddy."

Maisy smiled and nodded as she said, "This is very exciting for us because Lucas never brings his girls here." She turned and called to one of the waitresses, "Lori, some sparkling water and champagne."

"And a beer," Luke added holding up a finger.

Maisy gave him a stern look and said, "You're on a date, you drink champagne. You're at a ball game, you drink a beer."

Lorelai picked up a menu and said, "My goodness, what a big menu."

"Don't bother looking. Whatever you order, they'll just bring you something different," he told her.

"Hey, what about the, uh," she said as she made a slicing gesture with her hand.

Buddy nodded enthusiastically and gestured back saying, "Oh, yeah, good. With garlic and…"

Maisy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, no, no garlic. I mean, give the boy a chance," she said gesturing to Luke. Buddy nodded, clearly crestfallen, and took off for the kitchen. Maisy smiled and said, "Lorelai, nice to meet you, and, uh, he's a special one, this guy," as she patted Luke's shoulder.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's the word on the street." As Maisy walked away she said to Luke, "They know you," in an amazed tone.

Luke nodded and told her, "Actually, I come here two, three times a week. Breakfast, dinner, whenever I have the time," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, my God, Luke has a Luke's," Lorelai said shaking her head.

Luke smiled and said, "Yeah, well, y'know. I've known Maisy and Bud my whole life. Maisy went to school with my mother," he explained.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Yeah. And then later on when my dad died and I wanted to turn the hardware store into a diner, you know, Buddy really helped me out," Luke told her.

Lorelai smiled and said, "That's so nice."

Luke nodded and said, "He's a good guy. He really showed me how to run a restaurant, how to order. Everything, basically. I mean, I couldn't have done it without him," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai looked around the old tavern and said happily, "I love this place."

Luke smiled and said, "It's a great place. Very old."

"How long have they owned it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke pointed to the menus they had left on the table and said, "Actually, the story of that is on the back of the menu." This, was a suggestion that he would soon regret making. Lorelai began reading the story aloud, droning on and on as she started to get frustrated and mock its length. "You don't have to read the whole thing. There's not gonna be a quiz," he told her. But, Lorelai continued, gasping when the story ended on a sad note with the death of their beloved dog, Sniffy, for whom the restaurant was named.

After Lori poured the champagne, Luke handed Lorelai a flute before lifting his. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

Luke toasted her and said, "Hey, here's to you."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I'll drink to that," before they each took a sip.

Luke grimaced as he set his glass down and said, "Yep, I definitely hate champagne."

Lorelai looked over at him affectionately and said, "This is nice."

"Good," Luke said with a pleased nod.

Lorelai cocked her head and asked, "Hey, do you remember the first time we met?"

Luke frowned and said, "What?"

"I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?" she asked him.

Luke nodded and said, "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person…"

Lorelai gasped and pressed her hand to her chest. "Ooh, is it me? Is it me?" she asked excitedly.

"This person comes tearing into the place in caffeine frenzy," Luke said pointedly.

Lorelai grinned and said, "Ooh, it's me."

Luke smiled and said, "I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying, sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai nodded soberly and said, "You know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful."

Luke smirked and said, "She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me," he told her.

Lorelai shook her head and said dryly, "God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?"

Luke smiled and continued, "So, I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under 'Scorpio,' she had written, 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee," he said with a meaningful shrug.

Lorelai grinned and teased, "But she didn't go away."

Luke shifted on the bench and reached to pull his wallet from his hip pocket. "She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," he said as he opened his wallet and pulled out a scrap of paper. He held it out to her and said, "One day it would bring me luck."

Lorelai was dumbfounded as she murmured, "Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee." She unfolded the scrap and read it carefully. "Um, I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" she asked. Seeing his intent expression, she said softly, "You kept this in your wallet."

Luke nodded and said, "Eight years."

"Eight years," Lorelai whispered, deeply touched.

Luke sighed and returned the horoscope to his wallet. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me, you, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in," he said, watching her carefully. He drummed his fingers nervously on the table as he asked, "Does that, uh, are you, uh, scared?" Lorelai blushed, the pleasure rushing through her. She glanced down at the table shyly, but couldn't resist looking up at him again with a soft smile and a tiny shake of her head. Luke looked over at her and said softly, "I love you, Lorelai. I always have, probably always will."

Lorelai bit her lips gently, unable to tear her gaze from his, but unable to speak. Finally, she reached for his hand and whispered, "Can we go now?"

Luke shook his head slowly and said, "No. I told you, we're having dinner, you're having dessert. Besides, they've been waiting to meet you for years, their feelings would be hurt," he said gently. When Lorelai nodded quickly he said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure I'll still love you when we're through with dinner."

"Oh Luke," she said in a whisper choked with emotion.

Luke smiled at her as he squeezed her hand and said, "Here, look over the desserts. They'll let you choose that."

"You, I choose you," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "You already have me, and no, you're not covering me in chocolate sauce." He toyed with the stem of his champagne flute and said, "I didn't want to tell you before. I wanted to be home."

Lorelai nodded and said, "I get it."

"I felt bad," he said gruffly. "I wanted to say it. I wanted you to know," he tried to explain.

"I knew, but it was really great to hear," she said as she leaned over to kiss him gently. "Thank you," she murmured as she touched her nose to his.

Luke smiled and said, "You're very welcome."

"Enough with the canoodling," Maisy said as she appeared at the table, causing Luke to blush as they jumped apart. She was followed by a server carrying an overloaded tray. She quickly filled the table, describing each dish as she placed them in front of them. She smiled at them warmly and said, "You kids enjoy," as she scurried away.

"So, you told them about me?" Lorelai asked curiously as she picked up her fork.

Luke shrugged and said, "They've heard about you over the years. You feature heavily in many diner stories," he said dryly.

"My home away from home," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I think they kind of put two and two together and figured out how I felt about you," he admitted.

"It's nice that you have them," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "I know that you miss your parents. It's nice to have their friends looking out for you," Lorelai said gently.

"Yeah, it is. Of course, they think I'm still eighteen," Luke said with a grimace. "I'll probably get a lecture for the, uh, canoodling," he said with a laugh.

Lorelai giggled and said, "If I had known that, I would have made it more worth your while."

Luke looked over at her shining blue eyes and said, "It was perfect, just as it was. You're perfect."

Lorelai laughed as she blushed and said, "Well, you of all people know that isn't true."

Luke grinned and said, "I'm trying to woo you."

"It's working," she told him. She looked at all of the food covering the table and asked, "Are we supposed to eat all of this?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I may have mentioned your iron stomach a time or two. Buddy likes to feed people. We'll just have a little of each," he assured her.

Lorelai took a bite of her food and said, "And take the leftovers with us. Man, this is good," she said as she dug in.

They left that evening with bags of carryout containers, including Lorelai's dessert, which she insisted she needed to save for later and a bottle of champagne, which Maisy insisted they needed too. Lorelai took his hand as soon as he settled in the truck and said, "In case I forget to tell you, I had a really nice time at dinner."

Luke smiled as he leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "I did too," he said softly, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

Lorelai nodded and whispered, "Take me home with you."

As Luke drove them back to Stars Hollow, some of the evening's early nervousness returned. Lorelai kept glancing over at him. When he entered town, he drove directly to the diner, parked in the alley behind it and turned to her. "Okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Lorelai said with a smile. As he moved to open his door, Lorelai pulled back on his hand and asked, "Still love me?"

"Absolutely," Luke answered firmly.

He got out going around the truck to open her door, and Lorelai murmured, "Fabulous."


	28. Homecoming King and Queen

**A/N: Well sports fans, I am sad to say that this is it for this story. I know that some of you wanted it to continue, but my original purpose was to explore the relationship that they could have built while Luke was away. It grew beyond what I thought it would be, but I still feel that this is the natural place for this one to end. As much as I hate the drama that came after this, I have no desire to rewrite seasons five, six and seven. I did leave you with a couple of special parting gifts, if you're so inclined…**

**I just want to say that I really appreciate you for sticking with me through this, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I do plan to continue Middle Management, and I am sure something else will tickle my fancy sooner rather than later. Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts with me. XOXO Mags**

**Homecoming King and Queen**

Luke helped Lorelai down from the truck, snagging the bag of food with one hand as he took her hand with the other. Lorelai snatched the bottle of champagne from the seat and followed him to the back door of the diner. Luke released her hand momentarily to unlock the door, and then held it open for her to precede him. She walked into the back hall and stopped to wait for him, her foot resting on the bottom stair. When he had locked the door behind them, he turned and said, "Go ahead."

Lorelai smiled and walked silently up the stairs, stopping at the top and leaning up against the wall as she watched him unlock the apartment door. She noted that his nerves seemed steady now. His fingers didn't fumble with the key, his grip on the bag of food was sure, and his eyes when he turned back to allow her to enter were calm and clear blue. There was an air of confidence in the set of his shoulders that wasn't there two hours ago. There was a gleam of pride emanating from his, as if he were warmed by an unseen fire. He placed the bag on the table, shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair in the living room next to the flannel he had discarded earlier. He walked back into the kitchen and reached for the bottle of champagne she held clutched in her fist. Without saying a word, he removed the foil, unscrewed the wire cage, and eased the cork from the bottle with a twist of his wrist, releasing the pressure with a soft gasp, rather than a loud pop. Lorelai cocked her head and said, "For a guy who hates champagne, you're very good at that. Most people try to put an eye out."

Luke smiled as he pulled a couple of wine glasses from a cabinet and said, "I told you, I know things." He held up the glasses and said, "I don't have the right glasses, though. Sorry."

Lorelai nodded and said, "These will do. Are you having some?"

"A little," Luke said as he poured the wine.

"But you hate it," she pointed out.

"I'm celebrating," he answered.

Lorelai stepped closer to him as he held a glass out to her and asked, "What?"

"Us," he answered with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded and lifted her glass. "Here's to you," she said, echoing his toast from earlier in the evening.

Luke shook his head and said, "Here's to us." They sipped the dry wine and then Luke snaked an arm around Lorelai's waist, pulling her to him and kissing her gently.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled away and slipped from his grasp, moving to place her glass on the table. She watched the bubbles rise and die at the surface in tiny little explosions before she cleared her throat softly. She looked up to find him watching her. "When I told you that I loved you, you know, before?" she reminded him. When Luke nodded silently she said, "I meant that I'm in love with you, not the 'Gee, I think you're keen,' variety," she said meeting his eyes at last. "Not that I don't think you're keen, that's sort of implied, there. I just, I wanted, I want to be clear about that," she finished in a whisper.

Luke nodded and stepped closer to her as he said, "I got that."

"Okay, well, okay," she said as she picked up her glass and took another sip.

"It's a big deal," Luke said quietly. "You and me. Saying these things, meaning these things," he said in a deep voice.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

Luke smiled softly and said, "We're not really the, uh, spill our hearts out types, I guess."

"No," Lorelai said with a flush of pleasure. "You're an action man," she murmured.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai looked up quickly and said, "No! God, no."

"Good," he said with a nod. He placed his glass on the table and said, "I not really good with words. I know I probably won't say it enough. I just wanted to be sure, that now, from the get go, you know," he explained.

"I know," she said as she moved to stand in front of him. She reached up to stroke his cheek affectionately and whispered, "I know, you know, and we both know."

Luke nodded mutely, his eyes searching hers for any sigh of doubt or hesitation, but coming up empty. He bent his head and kissed her tenderly, his soft lips melting against hers as she stepped into his embrace. Luke's hand skimmed over her long curls, his fingers flexing into the mass of them, and luxuriating in the soft caress. Lorelai's hand still held his cheek, her fingertips softly rubbing the rough skin as she slipped her lips to kiss the spot just beneath his bottom lip. "You shaved it," she murmured against his skin.

Luke smiled and said, "Too much grey now."

"Vain," she whispered as he rained soft kisses over her cheek and jaw.

"Yes," he answered. "I refuse to look like an old guy trying to look like he's twenty," he murmured as he tugged her head back gently and began to feast on her neck.

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're pretty spry for an old guy."

Luke smiled against her skin and moved to whisper in her ear, "I may have a little spring left in my step."

Lorelai grinned and said, "I've missed you. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Luke murmured as he kissed her ear gently and then nipped at the tender skin of her lobe.

"Every day," she whispered as she ran her hands over his shoulders. "I need you to touch me every day," she told him.

"I will do my best," he promised in a low voice.

"You make me feel," she gasped softly as he bit her neck, drawing the skin into his mouth and sucking lightly. "Oh, you make me feel," she whispered.

"What?" he asked as he moved with slow deliberation down the side of her neck to her collar bone, gently pushing her jacket from her bare shoulders. Lorelai let it slide from her arms before lifting them to encircle him again.

"Everything," she breathed as she clutched his back, pulling him closer. She turned her head and pressed her lips to the soft skin of his neck, feeling the prickle of his five o'clock shadow already poking through. She inhaled the woodsy tang of his aftershave, and relished the taste of him as she drew the skin into her mouth. For once, she felt no pressing need, no urge to hurry, no need to tempt him into submission. Instead, she focused on the feel of his mouth on her, his hands, holding her strongly and firmly against him, his hard body cushioned by her soft curves. "Oh Luke," she whispered in his ear.

Luke pulled back to look down at her, trailing his fingers along the ruffled neckline of her blouse. "Very pretty," he said as his nimble fingers found the buttons and began releasing them. He bent and nipped at her bare shoulder as he parted the material, caressing her stomach as he sought her warm skin. He splayed his fingers across her back and pulled her against him again as he kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers in a slow, seductive tango. He found the clasp of her bra and released it quickly, pushing the blouse from her shoulders and them skimming his hands down her arms, whisking her bra to their feet.

Lorelai felt it hit her shoes, and pulled back, glancing down in a haze of desire. She giggled as she looked down to find herself topless and whispered, "Man, you're good."

Luke smiled as she reached for the buttons on his shirt and said, "I was wondering when you would catch up."

"I was savoring," she said with a laugh as she tugged the tail of his shirt from his jeans and parted the material, running her hands over his muscular chest and hard stomach. "You are delicious," she said with a smile.

"Even without the chocolate sauce?" he asked with a grin.

"It would just get in my way," she said as she ran her thumb over his flat nipple, feeling it bead against her touch.

"Turning down chocolate, I must rank," he said dryly.

Lorelai looked up quickly and asked, "We're you offering?"

"No," he said with a laugh.

"Then I didn't really choose you over chocolate, chocolate was never an option," she pointed out.

"Well, now I feel good," he grumbled good naturedly.

"You feel very good," Lorelai said as she ran her hands over his chest and started to nudge the shirt from his shoulders.

Luke smiled and said, "Cuffs," holding up his hands to her.

"Ah, the downside to the nice, big hands," Lorelai said as she worked the buttons from their holes. When she had succeeded, she tugged on the sleeves saying, "There. Off."

Luke smiled at her and said, "We should probably loose the shoes too. Before things get too clumsy."

"You are too cute," she said as she toed off her shoes and stood barefoot in front of him.

Luke chuckled and said, "Yeah, well you have a distinct advantage there." He toed off his shoes and kicked them aside.

Lorelai smiled down at his sock feet and said, "I'll get those later."

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "Come with me," he said taking her hand and leading her away from the table.

Lorelai grinned and said, "I know we can't go far."

Luke led her over near the chair and gestured to the new bed. "That's your side," he said gruffly.

Lorelai beamed at the plaid bedding and said, "I love the sheets."

"Thought you'd appreciate them," Luke told her.

Lorelai smiled up at him and said, "So, you really are going to take me to your bed."

Luke nodded solemnly and said, "It's yours too. You have your own side, remember?" he teased.

Lorelai pressed up against him, her bare breasts pressed against him as she hugged him tightly. Luke ran his hand over the back of her head, holding her firmly as they stood locked together in a simple embrace. Lorelai could hear his heart beating against her, feeling the pulse of it; she turned her head and pressed her lips to his chest, tenderly kissing the heart he had given her. She ran her fingers over the spot, pressing them there to feel him beating and looked up as she said, "Take me to our bed." She stepped back from him, keeping her eyes locked on his face as she unbuttoned her jeans and began to remove them.

Luke watched with avid interest for a moment, and then began to follow suit. He bent to remove his socks and he kicked the wad of denim and cotton to the side. He stood up to find her standing with her arms slightly apart, completely bare. He reached out, and pulled a mass over curls over her shoulder, watching as the ends as the ends curled near the tip of her breast. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he rasped. "I can't believe I get to touch you, see you, taste you," he murmured.

"Luke, take me to our bed," she whispered.

Luke nodded and bent to sweep her into his arms, placing her gently on the bed and looking down at her adoringly. He covered her, stretching out on top of her, his chest pressing against hers, his legs draped over hers, letting his weight press into her as she sighed and ran her hands up his back. Luke toyed with a tendril of her hair, letting the soft curl trail through his fingers as he whispered, "Now I'm home."

"Yes," Lorelai whispered in return. She pressed her lips to his and rubbed them gently over the soft skin, taking her time as they lingered over the soft caress, letting the kiss deepen slowly and grow fuller with each passing moment. Luke pressed up on his arms, releasing her from his weight without breaking the kiss. He shifted to his side, allowing his hand to trail down the valley between her breasts before he traced a line back up to the hollow of her throat, spreading his fingers possessively as he pressed harder, his tongue demanding her response, and making Lorelai arch against him.

He broke the kiss looking down at her with eyes as dark as midnight. He swallowed thickly and said, "You are my home."

Lorelai looked up at him and said, "Love me, Luke."

"I do, I do," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of her throat, following his hand as he slowly let it slide down her soft skin. "Oh, I do," he whispered as he cupped her breast gently and bent his head to kiss the pointed tip. He caressed her with his lips and tongue, drawing the beaded tip onto his mouth and laving it, sucking it until she moaned softly. He ran is thumb over the wet skin, and watched as she pressed up into his hand with a small whimper. He caressed other breast reverently, smoothing the soft skin as he nuzzled her, letting his lips sweep teasingly across her aching nipple before drawing her into his mouth and drawing on her insistently. Lorelai draped her leg over his, rolling onto her side slightly, trying to get closer to him. When he released her nipple, teasing it with the same tender strokes he had lavished on the other, Lorelai pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him onto his back. "Hey," he protested.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Me, it's always me. I want you," she told him as she scrambled to straddle him. She ran her hands over him, raking her nails through the hair on his chest and stomach, squeezing him with her hands and watching his abs quiver and jump under her touch. She leaned forward slowly and placed her open mouth to his throat, nipping at his bobbing adam's apple as she let her hot breath wash over him. She sat back, pressing her damp curls against his hard cock with a moan of pleasure and grinding against him. "You feel so good," she whispered as she let herself slide teasingly along the length of him.

Luke smiled but said nothing as he gave himself over to her, running his hands over her body, caressing every bit of her within his reach. When she rose up and let the tip of his cock nudge and part her folds, he shook his head and said, "Not yet."

Lorelai looked down at him and said, "We have all night. I need you in me," she said simply.

"I want," he started to protest.

"And you will. Later," she said firmly. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I don't want the teasing, whipping each other into a frenzy," she told him gently. "I don't want this to be about the want. I need this to be about the need," she said softly. "I just want this," she told him as she pressed against him.

Luke nodded his assent, never taking his eyes from her face as she pressed down onto him. She parted slowly easing him into her warm heat, and lacing her fingers though his as they were joined. When he was completely enveloped in her, Lorelai leaned forward. Pressing their laced fingers to the mattress and stretching their arms out to their sides as she draped herself over him, straightening her legs and pressing her entire body against him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, lying completely still as she listened to the hammering of his heart.

Neither could say how long they stayed like that, it could have been seconds, it could have been an hour, as they soaked up the intimacy of their bodies, and the knowledge that their embrace is more than merely physical. Lorelai breathed in the scent of him, relishing the solid reality of his body beneath hers. She could feel him throb and twitch inside of her, reacting to the involuntary squeezing of her walls. Luke lay as still as he possibly could, knowing that she was absorbing it all, and letting himself feel every inch of her soft skin against his. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you, Luke," she answered as she lifted her head to look at him.

He flexed his fingers in hers and said, "Let me hold you."

Lorelai released his hands, bring hers up to cradle his head, resting on her elbows as he reached around her, cupping the nape of her neck in his hand. Lorelai smiled lovingly at him and began to move her hips in languid circles. "Mmm," she hummed deep in her throat as she bent to kiss him. Luke banded one arm around her waist, holding her down against him as they kissed, their tongues lazily tangling as they began to move together.

There was no urgency, no rush to completion as Lorelai lay flush against Luke, feeling him slowly slide into her with each thrust of her hips. Luke looked up at her, watching the play of pleasure and emotion flickering through her eyes. He could feel her building, her thrusts quickening, opening herself to him, taking him deeper with each stroke, and he let himself go with the flood of feeling coursing through him. "Oh Lorelai," he sighed softly. He watched as her eyes darkened with awareness and she bit her bottom lips gently.

She looked down at him and said, "Your hand." Luke took his hand from her waist and brought it up to his head, letting her twine her fingers with him as she rode him steadily. She watched him carefully as she felt the tension knotting in her belly, panting softly as she closed her eyes momentarily.

Luke tightened his grip on her neck, urging her on as she whimpered softly. "Yes, Lorelai," he said in a raspy voice. "Oh," he groaned as she thrust down onto him harder.

"I need you with me," she whispered desperately.

"Always with you," he answered. "Oh, let go," he told her. "Let go."

"Luke," she gasped.

"Oh God, Lorelai," he groaned as he felt her tighten and begin to spasm. "Oh!" he cried as he felt her coming before she knew what had happened.

"Luke!" she cried as she crested.

"Oh yes, oh yes," he whispered as he felt his own completion rushing for him. He thrust up into her, pressing his face to her hair as he chanted, "Lorelai, my Lorelai," holding her tightly as he shuddered beneath her.

"My Luke," she answered softly as she slowed, bring him down gently with her. "My love," she murmured into his neck. She slowed to a gradual stop, going limp on top of him, except for their clasped hands which she clung tightly to. The silence was punctuated only by their breathing, soft gasps and hums of pleasure, as they lay entwined and content.

Lorelai dozed lightly as Luke stroked her back soothingly, and his heart rate slowed and returned to normal. "Sleepy girl," he whispered, kissing her head.

"Dessert," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I want my dessert now," she said as she lifted her head lazily.

"Why am I surprised?" he asked with a laugh.

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "I can't imagine why." She pushed herself up, pouting a little as she pulled away from him and asked, "You want water?"

"That would be good," Luke said as he watched her roll to the edge of the bed and stand up, offering him a terrific view of the gentle curve of her spine, and her soft rounded bottom. She stepped over to the chair and snagged the flannel with two fingers, slipping her arms into it and flipping her hair over the collar as she wandered toward the kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it full of cold water, setting it aside as she opened the bag and rummaged for the small container holding her chocolate cake. She folded the bag and said, "I'm gonna put this in the fridge."

Luke nodded and said, "Good call." Lorelai picked up the water and carried it over to the bed, handing it to him with a smile. She walked back into the kitchen and opened a drawer, looking for a fork. "To the right," he told her without looking.

She located the fork, snagged the container of cake and the open bottle of champagne, and brought it all back to bed with her. She sat down, placing the bottle on the nightstand next to his blue cap and turned to him with a smile as she opened the box. "Next time, you can wear the hat," she told him with a nod.

Luke smirked as he watched her cut off a forkful of cake and said, "Always thought you had a thing for the hat."

Lorelai moaned softly as she chewed and said, "This is so good."

"Maisy's grandmother's recipe. She won't give it to me," he told her.

She cut off another bite and held the fork out to his lips. Luke opened his mouth and took it, staring up at her as he chewed slowly. "Ha! Made you eat cake!" Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke swallowed and said, "Believe it or not, it's not my first time."

Lorelai pouted and asked, "You weren't a cake virgin?"

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle.

Lorelai stared down at the cake and said, "Cherries."

"Pardon me?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"This would be even better with some of that cherry glaze stuff over it," she told him as she took another bite of cake. She placed the fork in the container as she reached for the bottle of champagne and prepared to take a swig of it.

"You're gonna drink from the bottle?" Luke asked.

Lorelai held it out to him and said, "What? You wanted more?" When he shook his head she took a drink and smacked her lips. "Chocolate cake, bubbly, and a boy," what more could any girl dream of?" she asked delightedly.

Luke smiled and said, "Glad I could fulfill all of your fantasies."

Lorelai smiled down at him and asked, "Another bite?" When he nodded, she fed him another and then set about polishing off the cake. When she was done, she licked the fork with relish and said, "Tell Maisy that I love her."

Luke smiled and said, "Look who's a fountain of love today."

"I am," Lorelai said with a nod. She got up to dump the container in the trash and place the fork in the sink. While she was up, Luke pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed, folding back the blankets for her to get in. Lorelai paused at the side of the bed, and took another drink from the bottle of champagne. Luke watched with interest as muscles in her throat worked and she placed the bottle back on the nightstand. Looking him in the eye, she peeled back the sides of his shirt, letting it slip enticingly from her shoulders as she draped it over the end of the bed.

Luke was sprawled out on his back against the jumbled pillows. He reached out and patted the spot next to him, flipping the covers back over her as she snuggled up against him. He held his hand out palm up as she burrowed into her pillow, smiling at him as her fingertips traced his palm and stroked his wrist tenderly. "I can't believe you kept that horoscope," she said softly.

Luke smiled slightly as he said, "You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet".

"You can't take it back now. You've exposed yourself," she told him. "You've been pining for me," she said as a matter of fact.

Luke chuckled and said, "I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "God help me." He sighed and said, "Okay. Let's get something out of the way right now." He rolled over and reached for pad and pen from the nightstand.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked as he rolled back over.

Luke held the pen to paper as he said, "Tell me what CD's to get so I don't have to hear about it."

Lorelai grinned and asked, "Seriously?"

Luke looked at her pointedly and said, "And skip any '80s groups where the guys dressed up like pirates. I draw the line at pirates," he told her firmly.

Lorelai kissed his shoulder in delight and said, "This has been a really great first date."

Luke smiled as he turned to her and said, "It only took us eight years to get here." He kissed her gently, and Lorelai kissed him again before tapping on the pad to remind him. Luke turned back and asked in a businesslike voice, "Okay. So, U2, right?" he asked.

Lorelai pushed her hair from her face and said, "Yeah, Bono is a must, and Blondie and, um, ooh - Sparks, especially the new one. Plus Bowie," she added.

Luke looked over at her as he stopped writing and said, "Okay, I know he dressed up like a pirate."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Space man."

Luke started writing again as he said, "Space man I can deal with."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Mm hmm," he said as he finished writing 'David Bowie' on the list.

"I'm really happy," she said softly.

Luke looked over at her tenderly and said, "That makes me very happy."

"Put that down for now," she told him.

Luke rolled over and dropped the pad and paper back onto the nightstand. He rolled onto his side to face her and asked, "Something else I can do for you?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "Worry about that other stuff tomorrow."

"It has been tabled," he said with a nod. "Yes, pun intended," he said as she opened her mouth. "So, movie tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure, but we have to go to the town meeting first," she told him.

Luke snorted and said, "That's one way of breaking the news."

"No, I mean, I go because Rory wants the scoop on what's going on around town," she explained.

"Fine, I'll pick you up after the meeting and we'll go," he said as he pushed her hair back over her shoulder, running his hand over her bare skin.

"You're not going to go with me?" she asked in an injured tone.

"I hate those things. They always put me in a bad mood. I don't wanna be in a bad mood when we go out," he told her with a shrug.

"So, do we hold hands and go skipping down the street?" she asked him.

Luke smiled, remembering Jess' mocking words and said, "Yes, because I love to hold hands and skip."

"We can't keep it a secret forever. Sookie's gonna crack soon," she warned him.

"So it's not a secret," he said with a shrug. "We're you planning to make an announcement?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to handle this," she said softly.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nothing to handle. Let it happen."

"Says Luke 'Go with the Flow' Danes," she mocked.

"Lorelai, I couldn't care less if people know or not. No wait, I take that back," he said quickly. "I don't want it to be a secret. I won't hide," he told her, remembering how she hid her relationship with Jason from her parents. "From anyone," he told her firmly.

"No hiding," she assured him.

Luke stared at her for a minute and then asked, "Rory's okay with it?"

"I told you, yes, she is," Lorelai said with a nod.

"Just checking. Hers is the only opinion that really counts," he said gruffly.

"She is very excited for us. For both of us. You know she loves you," Lorelai said gently.

Luke smiled and said, "She's a great kid."

Lorelai's blinked and reminded him, "She's not a kid anymore."

"You know what I mean. A great young lady," he corrected dryly.

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Luke snorted and said, "Please, compared to you, Rory's cake."

"Oh, she can be difficult," Lorelai said with a knowing chuckle. "Don't let the sweet face fool you," she told him.

Luke smiled and said, "Too late."

"Who's the sucker now?" Lorelai taunted.

"I'll sucker you," he said menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

"I believe I already have," he said firmly.

"Do it some more," she said with a grin.

"Insatiable," Luke hissed as he rolled over to pin her under him.

"You like it," she said with a laugh.

"I love it," he answered as he kissed her firmly.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Come on, Burger Boy, show me what you've got."

XXXX

The alarm went off at six the next morning. Lorelai groaned as Luke rolled over and reached out for it. "Sorry, I forgot to turn the alarm off," he grumbled as he silenced it.

"Bad alarm. Bad, bad alarm," Lorelai mumbled into the stack of pillows under her. Luke rolled onto his back, raising his arm to draw her close to him. Lorelai abandoned her mountain of pillows in favor of the comfort of Luke's chest as she asked, "What time is it?"

"Early," he grunted as he wrapped his arm around her, stroking her hair.

"Hate early, must kill early," Lorelai mumbled with her eyes closed as Luke pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Okay," she said with a sigh. "I gotta get up," she mumbled.

"Why?" Luke asked gruffly as he cradled her head to him.

Without opening her eyes, Lorelai said, "Work, inn, but shoes…" She sighed loudly and said, "Oh my God, I can't move. I need coffee."

"I don't have coffee up her, it's all downstairs," Luke mumbled sleepily.

Lorelai whimpered and said, "Downstairs." She turned her head and pressed a trail of sleepy kisses to his chest as she sat up and reached for the flannel at the end of the bed.

As she slipped it on, Luke asked groggily, "Where are you goin'?" He rested his hand on his stomach and began to drift back to sleep.

Lorelai stumbled down the steps, humming softly while trying to push the buttons of the flannel through the holes as she stepped through the curtain and into the packed diner. She glanced up in surprise to see Kirk, Gypsy and the other patrons all look up at her with interest. She smiled uncomfortably and backed slowly to the steps, before turning and dashing back up quickly. She slammed the apartment door behind her and said, "Well, I think people are going to know."

"What?" Luke asked startled from his doze. He rolled over and struggled to sit up as he asked, "What are you talking about?" Blinking his eyes to wake up, he asked, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I put it on to go get coffee," Lorelai said with a big fake grin.

"Downstairs?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well, you don't keep it upstairs," Lorelai pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"The diner's open," he told her.

"You're kidding!" she said with mock surprise, holding up her arms for him to see.

Luke pointed at her and asked, "You walked into the diner like that?"

"Well, I didn't think the diner could open without you," she insisted.

Luke rolled onto his back, arms spread and said dryly, "I had Caesar open."

"Well, he did, with a floor show," Lorelai said as she gestured to her attire.

Luke held his hands out and said, "Okay, so, maybe nobody noticed."

"Look at me!" she snapped, nearing panic.

"Okay, yes," Luke conceded as he propped himself up on her mountain of pillows. "Well, but you wear crazy outfits all the time," he tried to suggest.

"They usually include pants," she informed him, not amused.

"Okay, so they know," Luke said in an exasperated tone. "So what? I mean, they're gonna find out eventually, right?" he asked helplessly.

"Right," Lorelai answered with a shrug. "So, we'll hear about it for a few days."

"Few weeks," Luke corrected as if it were no big deal.

"Six months of hearing about it, but then it'll die down," she said with false enthusiasm.

"We'll be used to it," Luke sighed.

"And everything will get back to normal, so, okay, well, they know," Lorelai said with a nervous giggle. "It's out," she said with a sigh.

"It's out," Luke agreed as she chuckled anxiously. "Where's your coffee? He asked blankly.

Lorelai gestured to the shirt futilely and hummed, "Mm-hmm."

Luke took a deep breath as he began to get up and said, "I'm getting your coffee."

She watched him pull on his boxers and jeans from the night before and glance around for his shirt. "Kitchen," she told him.

"That's right," he mumbled as he scooped it up from the floor and looked around. He unlaced his shoes and shoved his bare feet into them as he buttoned his shirt, leaving it untucked. He bent over to quickly tie his laces as Lorelai sank down onto the edge of the bed, pressing her hands between her knees. "Right back," he told her as he headed out the door.

At the foot of the stairs, he took a deep breath, fixed a forbidding scowl on his face and walked into the diner, focusing solely on the coffee machine. He poured a large mug, looked down at it, and placed the pot on the counter. He shoved an empty pot onto the burner. Quickly loaded a fresh filter with coffee and pressed the button to start it brewing before he grabbed the half pot and the mug and walked directly to the stairs. He placed the pot on a step and turned, tugging the curtain firmly closed behind him. He grabbed the pot and hurried back up the steps.

He found Lorelai standing in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter as she fidgeted with a button on his flannel. "Here you go," he said as he kicked the door shut behind him. He handed her the mug and placed the pot on the counter. "Sorry, I didn't think," he apologized.

"Add coffee to the list of things this girl likes to have in your apartment," she told him as she took a sip. "Thank you," she said with a sigh. "Sorry about, you know, outing us," she told him.

"No big deal," he said as he stepped over to her, tugging at the tail of the shirt she wore. "Good look for you," he said with a smile.

"Plaid is the new black," she said soberly.

Luke slipped his hands under the shirt to stroke her thighs gently and said, "If it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful."

Lorelai laughed and pushed her hair back as she said, "I bet I do."

"Beautiful, sexy, a little rumpled, and well loved," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Definitely well loved," she said with a sigh as he nibbled on her neck. "Luke," she whispered as his hand slid over her ass.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I have to go to work," she reminded him.

"In a little bit," he mumbled against her ear. He kissed the soft skin behind it and whispered, "I think you need more loving."

Lorelai smiled slowly, setting her mug aside as she said, "Maybe a little."

Luke lifted his head and looked at her with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Maybe a lot," he corrected as he hauled her up against him and kissed her heatedly.

Lorelai backed up to the edge of the counter and began to unbutton his shirt frantically as he kissed her. When he bent to feast on her neck, she whispered, "A lot. Oh, yes," as she let her head fall back. She parted his shirt and pushed at it, urging it down over his arms. When it fell to the floor, she gasped his biceps, squeezing them as she hung on. Luke's hands found her breasts under the soft flannel, and he growled a little as he took possession of them squeezing her insistently. Lorelai fumbled for the button of his jeans and then drew down the zipper, pushing them down and taking his boxers with them.

Luke toed his shoes off again and bent to free his legs from the denim bunched at his ankles, grumbling, "Stupid, stupid shoes." When he kicked the clothing aside he looked up at her, staring down at him, wearing nothing but his soft, blue shirt. Luke groaned and pressed his lips to her thigh as he straightened. He grasped her waist in his hands and said, "Up," as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh God," Lorelai panted as he pushed the tails of his shirt up to expose her thighs and bent to kiss them. She parted her legs with a soft moan as he nuzzled her curls. He gripped her ass and dragged her to the edge of the counter as he plunged his tongue into her folds, teasing her clit with the tip of it. Lorelai whimpered and pushed against him as he sought better contact and drew her into his mouth. "Oh yes," she panted as he laved her clit with his talented tongue. He slipped a finger to her entrance and she lifted up, pressing her hands to the countertop for balance as she arched into him. Luke thrust his finger into her as he devoured her with his lips, teeth and tongue. "Oh Luke," she whispered as she looked down at him, his eyes closed as he pleasured her, moaning softly as he lapped at her. His eyes flashed to her face and he saw the sensuous haze of pleasure in her eyes.

He lifted his lips from her, placing a tender kiss to her curls as he slipped his finger from her heat, leaving her whimpering and panting. "Wrap your legs around me," he said in a deep, commanding voice. Lorelai obeyed, encircling him with her long smooth legs as he lifted her from the counter. He stood still for a moment, making sure he was supporting her weight before he turned, took two steps and placed her on the table. Lorelai looked up at him questioningly as she reached back automatically to brace herself. Luke kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, and demanding her response as he positioned himself at her entrance. He plunged into her heat recklessly, pushing into her and scooting the table slightly against the floor.

Lorelai's hand slipped and the salt and pepper shakers went flying, skittering across the floor. Neither of them noticed as she pushed back at him, her eyes locked on his as he drove into her determinedly. "Oh yes, God yes," she cried as he stroked her hard and fast.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, fighting for control and then forced them back open as he watched her. Her eyes were wide open, her chest heaving as she panted for air, he looked down at the blue plaid shirt he wore the day before and grunted softly, "Mine."

Lorelai looked at him with a gleam of triumph in her eyes as she panted, "Mine now."

"You are," he gasped his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh yes," she moaned. "Oh God yes. Luke," she said in a warning tone.

Luke quickened his pace, and dug his fingers into her hips as he thrust blindly into her. "Mine," he whispered again.

"Oh! Luke!" she cried helplessly as she broke apart.

"Oh, ah, urgh," Luke said on a strangled gasp as he followed her over the edge. They stilled, panting and gasping for air as Lorelai started to giggle a moment later. "What?" Luke asked gruffly.

"'Cause they wouldn't have heard that downstairs," she said as she collapsed back on the table.

"What? No," he said shaking his head.

"Luke, I think we scooted the table across the room, and your salt and pepper shakers went flying," she said between giggles.

"Well, you were screaming," he pointed out.

"Well, you made me," she answered. She giggled some more as she whispered, "Oh my, wait 'til I tell Sookie."

"You'd better not," Luke said darkly as he leaned over her.

"The table!" she gasped. "Sookie wanted us to do it on a table, remember?" she said as she laughed.

"Oh God," Luke mumbled as he hung his head.

Lorelai pushed at his chest and said, "Let me up you big perv!"

"Lorelai," Luke said with a frown as he tried to straighten up.

"Molesting poor innocent women who are trying to enjoy their first cup of coffee of the day," she chastised.

"I couldn't help it," he said as he stepped back, rubbing his forehead and frowning at the pile of his clothing on the floor. He snatched up his boxers and stepped into them. "You know I like the legs, and then you're in my shirt," he grumbled. "Naked under there," he said as he pulled them up. "I'll never be able to wear that shirt again, and I liked that shirt," he told her, holding out his hand helplessly.

"I told you, it's mine now," Lorelai said as she scooted from the table and pulled it back into place with a smirk over her shoulder.

Luke's hand automatically slipped up under it again as he said, "You'd better get dressed."

Lorelai kissed him sweetly as she picked up her tepid coffee and leaned over his arm to take a sip. She kissed him again and sashayed over to the chair where he had tossed their discarded clothing earlier. "It's just not safe for a girl to go without panties these days," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Luke said gruffly. Lorelai pulled her underwear out of the pile and slipped it on under his shirt. She picked up her lacy bra and turned to face him as she began to slowly unbutton the flannel, flashing him glimpses of skin. He smirked at her antics and said, "I think you're safe now."

Lorelai shed the shirt and began to dress, appreciating the way his eyes followed her every move and roamed over her with avid interest. "So, I'll meet you here before the town meeting?" she asked casually.

Luke shook his head and said, "I told you, I'll pick you up after."

Lorelai smiled sweetly at him and said, "No sir. I'm not walking in there by myself. Not after what happened this morning. You're coming with me," she told him.

"I am?" he scoffed.

She stood in front of him in nothing but her matching bra and panties and said, "I think you are," as she gestured to her body.

"Blackmail," he hissed.

"Reality," she countered. "You throw me to the wolves, you get left out in the cold," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, how quickly it all fell apart," Luke grumbled as he rubbed his neck.

"Sad isn't it?" Lorelai asked with a grin. She slipped into her jeans and strolled over to him, rubbing the lace of her bra gently across his chest as she asked, "Please?"

"We're going late and leaving early," he told her. "Stop playing dirty."

"You like me dirty," she whispered as she draped her arm over his shoulder and kissed him lingeringly.

Luke tried to hide his smile as he said, "Get dressed. I'll take you home."

Lorelai strolled back over to the chair and lifted her crumpled blouse. As she slid her arms into it she said, "I'll sneak out the back and walk home. They're all going to be waiting down there," she told him.

"Oh, so it's okay to throw me to the wolves," Luke grumbled.

"You didn't think short term," she said with a smirk. She finished buttoning her blouse and put her jacket on, buttoning it over the wrinkled blouse. She slipped her feet into her shoes and walked back over to where he stood in nothing but his boxers. She tucked her finger into the waistband, tugging him closer as she whispered, "I had a great time on our first date."

"I did too," Luke answered with a meltingly slow smile.

"I'll call you this afternoon," she promised as she brushed her lips over his.

"I'll think about you all day," Luke told her as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Lorelai smiled brightly at him as she stepped back. She took her purse from the counter and said, "While you were downstairs I moved your milk. You can put it back if you want, but I'll just move it again tonight." She pecked a quick kiss to his lips and whispered, "Bye, Doll."

Luke jerked his chin at her as she opened the door and said, "I'm sure it's fine where it is."

Lorelai grinned, waggled her fingers at him and closed the door behind her. She crept quietly down the stairs and let herself out the back door, glancing both ways before she emerged and scurried home with a smile on her face.


End file.
